


OEdipinia complex

by Minorine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime :B ), Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clichéééééééé..., Cuddles, Dave est un coolkid, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Flying Pupa ::::D, Friendship, Investigations, Jade est hyperactive, John est un peu idiot, Karkat est un tsundere, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutants, PRANKING MASTER !!!!!!!!, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Rose fait de la psychanalyse, Safe and Sound, Schoolstuck (parce que j'ai lu une fiction sympa là-dessus), Spider8reath, Terezi est bizarre mais adorable :33
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tout avait l'air normal au premier abord : les humains d'un côté, les trolls de l'autre. C'est toujours comme ça lorsque les personnes sont incapables d'accepter les différences des autres. Mais il suffit d'un petit accident, un minuscule, pour rapprocher des personnes qui, jusqu'ici, semblaient n'avoir rien en commun. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas tous différents ? Alors pourquoi refuser obstinément de vivre ensemble ? »</p><p>~Extrait n°1, Journal de Rose~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity killed the Karkat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750967) by [Ahnranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya), [LeiaLibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle). 



> Les points de vue entre les personnages vont s'alterner, comme ça vous pourrez avoir le ressenti de plusieurs personnages sur une même action.  
> J'ai songé à faire le même système trolls/humains que dans Curiosity killed the Karkat. Je m'explique : les trolls étaient les prédateurs de l'être humain jusqu'à il y a peu et, comme l'explique si bien Karkat, "les trolls bouffaient les humains en steak tartare". Mais ça a changé, l'école dans laquelle sont les adolescents et trolls est la première école comptant parmi ses élèves des trolls ET des humains.  
> Le récit qui va suivre raconte ce qu'il se passe dans cet établissement scolaire.
> 
> PS : Dans cette fiction, Jade et John sont jumeaux. Rose et Dave ignorent qu'ils ont eux aussi un lien de parenté.

**Rose**

Je ferme mon cahier, estimant cette fois-ci en avoir fini avec mes élucubrations journalières. Toujours aucune trace de ce qu'il devait arriver. De ce que j'espérais voir arriver, pour être plus exacte. Un signe qui me ferait prendre conscience d'une erreur que je n'avais jusqu'ici pas prise au sérieux. J'ai voulu jouer et j'ai perdu, je n'aurais pas du être aussi sûre de moi. Mais je ne penserais pas que cela se passerait ainsi.

J'avais tout pour lire du Freud et me professionnaliser dans tout ce qui tournait autour de la psychanalyse et du subconscient. Mais je n'ai rien lu. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai puisque j'ai tout de même lu ces écrits, mais à travers quelques articles que je trouvais sur internet. Dans mon intérêt, juste pour ne pas avoir à me promener en permanence avec des livres de Freud sous le bras, de peur que mes intentions ne soient un peu trop transparentes. Je voulais agir avec discrétion, ce qui était presque gagné vu l'addiction très prononcée des adolescents pour leur téléphone portable. En me contentant de quelques articles en ligne, j'avais juste à allumer mon portable pour m'abreuver de tous les savoirs possibles et imaginables, même si pour sa part cela agaçait beaucoup ma mère qui avait prit la peine ironique de m'offrir tous les manuels. De par ma soudaine addiction pour le portable, elle s'est plaint de tous les livres prenant la poussière sur mes étagères. Mais après tout, vu toute l'ironie qu'elle met à aimer les mêmes choses que moi je suppose avoir le droit de lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce. Rien de bien méchant, nous sommes simplement toute deux en guerre froide. Je crois, d'ailleurs, ne pas être la seule dans ce cas parmi mon groupe d'amis.

En éteignant la lumière, je jette un rapide coup d’œil au réveil. C'est bientôt la rentrée et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est déjà une heure du matin bien passée. Peut-être qu'à cette heure-ci mes autres amis émergent enfin de leur sommeil profond. Je tourne un regard méfiant vers ma porte, plus que sûre qu'en prenant la peine de plisser les yeux je pourrais distinguer la lumière qui inonde encore le salon. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on a une mère qui veut donner l'impression qu'elle est parfaite, s'investissant dans les tâches ménagères même lorsqu'elle devrait dormir ? Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à la comprendre, voilà pourquoi cela ne m'attriste pas vraiment de la laisser pour partir en internat le reste de l'année.

Je me glisse jusqu'à l'ordinateur relégué dans un coin de ma chambre. J'en ai pris l'habitude depuis un certain moment, maintenant que j'ai réussi à trouver des amis. En vivant au milieu d'une forêt, c'est tout de même assez difficile de rencontrer des gens et de se tenir informé sur le monde même si internet aide tout de même beaucoup à la tâche. Mais attention avec ça, ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons loin des autres maisons que je ne connais rien à la technologie ou autre. J'use souvent de mon ordinateur et je me rends tout de même en cours. Soit, je dois faire des douzaines de kilomètres en bus. Soit, je suis souvent interne la semaine, ce qui ne contribue pas à renforcer les liens que j'entretiens avec ma mère. Soit, je suis quelqu'un d'étrange. Mais est-ce une raison de me rabaisser constamment comme adore le faire tunrtechGodhead ? Je ne pense pas. Pourtant, dès que je me connecte enfin, c'est lui qui me saute directement dessus.

turntechGodhead [TG] à commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG : rose  
TG : je sais ce que tu caches a tout le monde  
TT : Je t'écoute.  
TG : bon ok je sais pas si jai le droit de te dire que je sais  
TG : ou encore te proposer des trucs par rapport a ce que je sais  
TT : Vas-tu encore disserter sur le fait que je sois sous-évoluée pour vivre dans la "jungle" ?  
TT : C'est lassant, il serait temps que tu changes de disque.  
TG : japplaudis tellement cest ironique mais ce nest pas de ca dont je voulais te parler  
TT : ?  
TG : tes amoureuse de john pas vrai ?  
TT : Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un dont je n'ai jamais vu le visage ?  
TG : javais raison tu nas pas nie  
TT : Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour mon ressenti personnel ?  
TG : je me suis dis quen temps que frere je me devais daider ma soeur dans ses conquetes  
TT : Frère ? Sœur ? Dave, on ne s'est jamais vus, comment je pourrais être ta soeur ?  
TG : merde  
TG : ta mere ta pas dit ? je croyais que vous vous disiez tout  
TT : Si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle n'est pas du tout marrante.  
TG : va voir ta mere et demande lui tu verras  
TT : Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires ici et chez toi ? A moins que ça ne fasse partie de ta vaste plaisanterie mesquine.  
TG : ok jarrete de te faire marcher mais cest ironique de te voir depassee par un truc  
TG : ca arrive tellement peu souvent que cest ironique  
TG : mais ma question cetait si tu voulais que je taide a te caser avec john  
TT : Quelle drôle de façon de demander à être l'entremetteur de quelqu'un.  
TT : D'autant plus que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir me mettre avec John.  
TG : il te plait pas ?  
TT : Décidément, jouer les entremetteurs ne te va pas du tout.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG]

Prétendre que l'on est frère et soeur pour me soutirer des informations... Ce garçon me sort vraiment par les yeux. Pendant cinq minutes, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il savait que je n'avais lu aucun bouquin de psychanalyse mais à la place il me sort que je suis amoureuse de John. A côté de ça, même la pseudo-révélation que l'on soit frères et sœurs aurait fait grand bruit. Mais, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie que cette personne ironique et qui se prétend cool avec ses lunettes de soleil qu'il porte même en plein jour soit mon frère ? Il était de toute façon trop névrosé pour faire croire à quoi que ce soit, même s'il a réussi à me faire quitter le calme apparent que je maintiens en permanence quand je discute sur le net. Ah, il faut croire qu'il n'est pas le seul à vouloir me contacter. J'ouvre une autre discussion qui me semble déjà bien plus amusante.

gardenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT]

GG : :)  
GG : hey :D  
GG : tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver !  
TT : Bonjour, tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
GG : je ne te le fais pas dire :D  
GG : je me suis inscrite dans le même lycée que toi, et john aussi !  
TT : Je t'avais dis dans quel établissement j'allais étudier ?  
GG : :(  
GG : non . . . . .  
GG : mais figure toi qu'en m'inscrivant j'ai appuyé sur une touche bizarre et ça m'a affiché la liste complète des élèves admis !  
TT : Oh, je vois.  
GG : du coup j'ai cherché ton nom dans la liste, je ne sais pas pourquoi . . . . .  
GG : oh ! j'ai trouvé celui de dave aussi mais comme c'est un prénom super répandu et que je ne connais pas son nom de famille je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment lui !  
TT : Il ne te l'a jamais dit, alors que vous vous êtes promis de faire un "high-five ironiquement sérieux" ?  
GG : eh bien . . . . .  
GG : non :(  
TT : C'est Strider. Et le mien c'est Lalonde, mais je suppose que tu le connaissais.  
GG : bien sûr, on n'oublie pas le nom d'une amie ;D  
TT : C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne comprend pas comment une fille comme toi peut s'intéresser à lui.  
TT : Pour moi cela relève du pur mystère.  
GG : huum . . . . .  
GG : l'amour est étrange, tu devrais être plus au point que moi avec ta psychanalyse :D  
TT : Juste la partie théorique. En pratique je ne sais pas grand-chose.  
GG : désolée, là dessus je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. . . . .   
GG : c'est compliqué, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de l'expliquer !  
GG : oh mince. . . . .  
TT : Qu'y a-t-il ?  
GG : héhéhéhéhéhéhé. . . . .  
GG : je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser :(  
TT : Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?  
GG : non non, ce n'est pas grand chose mais je dois absolument le faire !  
GG : la prochaine fois, on se voit en vrai :D

gardenGnostic [GG] a cessé de pester tentacleTherapist [TT]

Après ça, j'ai entendu des pas dans l'escalier. Ma mère était en train de monter les marches, ce qui n'est normalement pas dans ses habitudes lorsqu'elle sait que je suis couchée. Alors, j'ai mis l'ordinateur en veille et je suis retournée me glisser sous les draps aussi vite que j'ai pu. Heureusement pour moi que je peux l'entendre alors qu'elle commence son ascension, comme ça ça me laisse le temps de ne pas trop me précipiter. Elle ne passera pas la porte, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut croire que la probabilité n'a jamais été mon truc, elle vient de frapper doucement contre le bois de ma porte. Je ne réponds pas. Elle prendrait ma réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, pour une invitation à entrer. Devant mon manque évident de réaction, je l'entends tourner les talons. Je commence déjà à retirer ma couverture quand je sens que les pas s'arrêtent. Elle retourne devant ma porte, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait mais qu'elle était partagée entre me le dire et partir. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, ça mérite que je prête grande attention à tout ce qu'il risque de se passer si elle entre. Elle toque une nouvelle fois à ma porte, avec plus de réserve cette fois, comme si elle préférait que je ne réponde pas. Elle ne doit pas avoir grand espoir que je le fasse, puisque la première fois je ne lui ai pas répondu. Pourtant, dans un désir soudain de lui renvoyer toute son existence ironique à la figure, je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever. Au passage j'ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux pour faire illusion, pour la faire culpabiliser ironiquement une fois de plus, et je vais ouvrir la porte. J'exagère en faisant de petits yeux que je frotte avec douceur.

Elle se mord la lèvre, ça c'est très mauvais signe. Est-ce que par hasard elle souhaiterait me révéler un secret de famille trop longtemps gardé ? Je sens quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe et c'est avec toute la perplexité dont est capable mon cerveau "endormi" que je baisse le regard vers cette soudaine source de chaleur. C'est Jaspers. Comme d'habitude, il attendait devant ma porte que je me lève. Bon chat, meilleur ami. Je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas conscience de l'heure qu'il est, sinon il ne serait pas venu ronronner contre ma jambe. Mais je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de me baisser pour caresser sa petite tête poilue. Comme dirait Jade, "c'est trop mignon !" Elle trouve toujours tout trop mignon, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir comment elle fait. Rien que les chiens, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la situation présente : ma mère s'est enfin décidée à parler. Je relève la tête, la fixant sans vraiment trop d'intérêt. Elle doit encore avoir trop bu, à tous les coups son explication manquera cruellement de cohérence.

« Ma fille… Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Je roule des yeux, réalisant qu'elle va sûrement me ressortir le discours habituel. C'est normal d'aimer sa fille, je suis en quelque sorte la chair de sa chair. Ses grands orbes rosés se teintent soudain de sombre, comme si, d'un seul coup, elle reprenait un sérieux qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec moi. Je commence doucement à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir cette fois ?

« Ce que je vais te dire vas sûrement te paraître stupide et assez peu cohérent étant donné la situation, mais dis-toi que pour avoir le courage de te l'avouer j'ai du boire… Beaucoup boire… »

 _Plus que d'habitude tu veux dire ?_ Me retins-je à grand peine de dire sans pour autant m'empêcher de le murmurer tout doucement, alors que je baisse la tête vers Jaspers pour lui offrir une nouvelle caresse. Pour autant je ne dis rien d'autre, décidée à écouter ma mère parler jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas très envie de m'interposer avec le destin, s'il doit en être ainsi je préfère acquiescer calmement que de perdre graduellement mon calme pour des broutilles. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi se prendre la tête alors qu'on peut tout accepter avec sérénité quand on en a l'occasion ?

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup avec ton silence. Je… J'aimerais au moins que tu me regardes quand je te parle, je pense que ça aiderait.

\- Ça ne ferait, au contraire, qu'empirer les choses. On stresse plus devant un regard inquisiteur que devant quelque chose qui ressemble à du désintérêt pur et simple.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Demande-t-elle avec une certaine pointe de soulagement qui a le don de doucement m'agacer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça mais si ça peut te permettre de te détendre, dis-toi que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Oh... Euh, d'accord alors. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Oui oui, je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter.

\- D'ordinaire on a pas trop le temps de parler toute les deux, tu n'es pas souvent là alors... Je peux entrer ?

\- Si tu ne vomis pas sur mon tapis, ça me convient. »

Surprise par la soudaine tournure des événements -même si pour tout dire je m'y attendais un peu vu son pas chancelant- je l'invite à entrer avec une certaine réserve. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle prend la peine de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit pour me parler. C'est étrange, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras en me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire alcoolisé tout en m'annonçant que j'ai un frère et qu'il s'appelle Dave. Bon sang, si c'est ça je crois bien que je ne la pardonnerais jamais de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. Elle me regarde en silence alors que je me décale et qu'elle va s'installer sur mon lit. Elle semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre pour un signe de mauvaise augure. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne va pas m'annoncer quelque chose d'agréable à entendre. Je me rends compte au moment où je reprends ma respiration que j'avais cessé de respirer. Génial, comme si j'avais besoin de ça quelques poignées d'heures avant de la quitter. Déjà qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère est de plus en plus tendue. Bon sang, faites qu'elle abrège vite mes souffrances ! Tant pis si ce n'est pas très clair, mais au moins que j'ai une idée du sujet qu'elle est venue aborder avec moi !

« Il me semblait important que tu le saches avant de partir, même si ça va peut-être t'empêcher de dormir et que tu vas sûrement penser que je t'envoie te faire tuer. Mais ce n'est pas ça, je suis persuadée qu'en temps que fille raisonnable et un minimum responsable de tes actions, tu sauras comment agir en temps de crise.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu vas partager ta chambre avec un troll. »

Je m'attendais à tout, mais à ça... Elle veut que je me fasse manger pendant la nuit ou comment ça se passe ? Elle sait pertinemment qu'il y a encore peu de temps, ces créatures a la peau grise étaient notre pire cauchemar. Elle le sait mieux que moi pour l'avoir vécu et s'être enfuie à temps pour ne pas avoir fini ses jours dans l'estomac rondouillard d'un troll. Et maintenant, elle voudrait que sa fille partage sa chambre avec une créature aussi dangereuse, qui risquerait bien d'en faire son quatre heures ? Elle a trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. J'allais me mettre à lui crier dessus qu'elle voulait ma mort quand je remarque que sa bouteille lui est tombée des mains et qu'elle est en train de vider toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon édredon. Je l'observe sans savoir comment réagir. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de tactile et ma mère me montre très peu souvent ses émotions, même lorsqu'elle a trop bu. C'est donc hésitante que je m'avance vers elle, m'apprêtant à parler, lorsqu'elle m'attrape et me serre très fort contre elle. Je me laisse faire, son contact chaud plus qu'inhabituel calmant un peu l'enfer qui règne dans mon crâne à cet instant.

« Les surveillants m'ont certifié que tu ne risquais rien, puisqu'ils sont plusieurs à faire des rondes le soir pour vérifier que tout va bien. Tu aurais du voir leurs surveillants, ils ne sont même pas humains et je doute qu'ils soient comestibles pour quiconque. Ce sont de vraies armoires à glace au regard de tueur. J'espère... J'espère juste qu'ils feront leur boulot... Promets-moi d'être prudente ! En cas de problème, tu as toujours la possibilité de m'appeler.

\- Je te le jure, maman. Je le jure. »

* * *

 

**Dave**

La musique m'emplit les oreilles alors que j'improvise un petit rap mental. Mes platines ne valent pas celles de mon bro mais on peut tout de même en tirer quelque chose de potable. Ironiquement potable même. J'allais mixer un autre bon son pour rapper correctement quand je remarque que je ne suis plus seul. Il y a un connard qui s'est infiltré dans ma chambre, et ce connard porte le nom de Lil Cal. Je dois me démerder pour le virer. Chaque fois qu'il est là, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe et je sais que c'est vrai. Mon frangin est souvent dans le coin quand Lil Cal se déplace. Quand j'étais gosse, ça me faisait grave flipper de voir le pantin se déplacer tout seul. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'il voulait me parler et c'était genre... deux à trois fois plus flippant. Je fais semblant de tomber de ma chaise, de la façon la plus cool dont je suis capable. Je sais que, de cette façon, Lil Cal ne se posera pas de questions. Il sera bien trop occupé à rire de moi, ce qui lui donne un air encore plus flippant qu'en temps normal. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette poupée, mais je sais que mon bro y tient plus qu'à sa propre vie. Donc, j'ai pas intérêt à l'abîmer. Je vais juste lui foutre un coup de pied pour qu'il aille dehors et après je retournerais de façon cool et ironique jusqu'à mon ordinateur pour perfectionner ce morceau de rap qui n'attend que moi.

Une drôle de musique m'interrompt alors que je me dirige en rampant jusqu'au pantin. Merde... J'aurais vraiment du mettre cette merde en silencieux, parce que PESTCHUM c'est bien marrant mais c'est loin d'être discret quand quelqu'un peste. Si je choppe l'abruti qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de me pester maintenant, il va passer un sale quart d'heure. A cause de l'abruti je suis repéré et Cal vient de se déplacer à la vitesse furtive d'une ombre. Je me relève et je sens qu'on me balance un truc à la figure. Comme je suis en train de me relever, je n'ai pas le réflexe de me protéger le visage. Je me reçois un pelvis de poupée dans les dents.

Bordel.  
De.  
Putain.  
De.  
Merde.

Et c'est sans la moindre de classe que je m'effondre sur le sol. L'alarme de PESTCHUM s'affole, comme si j'avais besoin d'un chum impatient maintenant. Il faut que je choppe Cal et le foute dehors le plus vite possible, même si ça a tout de même l'air d'être une tâche difficile à accomplir. Du moins, pas comme ça... C'est quelque chose de tout à fait réalisable pour un coolkid comme moi. Je me relève en me recoiffant, vérifiant que mes lunettes de soleil sont bien placées sur mon nez, et je fixe Cal avec un air de défi. Je déteste cet air imperturbable qu'il a en permanence sur la figure, on dirait que ça lui plait de se foutre de ma gueule. Tu vas voir Cal, si je te choppe tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici ! Sans prévenir, j'exécute un saut-périlleux de mon invention -que j'ai appelé "The Dave"- et tend les mains pour attraper la marionnette. Celle-ci semble se réveiller au moment où je vais la toucher. Trop tard Cal, tu viens de gagner un allé simple pour le couloir. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fous, tu penses pouvoir squatter ma chambre quand ça te chante pas vrai ? Je vais briser toutes tes illusions, une à une, sans aucune hésitation. Mais, au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je me retrouve face à mon bro. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il observe sa poupée chérie que je tiens dans les mains. Je lui tends. Il l'attrape avant de faire demi-tour.

Enfin tranquille !

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé trop vite quand PESTCHUM fait encore des siennes. Putain, mais c'est qui ce con qui s'amuse à me faire chier comme ça ? Je m'installe à l'ordinateur, respirant aussi calmement que possible. Puis, je me souviens de ce putain de pelvis de poupée. C'est pas possible, il vient me faire chier jusque dans ma chambre ! C'est bizarre en y pensant, ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé. Ironiquement bizarre même. Je verrais plus tard, pour l'instant on va répondre à ce harceleur de... Oh, shit. C'est John ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas parlé tous les deux.

ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester turntechGodhead [TG]

EB : dave !!!  
EB : tu as vu le dernier film avec nick cage ?  
EB : il a tellement de classe malgré le fait qu'il a tout de même prit un sacré coup de vieux.  
EB : héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...  
EB : hé ?  
EB : dave ?  
EB : buh...  
EB : si tu n'es pas là, je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je te spamme ? :B  
EB : il n'était pas aussi bon que dans Con Air tout de même, rien ne bat ce film mythique !  
EB : je défie quelqu'un de faire un film avec plus d'émotions que dans Con Air.  
EB : sans rire, la scène où il retrouve sa femme et sa fille est tellement touchante...  
TG : john stop  
EB : ?  
EB : oh, dave !!! bon retour parmi nous vieux ! :B  
TG : *sopir*  
TG : mec tas de la chance de tappeler john et que ca fasse longtemps quon sest pas parle  
EB : je suis... flatté ?  
TG : cest pas nimporte qui qui te fait une faveur la donc oui tas raison de te sentir flatte  
TG : le grand Strider veille au gain bro  
EB : c'est un brin prétentieux, mais je veux bien te croire !  
TG : jai pas vu le dernier nick cage  
TG : il parle de quoi  
EB : sacrilège ! :o  
TG : attend mec  
TG : sacrilege tes serieux  
TG : rose ta contamine avec ses expressions a la con  
EB : hé ! je l'aime bien moi, cette expression... :(  
TG : ouais tu laimes bien tout court aussi non  
EB : c'est ce que je viens de dire, j'aime bien cette expression ! :B  
TG : quoi  
TG : ah non mec je parle de rose la  
EB : rose ?  
TG : ouais tu sais la fille bizarre un peu sorciere sur les bords qui nous sert damie  
EB : bien sûr que je l'aime bien, comme vous tous !  
TG : je crois que ta pas compris  
TG : a moins que tu ne fasse expres du coup rose sest prit un vent sans rien demander a personne  
TG : je suis trop fort pour faire foirer les couples meme pas encore formes  
EB : couple ? ah merde...  
TG : quoi  
EB : c'est que... je n'ai jamais pensé à elle comme ça donc heuu...  
EB : qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? :o  
TG : laisse moi gerer ca mec  
TG : elle va te tomber dans les bras avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire ouf  
EB : ...quoi ?

turntechGodhead [TG] a cessé de pester ectoBiologist [EB]

EB : attend ! ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire !!!  
EB : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les problèmes vont arriver vite...

Ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Rose est encore debout, parce que chez elle je suppose qu'il fait bien nuit déjà. Comment je pourrais Comment je pourrais lancer le sujet ? Cette fille est toujours à prendre avec des pincettes, je ne sais jamais comment vraiment l'aborder. Je sais juste qu'elle va a chaque fois essayer de lire en moi comme on lirait un livre. Chacune de mes expressions est sujette à ses analyses minutieuses. Sa dernière conclusion était que j'allais finir gay. Pour l'instant, c'est bien loin d'être le cas. Une grosse paire de seins me passionne bien plus que n'importe quel objet de forme phallique. Quoique... Bref, on s'égare du sujet principal là. Alors, Rose... Comment lui faire cracher le morceau sur son béguin pour John ? Au début ce n'était pas très évident à deviner, mais plus on avance dans le temps plus c'est visible. Ah, je sais ! On ne va pas s'embarrasser des paramètres pour lui faire avouer. C'est bien plus simple de commencer en disant qu'on sait. Elle sera peut-être moins réticente à parler comme ça.

turntechGodhead [TG] à commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG : rose  
TG : je sais ce que tu caches a tout le monde  
TT : Je t'écoute.  
TG : bon ok je sais pas si jai le droit de te dire que je sais  
TG : ou encore te proposer des trucs par rapport a ce que je sais  
TT : Vas-tu encore disserter sur le fait que je sois sous-évoluée pour vivre dans la "jungle" ?  
TT : C'est lassant, il serait temps que tu changes de disque.  
TG : japplaudis tellement cest ironique mais ce nest pas de ca dont je voulais te parler  
TT : ?  
TG : tes amoureuse de john pas vrai ?  
TT : Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un dont je n'ai jamais vu le visage ?  
TG : javais raison tu nas pas nie  
TT : Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour mon ressenti personnel ?  
TG : je me suis dis quen temps que frere je me devais daider ma soeur dans ses conquetes  
TT : Frère ? Sœur ? Dave, on ne s'est jamais vus, comment je pourrais être ta soeur ?  
TG : merde  
TG : ta mere ta pas dit ? je croyais que vous vous disiez tout  
TT : Si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle n'est pas du tout marrante.  
TG : va voir ta mere et demande lui tu verras  
TT : Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires ici et chez toi ? A moins que ça ne fasse partie de ta vaste plaisanterie mesquine.  
TG : ok jarrete de te faire marcher mais cest ironique de te voir depassee par un truc  
TG : ca arrive tellement peu souvent que cest ironique  
TG : mais ma question cetait si tu voulais que je taide a te caser avec john  
TT : Quelle drôle de façon de demander à être l'entremetteur de quelqu'un.  
TT : D'autant plus que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir me mettre avec John.  
TG : il te plait pas ?  
TT : Décidément, jouer les entremetteurs ne te va pas du tout.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG]

Ma future carrière d'entremetteur a fait un flop, je suis d'accord avec Rose sur ce point. J'ai voulu essayer un truc mais ça a merdé. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé, même si je sais déjà que je m'y suis mal pris. J'ai tellement exagéré qu'elle a du se sentir agressée. Si elle m'a bloqué, je ne serais même pas surpris. J'aurais fais mon possible, John n'aura pas à m'en vouloir. Désolé vieux, j'ai un rap de l'extrême qui m'attend alors tu vas devoir te débrouiller. Je me réinstalle près de mes platines et commence à composer dans l'harmonie. Sans Lil Cal, l'atmosphère est tout de même plus saine.

 

* * *

 

**Rose**

Je respire profondément, emplissant mes poumons de l'air frais du dehors. Depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas sortie ? Il y avait de la neige la dernière fois, ça j'en suis persuadée. C'était même l'une des premières fois où j'ai envoyé bouler Dave. Parce que j'étais occupée, principalement. L'air est encore un peu froid, mais ça ne saurait tarder à se remettre au beau fixe. La raison est simple, c'est que chez moi il fait encore nuit. Comme j'habite loin, je dois partir presque un jour plus tôt pour arriver dans la soirée. Je pense que dans peu de temps, je ne serais plus la seule sur la route. Dave m'a dit qu'il habitait sur le chemin, il me rejoindra donc en route. Pour lui, je n'aurais aucune surprise. Je sais déjà à quoi il ressemble pour les photos qu'il m'a envoyées -bien contre ma volonté je dois l'admettre- et ça ne m'a pas du tout surprise. Sa façon d'écrire va plus que bien avec son physique de coolkid. Ce qui m'a un peu plus étonnée en revanche, c'est qu'il soit blond. Dans ma tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le voyais plus avec des cheveux noirs corbeau. Somme toute, comme ceux des trolls.

En parlant d'eux justement, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que je vais partager la chambre de l'un d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour tout dire, me rendre dans un lieu inconnu où j'ai appris de ma mère que nous allions étudier avec des trolls -ce qui est visible également lorsqu'on voit les occupants du bus- tous ensemble. Ça risque d'être un sacré chaos, je ne sais pas qui a bien pu avoir cette idée mais elle est assez tordue. Je me renseignerais plus tard, j'ai pris plusieurs dépliants que l'on avaient confiés à ma mère. Il faut dire que je viens de passer du stade de fille normale -en postulant sur le fait que la normalité existe- à cas spécial. Génial, tu commences bien ton année Rose… Je décide de m'asseoir au fond du bus, remarquant que personne ne s'y est encore mis. Peut-être également que mon instinct de survie joue, puisque dès que j'entre tous leurs regards se tournent vers moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient nombreux par rapport aux humains présents dans le bus. Et surtout, à quel point leur regard pouvait être terrifiant. Si je regarde mon dîner la même façon, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il ne me voit pas le regarder...

J'avale nerveusement ma salive alors que je me dirige vers l'arrière du bus. Les trolls ne me lâche pas du regard, j'ai l'étrange impression que s'ils le pouvaient ils me sauterait dessus. Il est vrai que pour eux je ne suis seulement qu'un misérable morceau de chair comestible. Je redoute encore plus le moment où je rencontrerais ma camarade de chambre. Je pense ne pas en parler d'ici là, je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis ni même d'ennemis. Et puis, si je ne meurs pas la première nuit, l'expérience pourrait être enrichissante.

Arrivée à l'arrière du bus après ce qui me semble être une éternité, je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. La banquette arrière n'est pas vide, il y a une troll du côté de la fenêtre. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne semble pas vraiment me prêter attention. Des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, elle regarde par la vitre. Contrairement aux autres trolls, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde mais au-dehors. J'en profite pour m'asseoir avec tout le calme dont je suis capable. Si elle me demande de partir, je ne sais pas du tout où est-ce que je pourrais me mettre. Elle ne fait pas mine de me prêter attention, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sait que je suis là. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle se retournera, je lui ferais peur sans le vouloir et tous les trolls m'observeront de nouveau. Depuis que je me suis assise, ils semblent s'être désintéressés de moi. D'un certain point de vue, c'est très bien. Comme ça, je peux rassurer mon instinct qui me hurle de sortir du bus et de m'en éloigner le plus possible. Je profite de ce calme apparent pour ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de mon coeur. Je finis par me calmer et je m'approche un peu de la fenêtre inoccupée pour savoir où nous en sommes du trajet. On est pas loin de chez Dave si je me souviens bien de comment il a décrit sa ville. C'est-à-dire vide, avec de hauts immeubles, polluée et avec un soleil qui semble être là pour causer la fin du monde. C'est fou ce qu'il peut faire chaud. J'hésite à retirer ma veste, faire le moindre bruit pourrait de nouveau attirer l'attention sur moi. Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Tu dois vraiment avoir très peur pour rester aussi figée. »

La personne à côté de moi me murmure ces quelques mots. Ses yeux jaunes fixés sur moi, je vois que la fille trolle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle me sourit de ses crocs pointus et mon instinct de survie s'affole une fois encore. Pourtant, j'essaye de me montrer le plus calme possible en lui rendant son sourire. Ça ne doit pas être fameux puisqu'un petit rire léger s'échappe de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit bien être en train de penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un troll quand il discute avec un humain ? Sûrement des questions du même acabit que les miennes. Du moins, je l'espère, parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me sauter dessus. Je me racle la gorge, elle m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu.

« Quelle serait ta réaction si tu te retrouvais entourée par des prédateurs qui en voulaient à ta vie ?

\- Qui te dit qu'ils en veulent à ta vie ? Ils ne t'ont pas encore sauté dessus que je sache.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, effectivement. »

Elle finit par lâcher mon épaule et se tait après un autre sourire plein de crocs. Je n'ose pas engager de nouveau la conversation. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne trouve pas de sujet à aborder. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre, au moment où une question commence à me brûler les lèvres. Elle a l'air solitaire, alors que les autres semblent en groupe. C'est triste à voir, on dirait que même les siens la rejette.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ? Tu n'as pas d'amis trolls ? »

Je me rends compte, après avoir posé la question, que je l'ai sûrement posée trop durement. La fille trolle me regarde un instant avec un air interrogatif dans le regard, comme si elle essayait de comprendre le cheminement de ma pensée pour en arriver à cette question. Je la vois soupirer avant de jeter un autre œil dehors, elle ne me regarde pas lorsqu'elle prononce ces quelques mots d'une voix triste, presque brisée.

« Les trolls ne m'apprécient pas vraiment. Ils ont leurs raisons, et je les comprends tout à fait. »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose, pas forcément quelque chose de méchant. Plutôt quelque chose qui pourrait la rassurer, même si je me doute -et elle aussi sûrement- que je n'y connais rien en relations trolles. Mais elle observait sa fenêtre et, comme j'étais à la fenêtre opposée à la sienne, j'ai vu la grosse masse s'effondrer tel un déchet humain entre nous deux. J'ai mis un peu de temps à me rendre compte de qui il s'agissait et c'est seulement en rencontrant des lunettes de soleil que je me suis dis que cette personne était Dave. Il m'adresse un sourire stoïque auquel je réponds de la même manière. Le trajet risque d'être long, alors autant essayer de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Dave a l'air de vouloir discuter et je suis du même avis que lui. A deux, peut-être que la masse de trolls affamés nous fera moins peur. Cependant, qu'il s'avise de parler de me caser avec John encore une fois et il peut être sûr que je resterais silencieuse le reste du trajet.

 

_ _ _

 

Toujours pas de John, ni de Jade. J'aurais du prévoir le coup et leur demander quel était leur numéro de téléphone. Comme ça nous nous serions retrouvés rapidement. Je pensais qu'avec Dave ça allait tout de suite fonctionner, je ne pensais pas être la seule à qui il ai envoyé toutes ces photos. Il me ferait donc plus confiance qu'à son "meilleur ami" du net ? Étrange, il faudrait que l'on parle un peu psychologie tous les deux, rapidement avant que ça ne dégénère. Le bus continue de rouler, imperturbable. Je me demande si on en a encore pour longtemps. Très certainement, nous n'en sommes qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Dave s'est endormi, sa tête pendant négligemment sur mon épaule. Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais si par le plus grand des malheurs il se mettait à baver... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra m'empêcher de le frapper. Ou alors, de le priver définitivement de son "repose-tête". En fait, c'est assez étrange de se dire qu'en temps normal nous nous serions juste contentés d'un sourire crispé l'un pour l'autre sans pour autant se mettre à discuter autant. Pourtant, avant que Dave ne s'endorme, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien comme deux vieux amis de longue date. L'atmosphère pesante et les trolls nous regardant comme de futurs casse-croûtes à du jouer. Prise d'une inspiration subite que je ne me connais pas d'ordinaire -n'étant pas quelqu'un de très tactile- je viens caresser les cheveux clairs du garçon. Je ne suis pas habituée à une présence humaine si proche de moi, mon coeur fait sûrement des pirouettes aériennes à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis contente qu'il ne l'entende pas, il se poserait des tonnes de questions avant de dire que je ne suis "pas bien dans ma tête". Ou alors il en profiterait pour se moquer de moi. Par rapport à ce que j'ai dis sur John. Un petit sourire ravi s'étire sur mes lèvres alors que je déroule l'un des dépliants. Il est temps de commencer la lecture.

Je lis quelques minutes à peine avant de me sentir de nouveau observée. Mais pas de la même manière que tantôt, c'est étrange. Je finis par lever la tête et me perd dans un océan déchaîné. A qui appartiennent ces yeux si expressifs ? Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre de cette personne. C'est un garçon et, dès qu'il comprend que je l'observe, il replace rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'approcher encore, comme pour me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ? C'est étrange…

« Rose ? Demande-t-il d'un ton mal assuré. »

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, bizarrement la seule question qui tourne en rond dans ma tête est _comment il connaît mon nom_. Cette phrase n'arrête pas de se répéter dans ma tête, si bien que je reste bloquée au stade où je lui fais un demi-sourire tout en pensant que cela peut servir de réponse intelligente à lui donner. Sentant Dave bouger un peu sur mon épaule, je reprends cependant mes esprits. Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais quand il veut cet imbécile sait être utile. Cette fois, je renvois un véritable sourire à mon interlocuteur, sachant qu'il attend toujours ma réponse. A mon tour de l'étonner.

« C'est exact. Et toi tu es John, je me trompe ? »

C'est à son tour de ne rien répliquer, sinon un sourire idiot qui se fixe sur son visage. Puis, je le vois s'approcher encore plus de moi jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras pour me faire le plus gros de tous les câlins que je n'ai jamais eu. En exécutant cette action cependant, il tombe de son siège et s'affale donc sur moi. Tout ce capharnaüm a fini par réveiller Dave et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il se retient de rire. Bon sang, je dois être rouge pivoine. Et ce cœur qui ne veut pas se mettre à battre correctement ! Malgré son petit sourire en coin, Dave ne semble pas savoir s'il doit intervenir ou laisser faire. Il opte finalement pour venir m'aider mais quelqu'un d'autre lui saute dessus en hurlant son nom. Maintenant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il en mène plus large que moi. Son sourire en coin à disparu et il essaye de repositionner correctement ses lunettes quand la furie le lâche. Je crois que pendant ce temps John a essayé de me dire quelque chose, mais c'est peine perdue puisque mes neurones se sont officiellement déconnectées lorsqu'il m'a éteinte. Il finit cependant lui aussi par me lâcher et j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir reprendre mon souffle, mais c'est au tour de la fille de me prendre dans ses bras. Fille que j'identifie directement comme étant Jade, la jumelle de ce cher John. Ils ont exactement le même comportement.

Quand elle me relâche et que John relâche à son tour le pauvre Dave, je jette un regard curieux à l'avant du bus pour vérifier que les trolls ne nous regardent pas une nouvelle fois. Ils ont l'air d'avoir détourné le regard et je crois qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de croiser celui de nos camarades. Ils ont tellement la joie de vivre que certains se refusent même de leur jeter le moindre regard. Est-ce qu'ils leur ferait peur ? Soudainement ça commence à devenir très intéressant. Faut-il que, moi aussi, je devienne aussi hyperactive qu'eux pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à tous ces trolls à l'aspect effrayant ? Cette année promet bien plus que ce que j'espérais au début. Déjà, je démarre l'année avec de nouveaux amis, et ce nouveau système d'égalité trolls/humains a l'air intéressant. Je me demande ce que nous réserve la suite des événements. Si l'on doit cohabiter avec les trolls, nul doute que l'on va apprendre plein de choses sur eux. Avant de l'oublier, je fais signe à John et Jade pour qu'on s'échangent tous nos numéros de téléphone. Ça pourra très certainement nous être utile pour la suite, notamment si ma camarade de chambre souhaite faire de moi son goûter. En parlant de ça, le bus vient tout juste de s'arrêter. Déjà ?

J'attrape ma valise dans le coffre alors que Jade fait le "high five ironiquement sérieux" tant promis à Dave. De mon côté je parle un peu à John. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup en commun mais ça me fait rire de penser que nous avons tout de même réussi à nous lier d'amitié. Il a un goût douteux pour certains films que je déteste, prenons par exemple  _Con Air_. Et l'acteur principal -Nick Cage si je me souviens bien ?- est juste là pour exhiber ses muscles saillants et couverts de sueur. Un peu trop pour les fangirls je dois dire. Pourtant, John me parle de lui comme si c'était son héros. C'est parce qu'il attire les filles comme des aimants ou bien parce qu'il aime les hommes et qu'il trouve Nick Cage à son goût ? Je confirme, un jour il aura droit à l'une de mes séances de psychanalyse, ça ne pourra que lui faire le plus grand bien et j'en apprendrais plus sur lui par la même occasion. D'une pierre deux coups comme on dit. Je suis mes amis jusque dans le couloir des dortoirs humains, me demandant si je serais dans cette aile-ci ou dans l'autre. J'ai un peu peur de me retrouver dans l'autre, les trolls y seront sans doute plus enclins à me dévorer. C'est avec soulagement que je repère mon nom sur l'une des portes. Jade s'arrête elle aussi devant, essayant de déchiffrer l'autre nom. Peine perdue, ce n'est pas écrit en langage humain. Je sens que la question lui brûle les lèvres et je suis presque sûre qu'elle va me la poser.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire l'autre nom sur la porte, c'est normal ?

\- Oui Jade, c'est du troll. »

Un petit silence suit ma déclaration, Jade peinant visiblement à comprendre le sens de ma phrase. A moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, ou qu'elle soit juste interloquée. C'est finalement Dave qui prend la suite de ma phrase, la traduisant par la même occasion dans le cas où Jade n'aurait pas compris. Malgré son ton neutre, on peut sentir une pointe d'étonnement dans ses paroles.

« Tu partages ta chambre avec une troll ?

\- Ouf, reprend une voix dans mon dos, content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

Je me retourne vers John qui me fait un pauvre sourire. Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas la seule à participer à la mixité des dortoirs ? Sa soeur lui donne une grande tape sur l'épaule et je vois que ses lunettes sont presque à décoller de son nez. Elle se met ensuite à râler qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement de rire. Ah, l'amour fraternel... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au moment où je pense à ça mon regard est attiré par le tee-shirt rouge de Dave qui attend, les bras croisés, que l'on continue notre marche. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il regarde à cause de ses lunettes de soleil, mais je crois bien que son regard est dirigé en direction des deux jumeaux.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas dans l'aile des trolls, déclare-t-il avec détachement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dave, dans le pire des cas je sais me défendre. Et... vous êtes là, pas vrai ?

\- Mais bien sûr crétin, le nargue à son tour Jade, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mon frère se faire bouffer sans rien faire ? »

Le regard de John passe alors de sa soeur à Dave et moi. Nous lui répondons simplement en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Qu'on le connaisse réellement depuis peu ne change rien, on ne laissera personne se faire manger. Je compte bien finir mes études sans qu'il y ai le moindre mort dans notre classe, surtout s'ils doivent être mangés par des trolls. Je respire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte, Jade et les autres sur mes talons. Heureusement pour moi, la chambre est pour l'instant vide. La troll qui partage ma chambre ne doit pas être encore arrivée. Je me dépêche de déposer mes affaires, je reviendrais plus tard. Si seulement ce  _plus tard_ pouvait ne jamais exister... J'observe John, lui aussi semble nerveux. Il devient de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure que le nombre de portes diminue. Jade a trouvé sa chambre, Dave aussi, pourtant on continue tous les quatre jusqu'au fond du couloir. John tremble, il est de plus en plus pâle. Sans réfléchir, dès que je vois que Jade et Dave ne font plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe derrière eux, je glisse mes doigts dans la main tremblante de John, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Il a l'air d'apprécier le contact, il serre mes doigts un peu plus fort dans sa grande main. Finalement, nous arrivons devant la dernière porte. Nous retenons tous notre souffle avant de lever les yeux vers cette dernière pour y lire les noms inscrits en lettres capitales. Et là…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour savoir si je fais une suite ou pas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Au final j'ai continué !  
> Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ça fait plaisir :33  
> Merci aussi à [LeiaLibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle) pour son commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les auteurs desquels je me suis inspirée apprécient mon travail ^^  
> Bonne lecture de la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

**John**

Le bus arrive enfin, après l'interminable attente. Je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble mon meilleur ami du net, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus reste l'apparence de Rose. Elle est restée très mystérieuse à ce sujet, comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, par les temps qui courent c'est assez normal d'être méfiants quand on parle à des inconnus sur le net. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi stricte que lorsqu'elle me parle par PESTCHUM ? Je n'espère pas et ça serait dommage. Jade aussi semble trépigner d'impatience, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de Dave. Je la comprends, c'est dur d'attendre alors qu'on sait qu'il doit nous rester à peine quelques minutes -le temps d'entrer dans le bus- avant de voir leurs visages. Et s'ils nous avaient menti sur leur apparence, et que c'était en fait des trolls qui ne voulaient que nous appâter pour qu'on leur serve de repas ? Non, impossible, qui pourrait être assez cruel pour faire ce genre de blagues ? Pas moi en tout cas, et je ne crois pas que Jade aurait pu. Quoique, lorsqu'elle est en colère je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de bien pire que manger un humain... Je coule un regard vers elle. Pour l'instant tout va bien, elle chantonne comme si elle était une gamine que l'on va emmener à Disneyland. Si elle savait la vérité, elle serait peut-être moins enjouée. Dans la petite queue pour entrer dans le bus, Jade me fixe d'un air que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle est préoccupée.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle en faisant la moue, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre !

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, lire ?

\- Sssssht ! »

Je la vois s'avancer vers moi pour venir me frapper doucement. Comme d'habitude je joue le jeu, faisant comme si j'étais en proie à une violente douleur. Pourtant je n'ai pas mal, c'est même presque comme si je n'avais rien senti. Mais je m'en voudrais de la vexer, alors je joue la comédie. La queue du bus a fini par avancer assez pour que nous puissions monter. J'en profite pour laisser passer ma soeur d'abord puisqu'elle tient à donner les billets elle-même au chauffeur. Devant nous se tient un joyeux mélange de regard haineux et de... ghasp... je crois bien que ces trolls souhaitent nous dévorer tout crus. De préférence tous les deux... Il y a d'autres humains à l'arrière du bus et, bien qu'ils ne soient que deux et inconnus, c'est bien plus encourageant que de s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un qui vous regarde comme si vous étiez un bout de viande avec des pattes. Mais je décide tout de même de tenter quelque chose, en voyant que l'un des trolls me fixe vraiment avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'intérêt. Je me lance dans un combat silencieux avec lui, lui offrant mon regard le plus noir. Il soupire, ça n'a pas l'air de l'impressionner plus que ça. Je suis vexé... J'ai l'air si inoffensif que ça ? Je tire la langue au troll, même pas peur, et en réponse j'ai droit à un joli majeur. Pas très commode comme début de relation troll/humain. Même sans lui avoir parlé, je crois que je hais déjà ce type. Visiblement ça a aussi l'air d'être son cas car même après que j'ai dépassé sa place je sens toujours son regard me brûler la nuque. J'espère sérieusement qu'on est pas dans la même classe, parce qu'à ce rythme-là je ne vais pas tarder à m'énerver ! Bon, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi terrifiant que Jade, mais je pense que se retrouver face à un moi énervé ça ne doit pas être très commode... Pas vrai ?

....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........

Bon, ok, j'en sais rien du tout ! Voilà, contents ?

Hm hm... Bref, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, ce troll qui m'a fait un doigt d'honneur, qui semble me haïr et que je hais tout autant. Mais maintenant je m'en fiche, de mon siège je ne peux plus le voir et c'est TANT MIEUX ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans ma classe, vraiment. Partager mes cours avec lui serait un vrai calvaire, je le sens. Ma soeur en a profité pour me piquer la place près de la fenêtre. Elle me tire à son tour la langue dans elle remarque ma mine dépitée. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Si elle veut jouer, je vais gagner. Je lui fais un petit sourire farceur dont elle a maintenant l'habitude et vais m'installer à la rangée de sièges à son opposé pour avoir la fenêtre restante. Je suis à présent à la place devant les sièges du fond et, plus important, j'ai moi aussi une fenêtre à ma place ! Jade grogne, vaincue. Encore heureux que les bus aient deux côtés, sinon elle m'aurait bien eu ! On peut aussi dire que c'est à cause de ce troll, quelle idée aussi de faire un doigt d'honneur à un humain ? Comment ça je l'ai cherché ? Mais pas du tout !

Je profite de ma place stratégique pour faire ami/ami avec les voisins humains de derrière moi. Comme nous, il y a une fille et un garçon. On croirait que c'est fait exprès. Dans un bus rempli principalement de trolls, nous ne sommes que quatre humains dont deux garçons et deux filles. Pfff... Non, en fait c'est ridicule. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres humains, ils doivent juste se faire tellement discrets que je ne les ai pas vus. La fille est en train de lire un des dépliants de la cité scolaire que nous allons intégrer, bonne élève. Elle n'a pas mieux à faire ? Il y a tout de même un mec qui dort sur son épaule ! Soudain, un éclair de lucidité passe dans mon esprit. Dave ne m'avait pas dit qu'il se baladait en permanence avec des lunettes, parce que ça donnait un air cool ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que mes yeux rencontrent ceux de la jeune fille qui vient de cesser de lire, comme si elle avait remarqué que je l'observais. Et, au moment où nos regards se croisent, le temps semble s'arrêter pour une minute ou deux. Environ le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Après, peut-être que ça a pris plus de temps, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que lorsque je sors de ma léthargie je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle doit me prendre pour un idiot avec le sourire qui fait trois fois le tour ma tête. Si je me hasarde à penser que le type qui dort sur son épaule est bien Dave, alors ça signifie qu'elle est...

« Rose ? Dis-je à tout hasard.

\- C'est exact, répond-elle après une ou deux minutes de flottement durant laquelle on se fixe en silence. Et toi tu es John, je me trompe ? »

Bon sang, ce sourire… Dire que je pensais être déçu et tomber sur une troll qui ne désirait que me faire cuire dans une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante, je suis agréablement surpris de voir que ses dents sont celles d'un être humain. Je n'avais pas à en douter, sa peau n'est pas grise et aucune corne n'est en vue sur le haut de son crâne. Je me rends compte trop tard que je suis encore en train de sourire comme un idiot et, dans l'espoir de me rattraper, je me penche par-dessus les sièges pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je réalise un peu trop tard -encore une fois- que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Parce que je lui tombe dessus, littéralement.

« Désolé, je lâche sans vraiment faire attention. Mais tu comprends, je te rencontre enfin alors que depuis que je te parle par pestchum je ne fais que me questionner sur ton apparence. Tu te rends compte que pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais un troll et Dave aussi et que… que vous comptiez nous manger ma sœur et moi dès qu'on vous rencontreraient ? Héhéhéhéhé, c'est dingue hein ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je dois vraiment passer pour un abruti fini. Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les premières rencontres. A moins que ce ne soit juste que, là, mon cerveau s'est légèrement -très légèrement même- déconnecté ? Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça. Au moins, j'aurais une raison valable de passer pour l'abruti de service. Dans un mouvement de solidarité, je vois ma sœur sauter sur Dave à son tour et le câliner de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec Rose. Au final, je suis bien content qu'elle soit là, je me serais vraiment senti seul et bête si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant, nos deux amis doivent penser que c'est une caractéristique propre à notre famille… Est-ce que c'est réellement mieux ? A la fin des "embrassades" amicales, je sens que nous sommes arrivés. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, le bus a arrêté de bouger. Mes amis arrivent à se faufiler hors du bus, me laissant derrière dans la précipitation. Je bouscule beaucoup de trolls mais peu ronchonnent. Lorsque j'arrive non loin de la sortie, je me sens pourtant attrapé en arrière. Bon sang…

« Où tu crois aller comme ça, l'humain ! »

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement alors que le troll me tourne doucement vers lui. Mais… C'est injuste, ils sont deux ! C'est celui qui semble le plus costaud qui m'a attrapé alors que celui qui est en train de parler est plus petit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semble en colère. Après un petit moment, je finis par le reconnaître. C'est celui qui m'a fait un doigt d'honneur quand je suis monté dans le bus. Le sang se glace dans mes veines lorsque je comprends que je ne touche plus le sol, le regard du plus grand ayant viré au noir sombre. Il ne compte tout de même pas me bouffer, là, dans le bus ? Je tiens à ma vie, et le temps où les trolls bouffaient les humains semble révolu depuis un certain temps... Le grand m'approche encore plus de lui et je m'apprête à le supplier pour qu'il épargne ma vie mais le petit colérique l'arrête d'un simple geste de la main.

« C'est bon, je crois qu'il a son compte. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant Gamzee, sinon il va pisser dans son froc.

\- Hé ! Je hurle à mon tour, cependant rassuré de sentir le sol sous mes pieds. C'est faux ! »

J'ai le droit à un soupir du plus petit avant de les voir disparaître dans la foule. J'aime toujours aussi peu ce troll, et je crois que ça ne changera pas quoi que je fasse. Quoi qu'il fasse aussi d'ailleurs, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il fasse de son mieux pour être sympa. Mais je m'en fiche, je l'éviterais autant que je le peux si ça m'empêche des maux de tête inutiles. Je sors enfin du bus et quelqu'un me bouscule. Je me tourne vers la personne, m'apprêtant à passer mon début de mauvaise humeur sur elle en lui jetant un regard aussi glacial que possible avant de réaliser qu'ils s'agit d'une troll. Une troll… aveugle. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'insister, elle ne semble pas remarquer que je l'observe, de mauvaise humeur. Oh, ai-je précisé qu'elle était aveugle ? Soudain, son regard vide se tourne vers moi comme si elle avait remarqué quelque chose. Puis, elle part du côté des autres trolls avec un rire à vous glacer le sang. Elle non plus, j'espère que je ne la croiserais pas une seconde fois. Je commence bien l'année, j'ai déjà envie de quitter cet endroit bourré de trolls et ne veut en croiser aucun. Dire que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec l'un d'entre eux, rien que cette idée me terrifie.

_ _ _

 

« Je n'arrive pas à lire l'autre nom sur la porte, c'est normal ? »

La question de Jade me sort de ma torpeur. Je crois que le voyage m'a fatigué, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est celle de me vautrer dans les draps d'un lit bien propre pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais la vérité me rattrape en même temps que la réponse de Rose, que j'admire pour parler de manière si imperturbable alors qu'elle parle sûrement de sa future mise en sandwich.

« Oui Jade, c'est du troll. »

L'information met du temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé et nul doute que sans l'aide de Dave je n'aurais pas du tout compris de quoi parlaient les filles. Rose va partager sa chambre avec une troll ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée me rassure plus qu'elle ne devrait. Je ne suis pas le seul ! D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un comprend la boule d'appréhension qui s'était formée dans mon ventre au fur et à mesure du trajet en bus. Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher un poids de tomber de mes épaules en même temps qu'un soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui n'a pourtant pas sa place ici.

« Ouf, dis-je, content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul ! »

Et là, ça commence à dégénérer. Ma sœur m'observe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle reste un instant comme ça, sans rien dire, signe que je sais de très mauvaise augure avec elle. Elle va s'énerver d'ici peu, ça se sent. Enfin, après c'est peut-être seulement à cause du fait que je la connais depuis toute petite.

« Joooohn ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?!

\- Parce que… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien !

\- Si je veux m'inquiéter c'est MON problème, alors laisse-moi la liberté de le faire et dis-moi la vérité ! Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Grandpa m'en a parlé seulement hier.

\- Je ne te CROIS PAS !

\- Pourtant tu devrais…

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas dans l'aile des trolls, nous coupe mon meilleur ami avec détachement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dave, dans le pire des cas je sais me défendre. Et… vous êtes là, pas vrai ?

\- Mais bien sûr crétin, me nargue à son tour Jade, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser mon frère se faire bouffer sans rien faire ? »

Jade me sourit, me donnant une tape vigoureuse dans le dos. Je manque de trébucher mais essaye de garder ma dignité en me rattrapant comme je peux. J'accroche donc le regard de Rose et Dave qui me font un hochement de tête entendu de manière tout à fait synchronisée. On dirait presque des robots… Dave et Jade marchent à présent devant nous, l'air totalement absorbés par leur discussion qui pour moi n'a aucun semblant de sens. Je commence à stresser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rose semble si calme. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je recommence à trembler, comme lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que j'allais partager la chambre d'un troll, moi aussi.

Alors que nous passons devant les portes de chambres qui, une à une, dévoilent des noms qui ne ressemblent en aucun cas au mien, mon stress augmente. Le nombre de portes diminue et je crois bien que je me mets à trembler. Soudain, je sens un contact chaud au niveau de ma main tremblante de peur. En baissant le regard, je remarque que Rose a joint sa main à la mienne. J'essaye de lui sourire, avant de voir qu'elle regarde droit devant elle comme si elle n'osait pas me regarder. Alors je serre mes doigts autour de cette main chaude, dans l'espoir qu'elle me rassure. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de trembler, mais la boule qui m’enserre l'estomac ne disparaîtra pas si facilement. Nous arrivons finalement devant la dernière porte et je sens que j'ai arrêté de respirer. S'il vous plaît dieu, déjà que je ne vous demande pas grand-chose mais, pour une fois, faite que mon nom soit sur cette porte ! Dave lève les yeux vers les écritures, bien vite imité par ma sœur. Les têtes dépitées qu'ils tournent vers moi ne laissent aucun doute quant au dénouement de l'affaire. 

Je suis dans l'aile des trolls…

* * *

 

**Karkat**

Aucun respect. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces humains se pressent dans le bus à tour de rôle, ils ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes des prédateurs et que notre met préféré est la chair humaine ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment, ils ont tous l'air parfaitement idiots. Surtout celui qui vient d'entrer, là, avec ses yeux bleus et son sourire trop exubérant. Comme avec tous les autres humains, les trolls ne les lâchent pas du regard, lui et la fille qui lui ressemble énormément. Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Un frère je crois. Après tout je m'en fous, ça sert à quoi de s'intéresser au système compliqué de cette race inférieure alors que notre système est déjà, lui, super compliqué ? Le bout de steak me regarde et me jette un regard un peu moins idiot en voyant que je l'observe un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mauvaises intentions envers lui. Comme, je ne sais pas, le bouffer ça compte ? Sûrement, puisqu'il a l'air de se sentir menacé. S'il savait, il ne le serait pas autant. Mais il sait pas et, bizarrement, j'ai une grosse envie de le faire chier alors je lui souris jusqu'à découvrir mes crocs. Je relève qu'il réprime un frisson. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais savoir que je lui fait peur me fait un bien fou. Pourtant, lorsque je le vois me tirer la langue comme pour me provoquer, mon sourire disparaît, laissant place à ce magnifique majeur levé que voilà. Tu l'as bien cherché, sale merdeux !

Il ne répond pas à ma provocation, fait mine de m'ignorer et se diriger vers le cul du bus. Quoi, on dit bien cul pour un bus, non ? A moins que ça ne soit pour les bouteilles ? Bref, on s'en fout, le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est que ce bout de steak me sort déjà par les yeux, je ne sais même pas s'il aurait bon goût. Il serait sûrement trop nerveux. Sa… frère -ou qu'importe le nom que cela puisse avoir- n'a pas l'air mieux à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Les premiers humains à être entrés devraient sûrement être plus appétissants. Pas dans mon cas parce que…

« K4RK444T !! »

Je tourne la tête vers ma voisine de place et sens un doigt s'enfoncer dans ma joue. Mauvaise farce, ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne. Comme si je ne savais pas d'où ça venait… Bien sûr que j'ai choisi la personne à côté de qui je me suis assis, alors oui je sais de qui il s'agit. C'est Terezi. Je me demande bien comment elle a trouvé ma joue, ce n'est pas comme si elle était aveugle depuis un certain incident. Ça n'a pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça puisqu'elle est déjà morte de rire rien que de penser à la tête que je dois être en train de tirer. Je la vois approcher sa figure de la mienne encore plus, de plus en plus près. Ah putain non, ne me dites pas qu'elle va… Je me recule et pose la main sur son front, l'autre sur son épaule, pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Juste à temps, je vois déjà sa langue d'un bleu aquatique sortir de sa bouche.

« NON, PUTAIN TEREZI ON A DIT PAS LE VISAGE !

\- Mais… »

Elle se repose tranquillement dans son siège mais au sourire qui pointe sur ses jolies lèvres, je sais qu'elle a déjà une autre idée pour me faire chier. Merde, pourquoi je suis pas allé me foutre à côté de Gamzee ?! Lui il m'aurait pas fait chier, il est beaucoup trop dans la lune. Mais non, comme un con c'est Terezi que j'ai choisie. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Bonne question, je me la pose encore.

« Cet humain a l'air de t'intéresser.

\- Dis pas de conneries, tu veux ?

\- Si tu avais senti l'intérêt brûlant que tu émanais, tu ne dirais pas ça !

\- C'est qu'un bout de viande.

\- A d'autres, on sait bien que ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui t'intéresse. »

Je décide de ne pas continuer cette discussion, sachant très évidemment qu'elle va dériver là où je ne veux pas que cela dérive. Mais le sourire de mon amie troll se fait encore plus prononcé lorsqu'elle voit que je ne réplique rien. Elle me donne un léger coup de coude et mes yeux se fichent dans les siens, même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle y voit que dalle avec.

« Aurais-tu des sentiments noirs pour…

\- TA GUEULE TEREZI ! T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE DIRE DES CONNERIES PLUS GROSSES QUE TOI ? DIS PAS DES CHOSES DONT TU SAIS PAS LA PORTEE !

\- Comme ton sang rouge bonbon ? Voyons Karkat, TOUT L3 MOND3 est au courant ! Eh, dis, tu n'es pas en train de rougir, là ? »

Je la sens s'approcher de nouveau mais cette fois je ne suis pas assez rapide et elle me lèche goulûment la joue comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise sucrée. J'affiche une mine dégoûtée, bien conscient qu'elle connaîtra le moindre détail de la crispation de mes traits. Je décide d'arrêter de lutter, de toute façon ça ne servira à rien maintenant que sa langue se balade sur mon visage. Je hais quand elle fait ça, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle lit dans mon esprit tellement son analyse est précise. Avec surprise, elle s'écarte rapidement. Elle soupire et je hausse un sourcil surpris, encore tout dégoulinant de bave.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Tu veux que je joue l'auspistice dans votre relation ?

\- Si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça, je préfère largement quand tu dors. T'es plus silencieuse et ça me donne moins mal à la tête. »

Terezi aurait pu arrêter de sourire. Putain, ça aurait été le pied si elle avait fait ça ! Mais malheureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de chance puisqu'elle se remet à rire comme une dératée. Je hausse un sourcil que je sais qu'elle n'a pas vu, mais malheureusement pour moi je m'attend à ce qu'elle le flaire. Elle renifle déjà mais fais comme si elle n'avait rien senti pour continuer de rire. Ok, là je pense que j'ai loupé un truc quelque part... Mais quoi au juste ? Je lui pose plusieurs fois la question, mais à chaque coup elle continue en me faisant un geste de la main. Ce genre de geste qui veut dire "laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas". Si on ne me m'explique pas, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas comprendre. Pourtant j'aimerais bien, partager des délires avec Terezi ça doit être quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de manquer. J'en connais un ou deux qui seraient d'accord avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je hais Terezi et sa langue de merde, je hais tous les trolls de ce bus et les humains aussi. Surtout CET humain, celui qui a osé me défier du regard. Alors, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et me détourne de Terezi le temps de trouver une serviette. Peut-être que mon voisin de devant en a une ?

« Eh, sac à merde ! »

Je regrette tout de suite mes paroles en voyant une montagne de muscles se tourner vers moi. Ses lunettes noires croisent mes yeux et je me sens soudain assez intimidé. Merde, j'aurais pas pu me la fermer, moi, au lieu de vouloir faire mon intéressant aux yeux -aveugles, je précise- de la troll qui me plaît ? Je crois que pour le mec qui en a rien a battre de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, je suis un peu mal barré. Contre toute attente, la voix du type est forte mais sans pour autant être lourde et gutturale. Elle est même assez agréable à entendre je dirais.

« Oui ?

\- Euh... Tu... Tu aurais une serviette ? »

Une petite masse bouge sur le siège à côté de lui et je veux me pencher pour voir quand une troll à l'air guilleret en bondit. Si je m'étais avancé pour regarder, je me la serais prise de plein fouet dans le cou. Ses cornes, bien que de forme arrondies et félines, auraient transpercé ma peau comme si c'était du beurre. Un jour, la curiosité me tuera. Ce n'est même pas une affirmation, c'est une certitude. La fille-chat me fixe un instant sans bouger, j'ai presque l'impression que son âme est allée faire un tour dans les nuages, très très loin d'ici. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits avant de se tourner vers ma collègue de place. Ses yeux émettent une lueur qui ne me plait pas du tout, puis elle me tend une des serviettes qu'elle avait visiblement ramassées je-ne-sais-où. Ok, c'est quoi encore ce délire chelou de se balader avec des serviettes toujours sur soi ?! La troll féline me sourit.

« Excuse Equius pour son comportement de rustre, il ne voulait pas. Les serviettes, ajoute-t-elle si bas que je suis obligé de me pencher pour l'entendre, c'est pour lui. Il transpire vraiment beaucoup, parfois je me demande si c'est bien un troll ou si c'est plutôt un cheval !

\- Un cheval ?

\- Huum… Longue histoire ! »

_ _ _

 

Au final, j'ai passé le reste du trajet à discuter avec elle et Equius -qui en passant est son moirail si j'ai bien compris. Elle s'appelle Nepeta et, pour une troll, elle est tout de même sympa je trouve. Terezi a grogné quand elle a remarqué que son petit jeu n'avait plus de prises sur moi. Au début elle écoutait notre conversation d'une oreille attentive, participant de temps à autre, mais elle a finit par s'endormir. Sur mon épaule en plus ! Ah putain, maintenant je me dis heureusement qu'elle a pas bavé parce que fille ou pas je lui aurais fait sa fête. Quand le bus s'est arrêté, elle a ouvert un œil encore ensommeillé -je ne savais pas que les aveugles dormaient les yeux fermés- et m'a expliqué que si elle s'était posée sur mon épaule, c'était pour faire comme les deux humains au fond du bus. Les albinos. Mouais, c'est ça, à d'autres ! Elle voulait juste avoir une autre occasion de se foutre de ma gueule, même si cette fois j'ai été prudent et irréprochable. Pas totalement tout de même, sinon l'étincelle dans le regard de Nepeta ne se serait pas excitée de nouveau. Je l'aime de moins en moins, cette lumière qui brille au fond de sa pupille... Mais bref, passons. La fille-chat me fait au revoir de la main lorsque son moirail lui dit qu'il faudrait y aller, je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre alors je hoche la tête avant de la voir disparaître. Terezi suit, me laissant tout seul. Je grogne un peu, mais je comprend qu'elle ne veuille pas se retrouver face à Gamzee. Ces deux-là ont eu une drôle d'histoire ensemble et je pense que je serais tout aussi gêné que Terezi s'il m'était arrivé la même.

Ce putain de bus est trop bruyant et, même en ayant attendu mon moirail, il y a toujours autant de monde qui se précipite vers la sortie. Je soupire alors que Gamzee me fait son plus beau sourire imbibé de slime et autres merdes pas très licites. C'est au prix de nombreux efforts, des grognements contenus de Gamzee qui commence à perdre son calme -et Dieu sait ce que je n'en ai pas envie, surtout maintenant- de pieds écrasés et de bousculades, je vois enfin la porte de sortie. Je tends mes bras vers elle, comme si bientôt j'allais passer ses bras métalliques, mais à la place je me fais encore bousculer. Avec tellement de violence que je me serais écrasé le nez par terre si Gamzee ne m'avait pas retenu par la manche. Bordel, mais c'est qui ce con qui…?! En me tournant, le regard planté dans le sien, je croise les yeux bleus de l'humain de tout à l'heure. Ce con qui me dépasse et est tout proche d'atteindre la sortie du bus. Il ne sortira pas avant moi, je vais m'arranger pour que… Une main sur mon épaule me retient. QUOI ENCORE ?!

« Laisse-moi faire bro, me hurle Gamzee pour couvrir le brouhaha. »

J'acquiesce. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix : seul mon moirail a le bras encore assez long pour chopper ce foutu humain et ramené son cul tout rose ici avant qu'il ai quitté le bus. Pour faire bonne mesure, je l'interpelle quand même. Peut-être que ça va le ralentir dans sa course et Gamzee pourra plus facilement le ramener ici.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça, l'humain ! »

Il ne bronche pas, mais Gamzee le saisit tout de même à… à la jugulaire ? Merde, je crois que je n'aurais pas du le laisser s'en occuper, si ça continue il va le buter avant que ce con d'humain n'ai touché le sol de sa future école. Peut-être que j'ai intérêt à agir. Le garçon humain ne fait plus son malin maintenant qu'il ne touche plus le sol, mais en voyant son air effrayé je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu voir. Gamzee, en temps ordinaire, n'est pas si effrayant que ça. C'est même l'un des plus amicaux si on retire cette particularité parfois gênante de… Oh putain non, j'espère qu'il n'est pas passé en mode psychopathe. Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule, histoire de le calmer s'il est trop énervé.

« C'est bon, je crois qu'il a son compte. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant Gamzee, sinon il va pisser dans son froc. »

Gamzee reste quelques secondes immobile et je commence tout juste à flipper grave quand soudain il le repose. L'humain a de la chance, peut-être que maintenant il saura en plus qu'il vaut mieux ne pas provoquer des trolls. Ça serait sympa qu'il remette plus jamais les pieds dans ma vie celui-là parce que bordel qu'est-ce que ça me fait chier quand il me fixe avec son air con et la bouche ouverte. Je soupire en sortant du bus, je suis déjà loin quand je l'entends protester mais impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'il dit. Tant mieux, je ne veux même pas savoir quel son a sa voix. Sûrement aussi débile que sa tronche.

 

_ _ _

 

J'ai rapidement trouvé ma chambre et, vu que Gamzee est tout seul, je vais moi aussi avoir une chambre pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, mais quand j'arrive devant la porte je me rends compte que j'ai un colocataire. Colocataire qui s'est visiblement déjà installé à en juger par la porte entre-ouverte baignant dans la lumière orangée de la chambre. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop chiant, parce que sinon je vais vite l'envoyer valser. C'est ma piaule, c'est là que je dors, respect. Qu'il ose ne pas respecter les règles que je lui ai fixées et je le fous dehors, lui et toutes ses affaires. J'ouvre la porte sans trop me préoccuper de qui est dans ma chambre -de toute façon j'aurais tout le temps de faire sa connaissance après- et m'effondre sur le lit. Je fixe le plafond deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il faut à mon cerveau pour se remettre en place. Et là, là je me dis que je peux virer mon colocataire tout de suite. Les règles, même si je ne les ai pas encore fixées, il les a déjà toutes enfreintes !

Putain.  
De.  
Bordel.  
De.  
Sa.  
Mère.  
La.  
Pute.

Bordel.  
De.  
Putain.  
De.  
Merde.  
Le.  
Fils.  
De.  
Pute.

Alors tout, j'aurais pu tout accepter. J'aurais même était prêt à me traîner sur le sol comme une vieille merde ramasseuse de poubelles et de miettes sur un sol moisi pour aller baiser les pieds de mon ennemi juré, mais ça... Ça c'est juste pas possible ! Je ne peux pas passer l'année avec ÇA dans ma chambre !!! Ayant visiblement retrouvé l'usage de ma voix, que j'avais perdue à cause de la surprise, je me rends compte que les mots m'échappent avant que je n'en ai conscience. Pas grave, de toute façon je voulais le dire. Que dis-je ? Pas le dire, le HURLER TRES FORT POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE ENTENDE BIEN MA SOUFFRANCE. Pas cette raclure. Tout mais pas cette raclure !

« PUTAIN MAIS DEPUIS QUAND LES TROLLS ET LES HUMAINS DORMENT DANS LA MÊME PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE ?! »

Il sursaute, il devait pas s'attendre à ça. Et ben je vais lui dire, MOI NON PLUS ! Dire que je pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique, je crois que je m'étais trompé. J'ai pas touché le fond, j'ai JAMAIS touché ce putain de sa mère la pute de bordel de fond et c'est pas demain que ça arrivera. Pour l'instant je suis en chute libre dans le puits sans fond ! Un humain bordel, un putain d'HUMAIN dans MA piaule !!!  Je le vois me sourire. Cet abruti me SOURIT ! Il me fait un putain de sourire d'excuses, comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant que le mal est fait ?! Il aurait pas pu tracer sa route, comme tout le monde, et me foutre la paix ? Non, môssieur a décidé de venir me faire chier jusque dans MA chambre en s'y installant comme si c'était chez lui et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire maintenant, c'est SOURIRE ! Putain mais c'est quoi cette blague de merde ?! C'est un coup-monté, c'est ça ? Je vais me réveiller et tout ça ne sera qu'un PUTAIN DE CAUCHEMAR ! Je suis même pas encore parti de mon nid, je suis sûr que si je fais attention je peux même entendre très clairement mon lusus faire crisser ses pinces pour que je me lève et que je me chie pas le bus. Mais non. L'image de cette chambre, avec CE CON SOURIANT en plein milieu est toujours là ! Ah, mais je n'avais pas fait gaffe, en plus môssieur a ramené ses putains D'AMIS… Je le hais, je LES hais, tous autant qu'ils sont !!!

Je serre le poing. J'ignore si l'humain me regarde toujours, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour le virer. Tant pis pour les bonnes manières.

« Dégage, dis-je d'un ton grave et monocorde.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Non, tu parles trop dans ta barbe…

\- J'ai dis… DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE !!! »

Il ouvre déjà la bouche pour protester mais je n'en tolérerais pas plus. Je prends alors le premier truc qui me vient sous la main et le balance hors de la pièce sans délicatesse aucune. J'entends un bruit sourd quand l'objet dépasse la porte. Visiblement il a percuté quelqu'un. Dans ma soudaine envie de tout saccager, ça me rend encore plus euphorique. Puis, je croise de nouveau le regard bleu de l'abruti. Il n'a plus l'air de rigoler, mais alors plus du tout. Je vois même que ses yeux deviennent humides. Ah non, il ne va pas non plus se mettre à chialer comme un gosse ?! Un peu de fierté que diable, c'est une meuf dans un corps de mec où quoi ! A moins que ça ne soit une tapette ? Je m'en fous, il peut bien être ce qu'il veut tant qu'il DEGAGE. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Quel dommage, on dirait qu'il n'a pas peur de moi. Lui qui s'était levé pour essayer d'attraper le truc que j'ai balancé, il se rassoit sur son lit (oups, je voulais dire "le lit face à moi"), les bras croisés, le dos bien droit, et il me toise du regard le plus hautain et sûr de lui que je n'ai jamais vu. Une minute... Lui, il est capable de faire ça ? Pour de vrai ? Je ne peux empêcher un rire moqueur de sortir de ma gorge alors que son regard perd un peu en assurance, tout ça pour gagner en surprise. Je finis pourtant par m'arrêter lorsque je vois qu'il s'en fout. Il vient d'attraper son ordinateur et il est en train de pianoter dessus. Les deux albinos sont partis, lui souhaitant "bonne chance". Ouais, c'est ça, il va même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive qu'il sera déjà mort et enterré, s'il reste quelque chose de lui après ce que je compte en faire bien sûr. Seule reste sa frère qui me fixe avec un regard qui veut tout dire. Elle me fait déjà plus flipper que son frère, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois la prendre au sérieux. Esquivant son regard vert, je reporte mon attention sur le garçon qui m'ignore encore royalement.

« T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dis où quoi ?! DEHORS ! »

Là, c'est sa frère qui se lève. Elle se dirige vers moi rapidement, si bien que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver lorsqu'elle m'attrape par le col. Putain, cette fille commence sérieusement à me faire penser à un chien enragé. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que je dis. Je ne comprend pas bien, mais elle commence à me hurler dessus. Le mec sait pas se défendre tout seul alors il demande à sa frère de le faire à sa place ? Tss, ce type est vraiment la pire des mauviettes. La voix de sa frère est calme, mais je me doute qu'elle ne va pas le rester longtemps alors je décide de l'écouter attentivement. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va me donner une chance de le virer proprement de mon chez-moi ?

Ouais, je sais, je rêve trop.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de connard. Mon frère n'a pas demandé à se retrouver dans une chambre avec un troll et encore moins celui qui le fait chier depuis ce matin. Mais ce sont les ordres de la directrice, alors il s'est RÉSIGNÉ, lui ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus essayer de le virer parce que cette chambre est aussi la sienne maintenant. Oh, et si par malheur j'apprends qu'il lui est arrivé le moindre petit ACCIDENT -avec de grands guillemets, sinon ce n'est pas drôle- tu auras affaire à moi et j'ose te dire que lorsque l'on se met Jade Harley à dos, c'est loin d'être joli à voir. Surtout que je ne serais pas seule. Attend de rencontrer les surveillants de couloirs, ils en auront tout autant à ton service. Bon, sur ce. Bonne nuit. »

Elle me lâche et retourne voir son frère. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois la prendre au sérieux, mais il n'y a aucun doute que son discours a déjà eu un certain effet sur moi. Je ne le virerais peut-être pas ce soir, mais je trouverais un moyen d'y parvenir. J'attendrais la moindre occasion pour le faire tomber, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour être tendre avec lui. La prétendue Jade lui fait un baiser humain sur le font et je retiens à grand-peine une grimace en voyant ça. C'est encore pire que lorsque Terezi me lèche la gueule. Pour peu et j'aurais encore plus de pitié pour lui que pour moi. La nana claque la porte lorsqu'elle sort. Je reste un moment à fixer le mur, derrière le mec qui est toujours adossé à son lit. Après quelques minutes où seule résonne la mélodie des touches de clavier d'ordinateur, je le vois relever la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je dis le premier truc qui me passe par la tête.

« Moi c'est Karkat.

\- John. »

Et il replonge la tête dans son ordinateur. Bon, si toutes les soirées sont comme ça, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. S'il n'est pas très causant ou qu'il répond par monosyllabes, je suis tranquille pour longtemps. Ah oui, en fait peut-être qu'il flippe parce qu'il dort dans l'aile des trolls. Normal pour un bout de steak comme lui ! Et puis, moi, je n'aurais JAMAIS accepté de dormir dans l'aile des humains. Ça pue trop là-bas et il aurait fallu qu'un de ces connards se coupe ou saigne d'une quelconque autre manière pour que je déprime. Or, j'ai aucune envie de déprimer. Au fait, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me coltiner l'humain ? Gamzee est tout seul, lui... C'est parce que j'ai le sang rouge, c'est ça ?! Les enflures, et après ils parlent d'égalité de l'hemospectrum. Mon cul oui, c'est presque aussi sévère qu'à l'époque de la Condesce ! Voyant qu'il ne me prête plus la moindre attention, de mon côté je commence à sortir quelques affaires de ma valise. Je vais commencer à faire mes placards, comme ça ça sera moins le bordel. C'est sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire, maintenant que ce putain d'humain est venu squatter mon nid douillet. Enflure. John, je te hais, et je suis quasiment certain que ça ne changera pas même si on en vient à faire des efforts chacun de notre côté. C'est franchement pas gagné, et j'ai aucune envie de faire des efforts.

 

* * *

 

**Rose**

John est lui aussi arrivé avant son colocataire, bien qu'il semble toujours aussi nerveux. Il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main et je ne voudrais qu'il la lâche pour rien au monde. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère qui veille sur son enfant, ça me plaît énormément. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de rabaisser les gens à une notion aussi futile qu'infantile, surtout en sachant que cette personne possède le même âge que moi et que nous serons très bientôt face au même problème : partager une chambre avec un troll. Contrairement à moi qui fait de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser, John n'y arrive pas. Les symptômes propres au stress se lisent sur son visage comme s'il exprimait lui-même ses incertitudes à voix haute. A moins que cela ne soit simplement un effet de ce que je suppose, en tant qu'apprentie psychanalyste. Ses yeux bleus finissent par rencontrer les miens et le miroir d'eau qui vient d'y prendre place me renvoie incontestablement à ma situation actuelle. Je suis seule, seule pour lutter contre les trolls qui occupent aussi bien notre dortoir que notre toute nouvelle vie. Jade lâche un éternuement qui me fait sursauter avant de s'excuser avec tout le tact dont elle est capable. J'avais oublié qu'elle aussi était là, tout comme Dave qui lui tend un mouchoir. Je n'aurais pas dû, nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'avais tort tout comme j'avais raison. Il faut croire que je suis assez mauvaise en spéculations si je ne mobilise pas toutes mes cellules grises. Encore un coup de ma mémoire à court terme.

Il essaye de me sourire, lâchant un  _tout va bien_ muet. Seules ses lèvres bougent, mais aucun son ne sort. Si je n'avais pas un meilleur contrôle sur mes émotions, je serais sûrement dans le même état que lui. Je suppose que c'est à ça que servent les amis, dans les situations de crise. Ils servent à remonter le moral de la personne et à la faire se dresser, forte et fière, face à l'obstacle qui obstrue son chemin et empêche sa progression. Voilà une métaphore qui me sera bien utile pour la suite des aventures de ce très cher Frigglish, le magicien de l'histoire que j'écris secrètement, dans le dos de ma mère comme dans celui de toutes les personnes que je côtoie. Ils ne trouveraient pas ça intéressant et se lasseraient au bout de la seconde phrase. Mais laissons Frigglish de côté pour l'instant, et revenons-en à John.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais demander un changement de chambre ? Je pourrais me mettre avec toi Rose, comme ça la troll qui partage ta chambre irait ici et--

\- John ! Martèle durement Jade. Ce n'est pas en tenant ce genre de raisonnement que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Montrons à ces trolls que l'on est pas seulement des steaks qui parlent !!

\- Je comprend ton point de vue John, dis-je à mon tour d'un air que je voulais vide de toute émotion. Mais as-tu seulement conscience que cela ternirait ta réputation, causant par la même occasion la chute de la mienne en invalidant les tests que cette cité scolaire essaye en vain de nous faire passer ?

-Je... Je...

\- Rose, m'interpelle Dave avec son air blasé, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort avec lui ? »

Je comptais répliquer, mais je m'arrête. Il a raison, je prend cette affaire beaucoup trop à coeur pour quelqu'un qui avait décidé de garder un ton froid et détaché. Je lâche la main de John et vais me placer un peu plus loin de lui. Sa soeur saute sur l'occasion pour prendre ma place et je peux la voir tapoter l'épaule de son frère avec sympathie. Si moi aussi j'étais capable de ce genre de gestes, sûrement serais-je plus douée pour remonter le moral aux gens. Jade finit par reprendre la parole, elle a bien senti que l'ambiance avait été refroidie par la réplique de Dave. Je crois que je ne la remercierais jamais assez, cette fille est un rayon de soleil que l'on peut voir luire même dans le noir. John la regarde, ils se sourient comme si un seul regard avait suffit à les faire se comprendre.

« On est avec toi John, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Au moindre problème, je te promets de lui refaire le portrait à ce satané troll ! »

Le garçon ne sait pas quoi répondre, ça se lit sur sa figure qu'il veut partir en courant sans demander son reste mais son regard se plante alors dans le mien. Il doit se souvenir des paroles que j'ai prononcées tout à l'heure, avant que Dave ne m'interrompe. Ça a finalement eu l'air de l'avoir fait réagir. J'essaye de tenter un petit sourire mais la porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup sur… sur un troll. Il a l'air de reconnaître John et ce dernier a l'air d'avoir une haine féroce envers lui. La première phrase qu'il prononce est presque incompréhensible tellement sa voix hurlante explose les tympans. On dirait presque un chat qui fait le dos rond lorsqu'il se met à hurler à John de dégager de "sa" chambre. Je ne sais pas si John a fait exprès ou pas de dire qu'il ne l'entendait pas, mais pour le coup ça a eu le mérite de m'impressionner. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'un tel sang-froid face à ma colocataire, même si ça reste à voir. Après avoir réalisé que ce troll savait plus hurler qu'agir, John a décidé de l'ignorer. Ça a probablement fait son petit effet, le troll s'est tue tout de suite. Vu le regard de braise de Jade, ce pauvre bougre n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle. Je sens qu'après mon départ elle ne va pas hésiter à aller remonter ses bretelles encore plus haut qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Au moment de partir, je glisse à John que demain je lui ramène le DVD que le troll a balancé par la porte.

On finit par quitter la chambre et je cherche directement le DVD qui demeure introuvable. Quelqu'un a du le prendre, peut-être la personne qui se l'est reçu dans la tête. Nous abandonnons les recherches bien à contre-cœur, la nuit commençant à se faire de plus en plus présente. Je suis moyennement rassurée et Dave s'en rend compte, ça se voit à son drôle de sourire.

« Tu veux que je te tienne la main moi aussi ? »

Je me sens virer au rouge lorsque je l'entends prononcer ces mots. Comment a-t-il fait pour remarquer un si minuscule détail alors qu'il semblait boire les paroles de Jade comme si c'était du jus d'orange ? Son sourire m'agace de plus en plus, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'esquiver la situation et tenter de le raisonner sur le fait qu'il se trompe, en perspective. Essayant de contrôler mes rougissements, j'arque un sourcil qui se veut interrogateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je commence d'un ton blasé.

\- Ok, si tu comptes te le cacher toute ta vie je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

\- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité Dave.

\- C'est ironiquement dommage parce que c'est réciproque mais tu fais comme tu veux. »

J'ai ouvert la porte, ayant soudain beaucoup plus envie de me retrouver face à ma colocataire troll plutôt que d'entendre les paroles un peu trop subjectives du blond aux lunettes de soleil. Il s'est arrêté au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, il ne bouge plus. La troll est déjà là. Quand elle voit la porte s'ouvrir elle cesse de ranger ses affaires et s'approche doucement de moi. J'ai l'impression que je l'intrigue mais… là elle est tout de même vraiment trop près de moi. Et Dave qui ne bouge pas. Dans ce genre de situations j'ai beau me dire qu'on est plusieurs à lutter, là je me sens plus seule que jamais. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul lorsque je vois que son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va transpercer ma poitrine au moindre mouvement. Je veux fuir, mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir. A défaut je ferme les yeux, peu désireuse de la voir me dévorer. J'espère que Dave va s'enfuir le temps qu'elle s'occupe de mon cas.

Soudain, elle s'arrête. Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma peau tant elle est proche de moi. Je ne suis toujours pas libre de mes mouvements mais, sentant que rien ne bouge plus autour de moi, je décide de rouvrir les yeux. Je reste figée d'horreur en voyant les pupilles de la troll, même à travers ses lunettes. J'aurais vraiment du garder les yeux fermés. Je retiens mon souffle et, malgré les battements de mon cœur qui font un bruit d'enfer, je finis par entendre un bruit bizarre. Quelqu'un renifle. Mon cerveau met un peu de temps à comprendre que ce bruit vient de la troll. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de me demander si elle est enrhumée ou autre chose qu'elle m'attrape par le col, visiblement furieuse.

« Son odeur, dit-elle, tu as son odeur partout sur toi ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le langage ordurier, c'est à Karkat qu'il faut se plaindre (même si j'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose par moments, mais comprenez que John lui sort par les yeux).  
> Pour la petite histoire (au cas où je ne pourrais pas le rajouter dans la fiction), l'objet qu'a balancé Karkat pour tenter de virer John de sa chambre était le DVD _Con Air_. Je précise parce qu'on en entendra sûrement parler par la suite, si je peux le rajouter au récit :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Dave**

Elle est sexy. Je nie pas, cette troll est putain de sexy. Je serais presque jaloux de voir à quel point elle se rapproche de Rose, mais quand je vois que la blonde est tétanisée par la peur je me dis qu'il ne vaudrait peut-être pas. Ça doit être flippant de se faire renifler par un troll alors qu'on a rien demandé à personne. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur lorsque je l'entends affirmer que Rose a une odeur qui lui déplaît. Depuis quand les trolls ont l'odorat aussi développé ? Je comprend dès que ses orbes rubis entrent en contact avec les miennes qu'elle n'y voit rien. Ça explique pas mal de choses tout ça. Il n'empêche, ça la rend encore plus ironiquement sexy. Quoi ? Personne n'est parfait, et justement c'est ça qui est bien. Je comprend que c'est difficile de cacher qu'on est aveugle, mais ça n'a pas l'air de trop trop la déranger. Je suis sûr qu'elle est le genre de troll cool qui ne bouffe pas les gens.

Je regrette bien vite ce que je viens de penser quand je la vois attraper Rose par le col pour la renifler de plus près. C'est à moi d'agir là je crois. Ouais, bah j'ai la flemme. Mais une flemme cool. Ça ne sert à rien de s'interposer, à tous les coups ça va se régler en claquant des doigts. La troll n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça et Rose pourrait très bien se démerder toute seule. Elle n'est pas si faible que ça, elle me l'a répété tellement de fois par Pestchum. Alors je croise les bras, j'attends de voir ce qu'elle va faire. Je suis pas un salaud complet non plus, si ça devait dégénérer je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à sauter sur la troll… Pour la maîtriser, juste pour… Merde, c'est encore trop ambiguë pour passer crème. Bref, j'empêcherais Rose de se faire bouffer si ça tourne au vinaigre.

« Quelle odeur ? Demande la blonde d'une voix qui se veut assurée.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, c'est 3LL3 qui t'as envoyée ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

\- Mais de qui tu parles à la fin, m'entends-je prononcer sans pouvoir retenir mes mots. »

La suite des événements confirme ce que je pensais, elle est aveugle. Elle lâche Rose et hume l'air vers l'endroit où je me trouve. Elle s'avance à son tour vers moi avant que la blonde ne la retienne par le bras. A quoi elle joue, Rose aurait-elle des tendances masochistes ? Les yeux vides de la troll semblent chercher frénétiquement l'endroit où je suis censé me trouver. Son nez se retrousse, comme en proie à une certaine frustration, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça encore plus cool. Rose soupire lorsque la troll décide finalement de se tourner vers elle.

« Je ne suis pas là sous les ordres de quelqu'un, sauf si l'on considère la répartition des chambres comme un ordre en lui-même. Ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux. Mais ce n'est pas une femme qui s'en occupe alors je suppose que tu parles de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je me racle la gorge, comprenant qu'elle vient de reformuler ma question avec carrément plus de classe que moi. Pour le coup, je suis déçu de ma performance. Je suis bien plus brillant d'ordinaire, je dois être fatigué. Il faut dire que après ce que m'a révélé mon bro tout à l'heure, c'est difficile de ne pas être perturbé. La fille troll a l'air encore plus déboussolée que tout à l'heure, c'est sûr que ça a dut lui faire un sacré changement de se retrouver dans l'aile des humains, si loin des siens… Je vire un peu trop mélo là, je devrais songer à me contrôler parce que sinon je vais finir par la prendre dans mes bras. Ouais, mais voilà. Si je le fais, elle aura accès à mon cou et comme on ne sait pas encore réellement ses intentions et qu'elle n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier sa nouvelle coloc, je vais me tenir éloigné encore un peu.

Elle se dégage de l'emprise de Rose, sans pour autant bouger. A la place de regarder -lol, ce jeu de mots ne devrait pas exister, je vais mourir d'ironie- mon amie ou moi, elle observe le sol.

« Je crois que tu vois très bien de qui je parle, mais je vais faire comme si tu ne savais pas. La justice gagne toujours, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit sur moi dans mon sommeil, tu seras jugée. »

 _Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir tenter des choses pendant que tu dors,_ murmure une petite voix dans ma tête que je m'empresse d'ignorer. Putain, c'est moi où il commence à faire vraiment chaud ici ?

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as croisée, son odeur a eu le temps d'imbiber complètement tes vêtements. Mais peut-être ne connais-tu pas son nom… Elle ne dit jamais son nom à ceux qui accomplissent les basses besognes pour elle. »

La rudesse avec laquelle elle dit ce nom qu'elle semble haïr me surprend tout autant qu'il surprend Rose. Cette dernière se tient d'ailleurs la tempe comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quand elle avait pu rencontrer la troll tant haïe. Soudain, je la vois relever la tête, un air soucieux sur le visage. Aurait-elle croisé plusieurs trolls dans la journée ? Encore, s'il s'était agit du camarade de chambre de John, ça aurait été bizarre. Ouais, parce que ce gars n'a pas touché Rose une seule fois.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, commence la blonde d'un air tout aussi soucieux que ses traits, s'agirait-il d'une troll que vous mettez volontairement à l'écart ? Parce que si c'est le cas, oui, je lui ai parlé dans le bus. Mais nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que de simples échanges amicaux.

\- Amicaux ? Je relève avec ironie.

\- Oui Dave, soupire-t-elle à son tour, amicaux. Mais je ne me suis pas préoccupée de son nom si par le plus grand des hasards elle l'avait dit. Puis-je entrer ? »

La troll s'apprête visiblement à rétorquer quelque chose mais Rose lâche son bras et entre sans attendre sa réponse. Elle s'installe sur son lit qu'elle commence à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle doit adopter la même position que John, le déni. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ? Je sais qu'elle a du veiller tard pour nous parler vu que nous avons un putain de décalage horaire et vu comme elle bâille elle avait prévu de se coucher tôt. Je crois que je ne vais pas trop tarder moi non plus, si le premier jour je me pointe avec la gueule d'un mec qui n'a pas dormi je serais incapable d'aligner trois mots correctement. Ça ne sera pas beau à voir et, surtout, ça n'aura rien d'ironiquement cool. Je ne bronche pas lorsque j'entends un reniflement venir de ma droite. Tournant ma tête vers la troll qui s'est approchée de moi, je me rend compte qu'elle est encore plus sexy de près. Sexy et flippante. Je comprends mieux la réaction que Rose a eue à son égard. En parlant de la blonde, elle s'est déjà foutue dans ses draps et lit un bouquin. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, quoi de mieux pour se rassurer avant de pioncer que de lire un livre ? Les paroles de la troll me sortent rapidement de mes pensées et heureusement parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce dont j'aurais été capable.

« C'est toi, D4444V3 ? »

Elle me fait un sourire rempli de crocs pointus. Pour le coup, je suis soulagé que les trolls ne bouffent plus d'humains depuis près d'un demi siècle, sinon j'aurais vraiment eu du soucis à me faire. A la place, je lui sers un de mes sourires moitié charmeur, moitié ironique.

« Yep ! Et toi, tu es ?

\- Terezi. Terezi Pyrope. »

Rose nous fait signe qu'elle souhaite dormir, la troll me congédie visiblement à contre-coeur et je décide de lui donner mon pseudo PESTCHUM pour le cas où elle voudrait en apprendre plus sur moi. Dave, l'année commence bien pour toi. A peine arrivé et tu croises déjà une troll sexy qui ne semble pas si hostile ou prompte à te dévorer. Rien a voir avec le crétin qui n'arrête pas de gueuler dans la chambre d'Egbert. Quoique, lui non plus n'a pas vraiment l'air de bouffer d'humains, que ce soit au dîner ou au petit déj' !

* * *

 

**Karkat**

« Beurk ! C'est quoi cette merde qu'ils nous servent à bouffer ?! »

Gamzee m'observe en silence, sans rien dire, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ça a tendance à m'inquiéter, mais maintenant que Terezi s'est décidée à revenir squatter avec nous je pense que ce silence est des plus normal. Il leur faut le temps de se réhabituer à la présence de l'autre sans faire de vagues. Ah putain, je sens que cette histoire va être encore plus compliqué que je ne me pensais ! Mais bordel, pourquoi ils tiennent tous à vouloir traîner avec moi EN MÊME TEMPS ?! Ils veulent me causer encore plus de problèmes ou bien c'est par soucis de bien faire ? En tout cas, si c'est la première option ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils me demande de jouer au lusus tant que j'y suis !

« KK ? Souffle une voix dans ma nuque, me faisant frôler de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. »

Je me retourne pour apercevoir ce connard de Sollux, un plateau à la main, qui me fait son plus beau sourire édenté. Je le haïs ce con, il a conscience qu'à cause de lui j'ai failli crever la tête dans cette merde dégueulasse qu'ils nous ont servie en substitut de la bouffe ?! A moins que ça n'ai été fait exprès. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Sollux, toujours à remuer la merde quand il s'agit de moi. Je vois Gamzee lever la tête vers lui et lui faire un de ses meilleurs sourires de shooté quand ce dernier demande à s'asseoir. Je foudroie mon moirail du regard pour ne pas qu'il lui dise oui. Je sais que ce crétin en est capable et ça m'énerve. Comment ça, je suis DÉJÀ énervé ?! Comment voulez-vous que je sois calme quand j'ai partagé toute la nuit la même chambre qu'un putain d'humain qui dort la bouche ouverte et qui RONFLE ??? Je glisse un regard vers Terezi qui ne semble pas vouloir relever la tête de sa bouillie infecte qu'elle commence même à tâter doucement avec sa fourchette. Je sens le haut-le-coeur arriver quand celle-ci rebondit sur sa surface, produisant un bruit encore plus dégueulasse.

Sollux s'assoit quand même, à côté de moi. Putain, il a de la chance que je comate encore à cause de ma mauvaise nuit, sinon il aurait déjà eu mon poing dans la gueule. Le pire, c'est que je pense que lui il était au courant pour toute cette affaire de chambres. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Il a rien dit à Terezi non plus, pourtant je pense qu'il aurait du parce qu'elle a l'air bien plus déprimée que moi. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! Elle est si gaie d'habitude. Est-ce que ce serait seulement parce que Gamzee est là ? Nah, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

« Bah, dit Sollux après un petit moment dans le silence complet, souris vieux ! Pourquoi tu fais une telle tête de déterré ? »

Génial, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il s'en prenne directement à moi ? Ça se voit si peu que ça que je suis de mauvaise humeur ? Raah, ou alors ce con fait exprès de me provoquer, c'est une certitude. Ça se voit tout de suite quand je le foudroie à son tour du regard. Son sourire me fait chier, j'ai une méchante envie de lui envoyer la gelée dégueulasse de mon plateau à la gueule et de me barrer, mais j'ai toujours mieux à faire. Ici, le mieux à faire, c'est gueuler. Je vais pas me rabaisser à gaspiller de la nourriture, surtout que les pions m'ont pas l'air très sympathiques et je suis quasiment certains qu'ils auraient fait leur possible pour m'arrêter.

« Ma tête, Sollux, elle t'emmerde ! C'est pas toi qui a passé une nuit, SANS ETRE PRÉVENU, avec un putain d'humain qui ronfle et qui n'arrête pas de se tortiller dans son lit comme une PUTAIN DE LARVE ?!

\- Ça fait beaucoup de putains dans une seule phrase.

\- Je m'en fous ! Me fait pas croire que tu savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer espèce d'enfoiré, dis face à Terezi que tu savais dans quelle merde on étaient fourrés elle et moi ! T'as plus de langue hein ?! Le génie de l'informatique aurait-il un problème avec sa PUTAIN DE LANGUE FOURCHUE ??? Tu veux que je t'aide ou bien--

\- Karkat, hurle une autre voix derrière mon dos -décidément c'est la fête aujourd'hui-, ça te dirait de te calmer deux secondes ? On aimeraient bien bouffer dans le silence ! »

Non mais dites-moi que JE RÊVE ! Maintenant c'est ce connard d'humain qui se ramène en compagnie de sa petite-amie toute aussi humaine que lui. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Rose il me semble. Je grogne un peu, mais je finis par me calmer. En apparence seulement, un Vantas n'est jamais calme et ça tous les trolls le savent. Pas les humains, malheureusement pour ce couillon qui vient de se recevoir la totalité de mon assiette gélatineuse dans la gueule. Bien fait pour toi Egbert, peut-être que comme ça tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je gueule après quelqu'un. Même si je gueule toujours après quelqu'un. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, mes yeux retrouvent le pilier où était accoudé le pion il y a quelques minutes à peine. C'est avec soulagement que je constate qu'il y est toujours et qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je préfère ne pas croiser le regard de mon camarade de chambre, à la place de quoi je croise la mine réjouie de Gamzee et celle, toujours le nez dans l'assiette, de Terezi. Je réfléchis pas plus, je me lève et attrape la main de l'aveugle, me dirigeant vers la sortie du self sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que la troll semble protester. Sans grande conviction cependant.

« C'est quoi, commence-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi ses yeux vides croisant les miens, le problème ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Quoi, relève-t-elle avec surprise, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais la gueule d'abord ?!

\- Alors j'avais raison, il y a un truc qui va pas. C'est à cause de Gamzee, il t'a encore fait quelque chose ?

\- Karkat...

\- Eh, c'est pas parce que c'est mon putain de moirail que je vais toujours prendre sa défense. S'il y a le moindre truc, tu--

\- K4RK444T !!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça n'a absolument rien a voir, on peut changer de sujet ?

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop alors que tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a rien de grave !

\- Donc, il y a bien quelque chose. »

L'aveugle soupire, je me sens mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? Je n'aime pas savoir que les autres me cachent des trucs, et en particulier Terezi. Parce que je tiens beaucoup à elle, même si je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des idées sur moi. Soudain, elle se met à renifler furieusement en s'approchant de moi. Je veux encore reculer, peu enclin à me faire lécher la gueule une fois encore, mais elle reste à bonne distance. Puis, son sourire habituel reparaît.

« Songe à te calmer, tu pues l'inquiétude ! Même moi qui suis aveugle, je peux le sentir à des kilomètres ! H3H3H3.

\- Je ne SUIS PAS inquiet !!

\- Tu te préoccupes de moi alors ?

\- Ahah, très drôle ! Tu comptes m'en sortir d'autres comme ça ?!

\- Bien sûr Karkat, j'en ai tout un stock rien que pour toi !

\- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu as prévu d'en faire chier d'autres après moi ?

\- L'humaine avec qui je partage ma chambre a l'air sympathique à embêter. »

* * *

**Rose**

Un éternuement impromptu me chatouille le nez mais je décide de ne le faire remarquer à personne. De toute façon cela ne servirait à rien puisque tous les petits camarades ont l'air d'avoir le cerveau gelé à cette heure matinale. Après que Karkat soit sorti du self en trombe -si j'ai bien compris que c'était son nom- nous sommes tous retombés dans notre léthargie matinale. L'envie de recommencer une nouvelle année n'était pas ce qui nous étouffait, loin de là. Au contraire, nous avions été plutôt heureux que la dernière se termine sans encombres. Du moins, ce fut mon cas. Je ne sais trop que penser de cette année qui commence, même si le début n'était pas si angoissant qu'il me paraissait. J'ai excessivement bien dormi, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de ma camarade troll puisque, dès le réveil, je l'ai entendue grogner en se prenant la porte. J'avais pris cela pour avantage de partager ma chambre avec une aveugle, pour moi cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière au réveil. Je suppose que, cette fois encore, j'ai trop hâtivement sauté à la conclusion. Elle n'a pas tenté de se repaître de ma chair pendant que je dormais, au contraire j'avais plus l'impression que c'était elle qui craignait que je ne lui fasse du mal. Je suppose que je ne peux pas aisément aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle pense, lorsqu'elle l'a exprimé de vive voix hier soir j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. C'était quitte ou double. Tuer ou être tué. En fait, je pense que c'est la façon dont elle raisonne puisque, à présent, je ne peux décemment songer qu'elle tuerait délibérément. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit étrange à balader sa langue partout sur les murs pour mieux "identifier son nouveau lieu de vie", elle serait incapable d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un.

Les nombreux posters d'un Hercule Poirot ainsi que d'un Sherlock Holmes à la peau grise et aux dents pointues me poussent à croire que c'est plutôt le contraire. Elle semble être de celles qui résoudraient les crimes, pour que justice soit rendue aux victimes. Tout le contraire de la justice aveugle qui règne ici, en Amérique.

…

Ai-je parlé de "justice aveugle" ? C'est assez ironique d'utiliser cette expression lorsque l'on sait que ma camarade de chambre est réellement amblyope. Dave en aurait sûrement savouré toute l'ironie, bien plus que je n'en suis capable. Mon esprit critique m'empêche de me moquer aussi simplement et ouvertement que lui. C'est toujours le parcours du combattant pour savoir s'il est sérieux ou ironique, à chaque fois.  
Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Le voilà justement qui arrive. Il a l'air de bonne humeur, je l'entends siffloter lorsqu'il va s'asseoir face moi dans le self. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Étrangement, cela me rappelle un moment pénible de mon existence. Hier soir. Lorsqu'il n'a pas levé le moindre petit doigt en voyant que la troll m'effrayait. Et, juste avant, la seule chose "utile" qu'il avait trouvée pour détendre l'atmosphère était le fait que j'ai un soi-disant "crush" pour John. S'il pensait être loin de la vérité, ça aurait sûrement plus d'effet. Je le vois commencer à ouvrir la bouche, un petit rictus sarcastique y pointant gracieusement. Je la sens encore mal, cette discussion.

« Alors, comment ça avance ton histoire ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais...

\- Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi me poser la question ?

\- Parce que j'étais ironique.

\- Je ne me plonge pas dans les tiennes, que je sache ?

\- Tant mieux, si ça devait arriver tu t'y perdrais.

\- Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

\- Pas grand-chose si tu veux mon avis. Il n'y a rien à dire sur mes crush.

\- Si ce n'est de prouver une fois encore que tu n'aimes pas les femmes mais souhaites t'en donner l'impression ?

- Rose.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est le matin, et tu me saoules déjà.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu parler. Je t'écoute simplement.

\- Tes trucs de psychanalyse, dès le matin, c'est un peu trop pour moi tout seul. »

Je lui fais un petit clin d’œil, histoire d'asseoir une supériorité que je n'ai d'ordinaire pas sur lui. Il semble frustré, mais le fait que je lui fasse de l’œil le fait se redresser et je le vois faire la grimace. C'est à son tour de voir un sourire sarcastique se dessiner doucement sur mes lèvres. Ce petit jeu entre nous ne dure pas très longtemps puisque bientôt Jade arrive. Elle saute presque immédiatement dans les bras de Dave et mon sourire s'efface pour laisser place à un certain… étonnement. Moi qui étais persuadée qu'il allait la repousser. Mais non, il est bien trop cool pour user de la violence sur une fille et je ne crois pas qu'il ferait comme si elle ne l'intéressait pas devant moi. Surtout après la conversation que nous venons d'échanger. Il est clair que Dave n'est pas prêt d'admettre son penchant pour les hommes. Je vais retrousser mes manches, il me reste du travail à finir avec lui. Jade le lâche finalement, lorsque John arrive. Je peux voir à sa tête que le garçon a passé une bonne nuit. Je suis plutôt rassurée d'apprendre aussi que son camarade de chambre ne désire pas le manger. Enfin, pas tout de suite d'après ses dires. Il ne devrait pas avoir bon goût, toujours d'après les paroles de ce cher troll. En parlant du troll en question, il fait un peu trop de bruit. Je vois John réagir en observant son assiette avec un intérêt de plus en plus évident. J'ai envie de rire, mais je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Alors, à la place, je sens que je suis en train de m'énerver. Doucement, mais sûrement.

« John, je soupire calmement, tu devrais aller lui dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Il sursaute. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'adresse à lui. Ou alors il ne s'attendait juste pas au fait immuable que quelqu'un lui parle. C'est une possibilité comme une autre. Pour autant, la seule chose qu'il fait c'est de planter ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça n'aide pas. Ça n'aidera jamais personne... Dave a de nouveau ce rictus moqueur qui me déplaît. Je ne peux pas le laisser hasarder encore un mot de travers. Alors je me lève. J'attrape le bras de John et je me dirige vers la table des trolls. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que je ne le pensais. Ils sont quatre autour de la table. Trois sont assis, un quatrième se tient debout et on dirait qu'il vient de faire peur au camarade de chambre de mon ami. Au moment où nous arrivons, personne ne semble faire attention à nous. Je me dis que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, et que ça serait vraiment pas mal de retourner s'asseoir. Même si ça signifie supporter les piques de Dave durant tout le reste du repas. Je soupire et me tourne vers John. Il vient de prendre une grande inspiration. Ce que j'allais dire se bloque dans ma gorge. J'ai bien fait puisque quelques secondes plus tard c'est lui qui hurle sur le troll.

« Karkat, ça te dirait de te calmer deux secondes ? On aimeraient bien bouffer dans le silence ! »

La suite, je suppose que vous la connaissez déjà.

Le troll s'en va avec ma camarade de chambre, qu'il tient lui aussi par la main. Gênée, j'enlève la mienne de celle de John pendant qu'il s'essuie la figure -emplie du "cadeau" gélatineux de son colocataire- à l'aide d'une serviette du self. Celle de son camarade aux yeux explosés. Je reste persuadée que ce troll ne prend pas que des choses bonnes pour la santé. Celui qui était resté debout nous invite à nous asseoir à leur table. Après avoir froncé les sourcils pour savoir où était l'entourloupe, je décline finalement cette demande et m'apprête à retourner à la table où nous attendent nos amis humains. Mais Dave me fait un signe de tête. Je remarque que John ne me suit pas. Il est assis à la table des trolls et discute joyeusement avec eux. A croire que Karkat -puisque tel est son nom- était le seul qui l'empêchait vraiment d'aller les voir. Je retourne à leur table alors que je sens des mouvements derrière moi. Dave et Jade doivent être en train de bouger leurs plateaux pour nous rejoindre eux aussi. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de mon homologue humain, n'osant pas réellement prendre place aux côtés des autres trolls. Le plus grand -le drogué- me fixe en souriant avant de se présenter. Gamzee. John n'a pas l'air très à l'aise face à lui, même s'il semble être le troll le plus inoffensif autour de cette table.

Par simple politesse, je lui rends son salut et me présente à mon tour. John, mal à l'aise, suit également le mouvement, s'introduisant avec littéralement trop d'enthousiasme. A côté de lui, ma manifestation a du être plate et sans la moindre émotion. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude à force. Sollux nous avoue avoir quelque peu profité de ses retrouvailles avec Karkat pour le titiller un peu. C'était donc lui la réelle raison de tout ce bruit ? Par forme de politesse également, il s'excuse. Un peu. Bon, si John accepte ses excuses, je n'ai rien à y redire. C'est Jade qui vient nous amener nos plateaux en rigolant, ajoutant un clin d'oeil peu discret à son jumeau avant de filer. Je crois que Dave vient de la mettre dans le coup, elle aussi. Génial, maintenant je ne vais plus avoir un seul moment de tranquillité. Elle quitte le self, je crois qu'ils sont allés jeter le contenu de leurs plateaux tout à l'heure. Le point positif, c'est que Jade a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle semble bien s'entendre. Malheureusement, je n'abandonne pas l'option qu'il soit gay. S'il ne l'est pas, il ne va pas se gêner pour se foutre ouvertement de moi.

* * *

 

**John**

Première journée : définitivement assommante ! Le matin, au moment de choisir nos places dans l'amphithéâtre pour le discours de la principale, j'ai eu la joie de découvrir que j'étais seulement à côté de trolls... Enfin, sans compter Jade bien sûr, mais elle était la seule humaine et comme son nom de famille à elle c'est Harley, elle était tout de même assez loin de moi. Meilleure joie encore, celle de constater que les trolls étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, si bien qu'à la place d'être triés par leurs noms de famille ils sont triés par leurs prénoms. Ce fut le bonheur de constater que le E et le K étaient tout de même des lettres de l'alphabet assez éloignées. Par contre, mon voisin était étrange. Il suait abondamment et n'arrêtait pas de demander des serviettes, de sa voix basse et grave. C'était assez flippant...

J'ai remarqué une chose, les trolls et les humains se mêlent assez peu. Ceux qui nous ont abordés ce matin avaient a tête ailleurs toute la journée, comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute. Enfin non, pas Gamzee. Lui, il regardait toujours autant Rose au moment d'entrer dans la classe. Je me demande si elle a remarqué à quel point il semblait intéressé par elle et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a de quoi avoir peur de ce gars, franchement. Bon, ok, peut-être que je suis juste un peu jaloux, mais j'ai vu à quel point ce troll pouvait être effrayant quand il en prenait la peine et, j'espère sincèrement que Rose n'est pas sa prochaine cible. Je l'empêcherais de lui faire du mal, si ça devait arriver. Comment ça, quelqu'un l'a déjà dit ? Ce n'est pas grave, après tout c'est juste mon ressenti. Si quelqu'un d'autre pense qu'il est nécessaire de protéger Rose, il ne risque pas de lui arriver quelque chose... Si ? Voyant que Karkat n'est toujours pas revenu dans la chambre, je décide de m'installer au clavier de mon ordinateur. Après tout, mieux vaut prendre des nouvelles de Rose tout de suite. Comme ça j'aurais la conscience plus tranquille. Ou plus tourmentée, ça reste à voir. Au moment où j'allume PESTCHUM, je remarque pourtant que quelqu'un avait dans l'idée de me parler. Je souris avant de répondre. J'adore discuter avec cette fille.

archnidGrip [AG] a commencé à troller ectoBiologist [EB]

AG : Hey Joooooooohn !!!!!!!!  
EB : wow, je ne m'attendais pas à te parler aussi vite !  
EB : tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? :B  
AG : 8 ! Je ne me s8 jamais sentie aussi 8ien, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi ::::D  
EB : tu me flattes, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose !  
AG : Pour moi tu as fais 8eaucoup et je ne te remercierais jamais assez <33333333  
EB : héhéhéhéhéhéhé !!  
EB : moi je sais comment tu pourrais me remercier convenablement !  
AG : Ah 8on ? Comment ?  
EB : laisse moi te rencontrer pour de vrai ! :D  
AG : Oh, John... Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était impossi8le !  
EB : mais pourquoi ? :o  
AG : Je s8 une troll, et tu es un humain ::::(  
EB : justement, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler !  
EB : je suis dans une école où trolls et humains sont réunis, ils partagent les mêmes cours et tout :)  
EB : je me suis dis que peut-être si tu pouvais t'inscrire. . . . .  
AG : J'y s8 ::::P  
EB : quoi ? mais alors ça veut dire qu'on s'est déjà croisés ? :o  
AG : Peut-être, 8 !!!!!!!!  
EB : mais... mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
AG : Parce que je s8 une troll, et toi un humain John !  
EB : je trouve tout de même ça injuste !  
EB : toi, tu sais à quoi je ressemble. alors pourquoi pas moi ?  
EB : tu connais même mon nom alors que moi j'ignore le tien.  
AG : C'est Marquise Spinneret Mindfang ;;;;D  
EB : enchanté marquise !  
AG : Idiot, marquise est un titre !  
EB : wow, il y a une marquise dans notre école et je lui parle en ce moment-même ? :o  
EB : désolé, si j'avais su je vous aurais témoigné un peu plus de respect.  
AG : A8ruti, tu n'as toujours pas compris que je me moquais de toi ? ::::D  
EB : augh. . . . .  
EB : c'est pas cool de ta part :(  
EB : tu aurais du me le dire si tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom, au lieu de te moquer de moi !  
AG : Tu n'aimes plus les 8lagues, Joooooooohn ????????  
EB : tu as de la chance, avec toi je n'arrive pas à bouder ! il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais !  
AG : <33333333  
AG : C'est mag8que !!!!!!!!  
EB : je ne saurais jamais ton nom ?  
AG : Je préfère éviter pour l'instant, c'est encore trop tendu entre trolls et humains.  
EB : donc tu me le diras un jour ???????  
EB : woups, je crois que j'ai pris ton tic !  
AG : John ?  
EB : oui, c'est moi :D  
AG : JOOOOOOOOHN !!!!  
EB : quoi ?  
AG : Il y en avait sept !

archnidGrip [AG] a cessé de troller ectoBiologist [EB]

Je soupire en recomptant mes pauvres petits points d'interrogation. Effectivement, il y en a sept. Je m'amuse à recompter tous les siens, il y en a huit à chaque fois. Cette fille a un truc avec le chiffre huit. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon, ça lui donne un certain style d'écriture différent du nôtre. J'ai fais exprès de mettre plusieurs points d'interrogation, pour voir comment elle allait réagir au fait que je la copiais. Je crois qu'elle l'a plutôt bien prit. Il va falloir que j'améliore les relations trolls/humains du mieux que je peux si je veux un jour pouvoir la rencontrer en vrai. Je suis même sûr de ne pas regretter si ça arrive, cette troll a l'air cool et je suis persuadé qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui ne bouffent pas d'humains. En même temps, quel genre de troll bouffe encore des humains à notre époque ? Gamzee peut-être ? Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr. A tous les coups, il a fait cette tête de déterré sûrement pour m'effrayer la dernière fois. Pour que je laisse Karkat tranquille. Hé, tiens, il faudrait que je demande à Rose ce qu'elle pense de la relation qu'il y a entre ces deux-là ! Elle a peut-être déjà fait une analyse complète du comportement de Karkat, ce serait drôle qu'elle me dise des choses que j'ignore sur mon camarade de chambre. Des choses drôles peut-être ?

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Karkat ouvre la porte de la chambre d'un grand coup de pied. Il est tout seul, encore heureux, mais il ne glisse même pas un oeil vers moi qu'il va s'allonger sur son lit en se tenant la tête. Attends... Wow, je suis si pénible que dès qu'il arrive c'est comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de marteau en travers de la tronche ? Comment je dois le prendre au juste ? Oh, et puis zut, je m'en fiche ! J'ai bien mieux à faire que de regarder un troll agoniser sur son lit et se tortiller tel un gros vers bien gluant. Peut-être qu'il s'en veut pour le coup de la gelée ce matin ? Il y a peu de chance. Depuis le peu de temps que je le connais, il n'a jamais rien regretté à mon sujet. Si ça commence maintenant, j'en serais plus qu'étonné. Alors, je continue ma navigation entre les chums jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ma souris s'arrête sur tentacleTherapist. C'est pour elle que j'ai ouvert PESTCHUM au début, il serait plus que temps que je lui peste dessus. Ma main hésite sur la souris, je ne sais pas si je dois cliquer ou pas. Et si je la dérangeais ? Et si elle n'était pas là ?

Une autre pensée me fait frissonner. Et si, plutôt, elle n'allait pas tarder à se faire attaquer par un troll. Au moment où elle dort, elle est vulnérable. Mais Rose est intelligente, elle doit savoir si quelque chose se prépare pour elle ce soir. Mais elle n'a peut-être personne avec qui le partager. Je tente d'appuyer sur la touche, mais c'est comme si mon corps n'obéissait pas. Et si c'était déjà trop tard ? Ou alors, si ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle voulait en parler mais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un de cool, comme Dave ? Ou alors à Jade, qui elle aussi est une fille ? Ouais, je ne suis peut-être pas forcément le mieux placé pour lui parler. J'allais fermer PESTCHUM, mais une fenêtre s'ouvre. Une écriture lavande commence à s'étaler sur la nouvelle fenêtre et je ne me rends même pas compte que je lis avant que la flèche ne clique sur l'icône pour faire s'ouvrir la page en plus grand.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB]

TT : Bonsoir.  
TT : Tu m'as semblé préoccupé aujourd'hui, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
EB : hey rose :D  
EB : tu tombes bien, j'avais la même question a ton sujet !  
TT : De nous deux, je n'étais pas la plus préoccupée. Mais si tu veux savoir je peux t'expliquer la raison de mon ennui.  
EB : je t'écoute !  
EB : tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est bizarre d'écrire cette phrase que tu répètes tout le temps dans tes conversations. . . . .  
TT : Cela doit être embarrassant, en effet.  
TT : Pour tout t'avouer j'étais assise à côté de Karkat pour le discours de la directrice.  
EB : arf, je te plains !  
TT : Ainsi que je t'admire pour l'avoir supporté toute la soirée d'hier. Sache que je te soutiens pour tout le reste de l'année.  
EB : ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais, après tout je m'endors assez vite :B  
TT : Reste tout de même sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais.  
EB : je m'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant ;)  
EB : oh, rose ! Je voulais te demander !  
TT : Hum ?  
EB : avec la troll de ta chambre, il n'y a rien de. . . . .  
EB : bizarre ?  
TT : Tout dépend du sens donné à "bizarre".  
TT : Est-ce que tu entendrais par là dessiner à la craie sur les murs ?  
TT : Ou encore lécher son écran d'ordinateur comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie ?  
TT : Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux te certifier qu'elle remplit tous les critères.  
EB : wow ! lécher son écran ??? je veux dire, je sais qu'elle est aveugle, mais quand même :o  
EB : non, je disais bizarre dans le sens plus meurtrier du terme.  
TT : En quoi le mot "bizarre" symbolise-t-il le meurtre ?  
EB : heu tu vois Con Air ?  
TT : John, je n'aime pas ce film.  
EB : laisse-moi juste t'expliquer ! a un moment du film george malkovich regarde bizarrement nick cage, tu es d'accord ?  
TT : *soupir*  
TT : On va dire que je sais exactement de quel passage tu parles, je n'ai pas envie que tu me racontes encore une fois le film.  
EB : en fait george avait compris que nick n'était pas avec eux mais ça se voyait juste dans son regard !  
EB : ce qui est bête c'est que nick cage, lui, il ne l'a pas vue.  
EB : du coup les autres l'ont capturé et il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver sa peau.  
EB : enfin si, penser à sa femme et à sa fille casey l'a beaucoup aidé tu sais ? il voulait absolument les revoir et grâce à cette volonté il s'en est tiré sain et sauf !  
EB : et la scène où il retrouve sa femme et sa fille est encore plus forte grâce à ça.  
EB : ce film est magique, c'est mon film préféré et en plus nick cage a un super rôle !  
EB : tu as vu, j'ai fais un effort. cette fois je t'ai dis le nom des acteurs et pas leurs noms de scène !  
EB : je pourrais parler de ce film merveilleux pendant des heures, mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici.  
TT : Ouf !  
EB : de quoi on parlait déjà ? :B  
TT : Du fait que ma camarade de chambre ai exprimé dans ses yeux l'envie de me tuer je présume.  
TT : Ce qui est ironique, sachant qu'elle est aveugle.  
EB : hahaha. . . . .  
EB : c'est vrai que je n'y pensais même plus !  
TT : Sache tout de même que je sais me défendre quand je me sens menacée mais...  
TT : Si c'était une façon de me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, merci.  
EB : si ça te fait plaisir, je crois que je pourrais continuer comme ça éternellement ;B  
TT : Idiot !  
EB : héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!  
EB : j'avais une dernière question.  
TT : Je t'écoute.  
EB : si je te demandais, est-ce que. . . . .  
EB : est-ce que tu m'aiderais à faire quelque chose ?  
TT : Avec joie.  
EB : merci ! dans ce cas je t'en parle demain, vu qu'il commence à se faire tard déjà !  
TT : Pas de soucis. A demain John, dors bien.  
EB : toi aussi rose, bonne nuit !

ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester tentacleTherapist [TT]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Veuillez m'excuser, je sais que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette histoire. Mais j'avais un peu de mal puisque je me suis volontairement surbookée, comme cela m'arrive toujours.  
> Et il y a aussi des événements malheureux que j'aimerais à tout prix éviter sans vraiment pouvoir y arriver.  
> Ce chapitre n'est pas fameux -surtout la fin-, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
> C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue d'une aveugle, j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait de bêtises et ne pas avoir mentionné qu'elle voyait des choses.  
> Quoique, dans le cas de Terezi c'est assez probable.  
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécieriez quand même !

* * *

**Terezi**

Je soupire en m'étirant. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui elle me laissera allumer la lumière parce que bon... Si je dois encore me reprendre un mur, je ne vais pas tarder à avoir des dizaines et des dizaines de bleus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour me situer, bien au contraire. Contrairement aux idées reçue, je ne suis pas totalement aveugle. Il y a des choses que je peux distinguer, mais pour ça il me faut la lumière. J'ai l'agréable surprise, au moment où je me lève, d'entendre ma camarade de chambre rouler sur le côté et murmurer quelque chose de sa voix cassée du matin. Elle me dit que je peux allumer la lumière si j'en ai besoin. Inconsciemment, je souris. Et si les humains n'étaient pas aussi exécrables que Karkat le laissait croire ? Après tout, il râle beaucoup, mais au fond il n'en pense pas moins. Il râle après tout le monde de toute façon, même moi je ne suis pas épargnée.

Non, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle avait SON odeur sur elle. Elle cherche peut-être seulement à endormir ma vigilance pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos par la suite. 3LL3 utilise toujours ce genre de méthodes et, si Rose fait vraiment partie de sa clique, elle n'hésitera pas à faire de même une fois que je penserais tout danger écarté. C'est comme l'autre humain, Dave, il a une odeur agréable mais quelque chose me dit qu'il cache de nombreux aspects de sa personnalité aux autres. Au moins autant que Karkat, qui se réfugie derrière un masque colérique pour éviter de faire confiance au premier venu. Je dois avouer que c'est pratique, quelques fois…

En sortant de la douche, je sens que la blonde a prit le temps de se coiffer et s'habiller. Je ne vais pas m'approcher pour la renifler cette fois-ci, je sais à quel point ça peut lui faire peur depuis la dernière fois où son cœur cognait partout dans sa poitrine, la première fois que je l'ai vue. Une chance pour moi, elle se douche le soir donc le matin j'ai toute l'eau chaude pour moi seule ! Elle est peut-être un peu trop conciliante, il faut que je reste sur mes gardes. Si elle arrive à endormir ma vigilance, je peux être sûre d'avoir d'autres soucis que mes yeux. Ses habits sentent le sombre, comme si elle était un nouveau genre de gothique. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je me méfie encore d'elle. 3LL3 aime les âmes en perdition et les suivra jusqu'en Enfer rien que pour les tourmenter. Ouais, l'Enfer. Je me suis renseignée sur les croyances humaines, en particulier parce que j'ai remarqué que ça avait une grande influence sur leur justice, même si ce n'est jamais dans le sens positif du terme.

Je me dirige jusqu'au lit que j'occupe sans faire plus attention à elle et commence à ranger mes craies. Il faut que je prépare mon sac, et c'est encore une chance pour moi qu'elle ne m'aie pas encore traitée de tarée. Enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je me tourne vers elle, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de son lit, et je lui souris toutes dents dehors.

« Ton écriture a une jolie couleur lavande ! »

Elle ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que j'ai fouillé dans son ordinateur et j'espère qu'elle va s'énerver. Je sens juste qu'elle reste calme, et qu'un mince sourire commence à poindre sur ses lèvres toute aussi menues.

« Je m'en doutais.

\- Comment tu as su ?!

\- Je ne lèche jamais mon écran d'ordinateur lorsque je communique avec mes amis. »

D'accord, ça n'était pas tellement discret. Mais j'en ai besoin pour voir, un écran ne possède aucun relief. Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'aurais eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait de moi mais aussi du fait qu'il n'y avait nulle trace d'écriture myrtille sur son PESTCHUM. Ça m'a surpris lorsque je l'ai ouvert, le rouge fraise d'ordinaire si puissant s'était substitué au jaune citron du Sénateur Lemmonsnout. Ce doit être une version humaine de TROLLIAN. On a un peu de temps avant le début du cours. J'ai bien envie d'embêter ma camarade de chambre, tant qu'elle est encore là. Mais c'est au moment où je me décide que son odeur se déplace. Je comprends au son que font ses pas qu'elle s'est levée et qu'elle va sortir dans le couloir. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Lalonde. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je te rendrais justice, et nul n'échappe à la justice !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons passé une journée entière avec des humains hier sans songer une seule fois à nous entre-tuer. C'était peut-être simplement à cause de la présence froide et imposante de la directrice. Rien que son aura évoque une autorité sans bornes. Je suis sûre que même notre Condesce ne débordait pas d'autant d'autorité si ce n'est la naturellement installée par les classes. Personne n'aurait osé toucher le moindre cheveu d'un humain, même si je sais que la plupart de mes collègues ne rêvent que d'une occasion pour leur sauter dessus. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'à la différence des humains ils nous aient placés par ordre alphabétique des prénoms, contrairement aux humains qui sont triés par noms de familles. Ugh, je me demande encore comment ça se fait que le T soit si proche du V ! Heureusement que Tavros s'est dévoué pour qu'on échange les places, sinon il y aurait eu un massacre sans précédents durant le discours.

Malgré le silence de mort qui a régné pendant la plupart du temps qu'a duré le discours, l'autre partie fut tellement bruyante que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers mon voisin, qui sentait une odeur humaine quand j'avais déjà sentie auparavant. C'était le garçon cool, Dave il me semble. Celui qui a accompagné Lalonde jusqu'à la chambre il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me demandais quand je le reverrais, c'était marrant de lui parler et il ne m'a jamais contacté par pestchum. Mais bref, la journée est écoulée et nous sommes déjà mardi. Il n'y a eu aucune victime et c'est pour moi un sacré miracle. Peut-être que la directrice aurait raison, peut-être que les humains peuvent vivre avec les trolls ? J'en doute. A un moment donné, ça va forcément dégénérer. Sinon il n'y aurait pas de justice. C'est pour ça que je me permets de fouiller les affaires de Lalonde. Si elle souhaite me trahir, je serais au courant bien avant celui à qui elle souhaitera le communiquer. Il ne peut pas y avoir de jugement si on tue le juge.

Une odeur bizarre émanant du sac de ma collègue de chambre attire cependant mon attention. Je m'en doutais, elle cache quelque chose ! Tant pis si je dois rater le repas du matin ou le début des cours, je dois absolument avoir le cœur net sur ce que c'est que cette chose. Patience Lalonde, l'heure de ton jugement est bien plus proche que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

_ _

Encore une journée longue et épuisante, heureusement qu'il y avait quelques pauses sinon je me serais déjà effondrée. Courage, demain c'est mercredi et on a que la matinée de cours. Je pose mes fesses sur une chaise du self, heureuse d'être déjà au repas du soir même si la bouillie que nous a servie la cantinière n'a pas l'air plus appétissante que celle de ce midi. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront que les trolls mangent de la viande, comme les humains ? J'en viens presque à regretter l'ancien self alors que ce n'était pas tellement mieux niveau bouffe… Pour ne pas dire que c'était carrément immangeable, mais pas pire qu'ici.

Durant ces pauses, j'ai une fois encore essayé de me rapprocher de Karkat. Ça m'étonne qu'un troll comme lui, qui se bourre de films à l'eau de rose à longueur de journées, n'ai pas remarqué que ça fait un moment que je lui tourne autour. De façon rubescente hein, n'allez pas vous imaginer tout autre chose ! J'ai un problème avec Gamzee. En voyant que je tournais autour de Karkat, il a cru que je voulais en faire mon moirail et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Parce que c'est lui, son moirail, et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que je prenne sa place. Je le comprend, moi aussi j'aurais mal supporté si j'étais le moirail de quelqu'un. J'ai été le sien, à elle, à une époque. Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant, c'est fini à présent. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de me demander comment je faisais pour la supporter. J'étais sûrement trop naïve pour remarquer la cruauté qui se dissimulait derrière son sourire. Karkat me "pat pat" la joue de sa main, il a l'air sincèrement inquiet.

« Ça va Terezi ?

\- Hum ? Oh, oui, bien sûr Karkat !

\- Tu sembles préoccupée, tu n'as même pas touché à ta bouillie dégueulasse.

\- Je repensais à elle.

\- C'est passé maintenant, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

\- Smgh, ça c'est facile à dire…

\- Tu y arriveras, ne perds pas espoir.

\- Elle est dans notre classe, pas loin de moi en plus, comment tu veux que je l'oublie ?

\- Tu veux qu'on échange nos bureaux ? J'en ai un peu marre d'être à côté de Lalonde. »

Je pense soudain à Dave, qui lui non plus n'est pas très loin de ma table. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si j'accepte, je serais de nouveau à côté de ma camarade de chambre. Ça sera pratique pur enquêter mais… à quel prix ? Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer, en vérité. Je pourrais croiser Lalonde dans un couloir ou encore lui parler quand on sera toute les deux dans notre chambre. Ça se vaut pas le coup que Karkat se prenne des piques acerbes de sa part à mon sujet. Je pourrais bien baisser dans son estime sans avoir rien fait pour ça. Mais si elle en venait à parler de notre ancienne complicité -ce que je redoute plus que tout- il ne voudrait sûrement plus entendre parler de moi.

« En parlant de Lalonde, râle-t-il de nouveau à ma grande surprise, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

\- De quoi ?

\- De son connard de matesprit ! Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose parce que ça commence à devenir insupportable.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle pourra y faire quelque chose ?

\- Si elle ne peut pas, au moins j'aurais fait tout ce qui est putain de possible pour empêcher la mort de ce putain d'humain.

\- Putain bro, sourit Gamzee qui était pourtant très silencieux jusqu'à présent, tous ces putains dans ta phrase c'est putain de miraculeux !

\- TA GUEULE ! SI TU SAVAIS A QUEL POINT CE PUTAIN DE CONNARD ME SORT PAR LES YEUX, TU NE DIRAIS PAS ÇA BORDEL !!!

\- H3H3H3…

\- PUTAIN TEREZI C'EST PAS DRÔLE !

\- Si si, c'est marrant de te voir tomber en romance noire pour un humain ! »

Il soupire, on dirait qu'il s'est calmé d'un seul coup. Je lui offre un sourire plain de dents auquel je sens qu'il oppose une forme de pacifisme agressif. En flairant bien je finis par comprendre qu'il a levé son joli majeur. Je m'approche et fais mine de le sentir de plus près. Il me laisse faire pour que je capte bien à quel point on le fait chier et j'en profite pour lui mordre le doigt. Il le retire en hurlant et je ris à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. J'entends aussi le rire de Gamzee mais je préfère faire comme si je n'entendais pas. Karkat soupire, je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir une réplique bien acerbe.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi j'accepte de traîner avec vous, abrutis…

\- Parce que, au fond, tu nous aimes bien.

\- Mouais… Plus que ce connard d'humain, ça c'est une certitude !

\- Mais alors bro, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui ? »

Là, Karkat se tait. Touché. Si le quadrant caligineux de Karkat est prit, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de choix maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave, je visait le quadrant rubescent dès le début même si apparemment je ne suis pas la seule. Je vais renchérir lorsque Rose entre dans le self. Elle est seule, avec elle il n'y a ni son matesprit, ni Dave, ni la fille qui est tout le temps collée à lui. Je ne sens pas leur odeur. Karkat se lève, hurlant le nom de Lalonde dans tout le réfectoire. Je me demande bien quelle a été sa réaction. Si seulement je pouvais voir, ça aurait été magique. Je m'approche alors aussi, sachant que ma camarade a déjà changé d'expression. Je sens tout de même qu'elle a l'air ennuyée. Karkat va avoir du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez. Je l'entends taper du pied, manifestant une fois de plus son impatience. Tant que j'en suis là, autant écouter ce que Karkat a à dire à cette fille.

« Egbert n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Bonjour Karkat, commence-t-elle en soupirant. Tu devrais être plus au courant que moi.

\- Hein ?! Et pourquoi je serait plus au courant de ce que--

\- Karkat, je le coupe en posant une main sur son épaule, on vient d'avoir sport. »

Il grogne, signe qu'il est irrité. Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude remarque. Je souris à ma camarade de chambre, mais la froideur par laquelle elle me répond est d'autant plus significative. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir fouillé son ordinateur. Si elle savait que j'ai également trouvé son livre de magie noire, elle me haïra sûrement plus encore. Mais je n'y peux rien, cette curiosité qui me taraude fait partie de mon être. Je suis comme ça depuis toute petite… Alors que j'avais encore la vue… Tout cela me rend nostalgique. Il serait peut-être temps que je songe à faire autre chose de ma vie que de chercher indéfiniment mon chemin. Il faut que je trouve un endroit où me poser, j'en ai marre de marcher.

* * *

**John**

Demi-font. Ils sont sérieux ? On commence à peine l'année et ils nous font faire de la course en durée… Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, les trolls ont un sort bien pire que le nôtre. Sûrement parce que le prof est un troll. Il les a chargés de nous motiver. Ils ont été convaincants, on a pas pu s'empêcher de courir. Ils ont usé de leurs talents de prédateurs sur nous. Comme ça, eux aussi s’entraînaient à quelque chose. Mais… C'était assez flippant. J'ai passé plus de temps à me cacher qu'à vouloir courir. Parce que, les trolls, ils courent très vite. Surtout Karkat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est celui qui me coursait le plus. C'est aussi celui qui, à chaque fois que je me cachais, découvrait ma planque. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il faisait, à croire que son instinct de prédateur lui indiquait sans cesse la même cible, c'est-à-dire moi. Monde cruel, pourquoi c'est toujours après moi qu'en a ce taré qui n'arrête pas de hurler et qui me sert de camarade de chambre ?

Hum.

Peut-être simplement parce qu'il connaît mon odeur plus que celle des autres. Oui, ça se tient… Mais il n'empêche que ça fait peur, il s'amuse à me surprendre en plus. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un endroit où il ne viendra pas me chercher. Je me cache, en profitant pour souffler un peu. Je n'imaginais pas que Karkat serait aussi fort pour rechercher les humains à l'odeur. Pour moi, la plus forte aurait été Terezi. Parce que, Terezi, elle est aveugle, alors elle se repère avec ce qu'elle peut dans l'espace. Mais Karkat est bien meilleur. Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

« Trouvée, vermine. »

Je me tourne de manière saccadée vers la personne qui vient de murmurer ces quelques mots. Comme si je ne me doutais pas déjà de qui il s'agissait. Mais j'ai toujours cette même peur qui me brûle les entrailles à chaque fois que je me fais prendre. Parce que, à chaque fois que je me fais voir, j'ai l'intime impression qu'à l'époque où les trolls bouffaient des humains, je n'aurais pas fait long feu. Je suis presque déçu de voir qu'il s'agit d'un autre troll. Un troll que je ne connais pas et qui me regarde vraiment comme si j'étais une tranche de steak bien saignante et bien appétissante. Je veux reculer, mais j'avais déjà oublié que j'étais contre le mur. Merde, je suis coincé… Il sourit, tous crocs dehors, et je sens mon cœur s'affoler.

« Le prof n'a pas dit ce qu'on devait faire quand on arrivait à coincer un humain. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Laisse-moi partir !

\- Héhé, ricane le troll, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer une chance comme celle-là ? Je me demande si les humains sont aussi délicieux qu'on le prétend. »

Pitié, non… Il commence à se rapprocher de ma gorge, crocs en avant. Je serre les dents. S'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerais que Dave protège ma sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi. Pareil pour Rose. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle savait se défendre, mais là je doute qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Si déjà même moi je ne peux pas bouger… Ses crocs commencent à entailler ma chaire et je sens mon cœur battre encore plus fort, comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je me mords la lèvre alors que j'ai envie de hurler. Pourquoi ? Ça lui ferait trop plaisir s'il voyait que je souffre. Je sens un liquide chaud imbiber doucement mon tee-shirt. Je vais mourir si… Soudain, le troll se recule un peu. On dirait qu'il observe le sang qui coule avec une certaine fascination. Ça fait peur, je suis mort de trouille. Je remarque soudain que je me suis mordu la lèvre tellement fort que je saigne aussi.

Je suis fini. Plus je saigne, plus ça a l'air de titiller les instincts de ce troll. Si ça continue, il ne va faire qu'une seule bouchée de moi… Il replonge ses dents dans la plaie de mon cou et cette fois je hurle. Ça semble être efficace, il lâche mon cou pour me sommer de me taire. Et là, soudain je ne le vois plus. J'ai juste senti un mouvement non loin de moi et je crois que… Je regarde à ma droite, quelqu'un l'a intercepté. Il se bat avec une fille troll que je ne connais pas non plus, sur le sol. Elle le frappe en plein visage, lui répétant qu'ils ne doivent pas tuer d'humains, que c'est fini. Que ce temps-là et révolu. L'autre n'arrête pas de la contredire, comme s'il faisait exprès de la contrarier. Lorsque les battements de mon cœur se calment un peu, je la reconnais. C'est la troll qui était à côté de nous, dans le bus. Je m'apprête à la remercier même si elle se bat toujours contre le troll, mais un vertige me saisit. Je suis en train de perdre beaucoup de sang, pas étonnant que je ne sois pas en état de…

« Pssst. »

Je regarde à ma droite, je vois Karkat qui me fait signe de venir vers lui. Et puis quoi encore ?! Lui aussi il va vouloir me bouffer, et bien plus que n'importe quel autre troll. Je lui fais non de la tête, je sens un peu de sang se barrer encore. Ah mince… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de bouger, sinon je n'atteindrais pas l'infirmerie sans m'être totalement vidé de mon sang. Karkat soupire et je le vois s'approcher. Rhaaa, et dire que je ne peux toujours pas bouger de peur de me vider complètement… Il passe un de mes bras au-dessus de ses deux épaules et commence à marcher vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Je veux refuser de le suivre, mais je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui me fait peur à présent, ce n'est pas tellement qu'il s'agit de Karkat, mais surtout que ma vie est entre les mains d'un troll. Je l'entends me crier des choses que je comprends à peine quand on a bientôt atteint l'infirmerie. Je fais comme si je comprenais, lâchant un petit sourire qui tient plus de la grimace. Parce que, il ne faut pas exagérer, mais ça fait tout de même super mal.

Il me pose sur quelque chose pendant quelques secondes, je le vois monter les marches de l'infirmerie même si ça commence à devenir flou. Puis, il revient en hurlant. Cette fois, je comprends les mots importants : infirmerie et fermée. Je le savais, je n'aurais pas du me cacher. Même si je pense que presque tous les élèves ont fait ça, je suis sûrement le seul contre qui trois trolls se sont mit. Quoique, la troll du bus n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions à mon égard. Elle m'a même protégé. Je me demande encore si c'est à elle ou à Karkat que je dois le fait d'être encore en vie en cet instant. Peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais. Après tout, si l'infirmière n'arrive pas bientôt, je serais mort vidé de mon sang.

Karkat a arrêté de hurler, il m'observe sans dire un mot. Il observe ma bouche où perle encore quantité de sang. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez perdu comme ça. Je le vois qui se penche et, contre toute attente, il m'embrasse. J'ai le sang qui pulse plus vite dans mes veines, hélas ça n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. Il se recule au bout d'un certain moment, la bouche légèrement ensanglantée. Il ferait un peu peur si j'osais, mais pas autant que le premier qui m'a attaqué. Lui, il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir me dévorer jusqu'aux os, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Karkat. Il baisse les oreilles, adorable, alors que je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, bientôt tout devient noir et je me sens retomber en avant. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est Karkat m'appeler par mon prénom. A moins que je n'ai rêvé…

 

_ _

 

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, quelqu'un est à mon chevet. Ce n'est pas Karkat, mais une file blonde que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle est soulagée de me voir ouvrir les yeux. Je la comprends, je suis dans le même cas. Elle relève facilement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est là et je la vois croiser ses bras fins. Avant que j'ouvre la bouche, elle m'a déjà répondu.

« C'est Karkat qui m'a dit que tu étais ici.

\- K-Karkat ? »

Je le cherche des yeux, me rappelant soudain de tout ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. J'essaye de me lever pour mieux voir s'il n'est pas à un point plus éloigné de la pièce mais Rose m'en empêche. Elle fait bien, je sens déjà mon épaule recommencer à me faire mal. Alors je me repose doucement contre le matelas moelleux de l'infirmerie et je vois Rose tirer une drôle de tête. Ahah, je suis sûr que Karkat ne lui a pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Et surtout pas le fait qu'il m'a… qu'il m'a… Je passe une main sur mes lèvres. Non, il a sûrement du m'embrasser dans le seul but de refermer au moins l'une de mes plaies. Il ne devait pas savoir que c'était mon premier baiser. Après tout, est-ce que ça a la même importance chez les trolls ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais les garçons. Rose à l'air soucieuse.

« Il n'est pas ici, il m'a dit qu'il était reparti quand il te savait en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Il m'a raconté, tu t'es fait attaquer par un troll c'est ça ? »

Son regard glisse sur ma blessure au cou. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'est pas très grave mais je ne sais moi-même pas si c'est dangereux comme plaie. Je remarque avec joie que, par contre, je ne saigne plus de la lèvre. Je vois Rose serrer les poings comme si elle se retenait de hurler. Ça a eu l'air de beaucoup l'affecter ce qui m'est arrivé, je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir inquiétée. Alors, doucement et malgré l'interdiction de Rose, je me redresse pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la sens se détendre un peu, mais pas totalement. J'aimerais tellement trouver des mots rassurants à lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de s'en faire pour moi. Mais je ne trouve rien à dire sinon ces quelques mots :

« Merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi…

\- C'est normal, tu es mon ami. Maintenant rallonge-toi.

\- Non, dis-je en la resserrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, maintenant rallonge-toi avant que ta plaie ne se rouvre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es gênée ou parce que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour moi ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, rallonge-toi. »

Sachant que je n'aurais sûrement pas de réponse plus explicite de sa part, je me rallonge à contre-cœur en la relâchant. Le contact avec le matelas m'avait bizarrement manqué, lui il semble moins froid que les propos de Rose. Je vois pourtant dans son regard quelque chose qui jusque là m'avait échappé. Un regard inquiet comme une mère avec son fils et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir déçu. Je la vois pourtant détourner le regard, observant la pièce avec un soudain intérêt. Puis, elle reprend sa respiration et je suis pendu à ses lèvres quand elle me regarde de nouveau.

« J'ai menti. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts physiques donc ça me gêne. Et je m'inquiète pour toi, bien trop souvent.

\- Bien trop souvent ? Je relève avec peine.

\- Oui. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle est sincère mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle veut dire par inquiétude. Est-ce qu'elle me considérerait seulement comme son enfant ou un truc dans le genre ? Je sens un pincement au cœur et essaye de me résigner. A quoi je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que je manque de sang. Je dois être en train de redevenir pâle, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi me confectionner une perfusion à ce que j'ai vu. Je me demande comment ça se fait que je me suis réveillé d'ailleurs. Le regard de Rose dévie sur un verre d'eau rempli… Je ne comprends pas. La blonde semble réaliser qu'elle a oublié quelque chose. Elle attrape son sac et en sort de la nourriture qu'elle me tend.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas mangé à midi et avec tout le sang que tu as perdu ça serait bête que tu comates encore. Un verre d'eau, c'est pratique seulement lorsque l'on a pas de substitution.

\- Merci… Alors c'est à ça qu'à servi le verre d'eau ?

\- Oui. Tant que l'on ne meurt pas de soif on ne peut mourir de faim. »

Découvrant ce qu'elle m'a apporté, je commence à mordre dedans. Vu la rapidité à laquelle je le dévore, je devais vraiment avoir très faim. Pourtant je suis vite rassasié à cause de mon estomac plus que de ma faim. J'ai toujours envie de manger, mais mon estomac n'en peut plus. Je pense que je vais attendre un peu. Je vais finir par manger toute l'après-midi si ça continue, mais si les profs ne m'en empêchent pas ça me changera de d'habitude. Je recommence à me redresser et cette fois Rose ne m'en empêche pas. Par contre, lorsqu'elle voit que je commence à sortir les pieds du lit pour toucher le sol, elle se précipite.

« Que fais-tu !

\- Je ne vais pas rester dans ce lit éternellement, si je suis venu ici c'est en étant conscient des risques.

\- Tu peux te reposer encore un peu, au moins le temps que le sang se reforme dans ton organisme.

\- Tu vas louper des cours à cause de moi. »

Elle doit penser que je suis gonflé de lui dire ça, parce que c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais, contre toute attente, je la vois soupirer et venir me soutenir pour quitter l'infirmerie après avoir remis son sac et le mien sur son dos. Je suis vraiment un assisté.

« Au fait, relève ma camarade, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose hier soir. Est-ce toujours d'actualité ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop Rose, c'est tout embrouillé dans ma tête.

\- Je vois. Souhaites-tu que je t'aide à démêler tout ça ?

\- Oh… Encore ton truc de psychanalyse ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Ça m'inquiète. Peut-être qu'elle l'a mal prit ? Ah pitié, j'espère sérieusement que non ! Je ne veux pas me mettre des amis à dos, pas alors que je les ai rencontrés en vrai il y a de cela à peine trois jours. Alors je me reprends, parce que je ne veux vraiment pas vexer Rose. Ça me ferait de la peine si on se disputaient pour un truc aussi futile.

« Je n'ai rien contre ça tu sais ? Au contraire, je pense que ça doit être très intéressant !

\- Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'en fasse une séance ? Ça sera très instructif et pour moi et pour toi.

\- Euh… C'est à méditer…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de réellement t'intéresser.

\- Quoi ? Mais si, si ! Ce qui t'intéresse m'intéresse.

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

* * *

**Dave**

Le prof s'est suicidé. Pour une première heure de cours avec lui, on peut dire que c'est un record. Mais je n'arrive pas à capter. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Un truc du genre "jeez, pourquoi je me retrouve avec une classe métisse, ils vont tous me bouffer". S'il avait su pour les pions, il se serait peut-être pas barré en couille comme il l'a fait. Ou alors il avait plus la force de faire cours une après-midi entière alors qu'il avait déjà passé la matinée avec la classe supérieure. Il faut croire qu'on est pénible. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, de cette façon je peux aller bouffer plus tôt ou alors attendre les potes pour qu'on aille bouffer tous ensemble. Mais le self n'est pas encore ouvert et tout le monde semble être retourné dans sa chambre. Je me demande comment va John ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le cours de sport et je comptais demander à Karkat mais il était en grande discussion avec Rose du coup je n'ai pas osé déranger.

Je crois que j'ai bien fait parce que je l'ai vue partir en courant. J'aime pas la voir inquiète. Mais un type cool ne va pas aux informations, c'est les informations qui viennent à lui. J'entre dans ma chambre en soupirant. J'ai de la chance, mon colloc est pas là. En temps normal, on ne se parle pas trop mais je me sens oppressé quand il est là. Un peu comme avec Lil Cal, la poupée de mon bro. Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié s'il avait de mauvaise intentions envers moi. Je m'allonge sur le lit après mille précautions et sors le pda qui vient de vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Rose, je me doutais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de venir me parler de ce qui la dérange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle aime bien en parler avec moi.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester tuntechGodhead [TG]

TT : Dave.  
TG : rose  
TG : quest ce quil y a  
TT : ...  
TT : John est à l'infirmerie. Il a perdu conscience.  
TG : wow il sest passe quoi  
TT : Karkat m'a confié qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un troll.  
TT : Je commence à croire que nous ne sommes pas totalement en sécurité ici.  
TG : tu en doutais  
TG : reflechit on est la seule ecole mixte  
TG : tu crois que cest pour quoi  
TT : Excuse-moi, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa morsure au cou, c'est assez impressionnant.  
TT : Celui qui lui a fait ça va payer.  
TG : cest du grand nimporte quoi tu ne sais meme pas qui cest  
TT : Je trouverais et il comprendra qu'on ne touche pas aux humains.  
TT : Surtout mes amis.  
TG : tu comptes devenir une psychopathe ou ca se passe comment  
TG : je ne taiderais pas a trouver ce pauvre bougre  
TT : Tu ne veux pas venger ce qu'il a fait à John ?  
TG : cest si grave que ca  
TT : Il l'a presque vidé de tout son sang.  
TT : Sans Karkat, John serait mort à l'heure actuelle.  
TG : il faut remercier kk alors  
TT : Ça ne te fait rien qu'il ai pu mourir ?  
TG : il nest pas mort alors rose reste calme  
TG : a ta place  
TG : je ne chercherais a me venger que si jen ai loccasion  
TT : Je trouverais qui a fait ça.  
TG : tu ne comprends pas rose  
TG : cest ce quils veulent  
TG : que tu cherches a te venger  
TG : tu vas tomber dans leur putain de piege non ironique  
TT : Quel piège Dave ? Il s'agit seulement d'une enquête.  
TT : Et je sais me défendre.  
TG : cest ca  
TG : si tes morte de trouille comme devant tz tu vas pas proteger grand-chose  
TT : C'était uniquement de la surprise.  
TG : disons que je te crois  
TG : je ne te laisserais pas faire cette connerie  
TT : Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de savoir que je l'ai faite.  
TT : Je vais te laisser, il revient à lui.  
TT : A bientôt.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG]

Je soupire. Rose a l'air prudente comme ça, mais elle se laisse facilement traîner dans a boue par ses émotions. Elle agit sur coups de tête quand elle est en proie à ses émotions. Et dire que certains la croient insensible, ils ont tort. Elle est impulsive et se laisse facilement guider par ses émotions. Oh putain, voilà que je commence à faire comme elle. Je fais des phrases longues, pas du tout ironiques, et qui parlent de subconscient. Je relis la conversation, histoire de comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Rose au moment de m'envoyer ces messages impulsifs. J'avais raison, elle en pince pour John. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ça l'énerverait autant que quelqu'un lui ai mordu le cou. A moins que je ne réalise pas bien, parce que je ne l'ai pas vu face à moi ? Je ne crois pas. J'aurais eu la même putain de réaction que maintenant. Parce que John n'est pas mort. J'aurais juste été ironiquement heureux qu'il soit en vie. Parce que c'est John. Et que John ne peut pas mourir. Enfin, je crois ?

Je pose mes lunettes de soleil sur la table de chevet, m'apprêtant à piquer un petit roupillon ironique en attendant que les autres décident de se pointer. Je bâille et m'étire un peu mais quand je ressors mon pda je me rends compte que quelqu'un m'a… trollé ? C'est bizarre, ça existe le trollage sur pestchum ?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] a commencé à troller turntechGodhead [TG]

GC : D444V3 >:]  
TG : tes un troll cest ca  
GC : QU3LL3 P3SP1C4C1T3 !  
GC : J'A1 3S1T3 LONGT3MPS 4V4NT D3 V3N1R T3 P4RL3R TU S41S ?  
TG : ah ouai  
TG : pk on tempechait de me parler  
GC : NON M41S J3 N3 VOUL41S P4S BL3SS3R K4RK4T >:[  
TG : ce psycho qui gueule tout le temps  
TG : je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te le mettre a dos  
GC : NON, TU N3 COMPR3NDS P4S !  
GC : C3 N'3ST P4S 4 C4US3 D3 C4...  
TG : pk alors  
GC : H3H3H3 !!!  
GC : TU N3 COMPR3NDR41S P4S.  
TG : oh daccord jinsiste pas alors  
GC : M'4S-TU R3CONNU3 D4VE ?  
TG : je suppose  
TG : tz  
GC : H3H3H3, MO1 QU1 P3NS41S QU3 L3S HUM41NS 3T413NT 4SS3Z L1M1T3S M3NT4L3M3NT !  
GC : TU V13NS D3 R3USS1R L3 TRUC 1NCROY4BL3 D3 M3 R3DONN3R FO1 3N L'HOMM3.  
TG : oh  
TG : cest cool je presume  
GC : TR3S COOL POUR UN COOLK1D COMM3 TO1 !  
GC : M41S D3 MON PO1NT D3 VU3 C'3ST UN P3U D1FF3R3NT >:]  
TG : encore un truc de troll  
TG : on va faire comme si ca ne minteressait pas  
GC : TU S41S P4RL3R STR1D3R, M41S QU'3N 3ST-1L D3 T3S 4CT3S ?  
TG : je ne comprends pas  
TG : quels actes  
GC : L'HUM41N3 ROS3 4V3C QU1 J3 P4RT4G3 M4 CH4MBR3 N'3ST P4S 3NCOR3 R3V3NU3.  
TG : cest une proposition  
TG : NON, J3 M3 D3M4ND41S JUST3 S1 TU S4V41S QU3LQU3 CHOS3.  
TG : oh  
GC : UN3 4M13 3ST 3LL3 4USS1 1MPL1QU33 D4NS C3TT3 4FF4IR3 3T J3 N3 VOUDR41S P4S QU'3LL3 SO1T BL3SS33...  
TG : rose ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche  
GC : S41S-TU R4PP3R STR1D3R ?  
TG : rapper est tout un art que je maitrise ironiquement  
GC : P4RF41T 4LORS !  
GC : J'41 UN D3F1 POUR TO1 D444V3 3T 1L D3VR41T T3 PL41R3 >:]  
TG : mes neurones coolissimes sont pretes a fonctionner tz  
TG : et mes yeux lisent la moindre parcelle de ce que tu pourrais ecrire  
TG : sans rire  
TG : je trouve pas de mot qui termine par tz  
CG : H3H3H3 !  
CG : PR3T POUR L3 TH3M3 D4V3 ?  
TG : toujours pret pour ce genre de defis  
GC : 4LORS 3CR1S UN R4P D4V3 !  
GC : UN R4P P3RSONN3L OU TU D3CR1R41S T3S S3NT1M3NTS POUR QU3LQU'UN !  
TG : genre  
TG : une declaration damour  
GC : J3 N3 S41S P4S COMM3NT L3S HUM41NS 4PP3LL3NT C4 M41S J3 CRO1S OU1.  
TG : ca me va  
TG : je tenverrais ca ce soir  
GC : V3RS QU3LL3 H3UR3 ?  
TG : il faut du temps pour un rap bien ironique  
TG : deux heures apres le repas je pense  
GC : J3 L'4TT3NDR41S 4V3C IMP4TI3NC3, 3N 4TT3ND4NT BON COUR4G3 !  
GC : J3 T3 PR3V13NS, J3 SU1S UN3 JUG3 S3V3R3 >;]  


gallowsCalibrator [GC] a cessé de troller turntechGodhead [TG]


	5. Chapter 5

**Karkat**

Cet idiot d'humain est entré plus tard dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est produit mais, en revenant, j'ai vu qu'il était sur mon lit le con. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Il avait l'air d'un putain d'imbécile heureux. Mais plus que d'habitude en fait, comme s'il avait bu du Faygo avec Gamzee. Ah non putain, ne me dites pas que mon connard de moirail a fait boire de sa boisson d'alcoolique à des humains ! Ou alors, peut-être que comme il s'est vidé de son sang ça a ralenti encore plus son cerveau qui à la base était déjà assez lent. Il me fait un grand sourire quand je rentre, il a visiblement pas compris que je veux qu'il dégage.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- De rien, je rumine avec gêne.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'AI DIS "DE RIEN", MAINTENANT DEGAGE DE MON LIT ABRUTI !

\- Pourquoi je..? Oh, mince, désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais trompé de lit.

\- Idiot. »

Il se lève et va sur son lit. Non, là c'est sûr, il y a un truc qui ne va pas chez lui. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur avant de me rendre compte qu'il a remarqué que je le fixais. Et merde, son sourire vient encore de s'élargir. Je sens que dans peu de temps je vais me prendre une réflexion qui ne va pas me plaire.

« Dis Karkat, tu as une copine toi ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une petite-amie je voulais dire…

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, arrête avec tes mots humains qui ne veulent rien dire. C'est chiant.

\- Hé ! Mais je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça chez vous moi !

\- Tu te démerdes, je comprends pas.

\- Une personne que tu aimes alors ?

\- Ta gueule putain. Ça te regarde pas ! Et pourquoi juste une ? »

J'aurais du me taire, la lueur d'incompréhension qui brille dans son regard ne me dit rien de bon. Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer notre notion de l'amour. C'est évident qu'il est trop bête pour en comprendre le moindre mot et, même si par miracle il y parvenait, il l'oublierait tout de suite après et il reviendrait me demander. Ce serait un cercle infini dont je ne pourrais plus compter me sortir et adieu ma tranquillité de troll. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, malgré moi il a piqué ma curiosité et je veux savoir comment ça fonctionne chez eux. Je suis un abruti, je suis sûr que si j'arrivais à me parler à moi-même je me traiterais de tous les noms…

« Vous en avez plusieurs chez les trolls ?

\- Et vous, comment ça se fait que vous n'en ayez qu'une seule ?

\- Hé ! C'est déloyal de répondre à des questions par d'autres questions !

\- Je fais ce que je veux bordel de merde, ce n'est pas un putain de bout de steak même pas foutu de comprendre les quadrants qui va me dicter ma conduite ! »

Il y a un nouveau silence, je le vois froncer lentement les sourcils et je me demande comment j'ai fais pour hériter d'un abruti pareil dans ma chambre. S'ils tiennent à ce qu'on bouffe les humains, ils se sont trompés de troll. Ils auraient du le foutre dans la même putain de piaule que l'Ampora, ça aurait été plus rapide puisqu'il compte faire un génocide depuis qu'il est entré ici. D'un certain côté, je suis content qu'il ai une moirail ce con, il aurait vite fait de faire une connerie si elle n'était pas là pour le surveiller. En tout cas, ils ont choisi le pire humain qui pourrait partager ma chambre. Je le hais à un tel point que s'en est presque caligineux. Si je ne le bouffe pas, il crèvera rapidement quand même. Je suis son prédateur, plus rapide et plus bestial, alors pourquoi ce couillon n'a pas peur de moi et préfère me sourire comme un con ?!

« Les… quadrants ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, tes neurones vont surchauffer Egbert.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ?

\- Mon temps. MON PUTAIN DE TEMPS ! »

Voyant qu'il m'observe toujours avec son air d'abruti fini et que je dois me contenir pour ne pas le frapper, je décide de quitter la chambre en frappant des pieds. Je grommelle dans ma barbe durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Terezi. Putain, pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas simplement mis dans la même chambre qu'elle ? Comme ça l'humain aurait été dans la même chambre que sa mate et il aurait pas fait chier. Même être dans la chambre de sa mate, ça aurait été moins pénible ! Elle a l'air tellement moins chiante, et le peu que je lui ai parlé ne donnait pas envie de lui gueuler dessus. Je crois qu'elle fait partie du genre d'humains que je respecte. Enfin, que je respecte un peu plus que les abrutis dans le genre d'Egbert. Je toque à la porte mais personne ne me répond. Je sais que Terezi aime se niquer les oreilles en mettant sa musique de tribunal à fond dans ses écouteurs alors ça m'étonne à peine. J'ai pris l'habitude d'entrer même si on ne me répond pas. Normal, Terezi j'y tient autant qu'à mon moirail. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce connard de clown. Il faut que je pense à le surveiller et c'est pas parce qu'il a une chambre tout seul qu'il ne risque pas de faire une connerie aussi grosse que lui…

Mais en passant le pas de la porte, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas la moindre petite trace de vie dans cette chambre. A part peut-être le bruit de la douche, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que quelqu'un aurait l'idée de se doucher à cette heure-là. Il doit y avoir une fuite. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand un bruit que je ne connais que trop bien retentit. Trollian. Je ne comprends pas… D'habitude elle fait toujours attention à le fermer, son Trollian, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'elle y écrit. Mais là… Ben, là, il est ouvert et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander avec qui elle communique. Je me mords la lèvre, regardant vers la douche dont le bruit me fait finalement penser qu'il y a quelqu'un…

Tant pis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Quelques minuscules minutes, pas plus…

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG : yo tz  
TG : jai reflechis a ce que tu mas dit  
TG : voila  
TG : ce rap est pour toi alors apprecie  
TG : cherche pas cest magique  
TG : cest comme raconter un recit  
TG : avec des paroles non moins veridiques  
TG : alors ecoute cette declaration  
TG : je sais que tu maimes  
TG : alors ecoute cette declaration  
TG : je sais que tu maimes  
TG : pas besoin de presentation  
TG : je serais juste moi meme  
TG : je taime  
TG : voila  
TG : alors

« Karkat ? »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix et, par automatisme, je referme l'ordinateur, mort de honte. Quelqu'un vient de sortir de la salle de bain, j'avais raison… Merde merde merde, si c'est Terezi je n'ai plus qu'à me cacher dans un trou de souris pour le restant de mes jours et… et… et c'est juste Rose. Je soupire de soulagement, essayant de calmer les battements de ce connard de cœur qui s'est décidé à courir le marathon juste parce que je me suis fait surprendre. Puis, je remarque vite qu'elle est en serviette vu qu'elle sort tout juste de la douche. Je commence à virer cramoisi et je décide de me taire. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma gêne parce qu'elle s'approche de moi pour regarder ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur l'ordinateur de Terezi. Son sourire malin me fait retenir la respiration. Oh bordel… Je retire ce que j'ai dis, cette fille semble bien plus machiavélique que le Egbert de ma chambre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté longtemps d'être dans sa chambre !

« Ce n'est pas très moral de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, dit-elle en s'installant là où j'étais juste avant.

\- Eh oh ! Tu me fais la morale mais tu es en train de faire la même chose !

\- Moi ce n'est pas pareil, je me venge. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment devant cette déclaration. D'autant plus que j'ai une fille humaine en serviette à à peine quelques centimètres de moi. Je suis sûr que rien qu'en tendant la main je pourrais toucher sa cuisse. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que c'est gênant et que si Terezi entre maintenant j'aurais tué toutes mes chances de relation rouge avec elle. Et j'aurais mis le Egbert en colère. Parce que j'aurais touché sa "petite-amie".

…

L'idée est séduisante en fin de compte. Si ça fait chier Egbert, ça le fera peut-être dégager de MA chambre pour le faire s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle lit à une vitesse tellement impressionnante que j'ai du mal à suivre son regard. Je me souviens, avant de faire une connerie, que Rose n'est pas le genre de personne que je veux me mettre à dos, bien au contraire. Alors je me tais et la regarde lire les lignes de texte de ce "turntechGodhead" qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à draguer ma future mate. Il ne me la volera pas, ça je peux le garantir. Je vais prendre son pesterchum, puisqu'il s'agit forcément d'un humain, et je vais venir l'engueuler de toutes mes forces. On ne touche pas à Terezi ! Soudain, Rose explose de rire. Je me colle au mur, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce soudain emportement de sa part. Elle ne tarde pas à s'expliquer, fixant ses prunelles pourpres dans les miennes.

« Je ne pensais pas que Dave s'enticherait d'une troll !

\- Alors j'avais raison, il la DRAGUE !

\- Je dirais même qu'il vient de lui faire sa déclaration.

\- RHAAA !! Et il n'y a pas un moyen de l'effacer, cette merde ?!

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

\- Jaloux ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un terme non-existant chez les trolls ?

\- Jaloux ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi, jaloux ? D'un HUMAIN EN PLUS ?!

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer avec ce genre de théories hasardeuses, mais j'en ai bien l'impression.

\- S'il continue de draguer MA Terezi, c'est sûr qu'il va m'entendre oui ! »

Et là, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Je n'ai même pas compris comment ma tête s'est retrouvée sur son épaule, mais je crois bien que je me suis mis à chialer. Parfaitement, et je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir fait ! Tout le monde a le droit de pleurer et en plus c'est libérateur. Et l'humaine ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Je pouvais sentir ses veines pulser, à être ainsi contre son épaule, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Tout ça parce que ce qu'elle disait était encore plus intéressant. Elle s'est proposé d'écouter mes problèmes, sans me juger ou quoi. Non, juste écouter mes putains de problèmes, et essayer de me libérer de mon complexe de supériorité. J'ai trouvé ça dingue, parce que tout ce qu'elle a dit sur moi était vrai. Enfin non, j'exagère, bien sûr qu'il y avait des trucs faux dans ce qu'elle a dit et je lui ai fait remarquer. Mais je ne l'ai pas envoyée chier. Pas comme je l'aurais fait avec Egbert. Je l'aime bien, cette fille, même si quelque fois elle a des côtés flippants je la trouve adorable. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de compréhensif dans ce monde de brutes, c'est un miracle ! Oh bordel, voilà que je me mets à parler comme Gamzee…

« Si je comprends bien, tous les problèmes amoureux sont liés à cette fille ?

\- Ouais, il faut croire. Je veux l'avoir dans tous mes cadrants, mais c'est déjà pas possible.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai déjà un moirail, et Terezi a perdu la vue à cause de lui alors je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne encore à elle pour une histoire aussi débile ! Et il y a cette fille aussi, Vriska, qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier…

\- Intéressant. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'elle avant. Qui est cette Vriska ? »

J'hésite à continuer. Elle était assise à côté d'elle dans le bus et elle semblait l'apprécier. Si je lui dis ce qu'il se passe avec elle, peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais lui parler. Enfin, peut-être que c'est une bonne chose après tout. Vriska n'est pas fréquentable. Pas du tout même. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de poser à mon tour une question, parce que je ne vais pas dire le contraire mais je commence sérieusement à apprécier cette fille.

« Est-ce que tu es… Putain, comment on appelle ça chez les humains !

\- Hum ? »

Bon, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues alors c'est sûr que ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Pourtant c'est moi qui ai voulu poser la question et si je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase et que je lui dis d'oublier, sa curiosité humaine va forcément la pousser à me faire continuer. Je suis dans l'impasse et je m'y suis foutu tout seul comme un grand. Bravo Vantas, t'as encore tout foiré sur toute la ligne. Je soupire et m'apprête à reprendre avec des mots que je connais mais elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Si tu ne souhaites pas poursuivre, je ne vais pas t'y obliger.

\- Ça m'arrangerait.

\- J'irais satisfaire ma curiosité humaine ailleurs. »

Je déglutis bruyamment. Merde merde merde. Comment elle a su à quoi je pensais ? Elle est voyante ou quoi ? Putain, ça y est cette fille recommence à me faire flipper.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ?

\- Avec plaisir. J'avais d'autres questions à te poser. Cela ne fait qu'une journée que l'on étudie la culture troll, du coup nous avons tous un peu de mal avec des termes tels que "moirails" ou "moitiesprite". Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne humaine sur ces points ?

\- Tu as de la chance, je rétorque avec fierté, tu es tombée sur un expert en la matière. Moirail je dirais que c'est un ami très proche, mais qui est capable de nous calmer quand on pète les plombs.

\- Chez les humains, on appelle ça un meilleur ami. Et qu'en est-il de moitiesprite ?

\- Tu prononces mal. C'est "matesprit".

\- Matesprit ?

\- Ouais, nous on dit mate c'est plus rapide. C'est comme tu es avec Egbert.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis amie avec John, mate signifie aussi ami ?

\- QUOI ?! Vous êtes juste amis ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est pas possible !

\- Oh. Je vois ce que tu sous-entends. Effectivement, je suis amoureuse de John mais j'ignorais que c'était aussi visible.

 

\- Ça ne l'est peut-être que pour moi ?

\- Non, Dave sait aussi et je crois que Jade a deviné. Ça fait trois personnes, si ce n'est plus. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à lui dire.

\- Je t'aiderais.

\- Tu le hais.

\- Je peux faire un effort pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que.

\- Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête qui concernerait une certaine Terezi ?

\- Que… Non, PAS DU TOUT ! C'est juste que je t'aime bien, voilà. »

Bonjour, je m'appelle Karkat Vantas et je suis aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse à l'heure où nous parlons. Je veux mourir, ne manquerait plus que Terezi retourne dans la chambre pour que ma vie soit officiellement foutue. Elle me regarde d'un air étonné mais le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres semble plein de bonnes pensées. Elle s'éloigne un peu et je remarque que depuis le début elle est restée en serviette, cette dernière ayant failli glisser quand elle s'est levée. Heureusement qu'elle s'en est rendue compte, sinon la situation serait vraiment devenue gênante. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un corps de fille humaine et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir en fait… Elle enfile sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa serviette avant de l'ôter en toute discrétion sans que rien ne soit visible. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Bon, le point positif c'est que sa chemise de nuit arrive en bas de ses mollets alors il n'y a plus de raisons que la situation soit inconfortable. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne m'ébouriffer les cheveux et qu'elle touche l'une de mes cornes, sans le faire attention.

Je me raidis, me confrontant à son regard étonné.

Je crois que j'ai gémis.

Et pour ne rien arranger, je vois la silhouette de Terezi se découper dans la semi-pénombre du couloir.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Karkat Vantas. En quelques secondes, ma vie vient de passer du stade des tourments amoureux à celui de vraiment merdique. Ma vie est officiellement le trou du cul du monde.

* * *

**John**

Je me triture toujours les doigts. La journée d'aujourd'hui était très mouvementée, entre cette personne qui a essayé de me saigner comme un steak, mon passage à l'infirmerie et ma séance de psychanalyse gratuite donnée par Rose. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer au reste. C'est-à-dire ma vengeance sur Karkat. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi je voulais me venger et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Parce que lui il a fait l'effort de ne pas planter ses dents pointues dans ma jugulaire. Peut-être même que je pourrais m'en faire un ami si j'essaye. Il a beau être désagréable, il hurle beaucoup pour rien. Je me demande comment il réagirait. Comme pour appuyer mes propos, je m'assois sur son lit en réfléchissant à un sujet de discussion qui pourrait être commun. Il a l'air de bien aimer cette troll avec qui il traîne. Mes yeux se posent soudain sur les livres qui meublent son étagère, celle qu'il a prise de force lors de la répartition des placards. Je n'ai pas grand-chose je dois dire, il ne m'a pas laissé m'étendre comme je le voulais. Il m'a laissé un placard même pas complet et le reste sert à stocker ses affaires. Il n'en utilisera pourtant pas la moitié. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Pour m'ennuyer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi m'énerver lui plaît autant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Rose m'a pourtant dit que ça se passait bien avec sa camarade à elle.

Rose… Peut-être que je pourrais lui parler d'elle. Les romans à l'eau de rose (sans mauvais jeu de mots) qui traînent dans ses placards sont la preuve que les histoires de cœur le passionne. Mais est-ce que j'irais vraiment jusqu'à tout lui avouer pour Rose et moi ? Peut-être pas. Surtout si ça ne l'intéresse pas en fin de compte. Je suis bête, pourquoi mes histoires d'amourettes intéresseraient un type aussi désagréable ? Il s'en fout de moi, ce qu'il aime c'est juste m'embêter et je n'en comprendrais sûrement jamais la raison. Peut-être que je devrais retourner le chercher, si ça se trouve il est parti bouder tout seul dans un coin. Il faut dire que pour moi tout ce qu'il m'a dit est nouveau. Les trolls ont le droit à la polygamie. C'est trop bizarre… Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement. Je me retrouve face à une fille troll qui semblait sur le point de toquer de manière tout à fait indécise. Elle garde quelques secondes le poing en l'air, me fixant dans les yeux. De mon côté, je fais pareil. Elle finit par baisser le regard et je vois que dans ses mains il y a le DVD que Karkat avait balancé hors de la chambre il y a quelques jours. _Con Air_ …

Alors c'est pour ça que Dave et Rose ne l'ont pas retrouvé ? C'était elle qui me l'avait pris ? Je fais tout de même le méfiant, plissant les yeux autant que faire se peut. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux, comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie qui ai jamais existé. Pourtant je n'ai pas prononcé le moindre son. Puis, elle me sourit. Et mon dieu quel sourire, je me prendrais presque à croire qu'elle est irréelle tellement il est magnifique. Ouais, bon, comme pour tous les trolls ses dents pointues sont bien présentes, mais ça ne m'effraie pas plus que ça bizarrement. Soudain, je la reconnais. C'est la fille qui s'est jetée sur le troll qui voulait me manger, tout à l'heure. Ses yeux se posent sur mon cou, à l'endroit où repose maintenant un large bandage. On dirait presque une blessure de guerre.

« Ça ne fait pas trop mal j'espère ?

\- De quoi tu… Ah, ça ? Non, ça va, plus de peur que de mal !

\- Ah. »

Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, et elle serre _Con Air_ dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas le sien. C'est le mien. Je me racle la gorge, essayant de paraître ferme aussi bien sur mes paroles que dans mon attitude. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Parce que je m'appelle John. Parce que je suis incapable de faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un qui m'a probablement sauvé la vie.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Savoir si tu allais bien. L'Ampora n'y va jamais de main morte et si tu avais vu la manière dont il se vantait tout à l'heure…

\- Il se vantait ?

\- Oui, il disait que sans mon intervention il t'aurait tué sans le moindre scrupule. Il voulait faire un exemple avec toi pour faire fuir les humains de cette école.

\- Dis…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce DVD, c'est le mien non ?

\- Euh, oui, je pense oui. »

Elle me le rend à contre-cœur et je le vois bien, mais on ne touche pas à mon film préféré, je l'ai cherché partout et il m'a tellement manqué. Je le serre contre moi, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, prenant à peine attention au fait que la fille me regarde toujours avec un sourire bienveillant. Je m'en rend pourtant compte après un certain moment et je lui rend un sourire tout aussi chaleureux. Oui, cette troll vient de gagner ma confiance. Elle m'a rendu _Con Air_ et, occasionnellement, elle m'a très certainement sauvé la vie. Il ne faut pas exagérer, ma vie est dérisoire par rapport à la grandeur de ce chef d’œuvre de la cinématographie. C'est pour ça que je lui demande, toujours souriant :

« Tu l'as regardé ?

\- Le DVD ? Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'acteur principal.

\- Nick Cage est un Dieu !

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord. Cet acteur a tellement de classe qu'il pourrait faire exploser une nation entière.

\- Pourquoi exploser ? Il la sauverait oui, un peu comme Batman ! »

Elle me regarde, je la regarde. On se met tous les deux à rire. Cette troll est ma foi très sympathique, nous avons tous les deux le même culte pour Nick Cage et je suis persuadé qu'on a tout plein d'autres points communs. Et si je commençais à me faire l'ami des trolls en commençant par elle ? Peut-être que comme ça AG se montrera enfin, sortant enfin de la toile d'ombre dont elle semble prisonnière. C'est cool, comme dirait Dave. Je lui fait signe d'entrer.

« Si tu veux j'en ai plein d'autres des films avec Cage, tu veux qu'on en regarde tous les deux ?

\- Et bien… Ça serait avec plaisir mais… En vérité j'ai quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de pas très drôle.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Maintenant, ce soir ?

\- Oui. Ne pose pas trop de questions John, s'il te plaît.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Il est écrit sur la porte, dit-elle en tirant la langue, nigaud !

\- Tu sais lire les langages humains ?

\- Comme tous les trolls ici, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Attend ! Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître le nom de ma sauveuse ?

\- Non, là tout de suite je n'ai aucune envie de parler de moi. »

Et elle s'en va sur ses mots. Moi je la regarde partir sans savoir comment réagir. Elle vient de me mettre un vent monumental, pourtant je ne peux pas faire autrement que de sourire comme un idiot. Je l'ai reconnue, cette façon de parler et d'exprimer presque tout ce qu'elle pense. Mais impossible de me souvenir d'où je l'ai entendue. C'est bien ma veine, pour une fois que je pourrais me souvenir d'un truc je n'y arrive pas. Une alerte pesterchum me sort bien vite de mes pensées bizarres et je m'en retourne à l'ordinateur. Fausse alerte, il s'agit juste de Dave qui vient de se connecter. Il est presque toujours connecté, ça me fait bizarre d'avoir failli le voir hors ligne. Bon, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu hors ligne alors on peut considérer que je le verrais toujours connecté, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, ça tombe bien qu'il soit connecté j'avais pas mal de choses à lui demander ! Mais c'est lui qui me saute tout de suite dessus, dès que j'ouvre la fenêtre.

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB]

TG : mec  
TG : tes sur un ordi ?  
TG : jai besoin daide la et ca urge  
EB : hey, salut dave ! :D  
EB : qu'est-ce qu'il t’arrive ?  
TG : dis moi que cest pas vrai  
TG : tu sais ce que ca veut dire toi  
EB : de quoi tu parles ? :o  
TG : onanisme  
EB : attend, je vais voir ça…

J'ouvre une page de navigateur et j'entre le mot de Dave à la lettre près. Je revérifie trois fois que je n'ai pas oublié de lettre ou rien d'autre et j'appuie sur la touche "Entrée". Ce que je vois me fait rougir, mais je ne désespère pas. Peut-être qu'il y a une autre définition possible de ce mot. Je vais jusque sur le site du Larousse et le dictionnaire des synonymes avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'existe qu'une seule et unique définition, celle qui m'a tant gênée. Je ne peux pas la dire à Dave, pas avant de lui avoir demandé qui lui avait sorti un mot pareil. Même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je me doute déjà de la réponse…

EB : heu, dave ?  
TG : um  
EB : qui t'as sorti ce mot et surtout… SURTOUT, pourquoi ?  
TG : rose  
TG : mais ca jsuis sur que tu le savais déjà  
TG : elle ma dit que je pratiquais lonanisme  
EB : dave…  
TG : um  
EB : dave, c'était une question ?  
TG : ouais je crois  
EB : je vais dire un truc sale, mais ne le prend pas personnellement…  
EB : jeez, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois écrire un truc comme ça !  
TG : de quoi tu parles bro  
EB : rose, elle t'as demandé si…  
EB : bordel !  
EB : mec, elle t'a demandé si tu te masturbais.  
TG : ah ouais  
TG : cest logique avec la conv en fait  
TG : merci mec  
TG : je comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves ca aussi genant  
EB : pour toi peut-être, mais moi je trouve ça gênant !  
TG : cest la nature  
EB : oui mais… rha non, je peux pas c'est gênant !  
TG : va falloir trouver un truc pour te décoincer  
TG : sinon tu sortiras jamais avec personne  
EB : oui mais quoi ? tu sais comment je suis, c'est pas possible ! :o  
TG : ya peut etre moyen  
TG : mais tu vas devoir faire un gros effort  
EB : dave, tu me fais peur là…  
TG : il faut pas  
TG : jai un truc a faire la tout de suite  
TG : mais rejoins moi dans ma chambre  
TG : dans genre 2h  
TG : je te montrerais un truc magique  
EB : heu, ouais ?  
TG : mec  
TG : tu doutes de ton bro  
EB : non non non, pas du tout !  
EB : jamais je ne douterais de toi ! :B  
TG : bon alors a tout

turntechGodhead [TG] à cessé de pester ectoBiologist [EB]

Augh... Ça me fait toujours aussi mal. Au moment où je me suis enfin décidé à tourner la tête, les points de suture que j'ai au niveau du cou se sont tendus. Il m'a bien déchiré la peau ce fichu troll, la prochaine fois je me tiens à plus de dix mètres de lui. Je pourrais peut-être rester avec la mystérieuse troll plutôt, ou alors Karkat… Mouais, je doute que ça l'enchante et moi non plus je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter longtemps. J'ai déjà du mal quand je le vois dans ma chambre, alors si en plus je dois rester H24 avec lui… Non, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer. Je resterais avec la troll au nom inconnu de préférence. Mais comme je ne connais pas son nom, ça va être difficile de venir la voir sans aborder la conversation. Or, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir parler. Elle avait le regard fuyant, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Jésus, ce que je déteste ça ! Maintenant, j'ai plus envie de l'aider qu'autre chose, même si je ne la connais pas… Je crois que je suis un peu trop altruiste quand il s'agit d'aider quelqu'un. Surtout une demoiselle en détresse. Je me sentirais presque l'âme d'un combattant, seulement si…

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB]

TT : Hi.  
EB : rose ?  
EB : pourquoi tu me contactes, quelque chose ne va pas ? :o  
TT : Non. J'avais juste la subite envie de te parler.  
EB : ouais…  
EB : après avoir embêté dave avec tes mots savants, tu viens m'embrouiller aussi c'est ça ?  
TT : Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que si je vous contacte c'est seulement à but psychanalytique ?  
EB : peut-être parce que le plus souvent c'est vrai ?  
TT : Tu réponds à ma question par une question, aurais-tu peur d'avoir raison ?  
EB : pas du tout !  
TT : Prouve-le moi.  
EB : hé !  
TT : Hum ?  
EB : c'est à toi de le prouver, pas à moi ! :o  
TT : John. J'ai causé un terrible événement.  
TT : A cause de moi Karkat et Terezi ne se *regardent* plus de la même façon.  
TT : Même Terezi semble porter un jugement différent sur les humains par ma faute.  
EB : heu, rose ?  
TT : Oui ?  
EB : j'espère que tu es au courant que cette situation est super bizarre.  
TT : En quoi est-elle étrange ?  
EB : tu es la fille sage qui donne des conseils à tout le monde d'habitude et moi je suis celui qui fait des conneries.  
EB : là on dirait que tu t'attends à ce que ce soit moi qui te donne des conseils !  
TT : Comme quoi, même les plus avisés ont leurs faiblesses.  
EB : n'empêche que c'est bizarre !  
EB : *sopire*  
EB : alors, il s'est passé quoi exactement ? :o  
TT : Karkat était en train de lire les messages pesterchum de Terezi, sur son ordinateur, et j'ai voulu lui faire la morale.  
EB : héhéhé !  
TT : Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
EB : oh, rien !  
EB : juste que je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer faire la morale à karkat et que c'est assez marrant mine de rien ! :D  
EB : mais continue, tu n'as pas fini pas vrai ?  
TT : C'est exact.  
TT : Il a pris une moue adorable semblable à celle d'un chat.  
EB : attend, il a quoi ???  
TT : Oui, tu as parfaitement bien lu ce que j'ai écris et il ne s'agit aucunement d'un lapsus.  
EB : wow.  
EB : heu, rose, je sais que tu aimes les chats mais là il y a des limites !  
EB : karkat n'est pas un chat adorable qui ronronne.  
TT : Il ronronne.  
EB : il ronronne ? :o  
TT : Je pensais que tu le saurais, puisque tu partages sa chambre.  
EB : quand il dort il est calme, enfin je crois...  
EB : je m'endors toujours avant lui de toute façon !  
TT : Oh.  
TT : Eh bien tu le sauras, les trolls ronronnent.  
EB : merci de l'info, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. :/  
TT : Rien de grave en perspective. Disons simplement qu'une certaine troll est entrée au mauvais moment alors que je découvrais une autre partie de l'anatomie trolle.  
EB : encore ?! :o  
TT : Encore ?  
TT : Comment cela "encore" ?  
EB : heu, je veux dire, c'est bizarre non ?  
EB : je pensais qu'on avaient beaucoup de choses en commun avec les trolls mais plus on apprend à les connaître moins j'en ai l'impression...  
TT : Chaque peuple a sa culture et sa façon de vivre John, tu devrais le savoir.  
EB : oui, enfin là il y a quand même des limites !  
EB : les trolls ne savent même pas ce que c'est que d'être en couple.  
TT : Tiens.  
EB : um ?  
TT : Depuis quand John Egbert s'intéresse-t-il à la vie de couple au point d'en parler avec un troll qu'il hait ?  
EB : stop rose !  
EB : je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'as pas fini ton histoire. :B  
TT : Tout ce qu'il te reste à savoir c'est ceci :  
TT : Ne touche jamais les cornes d'un troll.  
TT : Alors, que me caches-tu maintenant ?  
EB : pourquoi il ne faut pas toucher les cornes d'un troll ?  
TT : Je te défend juste d'essayer, épargnant ainsi ton esprit candide.  
TT : Tu devrais me remercier.  
EB : heu, merci ?  
TT : Je pense que nous en avons fini avec cette discussion, puisque tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.  
EB : rose, tu es malade ? :o  
TT : Non, pourquoi ?  
EB : d'habitude tu trouves toujours un moyen détourné de trouver à quoi je pense, sans me dire directement tes intentions.  
EB : cette discussion est définitivement... bizarre !  
TT : J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour méditer sur mes erreurs.  
TT : Apprend que la prochaine fois tu n'y échapperas pas.  
TT : Comme Karkat n'y a pas échappé.  
EB : oh, il me tarde de voir ça alors ! :D  
TT : Parfait. Bonne soirée John.  
EB : a toi aussi rose, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en remettre !  
EB : de toute façon il le méritait ce maudit troll, à provoquer tout le monde sans raisons ! ;B

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester ectoBiologist [EB]

Une porte claque, j'entends un juron prononcée d'une voix un peu trop familière et agressive à mon goût. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais on dirait que j'en ai trop dit et que j'ai été mauvaise langue, quand Karkat arrive il a l'air plus calme que ce que je pensais. Il paraît même… Triste ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette cité, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à mener l'enquête. Tant pis si Rose m'en a défendu, tant pis si j'ai failli me faire tuer déjà une fois depuis le début des cours, tant pis si je ne dois plus jamais voir la face du soleil. Euh… Je vais peut-être un peu loin là quand même. Je ne vais quand même pas finir six pieds sous terre. Enfin, je n'espère pas ! Je regarde le troll fouiller dans son armoire. Ah, non, pardon, L'UNE de ses armoires. Il s'est tellement installé avec ses fichus DVDs à l'eau de rose même pas marrants. Il a de la chance qu'on ai une télé dans la chambre. J'ai de la chance qu'elle ne marche plus depuis des lustres. J'ai moins de chance qu'il possède un ordinateur. J'ai encore moins de chance qu'il me haïsse au point de mettre le son à fond sur son PC quand il regarde un film le soir, prétextant être désolé parce qu'il n'a pas d'écouteurs. Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, le voir triste me rend vraiment mal. Mais j'ai le droit de me venger. D'exercer ma vengeance de pranking master ! Je pense que je vais en profiter tant qu'il est calme. Ça ne va pas durer mais j'ai toutes mes chances maintenant.

Karkat a sorti le pot de glace à la vanille Häagen-Dazs et la cuillère pour aller avec. Il ne me regarde même pas, se contentant de manger sa glace comme une fille malheureuse qui cherche à se faire mal pour se prouver qu'elle ne vaut rien. Mais ce genre de sentiments, je sais que Karkat ne les ressent pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un trou du cul ! Il s'en fiche des autres, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est lui. Lui et son petit bien-être. Rien que la glace qu'il tient entre ses pattes le prouve. Je profite du fait d'être en mode furtif pour aller me poser à côté de lui sur son lit. Il ne lève toujours pas les yeux de sa glace, il ne me voit pas je suis invisible. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce que Rose m'a écrit tout à l'heure me revient vite en tête. Ne pas toucher les cornes d'un troll, hein ? Si c'est ce qui a tant désespéré Karkat, si je recommence ça ne fera que l'énerver d'avantage. Mais ça sera drôle, et ça satisfera ma curiosité. C'est la faute de Rose, elle aurait du me dire. Et puis, si c'est si mauvais que ça, après je serais sûr que Karkat ne s'approchera plus de moi. Il arrêtera de me faire chier.

J'avance mes mains vers ses cornes, il n'oppose pas la moindre résistance aucune. Je me dis que c'est trop facile, mais la curiosité est plus forte. J'enroule mes doigts autour de ses cornes. Lui qui ne m'avait pas vu, il réagit au quart de tour en lâchant sa glace et hurlant de le lâcher. Je ne l'écoute pas et resserre ma prise sur ses cornes. Je le vois suspendre tout mouvement et se mettre à couiner de manière toute à fait adorable, comme Rose avait dit. Comme un chat qui demanderait des caresses. Mais venant d'un troll, en plus d'affoler mon rythme cardiaque ça me surprends tout à fait. Je lâche sa corne après avoir compris que je ne devais pas continuer si je tenais à mon hétérosexualité. Parce que je me suis retrouvé poussé en arrière, le dos contre le sommier du lit de Karkat, ce dernier au-dessus de moi avec la respiration bien plus rapide que tout à l'heure. Ok, j'ai fais une bêtise. Ok, je ne recommencerais plus c'est promis !

Quoique…


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Aradia**

Karkat déprime. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, mais visiblement quelque chose de grave vient de se produire. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il a presque la tête dans son assiette et pose mon plateau face au sien. Il ne lève même pas la tête, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je décide de l'appeler. Il sursaute et se redresse d'un seul coup, me regardant comme si je comptais lui faire du mal en protégeant ses cornes. Puis, il se rend compte que ce n'est que moi et soupire de soulagement.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça, tu m'as fait putain de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter, toi qui est si blasée d'habitude.

\- Arrête d'essayer de me faire parler de moi, pour l'instant c'est toi qui compte.

\- Je ne compte pas tant que ça… »

Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire grand-chose s'il ne veut pas me parler. Celle qui est vraiment douée pour le consoler, c'est Terezi. Il y a Gamzee aussi, mais je ne vois aucun des deux avec lui. Pour l'instant il est seul à broyer du noir. Pourtant, Terezi est dans le self. Je la vois nous jeter un drôle d'air, alors qu'elle ne doit probablement pas me voir. Elle doit me sentir, même si elle est à l'autre bout du self, à la table des humains. Enfin, il n'y a pas tous les humains, ils sont deux et ils ont vraiment l'air très proches. Qu'est-ce que Terezi fait avec eux, elle leur tient la chandelle ? Dire qu'elle pourrait être avec Karkat et le consoler à l'heure actuelle… Une idée me traverse soudain l'esprit et j'essaye de rester le plus calme possible même si c'est difficile aux vues de ce qu'il se passe.

« L'humain Dave a dragué Terezi ?

\- C'est pire que ça.

\- Quelqu'un a touché tes cornes ?

\- … »

Je le vois baisser la tête, retournant à sa bouillie peu appétissante. Il avait raison de se plaindre l'autre jour à propos de la nourriture, mais là ça n'a plus trop l'air de le déranger. Pas qu'il compte le manger, le contenu de son assiette, mais je crois qu'il est bien trop déprimé pour ouvrir un débat là-dessus. Je soupire. Je ne suis pas son lusus ni une amie très proche de lui, je ne peux pas vraiment le consoler. Le seul élément qui pourrait nous rapprocher est la couleur de notre sang, mais là encore il en a honte alors je peux éloigner cette possibilité. Il faut pourtant que j'engage la conversation sur autre chose, histoire qu'il ne pense plus à ce qui le déprime. C'est une bonne solution, je le sais pour l'avoir testée. Ainsi il oubliera ses problèmes au moins pour la journée. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, en sport. Peut-être que ça peut faire une bonne diversion.

« Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier en sport ?

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en sport, semble-t-il se réveiller.

\- Je parle du troll qui a attaqué l'humain.

\- C'est moi qui est sauvé le cul de ce couillon, avec Vriska.

\- Vriska ? Alors elle est capable de protéger quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais, il faut croire. C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris aussi, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est calmée en ce moment. Elle ne va plus trop chercher la merde aux autres, même Tavros on dirait qu'elle lui fout la paix.

\- C'est vrai que je ne la vois plus torturer personne.

\- Tant mieux si elle s'est calmée, on a assez d'un Ampora enragé pour en plus rajouter une Serket !

\- C'est Eridan qui l'a attaqué ?

\- Ouais. »

Je vois soudain un plateau entrer dans mon champ de vision. Ne m'y attendant pas je sursaute avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Sollux auquel je lance un regard plus que noir avant de me décaler pour ne pas être à côté de lui. Karkat me jette un œil interrogateur alors que je lui demande silencieusement de ne pas s'en mêler. Sollux sait très bien ce que je lui reproche, et je n'ai pas besoin des conseils amoureux d'un dépressif pour m'aider à me sortir de là. Enfin, je dois admettre que ça me serait très utile en fin de compte. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise comment écarter Feferi qui ne se gêne pas pour le draguer alors que bon, on sort ensemble quand même ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une sang rose qu'elle a tous les droits. Et encore moins parce qu'elle est une descendante de la Condesce. Et Sollux qui se laisse draguer, il ne peut pas juste la repousser ? Je sais que c'est une highblood et moi une lowblood, mais tout de même… Il me regarde en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça Captor, tu te trompes ! Si je suis encore là, c'est pour Karkat. Tiens, d'ailleurs il semble avoir laissé sa déprime quelques minutes pour écouter ce que je risque de dire à mon mate. Bon, si ça peut le distraire, il est temps de faire une crise de jalousie.

« Sollux, je t'ai encore vu avec Feferi hier. Je t'attendais, mais tu as préféré rentrer avec elle. Dis-moi si tu ne m'aimes plus, je peux comprendre que Feferi soit quelqu'un de plus… convainquant pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes AA ? Fef, c'est juste une pote. J'suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

Il essaye de m'enlacer, me disant qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte pour lui mais je me décale juste à temps, les bras croisés en une moue boudeuse.

« A force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas nous perdre toute les deux. Arrête d'être aussi indécis et choisis un peu !

\- AA…

\- Tu vois !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien que le fait que tu m'appelles par mon pseudo Trollian alors qu'elle tu l'appelles par son surnom intime. Ne t'approche plus de moi tant que tu n'as pas choisi !

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelles Ara ? C'est moche Ara ! »

Je grince des dents, on dirait qu'il n'a toujours pas compris. A moins qu'il ai fait exprès ce crétin. Il veut me faire basculer dans son caligineux pour avoir le rubescent de libre pour elle ou ça se passe comment ? Qu'il ne m'imagine pas être tendre avec lui si c'est ce qu'il compte faire, je peux être vraiment très pénible en noir. Je veux me lever, j'en ai marre de l'entendre avec son ton mielleux de mec sûr de tout. Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système, mais je le vois me rattraper par le bras. Je soupire, lui retournant mon regard le plus noir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime Aradia, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus que Fef. Si je t'appelles par ton pseudo pesterchum, c'est juste parce que je cherche encore un surnom qui pourrait t'aller. Qui pourrait te plaire. Ton lusus n'a pas choisi un prénom facile. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien durant cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles on se fixe sans rien dire. Cinq minutes de trop, je craque. Il est trop adorable pour que je puisse espérer lui dire non, surtout quand il supplie. Il ne supplie pas souvent. Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et il vient directement m'embrasser, se relevant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'aime, bon sang ce que je l'aime. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui, je le sens. Un raclement de gorge me fait retomber sur Terre. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Karkat. Je me suis tellement prise au petit jeu de Sollux que j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières. Le troll ne veut certainement pas jouer le rôle de celui qui tient la chandelle, ce que je comprends tout à fait pour avoir dû jouer ce rôle avant. Quand Vriska était encore mon amie… Je soupire, faisant la grimace. Trop de mauvais souvenirs qui me reviennent à l'esprit, il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. J'offre donc un petit sourire aimable à Karkat, qui lui n'y prête pas vraiment attention, le regard fixé sur… Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de regarder là ? Il ne regarde plus Terezi, il semble s'être désintéressé de Sollux et moi, il regarde pourtant toujours la table des humains, comme si quelque chose d'intéressant s'y tramait…

Au nom de Jegus, dites-moi que je rêve, par pitié ! Je me rassois, sous le choc. Une vision vient de s'imposer à mon esprit. Karkat, avec l'humaine aux cheveux blonds. Un instant je les imagine ensemble, ne pouvant m'empêcher de glousser distraitement. Sollux, à côté de moi, ne semble pas comprendre la raison de mon rire. Il doit croire que c'est de sa faute, je m'arrangerais pour le consoler tout à l'heure s'il me fait une scène, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. J'attrape le bras de Karkat, il me renvoie un regard qui veut dire _"_ _FERME TA GUEULE DE MERDE, POUFFIASSE."_ Même si au fond, je sais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment, ça me fait un peu mal dans mon amour propre. Je me penche pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. A ma grande surprise, il ne se débat même pas.

« L'humaine aux cheveux blonds-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu ne dises une connerie plus grosse que toi. Cette humaine ne convoite pas mon cadrant rubescent et ce n'est pas elle que je convoite.

\- Oh, c'est donc ça ! Tu es malheureux parce que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut et tu essayes de te rabattre sur Terezi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Karkat, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ça peut vous faire du mal à tous les deux et Terezi est fragile…

\- Ferme-là, tu dis que des conneries. Si je devais avoir Rose dans un cadrant, ça serait pas le rouge mais le pâle. »

J'entends un grognement derrière moi. Gamzee est arrivé au niveau de notre table au mauvais moment, il regarde Karkat d'un drôle d'air. Mais le sang mutant n'a pas eu l'air de me remarquer, sa tête toujours plongée dans la bouillie peu ragoutante qu'il mâche lentement. Il relève enfin la tête pour croiser un instant le regard de son moirail et il soupire. Entre ces deux-là, ça devient de plus en plus tendu, ça ne me plaît pas du tout…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, le drogué ? T'aurais pu venir plus tôt, merde, à cause de toi j'attire la pitié de tous ces connards.

\- Qui tu traites de connard, se fâche Sollux, sang mutant ?!

\- Sollux, calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal pour provoquer tout le monde comme ça. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute pas, son regard est dur comme de la glace alors que celui que lui renvoie Karkat est froid comme un iceberg. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à les calmer, pourtant je l'attrape par le bras comme pour le retenir. Ce geste rassurant semble le faire réagir, et je sens ses muscles se détendre. J'ai au moins évité une catastrophe quand je vois Sollux se rasseoir en soupirant. Je vois soudain Karkat se prendre la tête dans les mains et je remarque que Gamzee a disparu. Sûrement a-t-il tourné les talons quand je tentais de calmer Sollux. Je crois qu'une bêtise vient de se produire, si jamais j'ai causé la rupture d'une moiraillégence, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Une voix me fait soudain sortir de mes pensées les plus sombres, une voix que je connais.

« Karkat ? Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

* * *

**Rose**

C'est avec joie que je constate, une fois arrivée à la table du self, que Dave n'a plus une, mais deux filles à ses côtés. C'est les lèvres pincées que je pose mon plateau face à lui, sentant un drôle de regard inquisiteur dans mon dos. Peut-être est-ce encore Gamzee qui, depuis un certain temps maintenant, ne cesse d'observer tous mes faits et gestes en se pensant discret. Il arrivera malheureusement un moment où je devrais lui dire que son attirance pour moi n'est pas réciproque. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'il trouve le courage de me l'avouer de lui-même, au risque de le blesser alors qu'il compte juste rester muet à ce sujet. Je commence à manger mon croissant, le trempant doucement dans le lait avant de me dire qu'il manque quelqu'un mais qu'il n'y a désormais plus aucune place de libre à la table. Je ne sais ce que Terezi est venue faire là, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas anodin. Je sens l'ironie frétillante de Dave derrière ses lunettes, je suis à présent persuadée qu'il n'est pas étranger à cette mascarade. Il attend que je réplique quelque chose pour me renvoyer l'ascenseur de ce que je lui ai dis il y a quelque jours. Il attend que je lui demande où va se mettre John, pour qu'il puisse renchérir sur un "oh, il t'intéresse finalement ?" Futé Dave, mais inutile. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce genre d'ironie facile et hypocrite de ta part.

Tant que John ne se pointera pas, je garderais les lèvres clauses à ce sujet. Je reporte mon attention sur Terezi, qui renifle sans cesse l'air autour d'elle. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle dise être perdue. Elle semble soudainement "remarquer"que je la fixe avec un grand intérêt, puisqu'elle arrête un instant de s'agiter comme elle le faisait précédemment. Le se tourne vers moi, le buste bien droit.

« Oui ?

\- Excuse cette question soudaine, mais aurais-tu fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, mais tu ne m'intéresses plus maintenant. Je sais ce que tu as fait à Karkat, j'étais là, et c'est hors de question que je te laisse recommencer.

\- J'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre toi et lui, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'inquiète seulement pour ce que tu essayes de faire. Laisse-le tranquille, il n'a pas besoin de ça. C'est une personne fragile et toutes ces histoires vont lui tourner longtemps dans la tête. »

Soudain, je comprends. Alors c'était bel et bien réciproque, entre elle et lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fait toute cette mise en scène avec Dave. Pourquoi elle lui a demandé de lui écrire un poème ? Elle ne pensait pas que Karkat, qui est tout de même aussi curieux qu'elle, aurait tenté de percer au jour leurs communications ? Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a trop de monde pour que nous en parlions ici, surtout si c'est pour qu'elle exhibe sa jalousie alors que Karkat est encore non loin d'elle. Il pourrait mal le prendre, comme Terezi a mal pris mes actes inconsidérés de la dernière fois. Je soupire encore une fois, la regardant droit dans les yeux même si je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas.

« Terezi, il serait grand temps que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse. Toi et moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à entendre ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu le sois, puisque de toute manière j'ai besoin de te parler maintenant.

\- Hum ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

\- Retournons dans la chambre, nous y seront mieux pour discuter choses personnelles. »

C'est à ma grande surprise que je la vois suivre sans protester. Elle a vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'un exutoire à sa frustration. Dave nous regarde nous éloigner, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire vainqueur, me sentant soudainement d'humeur sarcastique et joueuse à son encontre.

« Comme cela, il y aura autant de place qu'il n'en faut pour John. Même une à côté de toi si tu comptes lui faire des accolades "entre bro". »

Et je m'échappe avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à répliquer, attrapant Terezi par le bras pour être sûre qu'elle m'accompagne sans faire d'histoires. Bizarrement, user de contacts physiques avec elle ne me dérange pas, contrairement à lorsque je suis avec John ou Dave. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais autant mettre cela sur le compte des hormones. Après tout je suis une adolescente en pleine croissance, je découvre de nouvelles choses, donc je suppose que c'est on ne peut plus normal. Du moins, je le suppose, comme je suppose beaucoup de choses en ce moment. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me remettre en cause sur toutes les choses que je connaissais jusqu'à présent, mais sûrement est-ce dû au fait que je côtoie des adolescents qui ont les mêmes problèmes que moi, mais aussi que je les connais bien plus que dans un quelconque autre établissement scolaire. Nos goûts, nos craintes, nos liens créés par des conversations antérieures, nous rapprochent les uns des autres.

Nous ne tardons pas à passer la porte. Terezi va directement s'asseoir sur son lit et je la vois baisser la tête. Je m'assois sur mon lit pour être en face d'elle, ainsi je serais en mesure de voir ses expressions, et peut-être même de l'aider dans la relation qu'elle souhaite stabiliser avec Karkat. C'est on ne peut plus clair à présent, je suis certaine que même Dave l'a remarqué même s'il semble faire la sourde oreille comme d'ordinaire. Je la vois prendre une grande inspiration avant de lever la tête dans ma direction, dardant vers moi une expression faciale que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Quelque chose d'agressif.

« Si tu comptes te vanter de la relation que tu as avec Karkat pour que je te haïsse, sache que ce n'est pas la peine puisque je te hais déjà pour tout ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Pardon ? »

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien cette déclaration pure et simple de haine. Je m'attendais à ce que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse à propos des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Karkat, lui dire qu'il y avait méprise, et que le troll ressentait lui aussi de l'amour pour elle. Mais il faut croire que ce "Rose, je te hais" m'a quelque peu bloquée. Je me racle la gorge en constatant qu'elle semble aussi perdue que moi.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, demande-t-elle dans un murmure. Tu ne voulais pas que l'on devienne kismesis ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as provoquée en approchant Karkat et en faisant des choses devant moi ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Terezi, contrairement à vous nous n'avons qu'un seul cadrant. Et, toujours contrairement à vous, le nôtre est vraiment très rouge. Sache également que ce cadrant, je ne compte le remplir ni avec toi, ni avec Karkat.

\- …

\- Terezi, je peux même te dire de qui il s'agit en guise de bonne foi si cela ne te convient pas.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, dit-elle en baissant la tête, c'est moi qui me suis montée la tête toute seule. Je sais qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. Mais j'ai quand même une question…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu as touché ses cornes ?

\- C'était une manœuvre imprévue, je m'en excuse. J'ai découvert que les trolls ronronnaient, alors j'en ai profité pour lui caresser le crâne. Malencontreusement, j'ai touché l'une de ses cornes. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- BL4R…

\- Terezi ?

\- Lalonde ?

\- J'avais moi aussi une question à te poser.

\- Le juge accepte d'écouter la sentence.

\- Pourquoi avoir demandé à Dave de t'écrire un poème, si tu es amoureuse de Karkat et non pas de lui ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il écrire un rap sur moi. Le défi que je lui avais lancé était décrire un poème sur la passion amoureuse. J'ai honte, mais c'était pour le renvoyer plus tard à Karkat en lui faisant croire que c'était moi qui l'avait écrit…

\- Pff, soupirais-je d'un ton exaspéré. Ce Strider, il ne comprend jamais rien comme il faut… Écoute bien Terezi, je ne peux que vivement t'encourager à aller le voir directement pour lui dire, il s'excusera par la même occasion. Une fois tout pardonné, vous pourrez repartir sur une base plus saine pour votre relation.

\- Vraiment ? Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton soulagé. Merci Lalonde, je te revaudrais ça un jour c'est une promesse.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Nous ne tardons pas à sortir toute deux de la chambre et redescendre les escaliers pour retourner au self. En passant dans le couloir, nous croisons une troll que je n'ai jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Je la trouve très bien habillée, mais c'est pour l'instant tout ce que je peux dire sur elle. Je ne me risque pas à me retourner pour la regarder, cela pourrait vite en devenir gênant et, même si ma camarade est aveugle, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle ne sait pas écouter les mouvements des autres ou les sentir. Arrivées dans le self, je vois Terezi se diriger directement vers la table de l'élu de son cœur après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je ne sais pas si je me suis déjà faite la réflexion, mais j'admire le courage dont elle fait preuve. Et elle va si bien avec Karkat, se serait dommage de les séparer pour une stupide histoire sans queue ni tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner les talons vers la table de mes amis que je vois qu'il n'y a plus personne. C'est bien ma veine, pour une fois que j'avais quelque chose de constructif à leur dire qui ne tenait pas de la psychanalyse. J'aurais été persuadée de les intéresser. Surtout Dave, puisque apparemment la fille troll avec accroché son cœur. Cette histoire de déclaration le prouvait bien.

* * *

**Dave**

Ça commence à m'inquiéter tout ça. Après le départ de Terezi et Rose, sur une tirade bourrée des pires sarcasmes jamais entendus, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Jade. Pas que je vais m'en plaindre, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle, seulement là mon esprit n'était pas focalisé sur elle mais sur John. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu manger avec nous cet abruti ? En parcourant le self des yeux, je me rends compte qu'il n'est même pas venu du tout. J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié qu'après on devait faire un truc tous les deux. Oh putain, j'espère que c'est pas à cause de ça qu'il s'est pas pointé. Sainte merde, je suis si impressionnant que ça ? Je savais que j'étais cool, mais impressionnant c'est autre chose. Après, il m'a avoué que ça lui avait fait peur tout à l'heure, est-ce que par hasard il aurait peur que je fasse une quelconque allusion à ça pendant le repas ? Ou alors il se prépare juste. Ou alors, pire possibilité possible, il est en train de stresser à mort. Ah putain, si c'est ça j'aurais pas assez d'une vie entière pour rattraper ça. Alors, je sors mon pda, qu'importe ce qu'est en train de dire Jade je m'en fous.

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB]

TG : john  
TG : quest ce que tu fous  
TG : cest lheure de la soupe  
TG : tu sais les epinards que taime pas  
TG : bah la yen a plein lassiette  
TG : on attend plus que toi  
TG : comme ca on les bouffe ensemble  
TG : comme de vrais bro  
EB : . . . . .  
TG : egbert ?  
TG : me dit pas que les epinards te fait peur  
EB : c'est toi qui me fais peur.  
EB : dave, je veux qu'on reste amis, pas qu'on fasse des choses bizarres pour me décoincer.  
EB : je sais comment tu es, et franchement j'ai un gros a priori sur ce que tu vas me demander…  
TG : rose  
TG : cest pas drole  
TG : sort tout de suite du corps de mon pote  
EB : dave, je ne déconne pas ! :(  
TG : ok  
TG : je sais pas ce que tas  
TG : mais attend moi jarrive  
EB : non dave !  
TG : trop tard tas pique ma curiosite  
EB : si tu viens, on n'est plus des bro, plus jamais…

ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG]

« Dave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Jade. C'est pas pour moi qu'elle devrait s'en faire, mais je sais qu'elle est assez polie pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas lire les conversations par-dessus l'épaule des gens. Il va falloir que je lui explique, mais pour ça faut que je sache exactement le problème du Egbert. J'attrape mon plateau et je l'invite d'un signe de tête à faire pareil.

« Faut que je cause à ton jumeau. T'as remarqué un truc qui clochait il y a peu chez lui ?

\- Um… Non ! A part le fait qu'il n'est pas venu manger avec nous aujourd'hui, ce que je trouve super bizarre, je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser alors, va falloir que lui et moi on cause face à face.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je crois que là faut éclaircir les choses entre nous. Il doit me prendre pour un putain de pervers.

\- Je veux venir !

\- Jade, on est en soirée, c'est le dortoir où y'a que des mecs, c'est pas vraiment conseillé pour une jeune fille.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait un truc. »

Je la vois rougir comme une tomate bien mûre et se mettre à bafouiller. Ouais Jade, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais pas de la manière dont tu crois. J'espère que le moment des aveux n'arrivera jamais parce que je veux pas te blesser. Je tiens à toi même si ça se voit peut-être pas. Un jour, j'arriverais peut-être à lui dire ça en face. Mais pas maintenant, parce que maintenant ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est John. Alors je la laisse là et je monte jusqu'à la chambre après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à la table des trolls. Bon, Karkat à l'air occupé avec Terezi, je suppose qu'il en a encore pour pas mal de temps. Tant mieux, mes affaires de bro avec John le concerne pas. Je toque à la porte mais il n'y a pas de réponse. Je sais pourtant qu'il est là, il partage son téléphone avec sa sœur parce qu'ils en on qu'un et je l'ai vue l'utiliser tout à l'heure. Il a pu me contacter que par son ordi. Son ordi qui est dans sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte, John darde sur moi un drôle d'air mi-déçu mi-effrayé. C'est bon John, je vais pas non plus te violer. Tu sais que je suis pas comme ça, tu me connais.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir.

\- Bah je suis venu, je dis en m'avançant jusqu'à son lit, parce qu'on doit clarifier les choses toi et moi.

\- Je ne veux rien clarifier du tout, ajoute-t-il en se reculant vers le fond du lit, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Je vais m'en remettre, laisse-moi juste le temps !

\- Sainte merde, mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- …

\- John, je suis venu pour parler de-

\- Vas-t'en ! »

Ok, comité des vierges effarouchées, je viens de me prendre un putain d'oreiller dans la gueule. Mais c'est pas ce qui va me faire broncher, au contraire je vais continuer. Je retire l'oreiller, sentant que malgré tout mes lunettes sont devenues de travers. Je les remets droites, un coolkid peut pas se permettre d'avoir les lunettes de travers.

« John, je m'en irais pas tant qu'on aura pas discuté.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, juste laisse-moi.

\- Écoute John, tu veux savoir à quoi je pensais pour te décoincer ? Comme ça tu te sentiras moins effrayé ou quoi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je veux juste que tu partes…

\- Parce que merde on peut pas rester fâchés pour une merde comme ça !

\- Bon, soupire-t-il enfin, vas-y alors. Mais après tu sors de la chambre.

\- Je sais plus si je veux en parler finalement.

\- Dave !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit tout ça pour finalement faire la sourde oreille en mode "nope, je peux pas te dire en fait" ? Tu te fiches de moi là !

\- Bon ok John, je te le dis mais alors on le fait.

\- Bluh… D-De quoi ? On fait quoi ?

\- Je veux juste qu'on s'embrasse.

\- Q-Q-Q-QUOI ???

\- T'en fais pas, c'est entre bro, y'a pas la moindre ambiguïté. C'est juste pour te décoincer, après je m'en vais si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- N-Non mais tu es sérieux ? On ne peux pas s'embrasser ici, et même, je n'aime pas les hommes Dave, j'aime les femmes !

\- Je sais John, et je sais aussi sur quelle fille t'as craqué. Je t'ai dis t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un truc entre bro. Et Karkat on l'entendra s'il remonte. Et aussi, c'est l'affaire d'une minute à peine.

\- …

\- John ?

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à m'embrasser ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est pour te décoincer.

\- On va dire que je te crois, se résigne-t-il d'un air méfiant. Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr de vouloir, même si je dois t'avouer que j'imaginais bien pire de ta part.

\- Ouais non, je suis pas trash à ce point dans mes actes. Juste en paroles de fois.

\- D'accord alors, mais pas plus d'une minute.

\- Une minute, c'est largement suffisant. »

Je me rapproche doucement de lui, on dirait qu'il stresse et je ne sais pas du tout comment je peux le rassurer. Alors je l'attrape tout doucement par les épaules avant de coller doucement ses lèvres aux miennes. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant flotter. Ah John, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, j'en rêvais même la nuit alors c'est pour te dire. Et maintenant que c'est en train de se réaliser, c'est difficile de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin. T'as de la chance que je sois du genre respectueux et qu'on aient dit un baiser et c'est tout, sinon… J'entends des pas dans le couloir. John n'a pas l'air de les avoir entendus. Pas de doutes que c'est Karkat, mais j'ai aucune envie de décoller mes lèvres de celles de John, surtout que lui aussi a l'air de prendre son pied. Nous sursautons donc dans un bel ensemble quand Karkat ouvre en défonçant la porte avec son pied.

« Alors la putain de larve humaine, qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de faire d'inutilement chiant, me dit pas que tu… »

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase, il nous regarde. Il ME regarde sans comprendre, comme si pour lui, là, tout de suite, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Puis, c'est le déclic autant pour moi que pour lui. Je le vois qui repart en courant dans l'autre sens. Putain putain putain, ce connard va aller tout balancer à Rose. Je sais à quel point ils ont sympathisé tous les deux. Alors je me lève aussi, et je lui cours après, laissant John seul face à ses hésitations et sa réaction. Putain, Karkat va me payer ça, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il arrive à un moment aussi critique putain ?! Il aurait pas pu arriver plus tard, genre bien après les une minute et quelques qui se sont écoulées ? Non, le hasard est putain de mal foutu. Je saurais jamais si John a apprécié ou non, parce que vu comme il est il voudra jamais qu'on en reparle. Une chance, j'arrive à rattraper Karkat et je le plaque contre le mur. Il me jette un regard mi-apeuré mi-accusateur. Sainte merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme si j'allais les bouffer ?

« Lâche-moi connard.

\- Pour que t'aille tout cafter à Rose ? Hors de question. Avoue, à toi aussi elle te plaît et tous les moyens sont bons pour éliminer des candidats.

\- Tu sais rien du tout saleté d'humain et là le seul qui est en faute c'est putain de pas moi. Elle doit savoir parce que sinon elle va souffrir si elle apprend par elle-même que vous sortez ensemble en rouge.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi t'as rajouté rouge à la fin, mais on sort pas ensemble même si j'aimerais bien. C'était une putain de ruse pour qu'on s'embrasse et tu connais John maintenant parce qu'il est dans ta chambre, mais il est putain de crédule.

\- Mphf… C'est vrai que ce con gobe tout ce qu'on lui dit.

\- Voilà. Par contre tu te calmes tout de suite, tu le traites pas de con. »

Ses yeux s'éclairent soudain d'une lumière que je n'aime pas du tout. Mais je crois bien que c'est trop tard, de toute façon je pourrais rien lui dire sans qu'il arrive à le retourner contre moi.

« Ah ouais d'accord, alors toi en fait t'es rubescent pour lui mais c'est pas réciproque, c'est ça ? Pauvre merde !

\- Pourquoi tu me provoques comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites, t'es qu'une pauvre merde si t'es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui t'aime pas et tu vas rester une pauvre merde si la personne en question finit en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais toi tu laisses faire, t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Je respecte juste mes amis. Rose aime John et John aime Rose, je vais pas foutre la merde avec mes sentiments là-dedans.

\- Tu dis ça après l'avoir embrassé ? T'es vraiment con en fait.

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était une ruse. Et John il aime les filles, pas les mecs.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu sa tête. »

Sa tête ? Non, je l'ai pas vue sa tête, j'avais les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que Karkat nous surprenne. J'avais perdu espoir, je m'étais dis que qu'importe ce que je fasse, j'aurais jamais rien comme histoire avec John, mais ce que vient de dire Karkat m'a regonflé d'espoir. Désolé Rose, mais grâce à Karkat je me dis qu'il y a un truc à tenter. Et ce truc risque d'être cool si ça réussit.


	7. Chapter 7

**John**

Le temps passe trop vite. Après cette histoire de baiser, je pensais qu'on pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec Rose, que je me sentirais plus apte à parler de sentiments. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'aborder ce point, quelle qu'en soit là méthode ça foirait. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas de chance, ou alors peut-être qu'elle m'évite ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir me donner un moment de répit pour que je puisse lui parler. C'est toujours des "tout à l'heure John", "on se contacte par pesterchum" ou "je suis occupée". J'aimerais savoir ce qui l'occupe autant, que ce soit une parole de travers que j'ai dite ou alors qu'elle m'en veuille pour une raison ou une autre… Alors, aujourd'hui, je prend mon courage à deux mains. Je vais lui dire, peut-être pas ce que je ressens pour elle, mais plutôt pourquoi elle m'évite. Pour le reste, je crois que je ne me sens pas prêt. Je ne fais que des maladresses. Allez, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Bon sang, je me sens aussi nerveux que ces mecs dans les shôjos au moment de déclarer leur flamme. Pourtant, je ne vais pas aller jusque là, pas cette fois en tout cas. Je prend une grande inspiration alors que je vais poser mon plateau à côté du sien. Elle me sourit, je déglutis. Ok, j'ai l'impression que ça commence bien cette histoire… J'ai de la chance, Dave n'est pas là. Je me serais senti encore plus mal à l'aise si quoi que ce soit dérapait de la mauvaise manière.

« Bonjour John.

\- Oh… H-Hey Rose ! Tiens, Dave n'est pas là ? »

Je la vois froncer les sourcils. Ah, mince, c'est pas bon du tout ça.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange, il est toujours là avant nous en temps normal. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, ta mine préoccupée malgré nos nombreux échanges me fait croire que je suis mauvaise psychologue.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger, tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Alors, il y a quelque chose que tu gardes sur le cœur sans en parler à personne ? »

Je me rends compte que je l'observe sans vraiment l'observer. En fait, c'est ses lèvres que je ne lâche pas. Mais ce qu'elle vient de dire me fait lever les yeux et croiser son doux regard lavande. Je crois que j'ai pris pas mal de couleurs, et ça empire quand elle me sourit. Je détourne le regard de façon tout à fait banale… Enfin je crois ? Avant de me lever et de poser mes poings sur la table.

« Rose Lalonde !

\- Oui, réplique-t-elle avec amusement, c'est mon nom.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites en ce moment ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'évite ?

\- Déjà… Euh…

\- Déjà ?

\- Tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions. Ah ah, tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué, pas vrai ?

\- Quel est le rapport entre éviter et répondre à des questions par d'autres ?

\- Tu évites mes questions. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, je la vois qui ne sait plus quoi dire. On dirait que soit elle ne trouve plus les mots, soit j'ai raison. La seconde option semble être la bonne, puisque après un moment d'hésitation, elle finit par l'admettre d'elle-même.

« Effectivement. Bien vu Sherlock.

\- Héhéhé !

\- Maintenant, à toi de me dire pourquoi tu penses que j'évite tes questions.

\- Mais, tu viens de dire que c'est vrai !

\- Peut-on dire que c'est un motif valable ?

\- Rose, c'est moi qui pose les questions, d'accord ?

\- Mais faites très cher. »

On dirait que c'est un jeu pour elle, si elle savait à quel point je suis stressé par cette conversation elle arrêterait sûrement. Enfin, j'espère.

« Tu ne réponds pas par une autre question, hein ?

\- Promis.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas, nous parlons en ce moment-même.

\- C'est parce qu'on a engagé la conversation, mais dès que Dave va arriver, je suis sûr que tu vas prétexter des cours à réviser et tu vas encore t'en aller. Je veux parler franchement avec mon amie Rosie…

\- Et si c'était Dave que je comptais éviter ?

\- Rose…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as recommencé les questions !

\- Oups, rit-elle un peu. Parlons franchement alors. John ?

-Oui ?

\- Pour toi, quel est le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie ?

\- Hé !

\- Si nous trouvons la même chose, tu approcheras la solution. »

Elle me fait un clin d’œil avant de prendre son plateau et de sortir du self. Cette fille finira par me tuer un jour… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a posé déjà comme question ? Le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie ? Wow, c'est compliqué, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus simple ? Je suis en intense réflexion quand Dave arrive, me saluant de son "yo" habituel. Quoique, lui aussi il a l'air d'avoir quelque chose de changé. Mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi, ses lunettes ne laissent pas deviner grand-chose de son état d'esprit. Je crois que j'en viens à me méfier de tout le monde maintenant, il faut que j'arrête ça. Ce n'est pas parce que Rose a un comportement louche avec moi que tout le monde en a un ! J'en viens même à douter de mon bro, ce n'est pas cool. Il faut que je me reprenne, je lui souris en lui disant moi aussi bonjour. Tient, c'est bizarre, aujourd'hui il n'est ni avec Jade, ni avec Terezi. Je me demande bien où elles sont. Enfin, pas Terezi en fait, elle est avec Karkat dont je peux sentir le regard me transpercer le dos comme s'il voulait me tuer du regard. Notons que ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Mais bref, revenons-en à Rose et son énigme bizarre.

« Dave…

\- John ?

\- Pour toi, "le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie", c'est quoi ? »

Je le vois réfléchir, ou alors faire semblant de réfléchir. Bref, chez Dave c'est toujours impressionnant à voir parce que d'ordinaire il se fiche un peu de tout. Je le vois ensuite me retourner pour m'adresser un très joli sourire. Bon, là c'est sûr, il va me dire une connerie à la Strider.

« Ça dépend des gens, le mien c'était quand j'ai vue ta tête quand Karkat nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser l'autre jour. »

Je rougis malgré moi, même si je sais qu'il n'a pas vue ma réaction -et heureusement- parce qu'il a couru après Karkat, me rappeler ce moment humiliant de mon existence n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Mais si c'est de ça dont parlait Rose… Oh non, j'espère vraiment qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Karkat avait promis de tenir sa langue pourtant ! A moins que, juste parce qu'il savait que ça m'embêterait, il est allé lui dire ? Oh non, oh mon dieu non… Je retourne un regard meurtrier à Karkat. Son visage est un instant surpris avant de recommencer la fusillade silencieuse. C'est Dave qui la rompt, en se raclant la gorge.

« Après, comme je t'ai dis, ça dépend des gens, je sais pas si pour toi c'est le moment le plus joyeux de ta vie…

\- Tu crois que Rose m'en veut, pour ça ? Et que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'ignore ?

\- "Ça" ? Bon, je vais pas insister alors. Je crois que non, Karkat devait pas lui dire.

\- Tu l'as menacé ? Parce que sinon, c'est sûr qu'il lui a dit. Il me déteste à cause de son histoire de quadrants, c'est bizarre mais… Il en serait capable si tu ne l'as pas menacé. »

Il semble comprendre mon malaise, je le vois se lever avant que j'ai le temps de réagir et se diriger vers la table des trolls. Terezi renifle l'air, inquiète, et Karkat semble se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Merci mec, je te revaudrais ça un jour, même si je suppose que tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais…

* * *

**Dave**

Hier… Hier, j'ai vraiment fait de la merde. Hier, je me sentais tellement mal de ce que j'avais fais à John, malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Karkat -même si elles ne l'étaient pas tant que ça- et je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre dès que j'ai pu. Bien sûr, pour éviter que les gens s'inquiètent, je suis venu aux repas. Que le type insensible se mette à broyer du noir dans son coin, ça le fait pas trop. Et si c'était John qui m'avait plaint, ça ne l'aurait pas fait. Le truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas, c'est à ce que Jade me suive jusqu'à mon dortoir. C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu mise de côté ces derniers temps, mais bon, avec John et ses histoires, je suppose que c'est normal. Elle m'a arrêté dans le couloir, au moment où j'allais pousser la poignée de ma porte.

« Dave, attend !

\- Ouais ?

\- Je… »

C'est mon tour de me tourner vers elle. Elle est si rouge qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur son front. Ne me dites pas qu'elle compte me faire sa déclaration, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Les problèmes vont empirer si c'est ça qu'il se passe… Ou peut-être pas en fait, peut-être qu'au contraire ça calmera mes nuits blanches. Je m'en veux un peu de penser à elle comme ça, mais si ça peut arranger mes problèmes de sommeil et que j'ai l'air plus cool que déprimé grâce à elle, autant essayer. Avant qu'elle termine sa phrase, je viens l'embrasser. Je la sens se crisper, elle est étonnée, mais elle finit par tout doucement répondre. J'avais raison, ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça se voyait depuis son arrivée ici, mais même dans ses messages sur le net ça se voyait. Je lâche ses lèvres au bout d'un moment pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle, elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts remplis d'étoiles, comme l'espace. Je lui offre un tout petit sourire.

« Tu m'aimes, c'est ça que t'allais dire ?

\- Eh bien… »

Elle se triture les doigts, je la sens nerveuse. En même temps, si elle est amoureuse c'est normal. Je suis sûr que face à John je suis dans le même état qu'elle. Même si je le montre moins, enfin je crois ? De toute façon, quoi que je fasse il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Parce qu'il est trop con pour remarquer quoi que ce soit venant de ma part. Même nos brohug, je les vois pas pareil, mais lui on dirait juste qu'il s'en fout, que c'est pas réciproque. Bah dans ce cas tant pis, Jade et lui se ressemblent, elle saura me contenter là où lui ne le fait pas. C'est comme si j'avais dis oui à un John féminin. Il pourra pas me blâmer en disant que je suis homo et que c'est dégueulasse d'aimer son meilleur pote. Parce que aimer UNE meilleure pote, c'est bien plus facile pour lui. Pas vrai, Rose ? Super, me voilà jaloux de Rose maintenant, comme si en vouloir à John pour avoir rien vu était pas suffisant. Et bientôt, c'est à moi-même que je vais en vouloir. C'est déjà le cas quand je vois Jade faire timidement oui de la tête. Alors elle, elle a vraiment le béguin pour moi. Je la plains, si elle savait tout ce que je lui réserve… Ça fait quand même super longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de copine, il faut me comprendre.

_ _ _

Bon, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux pas le décrire parce que c'est passé maintenant, mais ça impliquait un préservatif. Ouais c'est bon, j'entends d'ici les réprimandes. Je m'en veux maintenant, n'allez pas croire le contraire. A cause de ça je suis arrivé à la bourre au petit déjeuner, Jade s'étant payée une grasse matinée de fille sage et adorable sur mon oreiller après ce qu'il s'est passé. En même temps, je sais que Jade a toujours tendance à dormir partout donc c'est pas très étonnant. N'empêche que je préfère qu'elle dorme à poil dans mon lit, à l'abri des regards, qu'au milieu du couloir dans la même tenue d'Eve. Parce que mine de rien je tiens à elle. Pas de la même façon que je tiens à John, mais je tiens à elle et je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait un truc par ma faute. En descendant au self, je vois Rose user de ses charmes en faisant un clin d’œil éloquent à John avant de se barrer avec son plateau. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit. Pas une déclaration d'amour, sinon ils seraient en train de se rouler des pelles. Si c'est devant moi, je préfère qu'ils évitent. Pour le coup, j'aurais plus du tout de cœur, il fonctionnera plus jamais de ma vie s'ils le font devant moi. Une fois la blondinette partie, je me décide enfin à approcher.

« Yo bro. »

Je crois qu'il m'écoute pas, on dirait qu'il est en intense réflexion sur quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à bien déterminer quoi. Il relève soudain les yeux vers moi et je croise ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Je regrette un instant d'avoir mes lunettes parce qu'elles m'empêchent de voir leur couleur exacte, mais je reviens aussitôt sur mon regret quand je me rend compte qu'il verrait mes cernes. Il se poserait des questions d'ailleurs, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il pose des questions.

« Dave…

\- John ?

\- Pour toi, "le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie", c'est quoi ? »

Merde. Merde merde merde. C'est comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit. C'est le genre de questions que je préfère éviter plus que répondre. Surtout que si je lui dis, il va prendre ça bizarrement. Quoique… C'est sûrement la question que Rose lui a posée avant de partir. Une petite piqûre de rappel ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Je me lance sans réfléchir à deux fois, même si je me dis que je vais regretter si ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

« Ça dépend des gens, le mien c'était quand j'ai vue ta tête quand Karkat nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser l'autre jour. »

Il devient aussi rouge que sa sœur hier. En tentant d'éloigner ce souvenir de mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la ressemblance entre les deux est vraiment frappante. Il est reparti dans le fin fond de sa tête pour réfléchir à une solution qui ne s'imposera jamais à son esprit. Puis, je le vois qui commence à stresser. Sur lui, c'est toujours adorable à voir. De toute façon, John est l'être le plus adorable du monde, même quand il fusille l'autre troll du regard. Je suis quand même un peu jaloux qu'il lui porte plus d'attention qu'à moi, alors je me racle la gorge et continue sur ma lancée.

« Après, comme je t'ai dis, ça dépend des gens, je sais pas si pour toi c'est le moment le plus joyeux de ta vie…

\- Tu crois que Rose m'en veut, pour ça ? Et que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'ignore ? »

"Ça" ? Ok, alors là on peut dire qu'il est vraiment pour l'exécution pure et simple de mon cœur. Bravo John, tu es à présent un réel bourreau des cœurs, entre Rose et moi t'en a fait tomber deux, et je suis sûr qu'on est pas les seuls. Je me sens quand même vachement blessé, ça doit se voir. J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

« "Ça" ? Bon, je vais pas insister alors. Je crois que non, Karkat devait pas lui dire.

\- Tu l'as menacé ? Parce que sinon, c'est sûr qu'il lui a dit. Il me déteste à cause de son histoire de quadrants, c'est bizarre mais… Il en serait capable si tu ne l'as pas menacé. »

Comme je m'en doutais, il a encore rien remarqué. Intérieurement je soupire, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais là il vient de le donner l'ouverture parfaite pour échapper à son regard bleu candide qui me blesse plus qu'autre chose. Je me lève et me dirige vers la table des trolls. Le regard surpris et apeuré de Karkat ne m'échappe pas, les reniflements de Terezi m'indiquent pourtant qu'elle a reconnue mon odeur. J'aurais aimé lui sourire, mais la présence de Karkat m'en empêche. Lui aussi me montre les crocs, comme si j'allais marcher sur tes plates-bandes mec. Tu peux te taper ta troll aveugle, mes histoires sont trop compliquées pour rajouter un facteur de risques en plus. Il me regarde d'un air qu'il veut hostile mais il montre juste qu'il a peur de moi là comme ça.

« Mec.

\- H-Hum ?

\- Karkat, c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, humain de medeux !?

\- Faut que je te parle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est important.

\- C'est par rapport à l'autre pauvre couillon, c'est ça ?

\- Tu viens, c'est tout.

\- POURQUOI, BORDEL DE MERDE ???

\- Parce que. »

Je l'attrape par le bras, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix de dire non. Je ne veux pas me retrouver comme un con à devoir retourner affronter les yeux bleus de John. Pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt pour moi, et je doute que Jade apprécie que je revienne la voir juste pour lui dire que j'ai encore envie de le faire, au risque de manquer les cours. Et elle ne voudra pas de toute façon, c'est obligé. Alors je tire sur le bras du troll pour le forcer à se lever. Chose qu'il finit par exécuter après de très nombreux grognements ressemblant presque à ceux d'un animal. Un chat ? Rose serait contente tiens. Ça m'arrangerait si elle pouvait sortir avec lui plutôt qu'avec John, vraiment. Mais je crois que je peux toujours espérer, je ne sais même pas si elle lui a déjà parlé de toute façon. Sauf l'autre fois, avec John, peut-être. Mais c'est tout. Quoique, John semblait sûr qu'elle tenait à lui et que c'était réciproque. Sinon il aurait pas cru qu'il lui avait cafté. Aux prix de nombreux efforts, j'arrive à l'amener dans un couloir désert. Il me dévisage comme si j'allais le bouffer, il faut dire que la première fois j'ai pas été très cool avec lui.

« Détend-toi mec.

\- Ta gueule !

\- De nous deux, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de me faire bouffer.

\- Ouais ouais, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Si c'est à propos de Terezi, laisse tomber parce que c'est trop tard maintenant, on est mates et tout.

\- Mates ?

\- Ouais, en langage humain, on sort ensemble.

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Fait quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Je lui fais faire un rond avec sa main et passe deux de mes doigts à l'intérieur. Il me dévisage sans avoir compris et j'agite mes doigts. Il finit par comprendre, virant au rouge tomate. J'aurais vu beaucoup de gens rougir en peu de temps moi. Une minute… Les trolls ont pas le sang de couleur différente ? On se regarde un instant dans les yeux -pas lui je pense, enfin bon- sans rien dire, mais au final on prend la parole en même temps.

« Je suis pas chaud lapin comme toi, moi je sais me contenir !

\- T'as le sang rouge ? »

On s'arrête de nouveau, on se regarde. On a dit tous les deux des trucs vachement différents mais pour le coup on a la même expression. Enfin, disons qu'on réagit pareil, en hochant négativement la tête avant de nier en cœur l'affirmation pourtant vraie. Ouais, j'essaye d'être objectif, je sais comment les autres me voient. Chaud lapin, c'est même en dessous de ce que je suis en réalité. Et pour être rouge, le sang de Karkat est bien rouge. Que dire de plus ? Lui et moi on s'est bien cernés, voilà tout. C'est moi qui finit par reprendre la parole, sachant que Karkat ne le fera pas de peur de s'enfoncer encore plus.

« Tu sais, j'ai une copine, je vais tromper personne. Alors Terezi et toi, je vous laisse tranquilles. Vous êtes mignons en plus, tous les deux.

\- H-Hum… Peut-être…

\- Avoue mec, t'es pas vraiment avec elle. Mais tu voudrais bien.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Tu sais dire que ça ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Range ta langue Casanova, je veux pas voir cet immonde truc rose !

\- Casanova ? Me dit pas que toi aussi t'es tombé sous mon charme ?

\- Non. T'es juste un connard parmi les connards qui draguent tout ce qui bouge.

\- Outch, tu m'as touché en plein cœur, ça fait putain de mal mec.

\- Quoi bordel, j'ai fais quoi encore ??

\- Rien, c'était de l'ironie.

-Putaaain que t'es con…

\- Détend-toi mec, arrête de dire des gros-mots et tout. Je sais que toi aussi c'est John que t'aimes.

\- En noir. Donc techniquement je l'aime pas.

\- C'est quoi ces histoires de couleurs ? Tu m'as pas dis rouge l'autre fois ?

\- Crétin d'attardé, c'est toi qu'es rouge pour lui. Moi je suis noir. On cohabite sans cohabiter. Parce que moi je hais John du plus profond de mon être, et toi tu l'aimes.

\- Vos histoires de quadrants c'est trop chelou. Parce que genre, même si tu le hais, tu vas devoir coucher avec lui. C'est super illogique comme truc, on couche pas avec une personne qu'on a envie d'étrangler, sauf si on le fait en même temps. Ou que c'est une technique pour le faire souffrir ou le tuer. Putain mec, tu tues pas John sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui te tue.

\- T'es pas si con en fait, on dirait que t'as compris le principe du kismesis. Et si je peux lui faire autant de mal que possible, je le ferais. Et si ça te pose problème, et que je deviens plus noir avec toi, je tuerais John, et on sera bien plus noir que je l'ai été avec lui.

\- Je t'empêcherais de toucher à un cheveu de John.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce couillon, pourquoi tu sors pas avec lui bordel de merde ?! A cause de Rose ?

\- Non, parce qu'il aime pas les mecs. Et que j'ai une copine, mais ça ça peut vite changer.

\- Casanova.

\- Mon pauvre cœur tout cassé…

\- Ça suffit avec ton ironie à deux balles !

\- Si tu veux je te montre comment on devient rouge avec quelqu'un ?

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ici ? »

Karkat sursaute, pris sur le fait, alors que moi je sais déjà que la personne qui est venue nous interrompre n'aurait rien compris à notre conversation, même si elle avait été présente dès le début. Mon intuition me révèle que c'était juste quand elle vient se lover dans mes bras. C'est Jade. Elle jauge Karkat en souriant, l'air sûre d'elle.

« Hé, monsieur le troll, si vous comptiez draguer mon petit-ami, sachez qu'il n'aime pas les hommes. »

C'est au tour de Karkat d'arborer un air fier, et le mien de le supplier du regard de ne rien dire, mais absolument rien, pour ce que je ressens pour John. Il va blesser Jade et foutre tout mon plan en l'air. Et après il pourra toujours rêvé pour que je l'aide à conquérir sa Terezi. Ça devrait pas trop être difficile en plus, parce que bon elle est amoureuse de lui et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il semble comprendre ça, je le vois baisser légèrement les oreilles tout en gardant l'air le plus fier dont il est capable.

« Ton salaud m'intéresse pas, il fait que de la merde de toute manière. Il me draguera jamais comme ça.

\- Oh, alors c'est comme ça ? Je suis sûre que s'il veut, Dave il te séduit quand il veut.

\- C'est ça, qu'il essaye un peu.

\- Pari tenu ! Je te préviens, s'il y arrive tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime. »

Je suis sûr qu'elle s'imagine déjà Karkat rampant devant moi pour lui dire de le reprendre. Hum, non ? Entre Jade et John, je ne veux pas en plus me rajouter Karkat. Ça me fera vraiment trop de trucs à gérer, surtout que ce troll en sait déjà un peu trop sur ma vie amoureuse pour qu'il compte devenir le rival amoureux de Jade. Mais malgré tout je ne peux pas dire non. C'est un défi, c'est Jade qui l'a lancé, et je dois bien admettre que Karkat est pas moche du tout. Ok, il grogne tout le temps, ok, il sait des choses sur ma vie amoureuse, mais dans son intérêt, s'il veut que je tombe amoureux de lui, il faudra qu'il écarte John en premier, alors il le dira pas à Jade. Et Jade ne sera pas obligée de le croire, puisqu'elle saura qu'ils s'affrontent tous les deux pour moi. Un mince sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres.

« L'idée me plaît.

\- Connard, on avait parlé de Terezi, pas de toi ! Je tomberais pas amoureux rouge de toi, t'as compris ?

\- Ouais ouais. Je sais que vous êtes tous polygames, vous les trolls, de toute façon.

\- Bordel de merde, me dit pas que t'as retenu QUE ÇA de la romance troll ?!

\- Bah si, parce que merde c'est vrai. »

Il s'en va en ronchonnant. Au final, on aura parlé de tout autre chose que la discussion initiale. Mais peut-être que ça va me faire oublier John, qui sait ? Je crois que comme je suis avec Jade, il vaut mieux pour moi que je fasse ça. Je vais me concentrer sur ce pari, si ça me le fait oublier c'est tant mieux pour moi. De toute façon, il est amoureux de Rose, et ça se voit. Je peux pas rivaliser contre elle, elle est trop féminine pour moi. Pour avoir une chance, il faudrait que je me maquille, que j'ai un vagin et des boobs, ce qui en somme n'arrivera jamais. Dans quelle merde je viens de me foutre, moi, encore ?

* * *

**Terezi**

J'éternue une nouvelle fois, je crois que j'ai attrapé un vilain rhume. Je frissonne malgré la ouverture sur mes épaules et l'humaine ne semble pas vraiment me prêter attention. Elle est concentrée sur quelque chose que je n'arrive pas bien à identifier. On dirait qu'elle tricote quelque chose, mais je sais qu'elle adore tricoter alors ce n'est pas nouveau. J'aimerais lui dire que je n'ai pas osé dire à Karkat que je l'aimais en rouge, mais quand je suis revenue le voir c'est lui qui s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Même si c'était moi la coupable et pas lui, je n'ai pas osé lui déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'aurais vraiment dû, ça fait de moi une fan de justice qui n'arrive pas à l'appliquer à elle-même. Je suis très mauvaise juge. Mais je suis obligée d'admettre que je n'arriverais jamais à bien appliquer les règles. Après tout, elles sont faites pour être enfreintes. J'éternue une nouvelle fois, morte de froid.

« Terezi ?

\- OU1 ?

\- Tu te sens d'aller en cours ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un tout petit rhume Lalonde, ça se guérit vite.

\- Si tu dois embrasser Karkat, il finira aussi malade que toi.

\- Je ne l'embrasserais jamais.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que je ne trouverais jamais le courage de lui dire en face.

\- Oh ?

\- Tu sais, quand tu m'as demandé d'aller le voir pour lui dire que j'étais désolée ?

\- Hum.

\- Et bien c'est lui qui s'est excusé, qui s'est dit que sa conduite était inadmissible et tout le reste.

\- En somme, il s'est excusé à ta place ?

\- Oui, alors que ce n'était pas sa faute…

\- Il tient à toi, bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. Tellement que, pour te garder près de lui, il a prit toutes les responsabilités sur cette histoire. »

Je dois être affreusement turquoise à l'instant même. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, elle a très certainement raison. Mais je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ce genre de choses. Sinon qu'il tient à ses amis plus qu'à lui-même, mais ça c'est une évidence chez Karkat. Je souris à la blondinette, même si je devine qu'elle a de nouveau baissé les yeux sur son ouvrage de couture pour le continuer. Ça doit être quelque chose d'important pour elle, mais impossible de deviner quoi. Ma curiosité me pousserait presque à aller renifler ce qu'elle fait, mais je sais que ce n'est pas très discret et qu'elle m'en voudra. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille pourtant… Bon, je sais que j'ai vu Karkat au déjeuner, mais il faut que je trouve un moment pour lui parler en face à face.

« Rose ?

\- Terezi ?

\- A quelle heure les cours commencent aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous n'avons pas cours de la matinée, à part un cours d'une demi-heure de midi à midi et demie.

\- Parfait ! »

Elle se replonge de nouveau dans sa couture pendant que j'ouvre trollian. J'ai une personne à contacter. Bon, il me reste un peu de temps, mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je traîne trop. Après tout, il nous reste des cours, et ce n'est pas simple d'organiser un rancard. Ce n'est jamais simple, si j'en crois les romcoms de Karkat.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] a commencé à troller carcinoGeneticist [CG].

GC : H3Y K4RK4T >:]  
CG : OH, HEY TEREZI. IL Y A UN PROBLEME OU AUTRE CHOSE ?  
GC : P4S VR41M3NT, C'3ST JUST3 QU'1L Y 4 QU3LQU3 CHOS3 QU3 J'41 3NV13 D3 T3 L3 D1R3  
GC : 3T J3 VOUDR41S T3 L3 D1R3 3N F4C3  
CG : UM, OK. MAIS PAS TOUT DE SUITE.  
CG : LA, IL FAUT QUE JE SEME UN CONNARD QUI ME SUIT DANS LES COULOIRS.  
GC : QU1 C4 >:?  
CG : UN CONNARD D'HUMAIN QUE TU CONNAIS TRES BIEN.  
CG : TU SAIS, UNE ENFLURE QUI PORTE TOUJOURS DES LUNETTES DE SOLEIL, CA TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?  
GC : D4V3 ?  
GC : TU T3 F41S POURSU1VR3 P4R D4V3 ? >80  
CG : OUAIS, BRAVO TEREZI, TU MERITES UNE PUTAIN DE MEDAILLE.  
GC : BL4R  
GC : POUQUO1 1L T3 POURSU1T ?  
CG : PARCE QUE CE TARE D'ENFLURE S'EST MIS EN TETE QUE JE SERAIS LA PROCHAINE VICTIME DE SES AVANCES.  
CG : IL VEUT ME PUTAIN DE DRAGUER POUR QUE JE RAMPE A SES PIEDS.  
GC : T3 DR4GU3R ?  
GC : M41S J3 CROY41S QU'1L 3T41T 4V3C L4 F1LL3 QU1 3ST TOUJOURS 4V3C LU1  
CG : OUAIS, IL EST AVEC ELLE.  
CG : IL A JUSTE MIS DANS LA TÊTE PLEINE D'EAU QUE NOUS LES TROLLS ON EST PUTAIN DE POLYGAMES.  
GC : POLYQUO1 ?  
CG : LE PIRE C'EST QUE SA COPINE ELLE EST D'ACCORD PARCE QU'ELLE ETAIT LA ET QUE C'EST ELLE QUI A LANCE L'IDEE.  
CG : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, UN JOUR JE TUERAIS TOUS CES SATANES HUMAINS !  
GC : K4RK4T ! >80  
CG : QUOI ?  
CG : C'EST PAS DES CONNERIES, LES CONNARDS DANS LE GENRE DU STRIDER ILS MERITENT QUE DE SE FAIRE BOUFFER PAR UN TROLL.  
CG : MEME PAS PAR UN HIGBLOOD D'AILLEURS.  
GC : K4RK444T, TU T'3NT3NDS P4RL3R  
GC : ON D1R41T 3R1D4N  
GC : 4 MO1NS QU3 TU SO1S 3N TR41N D3 D3V3N1R NO1R POUR LU1 ?  
GC : P4UVR3 JOHN, TU 4V41S POURT4NT UN BON F33L1NG 4V3C LU1  
GC : 3N PLUS TU L'4UR41S P4RT4G33 4V3C ROS3  
GC : 3LL3 3ST L'UN3 D3S R4R3S 4 3SS4Y3R D3 COMPR3NDR3 NOS QU4DR4NTS  
GC : H3H3H3  
GC : COMM3 C4 VOUS POURR3Z VOUS M3TTR3 D'4CCORD POUR S4VOIR OU TU P3UX BL3SS3R JOHN S4NS QU3 C4 L4 D3R4NG3 TROP  
GC : K4RK4T >:?  
GC : TU 3S P4RT1 ?  
GC : D4V3 4 DU T3 TOMB3R D3SSUS  
GC : T4NT P1S  
GC : N'OUBL13 P4S QU'ON DO1T S3 VO1R TOUT 4 L'H3UR3, D'4CCORD ?  
CG : TEREZI ?  
GC : J3 M'4PP3LL3 T3R3Z1, OU1  
CG : REND-MOI UN PUTAIN DE SERVICE, TU VEUX ?  
GC : TOUT C3 QU3 TU V3UX K4RK4T  
CG : ARRETE DE M'ENVOYER DES MESSAGES A DISTANCE, OU ALORS VIENS ME CHERCHER.  
CG : SI ON EST DEUX, IL NE TENTERA PLUS SA DRAGUE A DEUX BALLES.  
CG : ET ON POURRA DISCUTER SI TU VEUX.  
GC : H3H3H3, D'4CCORD PR1NC3SS3  
GC : J3 V13NS T3 CH3RCH3R >;]  
CG : OH, ET, FAIS-MOI PLAISIR, NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS *PRINCESSE* SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE ME FÂCHE.  
GC : POURQUO1 ?  
GC : MO1 J3 SU1S SÛR3 QU'UN3 ROB3 D3 PR1NC3SS3 C4 T'1R41T B13N  
GC : 3T MO1 J3 S3R41S L3 DR4GON QU1 T3 G4RD3 J4LOUS3M3NT >:]  
CG : .....  
CG : JE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME FAIT LE PLUS BIZARRE ENTRE ME FAIRE PUTAIN DE COURSER PAR UN TYPE AVEC DES PUTAINS DE LUNETTES DE SOLEIL ET TES PUTAINS DE METAPHORES ENCORE PLUS PUTAIN DE LOUCHES.  
GC : H3H3H3  
GC : QUO1 QU'1L 3N SO1T, J3 V13NS T3 S4UV3R *PR1NC3SS3* >;]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] a cessé de troller carcinoGeneticist [CG].

Je me lève, sentant que Rose ne me quitte pas des yeux. Elle a bien de la chance, moi je n'en ai plus des yeux alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui rendre son regard. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, humaine, je ne vais pas non plus risquer ma vie. Enfin j'espère. Je vais juste sauver ma princesse des griffes d'un chevalier un peu trop présent à mon goût. Surtout qu'il sort déjà avec une personne et que celle-ci ne ressemble en rien à Karkat.

J'arrive rapidement dans le couloir vers lequel Karkat m'a contactée et j'envoie un petit poc pour entendre la sonnerie de trollian retentir. Je l'entends, à mon grand ravissement, et me rapproche de la sonnerie, me disant que bientôt je pourrais prendre ma princesse dans les bras. Malheureusement, avant que j'ai pu l'atteindre, je sens que je me fais plaquer au sol sans pouvoir réagir. Karkat a capté, je le sens bouger derrière le pilier qui le cachait. Quand à moi, je renifle l'odeur de la personne qui vient de me mettre à terre, même si, sans surprise, il s'agit d'un certain blondinet à lunettes. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents avant de l'attraper par le col.

« HE, CONNARD, TOUCHE PAS A UN CHEVEU DE TEREZI !

\- 3COUT3 P3T1T, ON N3 TOUCH3 P4S 4 M3S 4FF41R3S. 4LORS R3NONC3S 4 K4RK4T. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais pour tout vous dire j'avais un peu abandonné de me remettre à cette fic parce que bon je n'y arrivais plus :/
> 
> Mais le petit coup de boost de ma moirail d'amour m'a faite changer d'avis ♦
> 
> Comme je lui disais je bosse bien mieux sous pression ou alors en sachant que des gens me lisent et attendent la suite alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les commentaires, ça fait plaisir !
> 
> Oh, et pour ce qui est du chapitre, il aura peut-être quelques retouches par la suite, mais pour l'instant je le publie, parce que je le devais ! :D
> 
> Alors bonne lecture à vous !!
> 
> *Doit terminer le formatage aussi*

**Vriska**

Je m'étire. Cheveux mal coiffés, comme d'habitude, mais qu'en avons-nous à faire pour l'instant ? Pas grand-chose en perspective, surtout étant donné qu'il y a peu de chances que l'on se souvienne de qui je suis. Je n'ai pas bonne réputation, mais ça tout le monde le sait, même ma moirail. Pourtant, elle reste avec moi et je ne lui rendais jamais assez ce que je fais pour elle. Ahah, non mais sérieusement, vous y avez cru ? Je suis une personne méchante, c'est pour ça que personne ne m'approche et que ma moirail n'est devenue rien d'autre que mon esclave. Elle porte mon sac, fait mes devoirs, je peux même compter sur elle pour mes contrôles et pendant mes contrôles. Elle ne dit rien, du moment que ça peut m'aider elle me laisse faire. Elle est trop gentille, un jour elle finira par se rendre compte que je l'exploite. Il faudra alors que je recours à une autre technique. Je crois qu'elle convoite mon rubescent, je suis très douée pour jouer sur les sentiments. Je passe dans la salle de bain pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette affreuse tignasse indomptable avant de m'étirer de nouveau. Si je le pouvais, je pense que je sécherais les cours, mais il y a là-bas un spécimen qui m'intéresse : John Egbert. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

« Je crois que ton Trollian t'appelle Vriska.

\- Hum ? Si tôt ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. »

Elle se tait. Parfait. J'ouvre mon Trollian, constatant sans surprises que quelqu'un m'a contactée. Je souris en voyant de quel chum il s'agit. Ça faisait quelques temps que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester arachnidsGrip [AG].

EB : hey marquise !  
AG : Hey Joooooooohn !!!!!!!!  
AG : Marquise ?  
EB : oui, ce n'est pas ton nom ? :o  
AG : 8luh, Eg8ert, je t'ai déjà dis que je me moquais de toi...  
AG : Je ne s8 pas Marquise, autant que toi tu n'es pas une larve au sang 8leu.  
EB : ce n'est pas grave, marquise ça te va bien ! :B  
EB : tu es aussi gracieuse que si tu en étais une.  
AG : Oh ?  
AG : Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne m'as jamais vue en vrai ?  
EB : parce que la façon dont tu écris, avec des 8 partout, ça fait très maq8se ! :p  
AG : ........  
EB : marq8se ?  
AG : Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu ne dirais pas ça.  
AG : Je s8 une personne horri8le ! ::::(  
EB : je suis sûr que tu exagères ! :B  
EB : et puis, si tu étais horrible, tu te moquerais de moi plus souvent.  
EB : ou alors je t'aurais lassé, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très marrant avec toi ! :(  
AG : John, tu es une personne adora8le.  
EB : bluh ?  
AG : Reste juste loin de moi, je ne mérite pas que tu t'attaches à un monstre comme moi.  
EB : hé ?  
AG : Quoi encore ?  
EB : ça veut dire que je peux savoir ton nom ? :o  
AG : *Soupir*  
EB : um ?  
AG : Promets-moi de ne pas chercher à me contacter.  
EB : si ça te fait plaisir, je le promets marq8se ! :B  
AG : Je m'appelle Vriska. Vriska Serket.  
EB : wow...  
EB : vriska...  
EB : c'est super joli comme prénom !  
EB : c'est encore mieux que marq8se !  
EB : je comprend pas pourquoi tu le cachais, tu en avais honte c'est ça ? :o

arachnidsGrip [AG] a cessé de troller ectoBiologist [EB].

Petit moment d'émotions, j'ai un instant cru que j'allais réellement pleurer mais visiblement on ne s'en tire jamais aussi bien en étant une dure à cuire comme moi. Il sait mon nom. Normalement il est censé abandonner maintenant qu'il a atteint son but. Il a raison, il ne m'amuse plus. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fais atteindre son but et ne plus chercher, je m'étais lassée du jouet, comme il l'a dit lui-même. Il n'est pas dupe, ou en tout cas moins qu'il le laisse croire. Reste à croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter dans les toiles de l'araignée, ça serait bête. Surtout étant donné que j'ai plein d'autres projets, et pas des moindres, qu'une certaine personne va m'aider à accomplir.

arachnidsGrip [AG] a commencé à troller twiinsArmaggedons [TA].

AG : Alors Sollux ?  
AG : Tu as remué ta cellule grise inexistante pour trouver ce que je t'avais demandé ?  
TA : comme 2ii tu mavaii2 vraiiment laii22e le choiix  
TA : te2 une conna22e  
TA : tu le 2aii2 ca  
AG : 8lah 8lah 8lah !  
AG : Tu as la langue 8ien trop pendue pour un low8lood, j'adorerais te la couper en deux !  
AG : Oups, pardon, c'est déjà fait~  
TA : arrete deux tattriibuer de2 cho2e2 quii 2ont pa2 a toii  
TA : ma langue a toujour2 ete comme ca  
AG : Je plains Aradia quand elle te roule des pelles alors, ça doit être d'un compliqué !  
TA : ca te regarde pa2  
TA : et deux toute facon tu parle2 pa2 delle  
TA : ta2 promii2 deux riien luii faiire  
AG : Seulement si tu respectes nos arrangements.  
AG : Tu dois faire ce que je te demande, compris ?  
AG : Pour te dire la vérité, elle m'énerve à jouer les justicières en her8e.  
AG : 8ref, la question n'est pas là.  
AG : Tu as mon info ?  
TA : ouaii2  
TA : je 2aii2 pa2 pourquoii elle tiintriigue2 autant  
AG : Ça ne te concerne pas.  
TA : je 2aii2  
TA : ce2t pa2 comme 2ii jen avaii2 quelque cho2e a foutre  
TA : son nom ce2t ro2e lalonde  
AG : Et son pesterchum ?  
TA : je vaii2 viirer mon quiirk siinon tu va2 encore reveniir me faiire chiier  
TA : cest tentacleTherapist  
AG : Merciiiiiiii !!!!!!!!  
AG : Ta Megido est sauve, pour l'instaaaaaaaant !  
TA : 2alope deux conna22e  
AG : Je sais, moi aussi je m'aime ! :::;)

arachnidsGrip [AG] a cessé de troller twiinsArmaggedons [TA].

Bien, voilà qui est fait. Rose Lalonde, hein ? Quelque chose me pousse à croire que le hasard fait bien les choses. Elle ressemble à une rose, et pas qu'un peu. Couverte de piquants si j'ai bien compris. Enfin, elle ne me semblait pas si terrifiante que ça quand nous nous sommes tapé la causette dans le bus pour aller à l'école. Au contraire, elle semblait impressionnée par le nombre de trolls dont pullulait le bus. Elle n'a pas dû être au bout de ses surprises en arrivant et surtout en trouvant sa chambre. Elle se croit peut-être en sécurité avec l'assurance qu'elle a démontrée, même en cas de grandes pressions, mais ce n'est plus un secret pour personne qu'elle a le béguin pour John. Et si je m'amusais encore un peu avec ma victime favorite ? Je suis persuadée que cela ne ferait de mal à personne, et peut-être que ça aura le bénéfice de leur montrer ce que cela fait d'être perdus. Oh oui, je vois d'ici la tête de Rose lorsque, enfin, je tiendrais sa volonté dans le creux de mes mains. Cela promet d'être intéressant. A nous deux, Rose Lalonde.

« Vriska ? »

Je m'apprêtais à enregistrer tentacleTherapist dans mes chums quand la voix de ma moirail me tira de ce que je comptais faire. Je me tourne vers elle, ennuyée par sa soudaine intervention déplacée. Pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Elle semble hésiter à continuer sa phrase, intérieurement ça me fait beaucoup rire mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle veut pourtant. Je soupire, écartant une mèche rebelle qui me tombait devant les yeux à cause de mon réveil plutôt brutal quelques heures auparavant. Voyant qu'elle ne semble toujours pas décidée à ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, je suis obligée de lui répondre.

« Quoi ?

\- Je me demandais…

\- Oui, je sais, tu as une question. Viens-en aux faits, je fais quelque chose d'important là !

\- Eh bien, il ne serait pas plus raisonnable d'aller en cours, vue l'heure tardive ?

\- ……..

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de me détourner de mon objectif, là ?

\- N-Non, bien sûr que non, je…

\- Je t'ai dis que je faisais quelque chose d'important et toi, la première chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est "Hey Vriska, regarde l'heure, il faut aller en cours" ?!

\- Calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas dit pour-

\- Vas-y, en cours, si tu y tiens tant. Moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Je… Désolée… D'accord, je vais t'attendre…

\- Va manger plutôt, j'arrive. »

Elle décide malgré tout de m'attendre. Bon, si tu veux, on ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Manger est vital, tu devrais te soucier un peu de ton estomac, je ne veux pas avoir une loque affamée sur les bras pour le restant de la journée. Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas décider à ta place, fait ce qu'il te chante, après tout je m'en fiche pas mal de ta santé. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je continue ce que j'étais en train de faire, pendant que ma moirail s'installe sur son lit et commence à sortir un livre. Je lance une conversation avec la fameuse Rose Lalonde, doutant fort qu'elle me répondre maintenant. Tant pis, au moins je l'aurais fait et elle me recontactera plus tard. Enfin, sauf si, d'un seul coup, elle ne décide pas de me bloquer. Je peux vraiment être affreuse quand je le souhaite, peu sont ceux qui l'ignore. Je me lève et m'apprête à dire à mon amie que j'ai fini mais j'entends que quelqu'un toque à la porte de la chambre. Ah ? Ils viennent ramasser les retardataires ? J'attends que ma moirail se lève, prise d'une soudaine flemme de me lever. Elle ne tarde pas à s'exécuter. Parfait. Je déchante rapidement lorsque je vois qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Boxcars. Ok, là, c'est clairement certain qu'il n'est pas là pour Kanaya, mais bien pour moi. Je me lève, alors que l'autre troll ne semble plus savoir que dire face à cette montagne de muscles. Je l'écarte rapidement pour faire face au monstre qui me juge déjà du regard. Pitié, on dirait la Pyrope, qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut et qu'on en finisse vite, je ne veux pas être cantonnée à grimacer encore cent ans.

« C'est pour quoi ? Tonnais-je.

\- Vriska Serket.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je vous prie de me suivre.

\- Euh, oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons besoin de votre témoignage.

\- Mon témoignage ?

\- Nous discuterons de tout ça dans le bureau de la directrice. »

Marre de ne jamais avoir le dernier mot avec les montagnes de muscles comme ça, je me croirais face à ce connard d'Equius qui n'a d'yeux que pour les highbloods. S'il savait que son crush sur Gamzee était tout sauf discret, sûrement ferait-il plus attention à ses propos. Mais bref, l'histoire n'est pas là. Je croise les bras, prenant un air sûr de moi, alors qu'à l'intérieur je me demande encore ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. Je lui dis que je le suis, sûrement ne veut-il pas mettre Kanaya dans l'histoire. De toute manière, si cela ne la concerne pas alors qu'elle traîne presque toujours avec moi, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Peut-être que ça s'est passé pendant les pauses repas ? Je ne la vois jamais aller au self, alors c'est plus que probable. Je quitte la chambre sans autre forme de procès et je descends l'étage des dortoirs avant de suivre Boxcars dans le long et large couloir menant au bureau de la directrice. Ce couloir, il sert accessoirement de cours pour les élèves les moins bruyants, ou les délinquants. N'oublions pas que la logique dit d'être encore plus proche des ses ennemis que de ses amis. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Je me sens dévisagée au fur et à mesure de notre ascension, sûrement ces élèves se demandent ce qu'une Serket fait ici. Même si cela n'a rien d'étonnant j'ai envie de dire, avec toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai faites il m'en fallait bien une pour me retomber sur le coin du nez. Mon heure est venue apparemment, trop tard pour me repentir. Comme si j'en avais envie de toute façon. Arrivés devant la large et haute porte, je m'attends à ce que le géant l'ouvre avec toute la force contenue dans ses muscles. Ce que je vois me surprend beaucoup, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Il ouvre une petite porte, dans la porte géante, et m'encourage à entrer par là. Je ne proteste pas, puisque de toute façon je suis faîte autant être docile et faire ce que l'on me demande. Du moins pour l'instant dirons-nous.

Au moment où j'entre dans la salle, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été conviée à cette petite réunion. Avec moi, je peux reconnaître la tête de hipster de ce très cher Eridan qui me lance un regard plein de haine noire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me convoitait encore celui-là. Je répond à son regard par un sourire plein de crocs, désireuse de voir qui se tient dans le second fauteuil. Malheureusement, la personne ne m'a visiblement pas entendue entrer et reste dos à moi. La directrice, madame Snowman, lève enfin les yeux vers moi et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le seul siège restant. Je pourrais faire de la provocation et rester debout, mais je n'aurais rien à y gagner sinon un horrible mal de jambes. Je m'assieds donc, pouvant enfin contempler le doux visage de la personne installée à ma gauche. Il s'agit de John, un bandage enroulant encore son cou. Quand il se rend enfin compte de ma présence, il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir. Maintenant, il peut mettre un visage sur son contact internet. Je lui ai dis mon nom tout à l'heure, et Snowman a dû le répéter pour dépêcher Boxcars à ma rencontre. Je peux comprendre que Eridan soit là, il fait beaucoup de conneries, bien plus que moi, et comme il me hait il aurait pu me balancer pour espérer me faire renvoyer, mais John… Qu'est-ce que ce garçon aussi sage qu'une image peut bien faire là ?

Snowman se racle la gorge, j'essaye de garder mon air fier et sûr de moi mais en réalité je n'en mène pas large. Celui que la situation a l'air de le plus amuser, c'est Eridan, je le sens bouillir comme devant un nouveau génocide à exécuter. Comme ses idoles. Il me dégoûtera décidément toujours autant, ce hipster de merde.

« Bien, Vriska Serket. Pour résumer rapidement l'affaire, vous êtes accusée d'avoir voulu dévorer un humain. Humain qui est d'ailleurs ici, en la présence de John Egbert. »

Je vois le sourire satisfait qui s'étire sur les lèvres d'Eridan lorsque mon regard croise le sien, à la recherche de réponses. Ne me dites pas que ce crétin a osé m'accuser d'avoir voulu sauter sur mon petit protégé ? Devant lui en plus ? Je ne le pensais pas capable de quelque chose d'aussi lâche, l'Ampora descend encore plus dans mon estime. Je ne suis même plus agacée par son comportement à ce stade, j'ai plutôt pitié. S'il veut remplir son seau d'amour noir, il va falloir qu'il s'y prenne autrement. Je ne suis pas une fille facile et il le sait, alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? Il est maso en fait. Je soupire.

« Je suppose que c'est Eridan qui est venu m'accuser, moi qui pensais qu'il allait enterrer cette histoire car il en avait honte. Je veux bien sa version, histoire de rigoler un peu, ainsi je me ferais une joie de rectifier les mensonges qu'il a glissés dans le récit tordu qu'il vous a fait.

\- Pas la peine. Nous savons d'avance qui croire.

-Ah ?

\- Oui, nous vérifions juste que vous avez la même version que Mr Egbert.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me plier à tout ça ? Simplement pour que vous puissiez pardonner ce crétin qui est très élevé dans l'hémospectrum car il pourrait vous causer du soucis ? Ahah, laissez-moi rire, virez plutôt l'humain s'il tient vraiment à sauver sa peau. Parce qu'il va recommencer, je vous le garantis !

\- Mademoiselle Serket, je vous prie de vous calmer.

\- Je suis tout à fait calme. Mais si vous voulez perdre l'un de vos meilleurs éléments, libre à vous de me virer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas notre meilleur élément. Les humains travaillent bien mieux que vous autres trolls. »

S'en est trop, si elle n'était pas directrice je lui aurais déjà fait bouffer ses chaussures ! Je la regarde, je ne baisse pas le regard et elle non plus. Je connais déjà l'issue de l'affaire, il faut seulement que je trouve une façon classe de m'en tirer. Que ça ne fasse pas trop lâche.

« Bien, rasseyez-vous à présent.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais. Puisque de toute façon, quoi que je puisse dire, vous aller innocenter sa royauté le highblood. »

Je donne une impulsion à mes cheveux pour les faire voler et, comme dit précédemment, je tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Personne ne me retient. Je m'en doutais, ça leur fera une raison de plus d'innocenter ce très cher Ampora. Je suppose que de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu y faire, ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller le petit Egbert de plus près encore que ce que je n'ai fais jusqu'à présent. Je pensais que le jeu était terminé, visiblement je me suis trompée. Il ne fait que commencer.

* * *

**Karkat**

Si je devais choisir une journée de merde parmi toutes celles qui existent, bah je choisirais celle-là. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans les putains de records des journées de merde, elle explose tous les putains de scores. Parce qu'un connard avec des lunettes cools à essayé de me sauter dessus, parce que je me suis putain de fait protéger par la fille que je convoite en rouge, parce que mon putain de kismesis a disparu de la circulation et qu'il ne pourra pas raisonner son moirail pour lui dire de me lâcher un peu la grappe… En parlant de moirail, le mien est même parti ailleurs. Putain mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore putain de foutu ? Dave est toujours allongé sur Terezi, et cette dernière ne sourit plus. Elle lui lèche le visage et je le voit faire une putain de grimace de dégoût. Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire lécher le visage par un troll, humain Strider ? Il se relève et s'approche de moi, je prends peur et recule doucement. De toute manière, je sais que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, je suis déjà pas mal épuisé par ma précédente course.

« HIRK ! »

Comme je le redoutais, je viens de faire l'erreur de reculer jusqu'à un mur et ce connard de Strider continue d'avancer vers moi. Putain mais j'ai compris que j'étais sa cible, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue ce jeu-là avec moi ? Il s'approche encore et je me tasse contre le mur, espérant ainsi pouvoir me fondre dedans. Je suis pétrifié, je n'arrive plus à bouger quand ses mains viennent se placer sur mes hanches. Putain Karkat, mais réagit bordel ! T'es vraiment trop con, parfois je me demande même comment tu fais pour être moi. Sûrement parce que c'est la vie, et que putain je déteste le genre de choses que peut faire mon corps. Comme par exemple, là, tout de suite, la sensation des mains du Strider sur mes hanches ça me fait putain de frissonner comme une vierge en chaleur qui a des vapeurs. Je me croirais dans une de ces aventures de romcoms, où…

Je me claque mentalement. Redescend sur Terre Karkat, c'est juste un putain de dragueur qui veut faire de toi sa nouvelle proie et s'il t'embrasse c'est foutu ! J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais c'est alors qu'il décide de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je suis putain de rouge et mon cœur s'affole comme un oiseau qui voudrait sortir de sa cage.

Bordel.

De.

Putain.

De.

Merde.

Il.

Embrasse.

Trop.

Putain.

De.

Bien.

Ce.

Type.

Bordel.

Je veux mourir, mes jambes tremblent quand je sens quelque chose d'humide entrer dans ma bouche ouverte et chercher ma langue. C'est aussi une langue. SA langue. J'essaye de l'esquiver, mais la volonté n'y est pas vraiment alors il finit par trouver la mienne. Il joue avec pendant un long moment où je me sens impuissant, obligé d'apprécier un tel baiser. Je vais finir par manquer d'air, mais c'est pas grave parce que je veux en profiter au maximum. C'est le premier baiser de ce genre que je reçois. C'est doux et chaud, je comprend maintenant ces nanas dans les romcoms. Je comprend pourquoi elles raffolent des baisers, c'est putain d'agréable. Il rompt finalement le baiser, toujours accoudé au mur. J'ai l'impression que son regard me suit quand mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et que je glisse doucement jusqu'au sol. Je suis en état de choc. Après les cornes, ça maintenant. Putain, mais ils peuvent pas me laisser un peu tranquille, tous ? Putain, pourquoi il faut absolument que toutes les merdes du genre me tombent dessus ? C'est parce que je regarde des romcoms, c'est ça ? Je suis répertorié comme un putain de fragile ? Je mets la tête dans mes mains pour cacher ma gêne, repliant les jambes contre mon torse. Je l'entend se détourner en sifflotant un air qui m'est inconnu, visiblement il est fier de lui. Putain, je jure de le démonter un jour, ce gros con frimeur.

Sauf que apparemment c'est pas fini, parce qu'il revient un peu après, alors que je suis toujours en boule. Je suis en train de me demander où est passée Terezi, une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle n'a pas vu et heureusement. Il s'accroupit à mon niveau et m'appelle. Je lève la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il me putain de veut encore mais il m'embrasse une seconde fois. Hors de question que je me laisse putain de faire une seconde fois, je lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Au sang… Il a le sang délicieux. Je le sens couler dans ma gorge et, très bientôt, je vais lui sauter dessus. Je vais lui sauter dessus et le bouffer, qu'importe ce qu'il pourra dire ou quoi. Visiblement, que je lui morde la lèvre ne l'a pas fait réfléchir des masses. Je vais le tuer putain, je vais le tuer et le bouffer, petit morceau par petit morceau. S'il est aussi bon que son sang, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais. Je plante mes crocs plus profondément dans ses lèvres mais cette fois il ne me laisse pas faire et me repousse, m'attrapant par les épaules.

« Ok. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Pas que j'aime servir de steak, mais j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

\- DAVE, TU PUTAIN DE REVIENS ICI !

\- Wow. Je savais pas que je t'excitais autant.

\- T'ES MA PUTAIN DE PROIE, JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR COMME CA, TU PUTAIN DE REVIENS ET VITE !

\- Nope. »

Et il s'éloigne. Je commence à lui courir après, je veux encore goûter son sang. Au moins son sang quoi, si je ne peux pas le bouffer… Puis, je me cogne contre quelque chose, je n'ai pas le temps de bien réaliser ce que c'est mais ça me projette par terre. Je tombe sur le dos et en essayant de me relever je remarque que c'est putain de difficile. Et la douleur apparaît peut après. Ça y est, je crois que je vais y laisser ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi aveugle que Terezi. En parlant d'elle, je la vois se pencher au-dessus de moi. Mais trop tard, me voilà parti pour faire de beaux rêves, je ferme les yeux, épuisé.

\- - -

Quand je me réveille, le premier automatisme que j'ai c'est celui de me relever, mais je me prend Terezi et ça m'assomme, du coup je suis reparti pour un tour.

\- - -

Quand je me réveille ENCORE UNE PUTAIN DE FOIS, je fais attention. Je veux pas que ça recommence putain, jamais. Je ne me lève pas, j'ouvre juste les yeux, mon putain de mal au crâne me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé. Devant moi, pas la moindre trace de Terezi, je vous juste mon connard de moirail avec son sourire de débile drogué.

« Karbro…

\- Quoi bordel ? Il y a putain de quoi !

\- Tu saignes bro, c'est pas miraculeux du tout.

\- Sans blague ?! Sors-moi encore que les putains de miracles existent et je me jette par cette putain de fenêtre !!!

\- Bro…

\- QUOI ENCORE PUTAIN ?!

\- Tu devrais pas bouger, l'infirmière a dit que tu t'étais putain de fait bobo. »

Je grogne. Effectivement, vaut mieux pas que je bouge. Mais merde, j'ai quand même envie et c'est pas une petite chute toute ridicule qui va me foutre dans un lit d'hôpital quand même ? Je suis pas en verre, si ? Au moment où je m'apprête à encore gueuler sur mon connard de moirail, j'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur une tête que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt. Malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, je suis tout de même content de la voir. Mais je ne le montre pas. La personne en question s'approche du lit et bordel, elle doit me trouver tellement ridicule comme ça. Il faut que j'arrive à me montrer digne, sinon elle va encore se moquer.

* * *

**Dave**

Cette plaie est cool. Mais je m'attendais tellement pas à ce genre de choses, c'est un truc de malades. Pourquoi il m'a mordu pour ensuite me dire de rester là, que j'étais sa proie ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient pas le droit de bouffer de l'humain ici, alors pourquoi il m'a croquée la lèvres comme si c'était une sucrerie ? Mon sang c'est pas une fontaine de sucres d'orges. Après, je peux sans problèmes comprendre que mes lèvres aient bon goût, celles de Karkat aussi avaient un doux goût sucré, mais au point de croquer dedans comme ça… Ok, je l'avoue, je suis quand même un peu choqué qu'il ai fait ça, mais autant ne pas causer de problèmes avec ça. J'y ai trouvé mon compte aussi après tout et-

Un bruit me fait sursauter. Il vient de mon PC, on dirait que quelqu'un a trouvé amusant de me pester pendant que je n'étais pas là. En même temps, c'est assez rare que je ne sois pas connecté, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je me presse de manière ironique jusqu'au PC au milieu de la pièce et commence à lire les quelques lignes de couleur qui s'affichent à l'écran. C'est Rose, elle a l'air bien plus perdue que d'ordinaire.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester turntechGodhead [TG].

TT : Dave ?  
TG : rose  
TT : Nous devons parler.  
TT : Cela devient pressant.  
TG : ouais  
TG : jecoute ce que tas a dire  
TG : vas y  
TT : Tu sors avec Jade ?  
TG : yep  
TT : Intéressant.  
TG : tu dis juste ca parce que tu fais toujours ta maline en mode  
TG : dave est un homo refoule les enfants  
TG : apprenez lui a apprecier la chaleur dun mec  
TG : il reconnaitra enfin quil aime ca apres  
TT : Quand ai-je tenus de tels propos ?  
TG : ya quelques jours  
TG : tetais pas cool  
TG : on dirait tes jalouse  
TT : Jalouse ?  
TT : De quoi serais-je jalouse ?  
TG : tu te caches derriere des questions  
TG : on a tous compris ton manege  
TG : meme john il a compris  
TT : Je te prie de m'excuser.  
TT : Je suis occupée.  
TT : Nous en parlerons une autre fois.  
TG : tu fuis  
TG : jai raison  


tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

Wow. Alors ça on peut dire que c'était du ragequit. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui en parle, face à face. Ça ne lui sert à rien de fuir la vérité aussi longtemps. Il faut qu'elle arrive à dire les choses. Et moi je veux savoir la raison de cette froideur complètement pas cool. C'est dingue mais je sens qu'on en a pas encore bien fini avec cette histoire. Elle et moi. Je m'étais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc qui coinçait chaque fois qu'on parlait, je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle allait à chaque fois demander si j'étais homo. Depuis le début... Comment j'ai pu ignorer tout ça moi, alors que c'était si évident en fait ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon.  
> Ce chapitre, j'avais préparé le début avec le chapitre d'avant. Mais au final, je n'avais pas assez de texte du coup j'ai fais le reste un peu au feeling. Merci Karkat au passage, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de choses à dire xD  
> Je voulais le poster plus rapidement, malheureusement j'ai vu la mort de mon personnage préféré dans Homestuck, ça m'as grillée toute une aprêm parce que j'étais en pls. En plus, j'écoutais une musique triste. Je ne recommencerais jamais ce combo, ça me tue !  
> Voilà, bon chapitre !!!

**John**

Je bâille. Karkat dort toujours et il ne semble pas vouloir m'agresser cette fois. Je trouve ça drôle, quand il dort on dirait une toute autre personne. Rien que pour voir ça, je suis content de m'être levé plus tôt que mon réveil. Ça va me permettre de bien plus profiter de la journée. Parce que mine de rien c'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce, notre fenêtre entre-ouverte laisse filtrer un peu de l'air frais matinal. J'ai hâte de sortir, j'adore quand il y a du vent à l'extérieur. Mais c'est un tout autre son que celui du vent qui attire mon attention. Je sursaute en entendant ce son à présent si familier et j'espère que ce son n'a pas réveillé Karkat. Quelqu'un vient de me troller. Je ne connais pas ce pseudo pesterchum…

caligulasAquarium [CA] a commencé à troller ectoBiologist [EB].

CA : comme on se retrouvve  
EB : um ? :o  
CA : ne me fais pas croire que tu ne me connais pas  
CA : ce jeu la ne marche pas avvec moi  
EB : ew...  
EB : non, mais je ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es !  
CA : jespere que ma morsure te fait toujours mal alors  
EB : .....  
EB : oh non, pas toi ! :o  
CA : tu auras vvraiment mis le temps  
EB : pourquoi tu me parles ?  
EB : ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir failli me tuer ?????  
CA : non  
CA : je vvoudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi  
EB : et pourquoi je t'écouterais ?  
CA : parce que tu nas pas le choix  
CA : cest tout  
EB : pas le choix ?  
CA : je connais ta chambre  
CA : si jen ai envvie je peux vvenir te manger  
CA : dans laile des trolls tu nes pas en securite  
CA : et les survveillants ne peuvvent rien contre moi  
EB : je...  
CA : tu vvois  
CA : je suis tout puissant  
EB : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
CA : je vvoudrais que tu temoignes en ma favveur  
CA : je ne tai pas attaque  
CA : celle qui ta attaque sappelle vvriska serket  
EB : je ne connais pas de vriska !  
CA : tu la vverras bien assez tot  
CA : alors  
CA : quest ce que tu decides  
EB : que tu ne me manges pas, je ferais ce que tu m'as dis...  
CA : vvraiment ?  
EB : oui, je suis sérieux !  
CA : dans ce cas je tattends  
CA : normalement un survveillant ne vva pas tarder

caligulasAquarium [CA] a cessé de troller ectoBiologist [EB].

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'écouter, même si la morsure que j'ai au cou me dit clairement qu'elle ne supportera pas une seconde fois, et alors je mourrais. Je frissonne. Si j'accuse cette Vriska, est-ce que ça ne signerait pas plutôt mon arrêt de mort ? Ew… Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux ! Mais qui ? Rose ne voudra pas me parler, elle m'ignore tout le temps depuis quelques jours. Dave, même pas la peine d'y penser, sa conduite bizarre de l'autre fois ne m'en donne pas envie. Et Jade… Je pourrais en parler à Jade, mais j'ai trop peur que ça la mette en danger. Dans ce genre de cas je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Je soupire, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule personne alors. Je pense que je vais l'embêter avec mes problèmes, mais elle reste hors d'atteinte parce que je ne connais même pas son nom en fait. Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle dit, je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à elle plus tôt, ça m'aurait bien aidé.

ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester arachnidsGrip [AG].

EB : hey marquise !  
AG : Hey Joooooooohn !!!!!!!!  
AG : Marquise ?  
EB : oui, ce n'est pas ton nom ? :o  
AG : 8luh, Eg8ert, je t'ai déjà dis que je me moquais de toi...  
AG : Je ne s8 pas Marquise, autant que toi tu n'es pas une larve au sang 8leu.  
EB : ce n'est pas grave, marquise ça te va bien ! :B  
EB : tu es aussi gracieuse que si tu en étais une.  
AG : Oh ?  
AG : Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne m'as jamais vue en vrai ?  
EB : parce que la façon dont tu écris, avec des 8 partout, ça fait très maq8se ! :p  
AG : ........  
EB : marq8se ?  
AG : Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu ne dirais pas ça.  
AG : Je s8 une personne horri8le ! ::::(  
EB : je suis sûr que tu exagères ! :B  
EB : et puis, si tu étais horrible, tu te moquerais de moi plus souvent.  
EB : ou alors je t'aurais lassé, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très marrant avec toi ! :(  
AG : John, tu es une personne adora8le.  
EB : bluh ?  
AG : Reste juste loin de moi, je ne mérite pas que tu t'attaches à un monstre comme moi.  
EB : hé ?  
AG : Quoi encore ?  
EB : ça veut dire que je peux savoir ton nom ? :o  
AG : *Soupir*  
EB : um ?  
AG : Promets-moi de ne pas chercher à me contacter.  
EB : si ça te fait plaisir, je le promets marq8se ! :B  
AG : Je m'appelle Vriska. Vriska Serket.  
EB : wow...  
EB : vriska...  
EB : c'est super joli comme prénom !  
EB : c'est encore mieux que marq8se !  
EB : je comprend pas pourquoi tu le cachais, tu en avais honte c'est ça ? :o

arachnidsGrip [AG] a cessé de troller ectoBiologist [EB].

Bon, résultat des courses, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Et c'est elle Vriska. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment l'accuser ? Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, même si bon je tiens à ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas risquer celle de Vriska, surtout vu qu'elle m'aide beaucoup, que je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Nos discussions ne datent pas d'hier, ça fait super longtemps qu'on parle tous les deux, même avant d'aller dans cette école. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre première vraie rencontre en l'accusant d'avoir essayé de me manger ! Surtout si c'est pour innocenter celui qui l'a fait. Non ! Je ne veux pas non plus que ce troll me retrouve et vienne me grignoter jusqu'à l'os, rien que cette simple pensée me donne des frissons. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre, et rapidement avant que-… J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Zut, trop tard… Moi qui pensais avoir du temps devant moi, on dirait bien que les choses se précipitent. Je soupire avant de me diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir à Boxcars, le larbin plein de muscles de la Directrice.

\- - -

Je suis… comment dire ça ? J'adore cette fille, elle est tellement bien en vrai, tellement mieux que par conversations devant un ordinateur ! Elle est magnifique, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé la mise face à Eridan en se jetant sur lui. Bref, cette personne, je devrais lui parler plus souvent. Je sais que Eridan me juge du regard. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas racontée la version accusant Vriska pour le coup, mais bel et bien la vraie version. Celle où Eridan me saute à la gorge, et où une mystérieuse inconnue dont je ne connaissais pas le nom jusqu'à présent lui saute dessus pour me laisser le temps de m'enfuir avec Karkat. Oui, j'ai ajouté Karkat à l'histoire, même s'il ne voulait pas, parce que je veux citer le plus de témoins possibles pour appuyer mon histoire et mes propos. Pour que ça semble plus vrai, même si ça l'ai, et qu'on aura forcément tous les mêmes arguments. Ce qui ne m'a pas plu par contre, c'est la façon dont Vriska a dit que la directrice allait plus croire l'histoire d'Eridan. Parce que c'est un highquelquechose. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire, et je ne sais pas si je veux savoir. Bref, je suis content, j'ai dis la vérité. La directrice aborde un air sérieux et autoritaire, mais je suis sûr que Rose aurait vu plein de choses derrière ce regard. En même temps, elle va devoir réfléchir à la sanction à donner, et l'attitude de Vriska voulait clairement dire "démerdez-vous sans moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher." En même temps c'est vrai, le seul qui est à blâmer dans l'histoire, c'est moi. En partie parce que je n'ai pas fait attention, que je suis parti me cacher alors qu'on étaient censés courir.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'en sortir. Peut-être que je devrais faire comme Vriska et partir sans demander mon reste. Enfin, je pense que ça ne servirait à rien puisque de toute façon c'est lui qui va gagner à ce petit jeu. Enfin, d'après ce qu'a dit Vriska, il a plus de crédit que nous deux réunis s'il le veut. La directrice soupire. Elle darde son regard sévère sur moi, puis sur Eridan. Je me crispe, elle a vraiment l'air effrayante comme ça.

« Je sais que l'hemospectrum doit être respecté, mais je ne peux condamner des innocents. Tout cela mérite réflexion, je vous convoquerais de nouveau au besoin. Vriska également, et cette fois elle sera obligée de rester. Ses caprices ne seront tolérés longtemps. »

Parfait, elle nous demande ensuite de nous lever et nous congédie. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je me rend compte qu'Eridan pourrait très bien me sauter dessus une fois sortis. J'avais oublié Boxcars, qui nous raccompagne chacun à notre chambre, en commençant par celle d'Eridan. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà l'emplacement de ma chambre. J'espère qu'ils vont le surveiller, parce que avec ce que j'ai dis à la directrice, il ne se retiendra plus pour venir me dévorer pendant que je dors. Je ne me laisserais plus faire, c'est une certitude.

Tiens, Karkat s'est levé ? Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, lui il aurait pu m'aider, c'est évident.

* * *

**Rose**

Je sors de la douche et m'habille rapidement, profitant que ma camarade de chambre fasse je-ne-sais-quoi hors de la pièce. Je ne vais pas non plus la surveiller, elle est grande et ce n'est pas mon rôle. Elle doit avoir des parents pour ça, et les surveillants sont à même d'encadrer ce genre de choses. J'enfile mon tee-shirt lorsque mon alerte pesterchum se déclenche. Qui peut bien me contacter à une heure aussi matinale, avant que les cours ne commencent ? Sûrement pas John, il a arrêté de me contacter en ce moment, peut-être ai-je été un peu trop dure avec lui, je devrais faire plus attention à mes paroles. Mais il comprendra bien vite, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera. Bref, la question actuelle n'est pas là. Effectivement, il ne s'agit ni de John, ni de Dave. Il s'agit d'un pesterchum que je ne connais pas, celui d'un troll. Un troll que je ne connais pas du tout, mais qui va me troller quand même, enfin j'en ai bien l'impression.

arachnidsGrip [AG] a commencé à troller tentacleTherapist [TT].

AG : Hey humaine.  
AG : Je sais que ça peut sem8ler 8izarre, mais tu m'intéresses 8eaucoup.  
TT : Qui es-tu ?

Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'elle me réponde tout de suite, je jette un coup d’œil à l'emploi du temps pour remarquer que les cours de la matinée nous ont été retirés. Les professeurs sont en conseil d'administration, sûrement y a-t-il eu un problème. Je ne vais pas mettre mon nez dans leurs affaire, cela m'arrange étant donné que j'ai de la couture à faire. Malheureusement, le troll n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser la paix, moi qui pensais le contraire. Bizarrement, il ne dégage pas la même impression que j'ai eue avec les deux premières lignes, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. La probabilité étant très forte, notamment aux vues de sa réponse.

AG : Et toi, q8 es-tu ?  
TT : Je suppose que cette question est plus légitime de ma part.  
TT : Surtout étant donné tes propos récents.  
AG : Effectivement, cela sem8le plus correct.  
AG : Malheureusement, je s8 loin d'être légitime.  
TT : Utiliserais-tu un compte qui n'est pas le tien ?  
AG : Je ne peux rien dire.  
AG : Juste, si j'avais un unique conseil, ne me recontacte plus.  
TT : Le problème reste le même, c'est toi qui m'a contactée.  
AG : Je suppose.  
AG : Mais s'il s'agissait d'une erreur ?  
TT : Sincèrement, j'en doute.  
AG : Ne cherche plus à me contacter, esq8ve mes messages si je t'en envoie.  
TT : Je ne sais quel jeu tu joues avec moi.  
TT : Mais laisse-moi en juger l'étrangeté.  
TT : Tu me contactes pour ensuite te dire de ne plus te parler.  
TT : Notons également que le ton est différent.  
TT : Tu témoignais une certaine curiosité à mon égard que tu n'as à présent plus du tout.  
AG : Pourquoi tu ne peux juste faire sem8lant de me croire ?  
AG : Et écouter mon conseil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?  
AG : Cela sem8le si surfait à ton esprit ?!  
TT : Non.  
AG : Alors pourquoi !  
TT : Je suis simplement curieuse de vous.  
AG : Tu n'arriveras à rien de cette manière sinon te faire manger.  
AG : Je suppose que ce n'est pas là ce que tu souhaites.  
TT : Comme je te l'ai dis, il s'agit de simple curiosité.  
TT : Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
AG : Je ne p8 te le dire.  
TT : Pourquoi ?  
AG : ........  
AG : Tu as gagné, ce compte n'est pas le mien.  
AG : Peut-on effacer les conversations ?  
TT : Sage initiative.  
TT : Je m'en occupe.  
TT : Dis-moi juste qui tu es.  
AG : Tu n'en démordras pas.  
TT : Je suis du genre têtue.  
AG : Aurais-je le droit de savoir qui tu es également ?  
TT : Nous verrons.  
TT : Comme je disais, je suis légitime.  
AG : Je préférerais te donner mon vérita8le trollian.  
AG : Que nous continuions cette discussion sans avoir l'impression d'être o8servé(e)s.  
TT : Ne te fatigue pas.  
TT : Je suis effectivement une fille.  
TT : Ce qui signifie que tu en es une aussi.  
AG : Je... Suppose ?  
AG : Brillante déduction, cela me fait presque peur.  
AG : Voici mon trollian, tu n'es aucunement o8ligée de me recontacter tout de s8te.  
TT : Parfait.  
AG : grimAuxiliatrix.  
AG : Je te dis à plus tard.  
AG : N'ou8lie pas d'effacer cette conversation.  
AG : Et ne parle plus à cette personne.  
TT : Merci de l'avertissement.

arachnidsGrip [AG] a cessé de troller tentacleTherapist [TT].

Je note le trollian de la personne avec qui je viens d'échanger quelques mots et… Je n'efface pas la conversation. Cela serait mal me connaître que de croire que je vais obéir à une inconnue, d'autant plus que visiblement cela lui aurait permis d'effacer des preuves. Si ces preuves restent, il y aura des conflits. Et si ces conflits éclatent, j'arriverais certainement à localiser les trolls responsables de cette triste blague. Enfin bref, je ne compte pas bouger de la matinée étant donné que les cours ont été annulés. Je reprends donc mon tricotage, espérant que j'arriverais à terminer rapidement. Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, sauf si la chance me sourit je ne vois pas comment finir dans les délais. Surtout si je me fais déranger toutes les cinq minutes par des messages pesterchum. Qui est-ce encore ?

gardenGnostic [GG] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT].

GG : hey !  
GG : rose, devine quoi !!!!!  
GG : :D  
TT : Bonjour Jade.  
TT : Je ne suis pas Voyante, malheureusement.  
GG : je sors avec dave !  
GG : il est tellement adorable, je nen peux plus de lui ! :B  
GG : je ne pensais même pas que ça serait possible, tous les deux.....  
TT : Moi aussi.  
GG : je croyais que je devais abandonner rose ! :o  
TT : Je le pensais aussi.  
TT : J'étais persuadée qu'il était homosexuel.  
GG : je suis super contente que tu te sois trompée !!!!!  
TT : ...  
GG : oh, heu, se n'est pas contre toi, d'accord ?  
TT : Je ne l'ai pas pris personnellement.  
TT : Peut-être devrais-je me contenter de vous féliciter.  
TT : Mais j'ai l'impression que...  
GG : que ? :o  
TT : Non, laisse tomber.  
TT : Cela doit encore être un coup de ma paranoïa monstrueuse.  
TT : Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur ! :)  
GG : rose ? :o  
TT : Oui ?  
GG : tu viens de mettre un smiley !  
TT : Et alors ?  
GG : tu ne mets jamais de smileys, c'est trop bizarre..…  
GG : mais ça veut dire que tu es heureuse pour nous, cest cool ! :D  
TT : Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, même si je suis un peu déçue d'avoir eu tort.  
TT : Soyez heureux tous les deux !  
GG : ouiiiii, compte sur nous !!!!! :D

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester gardenGnostic [GG].

J'ai quitté. En réalité, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai l'impression qu'un cube de glace vient de me tomber dans l'estomac, gelant tout l'intérieur de mon organisme, mon cœur y comprit. Je ne l'entend plus battre, j'ai l'impression que je manque de souffle. J'ai mal au cœur, si mal que j'aurais envie de l'arracher de ma poitrine à l'aide de mes ongles. A la place je me contente de ne pas respirer quelques secondes, espérant ainsi refouler mon stock de larmes jusqu'ici intact. Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie, mais je crois bien qu'il y a une première fois à tout et ce n'est pas retenir ma respiration qui va y changer grand-chose. Je sens les premières larmes rouler sur mon visage, silencieuses et sournoises, et venir tomber doucement sur mon travail de tricot. Je n'ai pas envie de le salir de mes larmes, pourtant il faut que je serre quelque chose dans mes bras. Le pull s'en est chargé, je crois que j'ai essuyées toutes mes larmes dedans. Je me suis ensuite allongée et je n'ai plus bougé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, à regarder le mur devant moi. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Beaucoup. Je ne savais pas que mon cerveau était capable de telles fourberies pour récupérer Dave. Je ne peux me permettre de faire toutes ces choses sales à Jade. Et dire que je pensais être entichée de John, je ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi j'ai des nœuds douloureux dans le ventre qui refusent de se défaire, pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de bouger, pourquoi je n'ai plus envie de tricoter. Je m'approche doucement du mur et cogne ma tête contre celui-ci, espérant peut-être ainsi chasser toutes ces viles pensées de jalousie incontrôlée. Je me sens affreuse... 

Pourquoi je veux autant de mal à Jade, alors qu'elle est ma meilleure amie ? Qu'est-ce qui débloque chez moi ? Je devrais les féliciter, être heureuse pour eux, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je ne pensais pas que la jalousie dépeinte dans mes livres était si vivace et douloureuse. Je suis restée comme ça un long moment, j'ai arrêté de me cogner la tête, mais je n'arrêtais pas de cogiter. Heureusement que Terezi ne m'a pas surprise à ce moment-là, j'aurais été si pitoyable à ses yeux. Même si elle est aveugle, je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait eu de quoi se moquer de moi.

Mais après avoir tant pleuré, il ne faut pas non plus passer les six prochaines années à se tourmenter l'esprit pour rien. Parce que sinon les blessures restent. Et on ne peut décemment les laisser ouvertes, de crainte d'être découverte mais aussi par crainte de créer des blessures aux autres. Des blessures souvent plus profondes que celles qui n'ont pas encore eues le temps de cicatriser. Alors, après quelques heures -enfin, ce que je pensais être quelques heures- j'ai décidé de pendre le taureau par les cornes. J'ai commencée une conversation avec Dave. Je ne pensais pas que je le regretterais autant de toute ma vie.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester turntechGodhead [TG].

TT : Dave ?  
TG : rose  
TT : Nous devons parler.  
TT : Cela devient pressant.  
TG : ouais  
TG : jecoute ce que tas a dire  
TG : vas y  
TT : Tu sors avec Jade ?  
TG : yep  
TT : Intéressant.  
TG : tu dis juste ca parce que tu fais toujours ta maline en mode  
TG : dave est un homo refoule les enfants  
TG : apprenez lui a apprecier la chaleur dun mec  
TG : il reconnaitra enfin quil aime ca apres  
TT : Quand ai-je tenus de tels propos ?  
TG : ya quelques jours  
TG : tetais pas cool  
TG : on dirait tes jalouse  
TT : Jalouse ?  
TT : De quoi serais-je jalouse ?  
TG : tu te caches derriere des questions  
TG : on a tous compris ton manege  
TG : meme john il a compris  
TT : Je te prie de m'excuser.  
TT : Je suis occupée.  
TT : Nous en parlerons une autre fois.  
TG : tu fuis  
TG : jai raison

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

C'est ça. Recommence donc à te moquer. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, que je te pardonne. Tout cela ne terminera pas de cette manière, j'aurais mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Surtout maintenant que je sais que Dave est au courant, et que apparemment il n'est pas le seul. Je me surprend moi-même. J'essaye de décoder les messages inconscients que les autres envoient, mais je suis incapable de lire mes propres signaux. Que d'ironie, Dave serait fier de moi tiens… La fleur est en train de se faner, si cela continue comme ça, elle va même mourir. Tout ceci fait affreusement mal, il faut que je trouve une échappatoire. Or, je n'en vois qu'une seule et elle n'est pas des plus glorieuses…

 

* * *

**Dave**

Je relis la conversation avec Rose plusieurs fois. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je suis tellement un abruti à croire qu'ils en ont tous après moi. Et si ça avait vraiment été ça, je viens de gâcher ma seule chance avec une fille formidable. Putain, pourtant j'étais sûr qu'elle en pinçait pour John. Et puis, il faut dire que ma vie amoureuse est un peu complexe en ce moment. Entre John que je n'arrive pas à oublier même s'il le faut pour Rose, Jade avec qui j'ai accepté de sortir, Karkat que je… Aheum, c'est bizarre la relation qu'on a, mais je ne dirais pas non s'il me demande de coucher avec lui. Y'a Terezi aussi qui est un coup avec moi, un coup avec Karkat, et puis maintenant, bah, y'a Rose. Rose, je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Pour dire la vérité, je ne l'avais jamais considérée comme ça, j'ai lâché ça pour délirer, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Pour être tout à fait franc, je pensais même qu'elle allait m'envoyer chier comme elle le fait d'habitude. Avec ce calme déconcertant qui la caractérise. Mais non, vraiment, je crois que c'est pour ça que ça m'a surpris d'abord, même si le fait qu'elle me contacte pour me parler d'un truc était déjà quelque chose de bizarre. Normalement, c'est moi qui la contacte, quand j'ai des problèmes, pas le contraire. Peut-être qu'elle venait juste me féliciter pour Jade et moi ? Je me monte trop la tête. Ça y est, j'ai trois personnes qui me tourne autour et je trouve quand même le moyen de croire qu'ils gravitent tous autour, qu'ils attendent que je les cueille. Je suis qu'un salaud. Je m'attendais à quoi, au juste ? Je soupire, je m'allonge sur le lit et rouvre pesterchum sur mon portable. Je ne vais pas relire la conversation, je l'ai assez lue pour la connaître par cœur. J'ai mieux.

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT].

TG : hey rose  
TG : je mexcuse  
TG : pour tout a lheure  
TG : ok  
TG : jai fais mon gros gamin  
TG : cetait pas cool  
TT : Je te l'ai dis.  
TT : Je suis occupée.  
TG : occupee a quoi  
TT : Cela ne te regarde pas.  
TG : si tes sur pesterchum  
TG : cest que tas rien a faire  
TT : Dans ce cas tu n'as jamais rien à faire.  
TT : Tu es toujours connecté.  
TG : heu  
TG : ouais  
TG : ok  
TG : point pour toi  
TG : jsuis battu  
TG : tas gagne  
TT : Dave.  
TG : cest mon nom ouais  
TT : Si tu savais comme je m'en moque.  
TG : outch  
TG : cest pas cool ca  
TG : cest comme se recevoir une putain de banane dans la gueule  
TG : mais le pire cest que cette banane elle est pas jaune  
TG : elle est pas comme les autres  
TG : non  
TG : elle est rose bonbon  
TG : et les putes de bananes roses elles font mal putain  
TG : tellement mal quand tu les recois dans la gueule  
TT : Tu as fini ?  
TG : en fait tu sais quoi  
TG : je vais faire un putain de rap sur les bananes  
TG : parce que cest super ironique les bananes  
TT : Parfait.  
TT : Tu vas pouvoir me laisser.  
TG : non  
TG : on va se defaire de cette merde  
TG : rose  
TG : on va faire ca ensemble  
TG : comme des putains de compagnons de voyage  
TG : je te promets on va sen sortir  
TT : S'il te plaît.  
TT : J'ai besoin de calme.  
TG : oh  
TG : ok  
TG : tu le prends comme ca  
TG : ca me brise le cœur tu sais ?  
TG : faut que je fasse quoi  
TG : dis moi rose  
TG : je veux pas quon reste faches  
TG : surtout a cause dune connerie que jai dite  
TT : Ah.  
TG : aide moi a comprendre  
TG : jessaye dapprendre de mes conneries  
TT : Pas tout de suite.  
TT : J'ai besoin de temps.  
TT : Je suis occupée.  
TG : si tetais vraiment occupee  
TG : tu lirais pas ce que jecris  
TT : Très bien alors.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

Ok. Rien a en tirer pour l'instant. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était une tête de mule. Elle fait ce dont elle a envie, sans vraiment réfléchir à la conséquence. Enfin, je ne la connaissais pas en vrai Rose, pas avant cette année. Et je comptais bien essayer de me rapprocher d'elle, c'est ce que je m'étais dis quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait un cœur en or. Rose est une personne de confiance, dommage que je n'ai pas su être à son écoute. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas longtemps, ses petits jeux de mots tentant de dire si je suis homo ou pas me faisaient beaucoup rire. Je l'aime bien, Rose. Je l'aime même plus que bien je dirais. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer d'une façon différente des autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne saurais même pas dire de quelle manière c'est différent. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aurais besoin de son brillant sens de la psychanalyse. Mais bon, elle n'est pas là, elle m'en veut pour ce que je lui ai dis, je suis un très mauvais ami qui n'a pas su être à son écoute. Il faudrait que je demande à John s'il sait quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'elle lui dit tout, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas connecté. Je devrais penser à faire-

Boum. Je sursaute. La porte de la chambre vient de s'ouvrir en grand. Tiens, on dirait qu'il est revenu. Sa colère est terrible, comme à chaque fois, et c'est comme je fais à chaque fois que je l'observe foutre le bordel. Dans son lit, sur son lit, dans son armoire. Sauf que là, bah il sort un couteau. Il sort un couteau et il éventre son traversin en le traitant de "SALOPE DE MERDE". Je me dis qu'il faut que je le laisse tranquille et que je me concentre de nouveau sur mon ordinateur, quand il s'approche de moi, couteau à la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais c'est avec un air blasé que je l'accueille. Les couteaux sont interdits ici, en particulier lorsque l'on veut blesser quelqu'un. C'est un coup à se faire renvoyer ça. Je sens soudain un vide dans mon dos, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je glisse un peu. Mon camarade de chambre détient mon traversin et l'éventre encore plus furieusement que l'autre, continuant de le traiter de sale pute. Ok, là je suis totalement largué. Il sait que je l'observe, il s'excite sur des coussins en pensant visiblement à une fille. Par pitié, sortez-moi de là. Après quelques heures -ou plus je ne sais pas- il finit par se calmer un peu, des plumes voletant un peu partout dans la pièce. Celles qui sont déjà par terre forment un cercle autour de lui, comme pour le protéger de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il reprend son souffle, son couteau toujours à la main. Bon, au moins il ne gueule plus, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose. Genre… L'alerte pesterchum qui m'annonce qu'un troll que je ne connais pas a commencé à me troller. Je soupire. Quelle galère d'être toujours connecté, même quand il se passe des trucs bizarres juste à côté de moi. N'empêche, il faudrait peut-être que je réponde, on ne sait jamais.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à troller turntechGodhead [TG].

CG : HEY LOSER.  
CG : JE NE VAIS PAS VRAIMENT TE LAISSER PARLER, ALORS ECOUTE ET TAIS-TOI.  
TG : je peux meme pas savoir qui tes  
CG : CHAQUE CHOSE EN SON TEMPS CONNARD, C'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS ABSOLUMENT BESOIN DE TE PARLER.  
CG : JE VIENS JUSTE TE DIRE QUE T'ES UN PUTAIN D'ENCULE ET QUE T'AS L'IMPRESSION QUE TU PEUX TE FOUTRE DE TOUT LE MONDE, TU NOUS AURAS TOUS DANS LA POCHE.  
CG : MAIS LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE UNE CHOSE QUE TU SAIS PAS.  
CG : SE FOUTRE DE LA GUEULE DES AUTRES ET DE LEURS SENTIMENTS CA TE MENERA JAMAIS A RIEN SAUF A L'INSTABILITE.  
CG : ALORS, SALETE DE CONNARD, POUR TON BIEN, JE TE DEMANDE DE PUTAIN DE CHOISIR QUI TU VEUX DANS TES QUADRANTS.  
CG : PARCE QUE BORDEL C'EST LA MERDE.  
CG : TELLEMENT LA MERDE.  
CG : MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QUE CA TU T'EN FOUS PARCE QUE CA T'AMUSE. SACHE QUE CA T'AMUSERA PAS LONGTEMPS, ET TU VAS VITE DECHANTER.  
CG : CROIS-MOI J'EN SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ALORS ARRÊTE DE PUTAIN DE FOUTRE LA MERDE PARTOUT OU TU PASSES.  
CG : CA T'APPORTERA RIEN DE BON ET A NOUS NON PLUS.  
CG : QUAND JE DIS *NOUS* C'EST NOUS TOUS, PAS QUE LES PUTAINS DE TROLLS, LES CONNARDS D'HUMAINS AUSSI. JE SUIS PRESQUE PUTAIN DE SÛR QUE LE EGBERT JE VAIS LE RETROUVER A CHIALER EN BOULE SUR SON LIT QUAND JE REVIENDRAIS.  
CG : ALORS BORDEL, TU CHOISIS.  
CG : UNE PERSONNE PAR QUADRANT, ET PAS PLUS, PARCE QUE SINON CA FOUT LA MERDE. TROP DE MERDE POUR QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT PAS SE PRENDRE LA TÊTE ET SE CONCENTRER SUR SES ETUDES.  
CG : OH, ET J'AI OUBLIE DE TE DIRE, T'ES UNE PUTAIN D'ORDURE DANS UN CORPS DE DIEU, REND TON CORPS A JEGUS ET TON SANG AUSSI.  
TG : ok karkat  
TG : ca tombe bien  
TG : jvoulais en parler avec quelquun  
CG : PAS AVEC MOI CONNARD, JE SUIS PAS TA PUTAIN DE PSY ! VA DONC PARLER A L'HUMAINE ROSE, JE SUIS SÛR QU'ELLE T'ECOUTERA ATTENTIVEMENT COMME LA PUTAIN DE MERE QUE T'AS JAMAIS EUE.  
CG : ATTEND UN PEU.  
CG : BORDEL, COMMENT TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS KARKAT ? J'AI DIS QUOI POUR ME TRAHIR PUTAIN, J'ETAIS SÛR QUE TU TROUVERAIS PAS...  
TG : mec  
CG : UM ?  
TG : tes le coloc de john  
TG : john a quun seul coloc  
TG : et cest un putain de troll  
TG : et  
TG : oh  
TG : petite anecdote rien que pour toi  
TG : rose me parle plus  
CG : AHAH, DANS TA GUEULE GROS CONNARD ! TU VOIS QUE TOUT T'ES PAS DÛ, ELLE VA PAS REVENIR, L'ESPERE MÊME PAS EN RÊVE, JE SAVAIS QUE CETTE PETITE ETAIT PAS DUPE.  
TG : ...  
TG : cest bon tas fini  
TG : parce quon peut aussi parler de ce que tas dis ce matin  
TG : quand tas braille  
TG : apres mavoir mordu la levre  
TG : tu te rappelles  
TG : apres tu voulais je reste avec toi  
TG : cetait trop mignon  
CG : TA GUEULE ! T'ES QU'UN CONNARD D'HUMAIN, TU SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST, LA DEPENDANCE AU SANG HUMAIN. J'AURAIS JAMAIS DU GOUTER LE TIEN PUTAIN, MAINTENANT JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE, ET TOI T'AS JUSTE INTERET A COURIR SI TU ME VOIS.  
TG : pourquoi  
CG : PEUT-ETRE PARCE QUE JE VAIS PUTAIN D'ESSAYER DE TE BOUFFER ?  
TG : tu sais que tes vachement ironique  
TG : jamais un troll arrivera a me bouffer  
TG : et surtout pas toi  
TG : ya meme pus de risques que moi je te mange  
CG : RHAAAA, MAIS PUTAIN POURQUOI TU ES AUSSI TETU TOI AUSSI ?? POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS VOIR LA REALITE EN FACE ET COMPRENDRE QUE LES TROLLS SONT LES PUTAINS DE PREDATEURS DES HUMAINS ?  
CG : PAS QUE J'EN AI QUELQUE CHOSE A FOUTRE DE TOI, JE NE VEUX JUSTE PAS ETRE RENVOYE DE CETTE PUTAIN D'ECOLE ET J'AI PROMIS D'Y RESTER.  
CG : JE L'AI PROMIS A TROP DE PUTAIN DE MONDE POUR ESPERER ME CHIER MAINTENANT A CAUSE D'UN CONNARD AVEC UN SANG DELICIEUX QUI VEUT PAS ECOUTER LES REGLES !  
CG : ECOUTE MOI QUAND JE PARLE BORDEL DE MERDE, CA T'AURAIT EVITE TELLEMENT DE PROBLEMES, QUE CA SOIT AVEC TON POTE JOHN OU AVEC TA CHERIE ROSE. JE PARLE MEME PAS DE L'AUTRE CONNASSE DE JADE, ELLE JE M'EN FOUS AU MOINS AUTANT QUE TOI.  
CG : ENFIN, TOI C'EST PUTAIN DE PAS PAREIL A CAUSE DE TON CONNARD DE SANG DONT J'AI ENCORE LA PUTAIN D'ODEUR DANS LA BOUCHE !  
TG : rince toi la bouche  
CG : AH NON MAIS PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST SI SIMPLE ?  
CG : C'EST COMME L'AUTRE CON QUI TE SERT DE MOIRAIL, MAINTENANT IL VA ETRE LA CIBLE PRIVILEGIEE D'UN HIGHBLOOD. IL VA VENIR LE TORTURER ET TOUT, DANS SON SOMMEIL TOUT CA.  
CG : TOUT CA POUR QUOI ? PARCE QU'IL A ETE ASSEZ CON POUR LUI LAISSER UNE OUVERTURE ET QU'IL EN A PUTAIN DE PROFITE POUR VENIR LUI SUCER LE SANG. JE DIRAIS MEME MIEUX, IL A PUTAIN DE GOUTE SA CHAIR ! GENIAL, SUPER, WOUAH, BRAVO EGBERT, A CAUSE DE TOI UN DE CES SOIRS JE VAIS DEVOIR ME COLTINER LE REPAS DE L'AUTRE CON SANS BOUGER DE PEUR QU'IL M'EGORGE.  
CG : ET JE POURRAIS PUTAIN DE RIEN DIRE. TU COMPRENDS CA ? RIEN DIRE !  
CG : TOUT CA PARCE QUE SA MAJESTE EST LE SANG LE PLUS HAUT DE L'HEMOSPECTRUM, A PART UNE PERSONNE MAIS JE DOUTE VRAIMENT QU'ELLE PUISSE L'ARRETER.  
TG : juste  
TG : vieux  
CG : JE SUIS PAS PUTAIN DE VIEUX, CONNARD !  
TG : je sais pas  
TG : bref  
TG : en quoi ca me regarde ton hemomachin  
CG : SI TU VEUX PUTAIN DE SAUVER LA VIE A TON MOIRAIL CON COMME LA LUNE, JE TE CONSEILLE D'ECOUTER L'ORDRE DE L'HEMOSPECTRUM A LA LETTRE PARCE QUE SINON TU VAS VITE ETRE PAUME.  
CG : JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES PAS VIFS D'ESPRIT ET TOI TU DOIS L'ETRE ENCORE PLUS POUR ME COURSER POUR ENSUITE M'EMBRASSER ET ENFIN ME LAISSER BOIRE TON SANG. ON T'A DEJA DIT QUE T'ETAIS PUTAIN DE FRAPPE MEC ?  
TG : peut etre  
TG : jen sais quoi apres tout  
TG : toute facon je men fous un peu  
CG : PEU IMPORTE, SECOUE-TOI UN PEU ET VA L'AIDER, SINON CE CONNARD TOMBERA JAMAIS DANS TES BRAS. ALORS QU'IL T'AIME LE CON, C'EST JUSTE QU'IL NE TE LE DIRA JAMAIS, PARCE QUE *NOT A HOMOSEXUAL* EST SA REPLIQUE PREFEREE.  
CG : PUTAIN MAIS VA DECOINCER CE COUILLON, IL ATTEND QUE TOI. ET PUIS, CA T'EVITERA DE FAIRE D'AUTRES CONNERIES COMME CELLES DE L'AUTRE JOUR.  
GC : SUR CE, SALUT CONNARD, PAS DU TOUT ENCHANTE D'AVOIR PARLE AUTANT AVEC TOI.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de troller turntechGodhead [TG].


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose**

Je tousse, la voix grasse. Ça fait quelques jours que je ne vais plus en cours. J'ai essayé de me reprendre, me disant à tort qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien et que demain serait un autre jour. Au final, je n'ai pas pu passer la porte de ma chambre. Je sais que Terezi m'aurait aidée si je lui avais demandé mais je n'allais pas l'embêter avec ça. Cela aurait été le comble de se faire guider par une aveugle. Je soupire. Cette porte s'est ouverte, mais pas pour aller en cours. De toute façon, si j'avais trop traîné, un surveillant serait venu me chercher pour me traîner jusqu'à la salle de cours. C'est ce que j'ai voulu à tout prix éviter, alors je suis sortie. J'ai pris l'habitude de le faire, depuis quelques jours. Je me balade un peu en ville, mon sweat noir et ma capuche sur la tête, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je passe devant les boutiques, regardant les vêtements que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais m'offrir.

Mais qu'importe, je me désespère moi-même lorsque je vois que je tourne en rond. Je termine toujours ma course là où ne le devrait pas une fille de mon âge. Il est vrai que fréquenter les bars au lieu d'aller en cours n'est que très peu recommandable pour une fillette de 16 ans. Je suppose que tout cela est ridicule, surtout m'en faire pour ça, mais je me rend compte petit à petit que je ne connais pas bien Dave. Il me l'a prouvé tellement de fois lors de nos dernières conversations. Il n'a plus cherché à me contacter depuis que j'ai arrêté de venir, à croire qu'il s'en fiche en réalité. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Et sa vie amoureuse est assez mouvementée en ce moment, si j'ai bien tout compris. Je l'ai sous-estimé en pensant qu'il n'y avait que Jade, je regrette un peu les conversations que j'ai pu lire sur son pesterchum, à son encontre. Il y a Karkat aussi, Terezi, et John… Et moi je suis venue me rajouter, alors que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Et j'ai pensé que c'était un ingrat. Un ingrat qui essayait de se rattraper maladroitement tout en faisant exprès de me blesser au maximum. Je suis pitoyable, moi et mes déductions débiles. Il essayait juste de limiter les dégâts en évitant de me donner de faux espoirs, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de prétendants. Même si cela m'étonne de John, pour dire vrai. Mais peut-être est-ce à sens unique, même si Karkat semble persuadé du contraire. Cela serait mieux pour lui pourtant, étant donné toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour de lui. Et la soif de sang de Karkat qui ne s’apaisera pas tant qu'il n'aura bu son sang.

Dave est vraiment quelqu'un de fort, il veut essayer de protéger les gens, à sa manière, mais il est fatiguant et très souvent incompris. C'est pour ça qu'il est dans cette spirale où tout le monde l'aime et l'admire. Bien qu'il se comporte comme un salaud, c'est sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il n'est pas si parfait, et qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez lui. Qu'il faut aller chercher ailleurs si l'on ne peut le supporter. C'est sa façon de se créer des épines, de se protéger, même si au contraire cette attitude de salaud le rend bien plus attractif et populaire. Je suis sûre que c'est comme ça qu'il a accroché le cœur de Karkat. Mais bref, la question n'est pas là. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de réagir. Je ne retournerais pas au bar, je n'irais pas boire aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'arrête de déprimer, cela ne sert à rien et je suis clairement en train de gâcher ma scolarité. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, pour ça. Malheureusement, je ne peux en parler à John ou Dave, ils sont trop impliqués. Ne parlons même pas de Jade, ou de Karkat. Tiens, je crois d'ailleurs que Karkat est le seul qui, au cours de ces derniers jours, ai tenté de me contacter. Enfin, en supposant que "carcinoGenticist" est bien son pseudo trollian, ce dont je ne doute presque pas étant donné sa façon de parler. Lui aussi, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suppose qu'il est temps d'utiliser le trollian que m'a donné ma nouvelle amie. Elle ne doit pas réellement être impliquée dans cette histoire, si ce n'est par le biais de cette AG qui a essayé de me contacter. Techniquement, elle est à dix mille lieux de tout cela, et ça m'arrange. Aujourd'hui je veux me changer les idées, et je suppose qu'elle a des reproches à formuler à mon encontre. Je suppose que cela ira mieux de cette façon. J'allume mon portable, habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je ne vais plus en cours, et je me déconnecte du compte de Dave après avoir vérifié qu'il n'ai pas reçus de nouveaux messages. A part deux ou trois mots d'amour de la part de Jade, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Je sais que c'est mal de le fliquer comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais cherché à cacher son mot de passe, et tout le monde connaît son pesterchum. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas connectée à mon compte, la couleur lavande de mon pseudo m'agresse tout d'abord les yeux. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop habituée au rouge écrevisse de Dave. Mais j'aime ma couleur, je suppose que je vais la garder. Enfin, je suppose que je verrais, si je ne suis pas tentée de prendre une couleur plus reposante pour les yeux.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

TT : Bonjour.  
TT : Je ne sais si tu prendras cela comme une provocation de ma part.  
TT : Auquel cas, sache que je m'excuse.  
GA : Pourquoi Me Parles Tu  
GA : Apres Le Mensonge Que Tu As Profere A Mon Encontre  
GA : Es-Tu Ici Pour Texcuser  
TT : Pas réellement.  
TT : Si cela était à refaire, je le ferais.  
TT : Sans hésitation aucune.  
GA : Cest Donc Dans Un Esprit De Te Moquer  
GA : Je Suis Decue Humaine  
GA : Moi Qui Pensais Que Pour Interesser Ma Moirail  
GA : Hum  
GA : Mon Ex Moirail  
GA : Tu Etais Quelquun De Plus Raffine  
TT : Je ne saisis pas bien le sens de tes paroles.  
TT : Si ce n'est le fait que votre moiraillégence soit terminée.  
GA : Oui  
GA : Cest Tout Ce Quil Y A A Comprendre  
GA : Ainsi Que Le Fait Que Tout Cela A Ete Cause Par Ta Faute  
TT : J'aurais aimé être là.  
GA : Jaurais Du Men Douter  
GA : Les Humains Sont Des Etres Mauvais  
TT : Je n'ai pas fais ça par méchanceté.  
GA : Quel Etait Linteret Sil Netait Vicieux  
TT : Savoir qui tu étais.  
TT : Et du même coup qui était ma harceleuse.  
GA : Jaurais Peut Etre Accepte De Te Rencontrer  
GA : Tu Aurais Pu Gentiment En Formuler La Demande  
TT : Aurais-tu réellement accepté de rencontrer une inconnue ?  
TT : Une humaine qui plus est.  
TT : Alors que visiblement tu as une dent contre mon espèce.  
GA : Il Sagit Du Genre De Choses Qui Ne Te Concernent Pas  
TT : Parfait.  
TT : Je cherchais simplement à prouver mon innocence.  
GA : Si Tu Veux Prouver Ton Innocence  
GA : Rose Lalonde  
GA : Reviens En Cours  
TT : ...  
TT : Qui est avec toi ?  
GA : Je Ne Vois Aucunement Linteret De Cette Question  
TT : Tu n'en serais pas arrivée à cette déduction seule.  
TT : Tu ne me connais pas assez.  
TT : Tu as parlé de moi à quelqu'un.  
GA : Personne Nest Avec Moi  
GA : Jai Seulement Eu Le Temps De Me Renseigner Sur Toi  
TT : Te renseigner ?  
GA : Oui  
GA : Comment Connaitrais Je Ton Nom Si Cela Netait Le Cas

La connexion de tentacleTherapist [TT] a expiré...

J'ai verrouillé mon téléphone en entendant une voix que je ne connais que trop bien appeler mon nom. Je lève la tête, surprise que quelqu'un sèche aussi les cours pour partir à ma recherche. Je ne veux voir personne, et surtout pas des gens de ma classe. Je me lève avant de chercher à qui appartient la voix. Je mets le portable dans ma poche et me mets à courir en direction opposée de la voix qui m'appelle toujours, inlassablement. Fichez-moi la paix, j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de calme, rien d'autre ! J'ai besoin de faire un peu le vide dans mon esprit, de m'éloigner un peu de tout ça, laissez-moi un peu… Pourquoi vous- Je me sens tirée en arrière, et des bras forts viennent m'enlacer. Je suppose que mon corps a dit qu'il n'était plus tant de résister, je me laisse faire et quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux quand je me tourne enfin vers le propriétaire de ces bras. Il me sourit, visiblement heureux de m'avoir retrouvée. Je lui souris à mon tour, les yeux noyés de larmes. Il passe une main sur ma joue, je le laisse faire aussi. A cet instant, je le laisserais tout faire tant je suis heureuse de le retrouver. Alors, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et je fais une chose que je regretterais sûrement par la suite. Je l'embrasse.

* * *

**John**

Je suis allé voir Karkat à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai regretté. Apparemment, il faisait une crise bizarre où il manquait de sucre. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, il mange toujours des trucs sucrés. Enfin, je n'ai pas non plus à me poser trop de questions là-dessus, je lui ai ramené du sucre, et je suis aussi venu pour m'excuser. Il m'a foudroyé du regard en me voyant entrer. Wow, je sens déjà que ça va être tendu…

« Qu'est-ce que tu putain de fous là, humain de merde ?!

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et aussi…

\- Putain de merde, t'es venu te putain de moquer pas vrai ? Parce que je suis un putain de fragile ?

\- Ew… Pas du tout !

\- Alors quoi ? Tu viens encore pour me putain d'humilier ?

\- Karkat, pourquoi tu mets des "putains" dans toutes tes phrases ?

\- REPOND A MA QUESTION, BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!

\- Ok ok, je suis venu m'excuser. »

Je vois ses oreilles, jusqu'ici baissées, se redresser. Il est intrigué. Il n'a pas de quoi, je suis sincère, et pour lui prouver je lui offre le sourire qui me semble le plus innocent possible. Il détourne les yeux. D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal encore cette fois ? Il me regarde ensuite de nouveau, de l'incompréhension pure et dure dans le regard.

« T'excuser pour quoi ? »

Wow. Bravo Karkat, je te félicite ! Enfin une phrase sans le moindre gros-mot à l'intérieur. Tu vois que tu peux faire des miracles quand tu essayes ! Et même des miracles tellement immenses que ton meilleur pote est impressionné. Ew… Ça fait un peu peur là quand même, il me regarde bizarrement, on dirait qu'il lit dans mon crâne. Pourquoi Karkat a un meilleur ami aussi effrayant ? Je l'entends lâcher un petit "honk" en me souriant, son air drogué indiquant à mon corps qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de ce type, ce que je fais sans réellement me poser la question en fait. J'espère vraiment ne jamais me retrouver seul face à lui, qu'importe la raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fout un peu la frousse. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce que l'on raconte sur sa famille, les Makara. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire avant que Vriska m'en parle, une fois, lors de l'une de nos discussions pesterchum. Je décide de me reconcentrer sur Karkat, il faut que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'impatiente et recommence à jurer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

« Pour tes cornes, je n'aurais pas dû les toucher la dernière fois. Rose m'avait prévenue aussi en plus, mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Elle a dit quoi, Rose, à propos de mes cornes ???

\- Juste qu'il ne fallait pas les toucher, elle ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, du coup j'étais curieux et--

\- Stop. T'as dis que tu ne recommencerais plus, je te crois. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix maudit humain.

\- Karkat ?

\- Quoi ? Y'a putain de quoi encore ? »

Je lui tends la poche avec les bonbons. Il allait m'engueuler encore, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais dès que j'ai sorti les bonbons il s'est radouci. Il tend les mains vers moi, je fais glisser deux ou trois bonbons à l'intérieur et le regarde les manger. Il a l'air heureux comme ça, moi aussi je suis heureux de voir ses yeux qui brillent comme des étoiles. Je le savais, il adore les trucs sucrés. Il aime tellement ça que j'assiste à un événement auquel je n'avais jamais assisté de ma vie, même si Rose m'avait prévenu ça me fait quand même bizarre. J'espère juste que ça le fera un peu changer d'avis à mon sujet, je n'aime pas que des gens me détestent. Je préfère tellement avoir des amis. C'est bien les amis ! Il semble réaliser que je l'observe et je remarque alors le changement dans son regard. Ça fait bizarre, moi qui pensais que j'étais remonté dans son estime, ce regard froid ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'allais tenter un discret "karkat ? :o" mais il a été plus rapide que moi, m'empoignant par le col.

« John !

\- K-Karkat ?

\- Il me faut le pseudo de Dave.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Mais tu vas faire quoi avec ??

\- En quoi ça te putain de regarde ?!

\- C'est mon bro, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. T'as pas le droit, c'est mon putain de dernier mot.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas essayer de le draguer ?

\- Qu- Jamais, alors là putain si tu savais à quel point je m'en f-

\- Oui, je sais. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs, il n'est pas homo ! Tu savais qu'il sort avec ma jumelle ? :B

\- Qui ne le sait pas, elle est allée se pavaner et le dire à tout le monde en mode "wow, regardez, je me tape un PUTAIN DE COOLKID" ! Comme si on avait envie de savoir tous les détails de sa vie amoureuse !

\- Hé !

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout, fout moi la paix, de toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- Non.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Non.

\- Explique-moi et je te donne son pseudo !

\- Ce CRETIN avec ta connasse de jumelle ont voulu jouer avec le connard de feu, ils se son cramés, bien fait pour eux, mais maintenant faut que je remettes les idées de ton connard de moirail rubescent en place.

\- Wow euh… Je peux essayer de lui en parler ?

\- T'a l'air trop surpris pour lui dire quoi que ce putain de soit de censé.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Alors ? Son pesterchum ?

\- turntechGodhead.

\- Comment tu putain d'écrit ça connard ?! Il aurait pas pu choisir une merde plus simple ?

\- Ew… Attend, je te l'écris. »

Il me cède son téléphone à contre-cœur. Le premier pseudo que je vois dans sa liste est caligulasAquarium. Lui aussi il connaît ce type qui est allé jusqu'à me troller sur mon propre compte pesterchum ? J'hésite à lui demander, même si je sais déjà qu'il va m'envoyer me faire voir. Je rentre le pseudo de Dave dans les nouveaux pseudos et je m'en veux aussitôt. Il va avoir une mauvaise surprise quand Karkat va venir le troller, et s'il lui demande qui lui a donné son pseudo, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Enfin, peut-être pas. Je lui rends son téléphone, prenant une grande inspiration. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux gris, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir. Avec tout ça je n'ai pas encore posée ma question.

« Tu lui parles souvent, à caligulasAquarium ?

\- C'est quoi cette question, tu espionnes mes contacts ?

\- N-Non non ! Il m'a juste un peu… Menacé ?

\- Encore ?! Faut croire qu'essayer de te putain de croquer lui a pas suffit.

\- Bah, il a dit qu'il voulait me manger… »

Son regard exprime de la pitié pour moi. Ok… Ça, ça veut dire que je suis fichu, et pas qu'un peu…

\- - -

Ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je n'ai pas vue Rose en cours. J'ai interrogés Dave et Jade, visiblement ils n'en savent pas plus que moi. Pourtant, chaque fois que je m'interroge, Dave a l'air vachement intéressé par l'avancement des recherches. Je suis allé voir Terezi pour savoir si elle dormait encore ici, apparemment c'est le cas. Mais comme elles ne parlent pas vraiment, Terezi ne sait pas ce que Rose fait de ses journées. En temps qu'aveugle, elle a même dû croire qu'elle était encore en cours. Quoique, l'appel est à l'oral. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de venir la voir dans sa chambre, mais plusieurs fois les surveillants du couloir m'ont empêché d'entrer, surtout quand c'était trop tôt. Je me demande, s'ils sont si présents, comment Rose à fait pour leur passer entre les doigts depuis plusieurs jours. Elle est intelligente, elle a dû trouver un moyen. Je soupire. Je sais que Terezi ne fera pas passer de mots de ma part à Rose, on ne se connaît pas assez et je crois bien qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais, mais on dirait que c'est difficile de vraiment communiquer avec elle sans qu'elle me traite d'idiot. C'est bizarre, mais quand elle me traite d'idiot elle me fait penser à Karkat. Lui aussi ça fait quelques jours maintenant qu'il est parti. Mais lui il a une excuse, apparemment il a eu un problème au niveau de son sang. Je n'en ai pas su plus et je n'en saurais peut-être jamais rien. J'espère quand même qu'il va bien, même si lui je le sais en sécurité.

Le prof entre dans la salle de cours. Il va s'asseoir au bureau et commencer à éplucher les noms de la liste d'appel. Comme depuis quelques jours, il va volontairement sauter le nom de Rose, pour gagner des minutes, parce qu'il sait que de toute façon elle n'est pas là. J'appuie mon coude sur la table, posant la joue dans ma main. Voilà encore une journée ennuyeuse qui commence aujourd'hui. Malgré les très nombreuses menaces de l'Ampora qui dit vouloir passer dans ma chambre un de ces jours pour me dévorer, je n'ai pas eu le droit à la moindre petite visite. Pas que je vais m'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Avoir la paix, avoir de l'air pour bien pouvoir respirer, ça me manquait horriblement.

Rose aussi me manque terriblement.

La sonnerie retentit, je n'ai pas vue l'heure de cours passer. C'est l'heure du repas de midi, la routine quotidienne a commencé à s'installer, je m'ennuie. Bientôt, Dave va se lever et me proposer d'aller manger avec lui et Jade. Je vais accepter pour ne pas être tout seul, et parce que c'est mon bro, même si la tension entre nous règne toujours encore un peu. Même s'il est en couple avec ma jumelle, et qu'il a l'air heureux comme ça. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à leur tenir la chandelle quand ils s'embrassent devant moi, même si c'est Jade qui demande à chaque fois et que Dave n'est jamais complètement emballé. Il semble pensif, malgré son air toujours désintéressé qu'importe la situation. Je me demande si le même genre de questions que dans ma tête traînent dans la sienne. Sûrement pas, je me fais des idées, et il aime Jade. Si on s'est embrassés c'était juste dans l'espoir de me décoincer un peu plus, que je puisse avouer mes sentiments à Rose. Ça n'aura servi à rien au final, Rose doit être à mille lieux de penser à moi en ce moment.

Je touille la purée depuis si longtemps avec ma fourchette qu'elle commence à devenir liquide. Dave semble me regarder faire, la mort dans l'âme, Jade collée au bras. Je me demande toujours comment ils font pour être si proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'il fait si chaud. Je regarde ma purée, ils vont encore s'embrasser et je ne veux pas voir ça. Je me sens un peu seul quand ils se murmurent des mots d'amour et tout le reste. Ok, Jade est ma sœur et Dave mon meilleur ami, mais je ne me sens pas de leur dire "ew… s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez vous embrasser ailleurs ?" C'est déjà super gentil de leur part de m'inviter à leur table, je ne vais pas non plus me montrer trop exigeant…

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

Quoique ?

Je me lève, je n'ai pas touchée à ma purée sinon pour la touiller et maintenant elle ressemble juste à une bouillie dégueulasse et immangeable. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon je n'ai plus faim. Je m'apprête à leur dire au revoir quand je vois qu'ils sont encore en train de s'embrasser. Je ne vais pas les déranger, je vais les laisser à leurs affaires de langues, ça ne me concerne pas, même si… Oh mon dieu, jeez ! J'ai embrassées les lèvres de Dave, Jade les embrasse depuis quelque temps maintenant, est-ce que ça serait un baiser indirect ? Je me mets à cuire doucement, je ne les verrais plus s'embrasser de la même manière, ou peut-être que je vais trop loin ? Je ne sais pas, c'est un truc de japanimation alors je doute que mes amis sachent. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, je préfère que Jade se demande pourquoi je rougis plutôt que de lui expliquer ou qu'elle le sache déjà. Je me sentirais mal pour elle, elle se sentirait mal pour moi. On se sentirait tous mal, inconfortables, alors que si je me tais tout ira bien. Je peux faire ça pour mon bro. Je prends mon plateau et je sors du self, Dave semble me remarquer mais il ne me suit pas. Normal en même temps, il ne peut pas planter Jade là alors qu'il sort avec. Surtout qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Je soupire en déposant mon plateau et je m'apprête à sortir quand je me fais bousculer. Je ne m'y attendait pas, alors je perds l'équilibre et je tombe, sentant une micro-décharge dans mon bras. Mais… Ce n'est pas possible, ce type a un taser sur lui ou…?

Les lunettes bicolores du type me fixent, impossible de savoir si c'est aussi son cas, mais je sens qu'il est énervé. Je prends peur, est-ce qu'il va continuer de me taser la figure ? Je recule jusqu'à me cogner au montant des plateaux, manquant de peu de tous me les renverser dessus. Les trolls et humains alentours se moquent de moi, mais le pire rire que j'entends c'est celui du troll qui m'a tasé. Ma réaction a dû le surprendre, mais bizarrement je sens qu'il n'a pas l'air hostile. Il s'approche et me tend la main. Je regarde cette main avant de le regarder lui, puis de nouveau sa main, et de la prendre avec hésitation. Il me relève rapidement et je le remercie d'un air beaucoup plus timide que je l'aurais voulu. Il me fait penser à Dave, mais en troll.

« La prochaine fois, fait gaffe où tu mets les pieds Egbert.

\- Q-Quoi ? Comment tu connais mon-

\- Sollux ! dit une troisième personne en arrivant, une personne avec des cornes de bélier.

\- Yep ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es encore allé embêter un humain !

\- Ah non, celui-là c'est le protégé de Vriska, j'y touche pas.

\- De quoi ? Protégé ? Je- »

La fille me lance un regard froid qui me fait taire instantanément avant de prendre le bras de celui qui s'appelle Sollux et de l'amener plus loin. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, ni pourquoi Vriska me protège. Ni même de quoi d'ailleurs, à part l'Ampora je ne vois pas grand-chose. Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas venu me dévorer, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi la fille aux cornes de bélier semble me détester. Elle a une dent contre moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais, je ne connais même pas son nom… Ou alors c'est parce que je suis humain, et qu'elle est une troll, et qu'elle est contre l'égalité humains/trolls. La chose qui met fin à ce grands questionnement mental qui me fait mal à la tête, c'est la glace qui me coule sur le front. J'ai dû me la prendre sur la tête, en me cognant tout à l'heure.

\- - -

Je suis sorti du self. Toujours pas de trace de Rose, ni même de mes autres amis. Je suis sorti un peu plus loin pour voir les personnes sortir du self. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'espérais quelque chose, à sortir avant Jade et Dave du self. Rien à part me sentir seul et abandonné. Rose, pourquoi tu es partie sans dire le moindre mot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrives au point de ne même plus aller en cours ? J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi grave que la mort de quelqu'un ou quoi, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas être là alors que tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te reposer. Je soupire encore une fois avant de mettre les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et de chercher dans ma playlist les musiques du film _Con Air_. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de lancer la première chanson que je lâche mon baladeur. Quelqu'un vient de me plaquer au mur, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir de qui il s'agit. Je relève pourtant la tête, comme si j'étais soudain pris d'une certaine folie. Je croise le regard menaçant le l'Ampora. J'aurais dû m'en douter, là, tout de suite, il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher de me faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis même pas censé être ici, donc il y a encore moins de surveillants. J'ai été tellement inconscient que je me fais peur moi-même. Je veux vivre, mais mon attitude décérébrée doit tellement montrer le contraire, je me hais pour ça.

Sauf que, si personne n'est là pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal, je suis bel et bien fichu. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine alors que je panique mentalement, cherchant malgré moi un moyen de m'en sortir sans rien trouver. Si seulement j'avais été plus chanceux… Mais apparemment ma chance est partie, comme Rose, et je ne la retrouverais pas de sitôt. Je déglutis difficilement, je sens que je tremble. De toute façon, même si je le suppliais de me laisser partir, il ne me ferait pas cette joie. Tout simplement parce que, moi, je ne l'ai pas épargné face à Snowman, comme il m'avait ordonné de le faire pour que je reste en vie. Maintenant, parce que j'ai rompu le marché, il a le droit de me manger. J'ai si peur que je ferme les yeux, il en profite.

« Alors comme ça, on joue les durs quand il y a Vriska, mais derrière il n'y a plus personne.

\- T-Tu…

\- C'était pas très sympa de ta part de me faire accuser, j'ai des ennuis maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'écouter, alors que toi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent sensiblement. J'ai peur, plus que peur même. S'il peut, ce troll peut me manger maintenant, ne laissant que mes os, personne ne pourra prouver que c'est lui le coupable. J'ai vraiment été bête, pourquoi je suis sorti ? Quelqu'un, à l'aide, cette personne veut me manger ! Soudain, une pensée de génie frappe mon esprit. Qu'aurait fait Vriska à ma place ? Elle se serait montrée fière et mesquine, elle ne se serait pas dégonflée. J'en suis capable aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Je prend une grande inspiration, je me redresse et le fixe d'un air de défi, poing sur la hanche.

« Et alors ? Ça m'est égal.

\- Q-Quoi ? »

Il ne semble plus si sûr de lui d'un seul coup, je crois que ma transformation a altérée sa façon de me voir, pour le mieux. Peut-être qu'il pense que je ne suis pas si bête, que j'avais prévu qu'il vienne me menacer. Il semble chercher quoi dire quand une chaussure vient le frapper en pleine tête, le faisant s'écarter de moi. Je soupire de soulagement, essayant de voir qui est mon sauveur cette fois. J'entends la fille de tout à l'heure, avec les cornes de bélier, hurler un "Bien joué" très dynamique. Je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe, et qui est venu à ma rescousse. Je ne dis plus rien, alors que l'Ampora se tourne vers son agresseur pour lui hurler toute sa haine à la figure. Sollux, car c'est bien à lui qu'appartient la chaussure, s'arrange pour le faire déguerpir rapidement, ce qui me conforte dans mon idée qui faut se montrer sûr de lui et méchant avec l'Ampora pour qu'il se sente déstabilisé et obligé de partir. Je soupire de soulagement avant de m'effondrer au sol, mes jambes ne me soutenant malheureusement plus. Sollux s'approche de moi et je vois la bélier me tendre la main, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Changement radical d'attitude de sa part, c'est louche. Je refuse sa main, elle fronce les sourcils.

« Merci, mais je vais rester un peu par terre.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été un peu froide. Mais je pensais que tu étais de la même trempe que Vriska.

\- Oh, euh… C'est flatteur ou..?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Au fait, mon nom c'est Aradia, enchantée !

\- John, de même ? »

Je ne sais pas si je dois la croire, elle m'a déjà montré qu'elle pouvait être froide à mon égard alors maintenant j'ai de quoi me méfier. Sollux semble la croire, normal en même temps, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble. C'est rare les fois où je les ai vus séparés. Ils doivent sortir ensemble. Je les envie tellement, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une copine des fois… C'est au tour du garçon de prendre la parole, après un petit coup de coude de sa petite-amie. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il se racle la gorge, comme si ça le faisait chier d'en arriver là. J'espère qu'il ne va rien tenter contre moi.

« Bon, pas que ça me fait chier ou quoi, mais on va t'aider à retrouver ta copine.

\- Qui ?

\- Rose Lalonde, ta pote, tu sais, celle qui a disparu et avec qui tu traînais H24.

\- Ahah, c'est une blague c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à retrouver Rose alors que vous ne la connaissez même pas ? Et comment vous savez son nom d'abord ?

\- Disons qu'on a notre propre intérêt, ajoute Aradia en coupant Sollux dans sa phrase, et que vraiment ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

\- Ew..?

\- Tu vas t'attirer des ennemis sans le vouloir. Donc dans ton intérêt et celui de Rose, je te conseille de nous écouter.

\- …… C'est une menace……?

\- Non, un conseil.

\- Sérieux mec, continue Sollux, te laisse pas manipuler par cette salope de Vriska, y'a déjà trop d'emmerdes avec elle, et toi t'es un type bien. Elle va te transformer en connard, comme Eridan, avant de te laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette sale.

\- ……

\- Alors ? Reprend le bélier.

\- Je veux retrouver Rose, elle me manque. Mais Vriska me protège, pourquoi je voudrais m'éloigner d'elle ?

\- Tu es têtu. Nous verrons bien. Sollux ? Quelqu'un parle avec Rose en ce moment ? »

Je décide de me taire. S'ils me menaçait, pour l'instant ils ne font rien de mal à part m'aider à retrouver Rose, chose que je n'aurais pas réussie seul et sans aide. Au final, on peut dire que je m'en sors bien, mais autant rester silencieux pour l'instant. J'ai trop de questions qui trottent dans ma tête et je suppose que si je commence à les poser ils vont penser que je suis pénible. Ils vont arrêter de m'aider et je ne la retrouverais jamais. Je préfère attendre, mes questions peuvent attendre. Dans le pire des cas, j'irais directement les poser à Vriska, quand elle me laissera m'approcher. De toute façon, pour discuter, j'ai son trollian.

\- Elle vient tout juste de réactiver son pesterchum, poursuit Sollux, elle parle avec Kanaya.

\- C'est bizarre, reprend à son tour Aradia, depuis quand elle a le trollian de Kanaya ?

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas se mêler de ça. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

\- Tu n'as pas la possibilité de le faire à distance et de traquer le signal ?

\- Si, mais c'est moins marrant.

\- On ne va pas faire entrer un humain dans un dortoir de trolls, surtout si Vriska est encore dans les parages ! »

Il grogne, mais finit par s'exécuter. Après un petit moment, il ne peut s'arrêter de ricaner, on dirait qu'il est en train de faire une farce sans discrétion aucune. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en est mais je n'ose pas réellement l'interrompre. Il reprend finalement un air blasé, relève la tête et m'indique où elle est. Je n'attends même pas qu'ils aient fini de faire joujou, je les remercie et file comme le vent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Je la trouve facilement, elle est assise sur un banc. Je suis heureux de la voir enfin, je m'approche d'elle.

« Rose ! »

Elle se tourne, elle me voit, elle verrouille son pda et se lève pour mieux courir. Ah non, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour la perdre de nouveau de vue ! Je la suis en courant et c'est avec joie que j'arrive finalement à la rattraper, quand elle s'arrête. Je la prend dans mes bras pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe de nouveau, et je l'entends sangloter doucement. J'appelle encore son nom, je veux qu'elle me regarde, que je puisse partager sa douleur avec elle. Elle se tourne vers moi, renonçant visiblement à me fuir, et voir ses larmes me donne envie de la réconforter. Je lui fais un grand sourire, espérant la rassurer, et lui montrer à quel point je suis heureux de la retrouver. L'étincelle dans son regard me montre qu'elle aussi, elle est heureuse d'être là, dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureux de la voir que c'est à peine si je la sens se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, mais son baiser je le sens par contre. Il est chaleureux, et débordant d'amour. Plus à hésiter, je l'aime et c'est une certitude. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais partir.


	11. Chapter 11

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB].

TG : mec  
EB : um ?  
EB : hey dave ! :B  
TG : cest vrai  
TG : tu sors avec rose  
EB : oui, enfin de compte tu avais raison. on en pinçait l'un pour l'autre sans se le dire !  
TG : ouais  
TG : cest cool  
EB : bro...  
TG : yep  
EB : tu es sûr que ça va ? :o  
TG : ouais ca baigne  
EB : tu ne dis jamais que ça baigne, c'est bizarre !  
TG : ...  
EB : dave ! :o  
TG : crois moi tas pas envie de savoir  
EB : je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir quand mon bro va mal ?  
EB : si c'est à cause de jade, tu peux m'en parler hein, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma sœur que je vais te juger ou quoi !  
TG : john me force pas a etre sale  
EB : sale ? salé ?  
TG : salé  
EB : pourquoi tu serais salé, c'est quoi le rapport ?  
TG : un mec sale cest un type mechant  
EB : dave, je te fais confiance, tu peux être salé si tu veux, je m'en prendrais plein la figure, mais tu es mon bro, je te pardonnerais.  
TG : comme la fois ou tavais peur de moi  
EB : comme la fois où... ew !  
EB : quand j'avais peur de toi ?  
TG : si tu ten souviens pas cest une bonne chose  
EB : bluh...  
TG : um ?  
EB : arrête de changer de sujet !  
EB : dis-moi ce qu'il y a !!! :o  
TG : tes sur  
TG : tu veux savoir  
TG : tu vas pas regretter  
EB : non, promis !  
EB : tu es mon bro, je te pardonnerais tout ! :B  
TG : meme si je te dis  
TG : um  
TG : je sais pourquoi rose a deprime  
EB : quoi ? pourquoi ?  
TG : je repete  
TG : tes sur de vouloir savoir  
EB : oui, encore plus que tout à l'heure même !  
TG : parce que cest ma faute  
TG : mais genre vraiment  
TG : puissance dix mille  
EB : hein ?  
EB : mais non, arrête un peu de dire que c'est ta faute, elle a juste eu besoin de prendre l'air.  
EB : elle a dit que sa mère lui manquait, et qu'être entourée de trolls la stressait beaucoup.  
TG : bro  
EB : dave ?  
TG : me dit pas que tas avalées ses conneries  
EB : baaaaah... si ?  
EB : pourquoi elle me mentirait ? :B  
TG : pour couvrir quelquun  
TG : moi  
TG : pour le coup  
EB : explique-moi ce qu'il se passe...  
EB : dave.  
EB : s'il te plaît...  
TG : elle crushait sur moi  
TG : elle comprenait pas  
TG : je lai grillee  
TG : je lai rembarree mechant  
TG : ca la foutue mal  
EB : .....  
TG : tas dis tu voulais savoir  
EB : .....  
TG : dis le  
TG : tu me hais aussi maintenant  
TG : jai bon ?

ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

Ça fait plusieurs fois que je relis ce chat. Il ne l'a pas effacé, je m'en serais douté. Je fais bien de retourner lire les messages de son compte de temps à autre, cette fois j'ai trouvée une perle. Si seulement il connaissait la vraie raison, il ne se sentirait pas si coupable. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, ou presque pas. Midi sonne, cette conversation a eu lieu ce matin et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. A croire qu'il s'est évaporé, comme de la fumée, tout ça pour ne pas avoir à parler. La plupart du temps, la meilleure chose à faire est d'assumer. Mais il faut croire que cette fois c'est un peu mort pour assumer. Et puis, qui suis-je pour donner des leçons de morale à quelqu'un comme lui ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais passé plusieurs jours hors de l'établissement scolaire, pour une raison que je n'ai pu avouer à mon petit-ami. En même temps, après avoir lue cette discussion entre lui et Dave, l'envie m'est un peu passée. Je soupire, je tiens à ma dignité, personne ne sera au courant pour cette histoire. Peut-être que si. Peut-être que Dave le saura un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, cette question restera sans réponse. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'une autre question sans réponse tourmente l'esprit de John à l'heure actuelle. [Le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5573062/chapters/17247022).

Après tout, c'est bientôt, et avec cette bêtise de déprime, j'ai pris pas mal de retard. Il faudrait que je me concentre, je vais très certainement passer une nuit blanche ce soir. J'espère seulement que Terezi ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, c'est important pour moi. Sûrement ne dira-t-elle rien, après tout elle est aveugle, mais il y a également le fait qu'elle sait que ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour moi. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi à mon avis, et c'est tant mieux, mais je devrais un jour songer à lui demander ce qu'elle sait. Très certainement beaucoup de choses. Ce sont ceux qui se taisent qui en savent le plus.

\- - -

Cela me fait bizarre de retourner en cours, de de nouveau manger avec tout le monde et tout le reste. Je ne vais pas mentir, la conduite optimiste et enjouée des deux jumeaux Egbert/Harley vaut tout l'or du monde, si bien que j'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis en couple avec l'une de ces sources de vitamines sur pattes, alors qu'à côté Dave et moi restons assez… inexpressifs ? Ils ont d'ailleurs été si gentils avec moi, Jade m'a même offert son dessert en pensant que je ne mangeais pas durant mes escapades. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de la rassurer, mais hélas sans aucun succès. Elle ne m'a pas crue une seconde et m'a presque fait manger elle-même à la cuillère. John riait comme il en a l'habitude depuis longtemps, donnant de la joie à tout le monde rien que par sa bonne humeur, et Dave, face à moi, gardait cet air inexpressif qui le caractérise tout en me jaugeant à travers ses lunettes. Je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser. Peut-être se souvient-il de la façon dont il m'a rejetée aussi violemment ? Peut-être même se souvient-il de la discussion qu'il a échangée avec John. Bizarrement, depuis cette dernière je ne les ai plus revus traîner tous les deux, entre bro, à croire que quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux. C'est triste à voir, eux qui étaient si proches il y a si peu de temps… Enfin, je suis certaine que tout cela est ma faute, depuis que Dave a dit à John que je ressentais un petit quelque chose pour lui et qu'il m'avait brisé. Peut-être devrais-je songer à leur dire la vérité sur cette histoire, un jour, il en faut plus que ça pour m'arracher les larmes et me faire faire un très profond brainstorming loin des études pourtant si importantes. Quelque chose me dit que cela ne laissera pas les autres indifférents cependant, et je ne suis pas prête. Nous verrons bien.

John vient de glisser sa main dans la mienne, comme s'il comptait me rassurer d'un danger que j'ignore. Je me blottis tout doucement contre lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. S'il savait ce qui l'attend, il ne serait pas si sûr de lui.

« Tout va bien, Rose ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air euh… pensive.

\- As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dis ?

\- Quand ?

\- Le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie, t'en souviens-tu ?

\- Ew… Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, et je m'inquiétais trop !

\- Je te promets de ne plus disparaître, de cette façon tu pourras y réfléchir.

\- Rose…

\- Oui ?

\- Ça fait pas peur au moins ? :(

\- J'ai l'air si effrayante ?

\- Qu- Non ! »

Je ris un peu, fière de ma blague. J'aime beaucoup le taquiner, après il est mal à l'aise et ça le rend encore plus adorable. Je lui fais un petit baiser sur la joue et je le vois ensuite rougir beaucoup, comme s'il était gêné, mais bientôt c'est son tour de faire la même chose, et je sens mes joues se réchauffer doucement. Quelque chose me dit que nous ne resterons pas longtemps comme ça, notamment avec les deux regards inquisiteurs de nos amis braqués sur nous. Je laisse à mon tour mon regard de poser sur Dave qui garde une mine assez neutre, comme si rien ne se passait. Je plisse les yeux, plus pour tenter de voir à travers ses lunettes que pour autre chose. Je parviens à saisir quelques rapides émotions à travers son regard avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et détourne le regard. Il est triste, il a des remords. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de moi ou d'un autre de ses prétendants. J'ai appris, avec le temps, à me rendre compte qu'il en avait des tonnes. Peut-être qu'un jour je saurais. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il a concentré son regard sur John cette fois, je me lève. Je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose, alors John me supplie gentiment de me rasseoir. Je lui retourne un sourire aimable avant de lui dire que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vois dans ses yeux comme une sensation de déjà-vu qui le tracasse alors, avant de partir, je me penche pour souffler ces quelques mots à son oreille.

« Je te laisse réfléchir, c'est pour bientôt.

\- Ew ? »

Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de planter un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de tourner les talons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans mon dos, j'entends une chaise bouger et malgré moi je me retourne une fois plus loin. Il s'agit fort heureusement pour moi, d'une personne que je ne connais pas et qui ne semble pas me porter d'intérêt particulier. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je percute quelqu'un, parce que je ne regardais pas où j'allais, et que la personne se mette à rire. Je me tourne vers la malheureuse victime de mon plateau non-entamé de pâtes et tombe nez à nez avec une fille aux grands yeux verts que je n'ai pas ou peu vue jusqu'à présent. Elle me regarde un instant sans vraiment comprendre, puis je finis par me rendre compte que la façon dont elle me dévisage n'est pas naturelle. Que me veut-elle ? Je m'excuse pour ce que je viens de faire, pose le plateau à l'endroit réservé pour ça et la traîne jusqu'aux toilettes pour nettoyer son pauvre pull qui a l'air tout sauf en forme. Une fois fait, je lui rend. Elle m'offre un petit sourire timide.

« Merci beaucoup…

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Non, vraiment, ça n'arrive pas souvent que les gens s'occupent autant de moi…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! La dernière te ressemblait beaucoup pourtant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fixais ?

\- Je… Désolée si ça t'a gênée, ce n'était pas mon but !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. C'est surtout moi qui te doit des excuses.

\- Pour le plateau ? Ce n'est pas grave, il aurait séché !

\- Hum, j'en suis moyennement sûre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en serais occupée, je ne veux pas être un poids pour-

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- H-Hum ?

\- Je suppose qu'une si charmante demoiselle doit avoir un prénom ?

\- C-C'est… hum, non, je… une autre fois ! »

C'est à ma grande surprise que je la vois s'enfuir rapidement par la porte sans rien dire d'autre, bousculant au passage une autre fille qui tentait d'entrer. Une troll cette fois, une troll qu'il me semblait déjà avoir croisée, elle a dû me trouver bizarre à détailler son visage. J'ai renoncé à suivre l'autre fille, puisque même si par le plus grand des hasards j'arrivais à la rattraper, je n'aime pas forcer les gens à me dire des choses qu'ils ne veulent dire. La troll me fixe à son tour, fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte que je la détaille et finit elle aussi par ouvrir la bouche.

« Oh, navrée de voir que cela est occupé.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'allais sortir.

\- Votre amie doit être loin, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne comptais pas la rattraper.

\- Bien alors. A plus tard, Lalonde. »

Je m'apprêtais à protester à mon tour mais la troll s'était déjà enfermée dans les toilettes. Je crois qu'un peu trop de monde ici commence à connaître mon nom, il faudrait vraiment que je songe à me faire plus discrète. Je ne tiens pas à me faire manger par un troll à cause d'une maladresse. Si cela continue, je vais devenir la cible privilégiée des trolls et cela me rebute. J'ai déjà assez à gérer avec ma vie archaïque.

* * *

**Dave**

Je soupire sur mon lit, heureux malgré moi que Rose ai été retrouvée. Ouais, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas trop cherchée, et que je me suis contenté de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais mais bon… C'était quand même un peu le bordel, même si j'avais l'impression de respirer un peu mieux sans Rose et Karkat, ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, genre, même Karkat, sa maladie de merde à base de sucres à pas durée éternellement. Je m'explique. Je suis sur mon lit, peinard. J'étais aussi sur mon lit quand il est arrivé en mode yolo. La première chose qu'il a dite c'est "coucou, j'ai faim, laisse-moi manger". Au début, j'ai haussé les épaules et je lui ai tendu mon paquet de doritos, mais c'est un peu mon bras qu'il a attrapé pour le mordre. Bon, ok, j'avoue, ce que j'ai fais c'était peut-être disproportionné, mais il voulait me bouffer le bras putain, j'avais pas tellement le choix. Je l'ai un peu enfermé dans mon armoire. T'façon, c'est pas grave, c'est mon armoire à moi tout seul, mon coloc va pas venir fouiller dedans. Les rares fois où il est là, il se contente d'étriper des oreillers et de repartir. J'en ai plus maintenant, ou alors si j'en veux un, faut que je le cache au bon moment et j'y arrive jamais. Ou alors, juste, faut que j'apprenne à courir vite, mais genre très vite. Je trouve ça cool que pour l'instant personne ne se soit posées de questions sur l'absence de Karkat. En même temps, il a pas non plus été très très clair avec Snowman quand il a dû "s'absenter". Je crois que ce troll n'aime pas parler de ses faiblesses, ça m'arrange pas mal du coup. Je me relis une dernière fois la convo entre bro qu'on a faite avec John, la dernière. Bizarrement, depuis la révélation de ce que j'ai fais à Rose, je le sens plus distant avec moi, comme si j'avais fais la connerie du siècle. C'est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

J'entends un bruit sourd venir de mon armoire à fringues. Ah non, ça va pas le faire du tout s'il a trouvé le moyen de toquer, déjà que j'ai galéré à trouver la quantité de chiffons suffisante pour le faire taire, si en plus il fait parler ses pieds je suis pas dans la merde. Je vérifie que mon coloc ne risque pas d'entrer dans la seconde, je bloque la porte et me dirige vers l'armoire. Au moment de l'ouvrir, je me rends compte qu'en essayant de s'enfuir il s'est enroulé dans ma cape et qu'il a pas l'air de savoir comment s'en sortir. Heureusement qu'il est suspendu grâce au cintre, j'ai juste à le faire tourner sur lui-même. Une fois fait, il me sert son regard le plus noir, malgré le tournis qui semble l'assaillir. Je lui ôte le tissu qui bande sa bouche avec précautions, prêt à le remettre à la moindre gueulante qu'il oserait pousser. Malheureusement on dirait que j'ai vu juste, il commence déjà à prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour m'engueuler. Je lui remets le bâillon sur la bouche.

« Tu dis un mot, je te vire. »

il lève les yeux au ciel, signifiant je suppose que c'est ce qu'il souhaite depuis le début ? Ouais mais non, je connais ce jeu-là, il va venir pendant la nuit pour me sauter dessus après.

« Ouais, non, pas virer dans ce sens-là. Genre, je sais que je suis ton joujou et que mon sang est délicieux, mais faudrait songer à aller voir ailleurs. J'vais pas pouvoir passer ma vie à t'éviter. Et puis, mec, t'es de bons conseils quand tu veux ! »

Il grommelle un truc incompréhensible. Remarque, avec le bâillon ça doit pas être facile facile de se faire comprendre. Je crois saisir le mot "Terezi" dans le flot de ses paroles absurdes. Il me regarde toujours avec ce mélange de rage et de pitié dans le regard, comme si en étant libre il m'aurait foutu une patate. Sauf qu'il est pas libre, et que son regard indique clairement que je dois le détacher rapidement si je veux pas qu'une fois libre il me bouffe entièrement. Ah ouais putain, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est dans mon armoire maintenant ? Bien deux jours je suppose. Il doit avoir faim en vrai, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer. Ouais bon, tant qu'à faire.

« Reste sage ok ? J'vais te chercher un truc à bouffer. »

Son regard devient encore pus désespéré qu'avant et il se tortille comme s'il allait se libérer facilement en le faisant, gigotant dans presque tous les sens sans le moindre succès. C'est un peu jouissif mine de rien, au moins je sais que je peux maîtriser un troll même s'ils sont censés être les prédateurs de l'humain. En fait, Karkat me fait pas si peur que ça, surtout maintenant que je sais que ça fait trois jours que je le détiens dans mon armoire et que personne s'est posé la moindre question à son sujet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est imaginé en venant me voir comme ça, sans prévenir personne de son retour, mais en tout cas c'est raté. Bravo Karkat, encore un de tes magnifiques plans incompréhensibles qui tombent à l'eau. Je referme l'armoire et vais rapidement m'habiller. Après tout, c'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner, et je ne peux pas manquer un repas avec tous mes potes, surtout qu'ils se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Je devrais remercier Rose, tiens.

Arrivé au self, je prends le plus de morceaux de pain possible sur mon plateau. Le cuisinier me lance un regard interrogatif mais me laisse faire sans rien dire. Ça ne doit pas être commun chez les trolls de s'occuper d'humains, apparemment tout ce qu'on fait c'est bizarre pour eux. Quand j'arrive jusqu'à la table du self, je vois que Jade est levée depuis un moment maintenant et qu'elle semble attendre les autres, le regard scotché à son téléphone. Je me demande bien à qui elle parle. Pas que je sois jaloux, là perso je sais plus où j'en suis au niveau de mes sentiments, mais ça me fait quand même bizarre. Quand elle se rend compte que je suis là, elle lève la tête et me fait coucou, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette nana, c'est l'optimisme à l'état pur. Mais, plus je m'approche, et plus elle fait une tête bizarre en fixant mon plateau. Je m'assois face à elle et nous échangeons des petits mots doux, comme chaque matin.

« Bien dormi chou ?

\- Yep mon sucre d'orge, et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi, mais tu me manquais…

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit.

\- Oh, tu es adorable !!! »

Un petit rougissement, puis un baiser. Je commence à m'habituer à la routine. On aura beau dire, des fois c'est vachement reposant. Je me dépêche de fourrer les morceaux de pain dans mon sac avant que l'un des surveillants du self puisse me voir, et je me redresse. Jade me fixe toujours, perplexe.

« Dis-moi, Dave…

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Pourquoi tu mets tous ces bouts de pain dans ton sac ?

\- On a sport aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, euh, mais…?

\- C'est super épuisant le sport, ça donne faim, et déjà que c'est limite qu'on tient jusqu'à midi, bah j'ai prévu le coup.

\- Waouh, c'est vrai que c'est bien comme technique, je devrais faire pareil tiens ! :o »

Gros mensonge, mais qui apparemment a été bien reçu. Je regrette quand même de devoir mentir à Jade, c'est une fille bien et je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme elle pense malheureusement. Pourtant j'aimerais bien, elle est vraiment très belle Jade. Mais il faut croire que mon cerveau refuse l'information. Pour lui, Jade c'est John avec des boobs et des cheveux longs. J'ai très envie de me tarter parfois, quand je pense comme ça. Jade, ce n'est pas John. Elle n'a rien à voir avec John, Jade c'est… bah c'est Jade, elle est unique en son genre ! Mais là encore, mon cerveau dit non, qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, que je ne peux pas l'aimer si je ne la compare pas à John. J'ai vraiment, mais genre vraiment, envie que quelqu'un me gifle. J'aurais bien demandé à Rose, qui elle doit être au courant de toute l'histoire maintenant, mais elle vient à peine de revenir alors ça ne se fait pas. Comme l'on dit les Egbert/Harley, elle est encore fragile pour l'instant. Personnellement, j'y crois pas trop. Rose a jamais été vraiment fragile. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne un peu qu'elle ai déserté le lycée seulement parce que je lui ai dis non. Ok, j'ai été un peu sec et méchant, mais je pensais qu'elle allait encaisser et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec moi. Mais visiblement y'a un autre truc. Un truc qui tourne pas rond dans sa caboche. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, remarque.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, la voilà qui arrive avec John. Je décide de rester impassible, comme à chaque fois, mais en replaçant bien mes pieds sous la table, je bute dans mon sac. Merde, j'espère que j'ai pas abîmés ces connards de bouts de pain. J'imagine déjà d'ici la tête de Karkat si je lui ramène des bouts de pain en charpie. Déjà que des bouts de pain c'est pas le luxe, mais si en plus ils sont en morceaux, ça le fera pas. Mais en même temps, je peux pas faire mieux. S'il voulait que je fasse mieux, fallait pas faire éruption dans ma chambre et me dire que t'avais faim, sous-entendant que tu voulais me bouffer. Je repense soudain aux coups qu'il peut foutre dans la porte et je me sens d'un coup moins sûr de moi. Et si mon coloc profitait de cette occasion pour retourner dans la chambre ? Et merde, s'il entendait Karkat appeler "A l'aide" et qu'il lui ouvrait ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si les deux venaient à se confronter. Déjà que Karkat est une grande gueule, mais face à un tueur de coussins comme mon coloc, il aurait plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Chose que je suis pas sûr qu'il fera du coup, surtout après quatre jours passés dans mon armoire à broyer du noir. Bon, je connais pas bien Karkat, je sais que sa seule envie du moment c'est de me bouffer, mais je serais un peu triste s'il se faisait éventrer comme ces malheureux coussins. Merde, j'aurais tellement pas dû le laisser tout seul ce con, si ça se trouve il va faire tellement de conneries que-

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Rose est en train de me regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si je n'avais pas de lunettes. A croire qu'elle est en train de lire dans mon esprit comme le ferait une putain de voyante. Je regarde ailleurs, hors de question qu'elle devine la moindre petite chose à laquelle je pense. Elle devinera pas de toute façon, ça n'est plus elle que je regarde, mais John. Mon bro renifle un peu avant de lever ses grands yeux bleus vers moi. Pitié, j'avais oublié à quel point son regard était bleu… Rose se lève, même pas merde, même pas au revoir, elle n'a presque pas touché à son plateau. Ok… Je vois John essayer de la retenir sans succès, je me dis que ce n'est du coup même pas la peine que je teste. Je ne la regarde même pas s'éloigner, fixant le mur derrière elle, j'entends pourtant qu'elle dit à John de réfléchir à quelque chose. Wow, ça, par contre, ça m'intéresse vachement. Quand je serais moins entouré, je pense que je lui demanderais. Par pesterchum sûrement, quand je retournerais dans la chambre apporter le pain à Karkat. Il faudra que je le tienne à l’œil aussi, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. J'entends soudain les jumeaux s'adresser l'un à l'autre.

« Alors Jade, elle est comment ta camarade de chambre ?

\- Ma camarade de chambre ?

\- Oui, tu ne parles jamais d'elle, alors je me demandais si tu étais bien tombée !

\- Eh bien, elle est adorable et tout, mais…

\- Mais ? :o

\- Elle est souvent absente, je me demande toujours ce qu'elle a, et quand elle revient elle me fait un sourire timide et me dit que tout va bien.

\- Wow, c'est bizarre ça !

\- Oui, un peu, mais on s'y fait ! Et puis, une chambre pour soi tout seul, c'est super sympa mine de rien !!! »

Je tourne la tête juste au moment où je vois passer mon coloc. Il va visiblement récupérer son plateau, il ne faudrait pas que je tarde à partir aussi du coup, voir s'il va passer dans la chambre ou pas. Vu l'état de ses vêtements, c'est même presque sûr qu'il n'ira pas en cours comme ça. Qui se pointerait avec un pull trempé, même s'il ne le porte pas sur lui ? Il va au moins aller le déposer, et ça ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Je prend rapidement congé auprès de mes amis, prétextant une urgence quelconque qu'ils comprennent sans broncher ou chercher à comprendre, à la différence de ce qu'aurait fait Rose, et je file vers la chambre. Par pitié faites que j'arrive à temps, par pitié faites que j'arrive à temps, par pitié faites que-

Merde.

J'aurais dû m'en douter putain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Karkat**

"Problèmes de sucre" hein ? Mon cul ouais ! Je suis juste putain de devenu accro au sang de Dave. Comme quoi la fatalité c'est de la merde en boite. Et puis merde, c'était à prévoir hein ? J'ai goûté son sang, c'était presque évident qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil. Mais putain, pourquoi ce genre de merdes ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Ce connard d'Eridan n'a pas eu ce problème avec John alors pourquoi moi putain ?! Personne n'est au courant sauf mon lusus, normal vu que c'est avec lui que je suis allé chez le médecin. Un médecin pour trolls, waouh, c'est bien l'un des seuls points positifs qu'ont amenés ces putains d'humains ici. Résultat des courses, je me retrouve avec un traitement au jus de tomate, c'est dégueulasse, c'est salé en plus de ça. Je préférerais mille fois boire le sang de Dave. Mais quand je dis mille fois, c'est pas qu'un peu en plus. Sauvez-moi putain, j'ai pas envie de ramper à genoux devant ce connard de coolkid pour lui demander un peu de son sang. De un, il voudra pas, et de deux… Bah de deux ça va empirer les choses s'il doit devenir ma fontaine de sang personnelle. Pourquoi je suis devenu si dépendant de son sang ? C'est parce que c'est le premier que je bois ? Putain j'espère pas, sinon ça risque bien de rester à vie et je veux pouvoir me détacher de ce connard. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si je veux le voir en ce moment. Mais bon, pour l'instant là n'est pas la question…

Je soupire, face au portail d'entrée, la valise à la main. Franchement, j'ai aucune envie de revenir. Pas avec l'état dans lequel je suis. Je veux être en forme, me déclarer à Terezi, qu'on vive heureux notre petite romance rouge de petit couple. Si elle veut de moi… Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à chercher le Strider dans les couloirs parce que je veux m'abreuver de son sang. Déjà, ça la fout mal si Terezi ou John sont dans le coin parce qu'ils risquent de croire que je fricote avec lui, mais il y a Jade aussi… Et je ne veux pas être embêté par cette soif de sang, qu'importe ce que je fais. Et si j'en buvais une seconde fois ? Peut-être que c'est ça, le truc. Peut-être qu'il faut goûter le sang une seconde fois. C'est peut-être ça qu'à fait l'Ampora ? Je hausse les épaules. Tant que personne ne sait que je suis revenu, je pourrais tenter. Je sais dans quelle chambre est Dave, il ne me reste qu'à faire le trajet discrètement. De toute façon, à cette heure-là, ils sont sûrement déjà tous ailleurs. Partout sauf dans leurs putains de chambres. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, aller dans sa chambre ça rime avec faire ses devoirs. Personne n'aime faire ses devoirs, en plus il fait beau dehors.

De la fenêtre où je suis, je peux voir un couple sur un banc. Je me prends un instant à penser que je pourrais être pareil, avec Terezi, sans toutes ces merdes humaines. Puis, je reconnais les personnes sur le banc : Rose et John. Visiblement, ça s'est arrangé, je suis heureux de voir qu'elle est revenue finalement, et qu'elle est enfin en couple avec John. Je relève la tête, voyant qu'ils sont tous là. Tous sauf un certain coolkid que je veux à tout prix éviter. Il doit être dans sa chambre, comme presque toujours. Je vais poser mes affaires, je me laisse un instant tomber sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Mais genre vraiment pas. Ma vie m'énerve, j'en ai marre d'elle, je veux mourir. Pourquoi je suis un troll mutant ? Pourquoi je suis addict au sang d'un connard qui s'en fout de moi ? Pourquoi mon quadrant noir part en sucette ? Et mon quadrant rouge, qu'est-ce que je veux exactement ? Un grognement venant de mon ventre me rappelle ce que je veux pour l'instant. J'ai faim. Faim de sang humain. Faim du sang de Dave.

Du sang de ce connard de coolkid.

Ce connard qui s'amuse à jouer avec mes sentiments comme si j'étais son jouet.

Mais bordel de merde, je ne suis le jouet de personne ! Et encore moins d'un connard d'humain qui se pense supérieur parce qu'il a le physique et le charisme qui va avec. Mais nah, c'est pas comme ça que ça putain de marche la putain de vie. Des fois faut faire des choix, même si c'est dur ou quoi, c'est connards de choix faut les faire et les respecter de A à Z. Parce que a partir du moment où tu glisses un peu ailleurs, tu finis comme ce connard aux lunettes fumées. T'es dans une entre-deux inconfortable que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres. D'accord, tu as le charisme et le physique, mais ça fait pas tout. Faut avoir un brin de jugeote dans ta petite tête. Je me rends rapidement compte que je ne fais rien de constructif à part rager dans mon coin, allongé sur mon lit. Ouais, bon, faut avouer que c'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose, les variations de quadrants ça arrive. Ça explique aussi pourquoi je suis paumé, c'est peut-être juste son sang qui m'attire. Oh et puis merde, là, tout de suite, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est vraiment son sang. Alors je me redresse, comme guidé par mon instinct de troll, et je me rappelle des paroles de mon lusus. "De longs discours valent souvent mieux qu'une guerre". Je vais donc lui demander poliment, il pourra que dire oui. Enfin, d'après mon lusus c'est la seule alternative plausible. Je ne peux que le croire.

Je cherche la porte de Dave dans le couloir. Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin, il allait toujours par là quand je le voyais rentrer de sa "chasse". J'ai quand même du bol qu'il ai laissée Terezi tranquille, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire ça au début. Vu son petit sourire il avait des projets pour elle, je n'ose même pas imaginer quoi. Je ne veux même pas savoir en fait. Je vois finalement son nom sur la porte, l'autre est illisible. Pourtant je sais qu'il est avec un autre humain, j'ai dû le croiser une ou deux fois dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, seulement encore un énième taré dans cet asile de fous. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas à vrai dire. C'est limite si je ne me demande pas s'ils ont choisis les pires pour entrer ici. Que ce soit côté humains ou côtés trolls. J'espère juste que son taré de colocataire n'est pas là. Je veux le voir lui, pas celui avec qui il partage sa chambre. C'est déjà assez gênant et contraire au règlement pour ça. Alors, je prend une grande inspiration.

Une très grande inspiration.

Et au moment où je vais pousser la porte, bah elle se pousse toute seule. Quelqu'un voulait sortir de la chambre, et comme par le plus grand des hasards, c'est celui que je cherchais. Il me regarde -enfin je crois- l'air blasé.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Ok, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi le bon jour pour aller le voir, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut bien penser ?! Je jette un léger coup d’œil dans la chambre, me rendant compte avec soulagement que son coloc n'est pas là. Je prends de nouveau une longue inspiration, mais il a l'air d'être déjà lassé. Il s'attend à quoi ? A ce que je lui fasse une déclaration et qu'il ai juste à faire le bad boy qui s'en fout ? Non, alors là non, jamais de ma vie. Par contre, ça ne change pas le fait que je me sente mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ce sujet. Je sens que je suis mal à l'aise, ma voix tremble et mes oreilles semblent être descendues plus bas que terre.

« Alors, comment t'expliquer ça en restant poli…

\- Je m'en fous de la politesse, dis ce que tu veux.

\- Non mais vraiment, là c'est important.

\- Je vois ça, tu n'as même pas dis un seul "putain" depuis le début de la discussion.

\- Ta gueule, je fais des efforts !

\- Ah non, là tu régresses.

\- Ouais, bon, on s'en branle. Je voulais savoir si… Rha putain !

\- Mec, j'ai une copine et c'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassés par maladresse que-

\- Maladresse ? MALADRESSE ??? NON MAIS EN PLUS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! ALORS LA, ALORS LA BORDEL DE MERDE, CA VA PAS SE PUTAIN DE PASSER COMME CA. »

Je sens une de ses mains se poser sur ma tête et il me fait comme un espèce de shoosh pap, de la même manière que ceux que je fais à Gamzee, mais sans le son pour aller avec. C'est tellement bizarre, mais sa main dans mes cheveux à le don de me calmer presque instantanément. C'est même limite si je n'aurais pas ronronné, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus hein ! Je suis presque déçu lorsqu'il retire sa main. Puis, il repose sa question, de l'air calme et posé qui caractérise un coolkid. Je reprends une autre grande inspiration. Cette fois il m'écoute, et pas pour de faux, je le sens. J'ai l'impression d'être en confiance, alors les mots s'échappent les uns après les autres de ma bouche, comme s'ils avaient toujours voulu sortir et que je ne risquais rien, parce que c'était Dave.

« Est-ce que t'accepterais de me donner un peu de ton sang ? »

Son visage se crispe en un masque figé. L'air un peu plus amical qu'il abordait tout à l'heure se referme, comme si d'un seul coup j'étais redevenu l'étranger qui lui demandait des choses mauvaises qu'il ne voulait surtout pas écouter. J'avale difficilement ma salive, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer pour mon salut.

« Bouge pas de là. Je reviens. »

J'opine du chef et le regarde s'éloigner. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose d'autre. Mes yeux glissent malheureusement là où ils n'auraient pas dû. Il est bien foutu ce con, j'arrive pas à le croire. Soudain, je me prends à me demander si les humains et les trolls sont constitués pareils à ce niveau. Est-ce que les humains aussi, ils ont un putain de bulge qui bouge dans leur pantalon ? Je sais pas, et je pense que je ne saurais jamais. Plutôt crever que de devoir coucher avec un de ces aliens. Pendant que je tergiverse, ce crétin revient. Moi qui pensait qu'il aurait les mains vides, il est revenu avec un mètre de ficelle. L'information met un peu de temps à arriver à mon cerveau. Trop de temps. Il est déjà en train de m'attacher. Il a déjà fini quand je songe à hurler mais il m'en déconseille vivement. Ce con peut utiliser le fait de m'attacher contre moi, après tout c'est moi qui lui ai demandé si je pouvais croquer un bout de sa chaire. C'était évident qu'il allait dire non. Je mesure alors toute l'étendue de ma bêtise. Et dire que ça partait d'un bon sentiment de mon lusus. Je me croyais dans _Trollight_ ou quoi ?! Je suis vraiment trop con… Du coup je suis obligé de me laisser ficeler sans rien dire. Par contre, là… ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE !

« Bordel, tu fous quoi là ?!

\- Ça se voit pas ? Je te fous dans mon placard.

\- Qu- Mais pourquoi tu..? Putain, détache-moi !

\- Pour que tu boives mon sang ? Hors de question.

\- Putain de merde, détache-moi je t'ai dis !

\- Nope. »

J'ai beau me débattre de toutes mes forces, ce con est fort. C'est sûrement parce que je suis attaché. Ouais, ça doit être ça, du coup j'ai plus de forces. Mais du coup il m'enferme dans son placard, mais genre vraiment, il ferme la porte et tout. Dans quoi je me suis encore putain d'embarqué moi… Je me mets à hurler, manque de bol tout le monde est dehors alors personne ne m'entend. Personne, excepté Dave qui rouvre la porte et me met une quantité de chiffon impressionnante dans la bouche. Et je ne peux même pas recracher, il y en a trop et il a mit du scotch par-dessus. Vous savez, le gros scotch marron qui fait bien mal quand on l'enlève ? Merci Dave, vraiment, tu es une bénédiction… Arf, non, pas d'ironie, pas maintenant ! Je reste alors silencieux malgré moi et la lumière qui passait sous la porte s'éteint. Il est parti… Je songe à toutes les conneries que je viens d'accumuler, je songe à mon ventre qui réclame toujours famine, je pense à Terezi que j'aurais aimée revoir. Je m'étais promis de tout lui avouer cette fois en plus… Ma vision se trouble, ça y est, je pleure. Je ne peux même pas me mettre en boule dans un coin, je suis attaché et je ne peux bouger. Je hais ce connard. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais de toute mon âme ! S'il cherchait le noir, il a fini par le trouver, et je m'en fiche pas mal qu'il l'ai voulu ou pas. Pour moi c'est pareil.

**\- - -**

Je ne sais pas au bout de combien d'éternités la lumière se rallume dans la salle. Sûrement plusieurs jours. Quelle idée de faire des économies de lumières alors que c'est l'établissement qui paye ? Je me sens mal, toutes les larmes que j'ai versées ne reviendront pas, elles sont taries à jamais. Mon ventre me fait souffrir, il faut absolument que je mange. Je suis persuadé que si Dave décidait de me relâcher maintenant, il ne fait aucun doute que je lui sauterais dessus pour le bouffer. Je l'aurais prévenu, au début c'était gentil de lui demander si je pouvais goûter son sang, mais il l'a mal pris. Je parle si mal que ça aux gens ? Mon regard est vague, j'ai les yeux qui piquent d'avoir trop pleuré. Je vois soudain que ma cheville peut encore bouger et, sans réfléchir, je donne un coup dans la porte. La réaction de Dave est immédiate, il vient ouvrir la porte. Je lui jette le regard le plus noir dont je suis capable, mais son habituel air blasé me déstabilise.

« Tu dis un mot, je te vire. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pas comme si c'était ce que je voulais depuis le début, hein ! Je vois un mauvais rictus s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Ah d'accord ? Ah d'accord, tu comptes me putain de séquestrer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Merci Dave, wow, je suis tellement content de t'avoir comme colocataire informel.

« Ouais, non, pas virer dans ce sens-là. Genre, je sais que je suis ton joujou et que mon sang est délicieux, mais faudrait songer à aller voir ailleurs. J'vais pas pouvoir passer ma vie à t'éviter. Et puis, mec, t'es de bons conseils quand tu veux ! »

Je grommelle que c'est qu'un gros connard de merde, que je le hais, qu'à cause de lui je ne pourrais même pas revoir Terezi. Merde, Terezi, j'espère qu'il ne compte rien lui faire, je veux la protéger putain. Soudain je me demande combien de temps ça fait que je suis là. Plusieurs heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Plusieurs mois ? Seul Dave le sait, et hors de question que je lui demande. Il a l'air d'avoir une toute autre idée en tête, cependant.

« Reste sage ok ? J'vais te chercher un truc à bouffer. »

Un truc… à bouffer ? Il faut que je me tienne prêt alors, dès qu'il enlèvera mon bâillon je lui mordrait le bras aussi fort que je le pourrais. Tant pis pour ses cris, tant pis pour ses os, tant pis pour ma punition si on nous entend. Ce gars m'a séquestré, alors que je ne peux pas me passer de son sang. J'en sentait son odeur d'ailleurs, partout sur les vêtements autour de moi. Ce type, il m'énerve autant que je le trouve attirant. Attirant et haïssable. Il referme le placard. La lumière s'éteint de nouveau, mais elle se rallume bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Quelqu'un est entré, mais il n'a pas la même démarche que Dave. Ce n'est pas mon tortionnaire. J'en profite, je donne des coups dans la porte de l'armoire. La personne vient l'ouvrir violemment et je regrette tout de suite de l'avoir appelé. Cette personne n'a pas l'air très amicale et elle ne fait que ricaner depuis qu'elle m'a vu. Elle n'a même pas refermé l'armoire et est venue se poser sur le lit de Dave. De là où je suis, je peux voir un truc bizarre en plastique qui traîne sous le lit, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que c'est. De toute façon, mon regard horrifié ne peut se détacher de l'individu en train de rire. J'attends ma sentence avec frayeur, les oreilles basses, tous mes sens en alerte.

Mais c'est tout autre chose qu'il se passe.

Soudain, son attitude change radicalement. D'abord, il arrête de rire. J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai peur, sa présence est écrasante et inspire la terreur. Mais cette impression devient de moins en moins vraie au fur et à mesure des minutes, et je le voit jeter un nouveau regard vers moi. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur, et la personne se précipite vers moi. Bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Cette personne ne représente plus une menace à mes yeux. Encore moins quand je la vois me détacher.

La.

Comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer ça avant ? C'est une fille ! Elle me détache avec précipitation avant de m'offrir un tendre sourire qui me fait fondre et de s'excuser mille fois comme si c'était de sa faute si j'étais emprisonné là depuis le début. Je suis tenté de lui dire que non, mais à cet instant elle me prend dans ses bras chaleureux. Bras qui auraient voulu m'étrangler quelques minutes avant, mais dans lesquels je me sens tout de même extrêmement bien. Je sens même que je commence à ronronner malgré moi et, bizarrement, bah je n'ai pas envie de boire son sang. Malgré le fait que je sois mort de faim et que j'aurais planté mes crocs dans n'importe quoi,son cou ne me fait pas envie. Peut-être parce que tout à l'heure j'étais terrifié ? Je ne sais pas. Bref, la porte choisit ce moment-là pour s'ouvrir et laisser place à Dave. Dave qui nous regarde comme s'il était choqué par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Ma première réaction est de lui faire un fuck, puis je quitte les bras de la jeune fille pour sauter sur Dave avant qu'il ne tente de nouveau de fuir. Je vais enfin pouvoir planter mes crocs dans la jugulaire de ce connard. Tant pis si après je dois endurer la soif et tout ça, ce crétin doit souffrir. Au moins autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir et que-

« Eh bien Karkat. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Je dresse les oreilles, le regarde sans comprendre avant de me frotter à son air blasé. Il s'en fout. C'est un peu comme si je pouvais le tuer là, alors pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Parce qu'il veut encore faire son beau devant la nana pour ensuite la draguer quand je serais parti ? Ahah, la bonne blague, c'est hors de question. Dave, tu as une copine, une foule de prétendants, ne va pas te rajouter d'autres merdes sur le dos. En parlant de dos, je sens un long frisson parcourir le mien lorsque je me rend compte qu'il ne fera rien pour m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas s'il ne se débat pas un minimum… Une victoire facile comme ça, c'est comme si… Comme si… Comme si j'étais un monstre qui ne voulait que la mort d'humains sans défense. Je grogne un peu avant de me pencher vers lui.

« Abruti. »

Et je l'embrasse, prenant bien soin de lui mordre la lèvre. Bien profond, pour le faire hurler. J'ai senti qu'il a été surpris, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai sentie, il n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir mal. Cette histoire de "maladresse" toujours dans la tête, je me mets à le mordre plus fort et, au lieu de hurler, il me mord aussi la lèvre, ses mains se crispant un peu contre mes épaules. Voilà qui conclut bien comment commence une kismesitude violente.

* * *

 

**Rose**

Je pose mon ouvrage sur le côté. Je n'ai pas dormi, mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'à présent il est fini. J'ai dû faire preuve d'une incroyable force ce matin pour me lever et rejoindre John au réfectoire, mais finalement ça avait porté ses fruits. Fini. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur d'autres choses, à savoir vérifier ma théorie. Mais pour cela, il faut que je contacte une personne en particulier. Malheureusement je n'ai le temps de chercher son nom qu'une autre personne me saute dessus dès que je sors mon téléphone. J'aurais dû m'en douter, le mieux aurait sûrement été que je me mette en invisible. Je ne veux pas lui parler, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, je vais être obligée de répondre.

turntechGodhead [TG] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT].

TG : rose  
TG : faut quon cause  
TG : mais genre vraiment  
TG : stp menvoie pas sur les roses  
TG : je sais que tas lu ya la notif  
TT : Est-il nécessaire de te rappeler à chaque fois que je n'ai pas le temps ?  
TG : la cest important  
TT : Si je t'écoute, tout est toujours important.  
TG : tu men veux encore  
TG : tu veux des excuses  
TT : Mieux.  
TG : ya quoi de mieux  
TT : Laisse-moi tranquille.  
TT : J'ai des affaires à régler.  
TT : Beaucoup d'affaires à régler.  
TG : cest ca  
TG : et cest quoi  
TG : juste pour savoir pourquoi tes occupee  
TT : C'est confidentiel.  
TG : rien en fait  
TG : merci du foutage de gueule  
TT : Bon.  
TG : bon  
TT : Que veux-tu ?  
TT : Je te préviens, cela sera bref.  
TG : ok  
TG : cest quoi que tu trafiques avec john  
TT : Nous sommes en couple Dave.  
TG : nah  
TG : pas ca  
TG : tu sais le truc ou il doit reflechir  
TT : Oh, ça ?  
TT : Regarde la date de demain.  
TG : ouais mais att-

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

Si je le laisse parler plus, il va remettre toute l'histoire sur la table. Il va tout gâcher et je serais obligée de lui dire ce qui me préoccupe vraiment. Or, dans l'immédiat, ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est être dérangée. Voilà, j'ai retrouvé son pseudo. Il me faut à présent commencer une discussion avec lui. Je ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il fait à l'heure actuelle, mais une chose est sûre, il doit en savoir bien plus que moi sur ce que j'ai appris. J'ai besoin de savoir, je refuse de continuer à errer dans l'obscurité. C'est pour cette raison que j'ouvre la page de discussion. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Pour ceux qui auraient remarqué, mes chapitres sont effectivement plus courts.  
> J'ai deux raisons à ça.  
> La première est que des fois je n'arrive pas à trouver le contenu suffisant pour faire 6 000 mots, et que du coup je tourne un peu en rond dans les chapitres.  
> La seconde raison, c'est pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement. Je sais, j'ai bons dos de dire ça alors que ça fait une bonne semaine voire plus que je n'ai rien publié, mais...  
> Disons que ma vie est chargée...  
> Bref, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu et je vous retrouve bientôt c'est promis !


	13. Chapter 13

**John**

Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de ce qu'à fait Dave à Rose. Je crois que j'y arrive plutôt bien, ça me soulage. J'ai l'impression qu'entre nous c'est redevenu pareil, une relation entre bro. C'est drôle de penser qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, on s'est embrassés. Pour que je puisse déclarer mes sentiments à Rose, même si au final c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. C'était merveilleux d'ailleurs, je ne m'étais jamais senti autant heureux de toute ma vie. C'était peut-être ça dont voulait parler Rose, quand elle demandait ce qu'était le "meilleur moment d'une vie". Sauf que non, elle m'a posée la question bien avant que l'on ne soit en couple alors je trouve ça vraiment étrange. J'en ai fait part à Dave à de multiples reprises, puis il m'a dit qu'il allait demander à Rose. Et quand il lui a demandé, il ne m'a plus jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire que je dois trouver moi-même, pourtant je ne suis pas bon en devinettes. J'ai cherché toute l'après-midi, tournant en rond dans la cour, pendant que Rose pianotait sur son téléphone et que Dave était remonté faire un rap dans sa chambre. Puis Rose m'a quitté aussi, elle avait apparemment une affaire urgente à régler. J'aime cette fille, elle est tellement sérieuse dans tout ce qu'elle fait.

De mon côté j'ai continué à tourner en rond, longtemps, très longtemps. J'ai cherché, je n'ai pas cessé de chercher, mais ma tête restait obstinément vide, qu'importe où je cherchais. Puis, pendant que je réfléchissais, quelque chose que je pensais improbable est arrivé. Vriska est venue me voir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout alors, quand elle s'est approchée, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que ce soit pour moi. Mais elle m'a appelé, et j'ai levé la tête. Je me suis rassis, vaincu, le cerveau en surchauffe, et elle est venue à côté de moi. Elle m'a offert ce petit sourire que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de temps à autre, mais seulement de loin, quand je l'observais alors qu'elle était seule, sur son banc. Je lui ai rendu, me rendant au passage compte que pour une troll elle était vachement jolie.

« Hey John, tu as l'air soucieux dis-moi.

\- Vriska ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom ?

\- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, souviens-toi ! »

Elle bleuit un peu avant de poser un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Chut ! Ce n'est rien voyons, c'est même normal !

\- Tu aurais pu me regarder sans rien faire, je suis content que tu m'aies sauvé ! :B

\- Hum, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû… »

Je la regarde dans comprendre. Elle regrette de m'avoir sauvé ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'elle me sauve comme elle l'a fait ? J'avale difficilement ma salive, espérant qu'elle ne va pas me laisser tomber à cause de tout ça. Je voulais la rencontrer depuis longtemps, l'avoir comme amie, discuter avec elle, rire avec elle, connaître son nom… Maintenant que c'est fait, je refuse de régresser et de la perdre de nouveau. Soudain, son regard maussade change en quelque chose d'autre, bien plus chaleureux. Ok, ne remettons pas le sujet sur la table, tant qu'elle sourit tout me va.

« Au fait, j'avais une question pour toi.

\- Hum ?

\- Quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec la Lalonde ?

\- Oh, avec Rose ? C'est ma petite-amie.

\- Ta quoi ?

\- Ew, oui, c'est vrai, tu es une troll, tu ne comprends pas ces mots-là, pardon !

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Alors euh, nous sommes moirails. Je crois que c'est ça !

\- Juste moirails ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! :B

\- Ahahahah, félicitations à toi alors. »

Elle me fait une petite tape amicale dans le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis exactement, mais on dirait que je viens d'illuminer sa journée. Plutôt content de moi, je me dirige enfin vers les chambres. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que les cours se font de plus en plus rares et je trouve ça étrange pour un établissement censé nous faire passer un examen. Enfin, je pense que je ne devrais pas trop me poser de questions, ce n'est pas non plus comme si une pluie de météorites allait causer l'apocalypse. Je vais vraiment trop loin, je ne pensais pas mon esprit si parano.

**\- - -**

J'arrive devant les chambres des humains et m'avance jusqu'au bout du couloir, là où est la chambre de Rose et Terezi. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, j'entends un vacarme assourdissant, comme si des gens étaient en train de se disputer et que chaque pas me rapprochait d'avantage d'eux. Soudain, devant moi, se tient l'imposante silhouette de Hearts Boxcars, me masquant les personnes en train de se disputer devant la chambre de Rose et Terezi. Dans les éclats de voix, je reconnais soudain deux personnes. Vriska, qui a l'air en colère, et Terezi, qui semblait à peine sortir de sa chambre. Je contourne Boxcars pour me retrouver face à elles et là Terezi semble flairer mon odeur, s'arrêtant de parler. Elle se dirige vers moi et me donne un coup de tête qui me fait tomber. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler son action qu'elle est déjà partie. Oh jeez, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je vois Vriska courir vers moi.

« John ! Ça va ? Tu saignes du nez.

\- J-Je…

\- Elle est folle, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour elle.

\- …Pourquoi elle m'a attaqué ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?

\- Ne cherche pas, elle est bizarre. »

Elle me tend un mouchoir et, voyant que je ne le saisis pas, elle le presse doucement contre mon nez. Je frissonne de douleur, je pense qu'elle ne m'a vraiment pas raté, à tous les coups j'aurais encore la marque demain. Une connexion improbable se fait soudain dans ma tête et je me lève. Vriska me lance un regard étonné auquel je ne réponds pas vraiment, trop content d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis des jours. Demain. Demain ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça alors que c'était sous mes yeux ? Il faut que je retrouve Rose, je dois lui dire que je sais ce qu'elle entendait par le moment le plus joyeux d'une vie. Mais quand je commence à marcher je sens que Vriska me tire doucement en arrière.

« John, il faut aller voir l'infirmière.

\- Je vais très bien, merci Vriska !

\- J'insiste, vue ta plaie le mouchoir ne suffira pas.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Rose, j'ai un truc à lui dire.

\- Mais John…

\- C'est important ! »

Elle baisse la tête mais ne me lâche pas. Je fronce les sourcils devant son silence presque inquiétant.

« Elle a été convoquée par Snowman, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la voir tout de suite.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… John, allons à l'infirmerie. »

Je la suis à contre-cœur, me demandant toujours ce qu'il se passe avec Rose et pourquoi elle a été convoquée. Elle n'a pas fait grand-chose de mal pourtant, à part peut-être… Ah bah peut-être pour ses absences, même si Snowman n'a jamais fais ça avant. Même Karkat n'y a pas eu droit. Enfin, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas encore revenu ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas j'espère que tout va bien et qu'elle ne va pas avoir de punition. Si elle est exclue, ou pire encore… Non, je ne veux même pas imaginer ! Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, elle est ouverte mais l'infirmière n'est pas là. Je m'avance dans la pièce pendant que Vriska ferme la porte derrière elle. Je me regarde dans un miroir et voit enfin à quoi ressemble mon nez. Ça n'a pas l'air si grave que ça, ça ne saigne déjà plus. Mais alors, pourquoi elle a autant insisté pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie avec- La troll me pousse sur l'un des lits et j'y tombe, n'ayant malheureusement plus la force de résister vus les événements récents. C'est même à peine si je proteste quand je la sens m'embrasser avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, dardant sur moi un regard triste.

« Désolée John… »

Je la vois placer les mains sur ses tempes, et c'est la dernière chose que je vois avant de perdre connaissance. Vriska, pourquoi…?

**\- - -**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, sans réellement comprendre comment je suis arrivé là. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un cauchemar ? D'un rêve ? Non, Vriska ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, c'est vil et méchant de m'utiliser et me manipuler pour son intérêt personnel. Elle n'est pas comme ça, c'est une personne gentille. Je passe les mains sur mon visage avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Je n'arrive pas tout de suite à déterminer quoi parce que je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par une personne qui entre dans la chambre. Personne que je ne comptais pas revoir de sitôt. Karkat. Il a les lèvres couvertes de sang et je ne peux retenir un frisson de peur ondulant le long de mon dos. J'essaye également de me lever, dans la précipitation, mais je me rend compte que mon cou est douloureux dès que je bouge. Pas que mon cou d'ailleurs, tout mon torse est douloureux. Pourtant, je respire sans problèmes. C'est au prix d'un long couinement de douleur que j'arrive à me redresser, m'adossant au mur. Puis, mes yeux fixent de nouveau Karkat, les battements de mon cœur devenant plus rapides. Pourquoi il a du sang sur la lèvre ? Pourquoi je souffre autant ? Je ne veux pas risquer de lâcher Karkat des yeux, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire si je relâchais ma garde… Son regard me scrute de haut en bas, lentement, plusieurs fois, puis il soupire. L'odeur du sang est très forte à mes narines, mais je ne peux déterminer si elle vient de Karkat ou d'autre part.

« John…

\- N-Ne t'approches pas de moi !

\- Hé, ça va aller ok ? Je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- …

\- Je te jure que- »

Il semble se rendre compte de ce qui m'effraie et essaye d'essuyer le sang qu'il a sur les lèvres. J'avale difficilement ma salive, mon corps me dit de courir pour ma vie mais je ne peux pas. Je suis bloqué sur le lit, c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à me redresser. Montrer que je suis sûr de moi est impossible à l'heure actuelle, il va me manger et je ne pourrais rien faire pour me protéger. Parce que je ne peux juste plus bouger, et qu'un troll est dans la chambre. Et que, s'il le veut, il peut me dévorer sur le champs. Je suis sûr que personne ne sait qu'il est là, qu'il est revenu, et il est juste là pour nous dévorer, nous qui l'avons embêté, pour se venger de nous. Même pas parce qu'il a faim en fait. Juste pour nous manger, TOUS, avant que les surveillants n'arrivent. Il fait un pas vers moi et, inconsciemment, je sens que je m'éloigne d'un geste brusque. Je retombe allongé, hurlant de douleur. Je ne sais plus ce que fait Karkat, je m'en fiche, je suis clairement en train de mourir et ma vision commence à se troubler.

« John, je veux juste t'aider…

\- RESTE LOIN DE MOI, SURTOUT NE T'APPROCHES PAS ! »

Le silence s'abat un court instant sur la chambre et seuls mes gémissements de douleur viennent l'interrompre. Pas de doutes, je suis réellement en train de mourir. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aurait sauté dessus pendant que je dormais ? Est-ce que ça serait Karkat, étant donné le sang qu'il avait sur la mâchoire ? Ça semble l'hypothèse la plus juste ou du moins c'est la seule qui se présente à mon esprit engourdi par la fatigue et la douleur. Je me demande de nouveau comment je fais pour encore pouvoir respirer malgré tout ça, et des larmes viennent perler à mes yeux. Je vais mourir, et je ne saurais même pas à cause de quoi. La première fois, j'ai eue la chance que Vriska me voit avant que trop de dégâts soient à déplorer, là la seule personne présente pour me voir agoniser est sûrement la responsable de mon état. Justement, j'entends son lointain murmure dans les méandres à présent ténébreux de la chambre.

« J-Je vais chercher de l'aide… »

Et j'entends des bruits de pas précipités vers le couloir. Une affreuse douleur à l'abdomen achève de me faire suffoquer. Ça y est, je ne peux plus respirer… Merci Karkat, mais je pense que pour moi c'est la fin. Je vais mourir sans savoir ce qui m'est réellement arrivé. Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant à présent plus rien faire d'autre qu'agoniser en silence. On m'a même retiré le droit de hurler ma douleur, et bientôt… Bientôt, je… Je… J… e…

**\- - -**

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Devant moi se tiennent trois personnes, dont une qui est en train de pleurer. J'essaye de me redresser pour voir de qui il s'agit, mais je suis stoppé dans mon action par Dave qui me retient dos contre le matelas.

« Tu bouges pas, t'as fais assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- D-Dave ?

\- Non, c'est le pape.

\- Qui est avec toi, s'il te plaît…

\- Jade et Karkat. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure.

\- Yep, Karkat, parce qu'il est faible et pessimiste.

\- HE, C'EST PUTAIN DE FAUX ! »

Je me sens sourire malgré moi, et soudain je regarde autour du lit. Il y a plein de cadeaux. Je me demande où est Rose, je veux la voir aussi… Je perds lentement le sourire quand Dave m'explique qu'encore une fois elle est introuvable. Et cette fois, je ne peux pas aller la chercher puisque je suis cloué à un lit d'hôpital sans la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu m'arriver. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas me redresser. Ni même m'asseoir dans le lit, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. J'ai peur que ma respiration reparte si je le fais. Je me dis soudain que Karkat est dans la pièce, qu'il m'a vu au moment où je me suis réveillé, qu'il sait donc dans quel état j'étais.

« Karkat ?

\- Y'a putain de quoi encore ?!

\- Merci.

\- Je ne vois putain de pas pourquoi tu… QUOI ?!

\- Merci, sans toi je serais peut-être mort.

\- …

\- J'étais dans quel état ? »

Il grommelle un truc incompréhensible, je vois Dave tourner la tête vers lui comme s'il l'encourageait à répéter. Karkat grogne, je crois qu'il n'aime pas du tout Dave, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est gentil pourtant, Dave… Le coolkid lui rend un sourire un peu mesquin. Lui, il a l'air de s'amuser à l'embêter. Bien vite, je vois mon meilleur ami baisser les yeux sur son téléphone, je me demande ce qu'il fait. Mais en attendant, moi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse, alors j'attends patiemment la réponse de Karkat. Elle se fait un peu attendre, mais au final je l'ai. Je la regrette tout de suite.

« T'avais une grosse balafre au ventre, elle pissait le sang, et ton cou aussi. Ah, et, on a aussi trouvé du putain de sang violet sur toi.

\- Du sang violet ?

\- Ouais, Ampora ou Makara je pense. »

Ampora ? Ce n'est pas, par le plus grand des hasards, la personne qui a croqué mon cou déjà une fois ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, sinon du baiser de Vriska ? Elle embrasse bien d'ailleurs, je suis heureux d'avoir pu en profiter, même si j'aime Rose. Rose… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'apprécie autant qu'elle le dit, sinon elle serait là. Elle serait là et elle m'encouragerait à me rétablir vite. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'est pas là, alors que c'est mon anniversaire, que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, que je me suis visiblement fait agresser, que je vais mal. La seule fille qui m'a sauvé la mise, la première fois, c'est Vriska. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Elle m'a abandonné, elle ne m'aime pas vraiment… Elle m'a utilisé pour oublier Dave, tout est clair maintenant. Jade s'approche à son tour de moi, elle a le regard inquiet qui la caractérise en temps que jumelle. Elle a dû ressentir quand je me suis fait mal, nous sommes liés après tout… Elle vient prendre mes mains, comme pour me rassurer.

« John ?

\- Jade… Rose… Elle t'a dit quelque chose, Rose ?

\- Je… Non… Ça fait très longtemps qu'on a pas parlé comme de vraies amies.

\- Elle m'a abandonné, le jour de mon anniversaire…

\- Oh, John, non ! :o

\- Elle ne m'aime pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ???

\- Elle voulait oublier Dave, c'est Dave qu'elle aime. »

Je vois une stupéfaction générale tomber sur l'assemblée. Dave regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise, Jade a l'air catastrophée et presse les deux mains contre son visage. Karkat, le seul que je ne vois pas, est tellement silencieux qu'on croirait qu'il n'est pas là. Pourtant, c'est lui qui parle en premier, se ressaisissant visiblement.

« Ta gueule Egbert. La Lalonde elle t'aime, je peux en témoigner.

\- …

\- C'est elle qui devrait se putain d'inquiéter que tu la putain d'aimes ou pas, si je lui avais putain de dis que tu avais putain d'embrassé Dave ! »

Nouveau silence. Je vois le visage de Jade se décomposer, elle lâche mes mains et c'est à son tour d'avoir les yeux humides. Elle se redresse et fait face à Dave, ce dernier n'en mène pas large. Merci Karkat pour avoir dit tous les secrets qu'il valait mieux cacher et oublier à jamais. Au moins, ça m'a rassuré sur le fait qu'elle n'est toujours pas au courant. Mais avec Jade, maintenant, c'est presque sûr qu'elle en sera informée dans la journée. Jade ne dit rien, elle regarde Dave fixement dans ses lunettes. Il ne dit rien non plus. Ma jumelle l'attrape par le col et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va le frapper. Mais elle ne fait que le ramener à elle pour l'embrasser de force, avant de le lâcher et de lui donner la gifle de sa vie. Je n'avais jamais entendu de baffe résonner autant, elle a dû faire bien mal. Puis, ses larmes se mettent à couler librement sur ses joues et elle sort de la pièce en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle. Par effet de chaîne, je me mets également à pleurer. Je me sens coupable, et ça me fend le cœur de la voir comme ça… Je suis vraiment un abruti, de A à Z. Peut-être que je devrais songer à quitter Rose maintenant, avant d'être aussi blessé qu'elle.

Bon anniversaire John, quel abruti je fais.

* * *

**Rose**

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester timaeusTestified [TT].

TT : Bonjour.  
TT : Nous ne nous connaissons pas réellement et ceci risque probablement de passer pour une invitation douteuse.  
TT : Mais sache que je sais qui tu es.  
TT : Je souhaite simplement que nous discutions en face à face.  
TT : Qui es-tu ?  
TT : Tu me reconnaîtras lorsque nous nous verrons.  
TT : Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il nous faut un endroit où nous rencontrer.  
TT : Effectivement.  
TT : Une idée ?  
TT : Je me calquerais sur vos choix.  
TT : En admettant que nous soyons dans la même ville, je propose un café.  
TT : Aimez-vous le café ?  
TT : Je préfère le thé.  
TT : Et pour votre question implicite, nous sommes dans la même ville.  
TT : Maintenant l'horaire.  
TT : Je ne serais libre que le 13 avril.  
TT : L'heure ne sera pas fixe, étant donné le nombre de choses que nous aurons à nous dire.  
TT : Admettons.  
TT : Le café face à la cité scolaire vous irait ?  
TT : Parfait.  
TT : A très bientôt.  
TT : Ce fut un plaisir.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester timaeusTestified [TT].

Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Je note la date sur l'un des post-it accrochés à mon bureau, quand soudain je réalise la date. Il s'agit de la date d'anniversaire de John. Je ne pourrais donc pas y être à temps s'il faut que je rencontre mon inconnu ce jour-là. Un cruel dilemme s'impose à moi. Il ne sera disponible que ce jour-là et pas un autre jour. Demain. C'est aussi l'anniversaire de John, mais John fête son anniversaire chaque années. Malgré tout… malgré tout c'est la première année où il le fête et que je suis en couple avec lui. Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ? Je veux absolument savoir si cela est vrai, même si pour ça je dois sacrifier un peu de mon temps précieux avec John. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus problématique, il risque de m'en vouloir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrais le prévenir sous peine de tout lui dévoiler. Et je ne veux rien dire tant que je ne suis pas sûre, dire des infamies n'est pas de mon ressort. De toute façon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si cela allait me prendre la journée complète. Je devrais même remercier mon inconnu d'avoir répondu si vite à ma requête. Je m'endors sur cette idée, songeant au lendemain après avoir regardé le chemin pour aller au café sur Google Maps. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver, c'est juste en face.

Je m'apprête à me relever pour me concentrer sur autre chose, comme le livre que j'ai commencé, quand je vois ma camarade de chambre entrer en trombe avec une valise. Je fronce les sourcils, même si je sais qu'elle ne relèvera pas pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle ne voit pas la lumière. J'entends quelqu'un hurler son nom dans le couloir et je vois apparaître la fille avec qui j'ai parlé dans le bus dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Ses longs cheveux et son air sévère derrière ses lunettes ne laisse rien présager de bon. Je vois Terezi ressortir de la chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle comme si elle ne voulait pas que j'entende la discussion. Or, l'autre troll parlait tellement fort que je pouvais tout entendre sans quitter mon lit.

« Comment as-tu OSE ????????

\- C'était le deal Vriska, et tu ne l'as pas respecté.

\- Quel deal ? Quand est-ce que j'ai passé le moindre deal avec quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi ?

\- Tu as rendue Kanaya malheureuse, alors qu'on t'avait dit de la laisser tranquille.

\- "On" ? Qui ça, "on" ? Ta vue inexistante t'a retirée une case au cerveau où quoi ?

\- Vriska, tu n'as pas respecté l'accord, donc on échange les chambres. C'était prévu, même Boxcars est d'accord.

\- Sale peste, avoue-le, tu es allée prévenir la directrice dans mon dos !

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer la justice.

\- Ce n'est pas très juste de faire les choses dans le dos des gens.

\- Ce n'est pas très juste d'utiliser quelqu'un qui te convoite en rouge comme un larbin parce que tu ne veux pas d'elle, même si tu es au courant.

\- Je ne vois paaaaaaaas duuuuuuuu tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Pfff, tu es vraiment une grosse pute… »

Puis, j'entends des pas s'éloigner, un bruit étouffé comme si une personne venait d'en frapper une autre, Vriska qui murmure quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir à voix basse, puis enfin des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, en courant. Je me fais alors la réflexion qu'il est temps de reprendre ma lecture, que je me ferais la réflexion sur ce que je viens d'entendre plus tard. D'autant plus que j'attends un message de la part de mon inconnu. Je suppose qu'il n'est plus temps pour les cachotteries maintenant, et que je peux le nommer. Il répond au nom de Dirk Strider.

**\- - -**

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J, je n'en peux tellement plus qu'il m'est impossible de fermer l’œil. Bientôt, je me lèverais pour aller voir la personne que je dois voir. Bientôt, j'aurais la réponse aux questions qui me taraudent. Il me suffira d'une question, une seule et unique question, et j'aurais toutes les réponses que je cherche.

Le réveil sonne enfin, je saute de mon lit et m'habille à la vitesse de la lumière, pressée de quitter la cité scolaire pour me rendre à l'endroit que je souhaite. Les surveillants me laissent passer sans le moindre soucis, vérifiant tout de même, aux vues de mes récentes absences, que je compte bien revenir et surtout, où je me rends. Je pourrais leur mentir, mais je suis une élève sérieuse et je n'en vois aucunement l'intérêt. Après tout, j'ai intérêt à revenir rapidement si je ne veux pas de problèmes, et surtout si je veux souhaiter bon anniversaire à mon petit-ami. Je le laisse profiter de sa fin de nuit, pensant naïvement que la chance veille sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de naïf à penser qu'il dort comme un adorable bébé sur son drap ? Rien, mais je suppose que c'est dû au mauvais pressentiment que j'ai eu ce matin en me levant. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, lorsque cela m'arrive c'est très souvent faux. La preuve, je n'ai pas eu ce sentiment avant que Dave ne me rejette aussi violemment qu'il l'a fait. Contrairement à ce qu'il peut croire, ce n'est pas tellement ça qui m'a fait déprimer, mais plutôt ce que j'ai découvert juste avant. Par un échange entre ma Mère et son Bro. Mais Dirk en sait bien plus que moi, c'est pour cela que je devais absolument aller le voir.

Je pousse la porte du café et le voit tranquillement assit à une table, un café fumant entre les mains. Je me demande encore comment je dois l'aborder, même s'il devrait me reconnaître sans trop de difficultés. Je m'approche doucement de sa table et il lève le regard vers moi, manquant de lâcher sa tasse. Il fronce les sourcils, je commence à stresser.

« Alors c'est toi, tentacleTherapist ? »


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose**

J'acquiesce, nerveuse, et il m'invite à m'asseoir. J'essaye de ne pas montrer que je stresse, c'est fou comme cette personne ressemble à Dave sans pour autant l'être. J'essaye de l'écouter parler, mais me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit est difficile. Je me rends vite compte que je suis en train de le fixer de façon presque gênante, quand il me le fait subtilement remarquer.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas compris ma question.

\- Je… De quelle question parlez-vous ?

\- La situation est assez gênante et complexe. Que diriez-vous de nous tutoyer ?

\- Je n'y vois aucun problème.

\- Bien alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Il est vrai que je suis restée assez vague sur mon identité, mais tu peux m'appeler Rose. »

Je le vois hausser un sourcil. Il cherche où il a déjà entendu ce nom, mais visiblement il n'est pas prêt de trouver. Il lui manque un élément pour faire le lien, et il semble s'en douter. Je prends une position un peu plus confortable, me sentant beaucoup mieux assise de cette manière, les jambes croisées sous ma chaise. J'ai lu dans le livre d'analyse comportementale que je lisais hier que cela signifie que l'on se sent inférieurs par rapport au monde qui nous entoure, pourtant c'est une position dans laquelle je me sens bien.

« Mon nom de famille est Lalonde. Le tien est Strider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lalonde ? Je connais une Lalonde.

\- Tu sembles connaître la cité scolaire, pourtant je ne t'y ai pas croisé une seule fois.

\- Normal, nous sommes dans une autre classe, nos dortoirs sont sur l'autre flanc du bâtiment, bien loin du vôtre, séparé comme si nous étions du bétail.

\- Pourquoi une telle séparation ?

\- Pour vous éviter des rencontres désagréables je suppose. Les trolls de notre classe sont bien plus… Agressifs.

\- Vous avez décrétés des problèmes récemment ?

\- Une troll s'est mis en tête de me tuer. Une autre est une buveuse de sang expérimentée, et la dernière joue sans cesse avec son trident. J'ai aussi oublié celui qui croit que tout lui est dû et une nana bizarre qui parle juste japonais. »

Les connexions se font rapidement dans mon esprit. Voilà pourquoi nous avons de moins en moins de cours. Les trolls de la classe de Dirk sont assez turbulents et c'est problématique. Snowman doit être bien plus mobilisée là-bas. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi on nous a séparés si cela ne fait que semer encore plus de désordre. Laissés sans cours, certains sont capables de faire n'importe quoi. Le Strider boit une gorgée de son café avant de reposer calmement la tasse sur la table.

« Mais dis-moi.

\- Hum ?

\- A mon tour de poser une question.

\- J'écoute.

\- Y a-t-il eues des altercations avec vos trolls ?

\- Pas de très graves. Pour l'instant, un humain a été attaqué une seule fois, sinon tout se passe bien.

\- S'en est-il sorti ?

\- Il n'a pas la moindre séquelle. »

Soudain, je repère quelqu'un dans le coin de mon champ de vision qui se dirige vers nous. Je me tais le temps qu'elle arrive, avant de remarquer qu'il s'agit seulement de la serveuse qui m'a apporté un thé. Un thé à la cannelle et au miel. Comment sait-il que j'adore ce parfum ? Nous n'en avons pas tellement parlé lors de notre première discussion. Je lui jette un regard surpris par lequel il répond un petit sourire. Je n'aurais jamais dû le sous-estimer, il semble savoir où se procurer des informations.

« J'ai demandé ton nom uniquement par politesse. Je le connaissais déjà. Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire des recherches.

\- …

\- Et je suppose que si tu es là, face à moi, c'est pour me parler d'un sujet particulier.

\- Un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, oui.

\- Sais-tu que l'inceste est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, merci de m'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Outch, quel sarcasme piquant.

\- Ton ironie n'est pas mieux, on dirait que tu te moques en permanence.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? »

Je me racle la gorge et souffle un peu sur le thé qui semble chaud. Je le prend dans mes mains et commence à boire quelques gorgées. Dirk, pendant ce temps-là, ne se départit pas de son sourire. Est-ce qu'il souhaite réellement me provoquer ou cela l'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise ? Comme si le fait qu'il ressemble autant à Dave ne suffisait pas à me rendre mal. Heureusement que le thé est délicieux, cela contribue à me calmer un peu. Je ne dois surtout pas m'énerver, il faut que je reste calme sinon je n'aurais pas les informations que je souhaite. Je repose la tasse sur la table avec un peu trop de force, un petit bruit se faisant entendre. Il semblerait que j'aie bien dosé, il m'écoute.

« Bref, la question n'est pas là.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Je plisse le nez, laissant échapper un petit "tss" désapprobateur. Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser mon style de phrases contre moi. Je regrette déjà d'avoir dû aller le voir pour parler questions existentielles. Mais c'est un peu tard malheureusement. Je vais être obligée de lui demander.

« J'ai entendu dire que ma mère n'était pas réellement ma mère, et que tu étais au courant de cela.

\- Oui.

\- Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Oui.

\- J'attends le "mais".

\- Es-tu sûre d'être prête ?

\- C'est si complexe et tabou ?

\- Pas tabou. Mais complexe, oui. Très complexe.

\- Je suis prête à suivre. »

Il termine son café, comme s'il voulait faire durer le suspens jusqu'à son summum. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tous les Strider sont un peu sadiques, dans le fond. Je soupire, tournant nerveusement ma cuillère dans ma tasse de thé. J'attends. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut si cela me permet d'avoir ma réponse. Il s'en rend compte et je sens que je l'amuse. Je suis très certainement devenu son nouveau jouet, en quelques minutes à peine. Ce type m'exaspère déjà. Il repose enfin sa tasse, vide, devant lui, et je la fixe comme si regarder ailleurs indiquerait ce que je pense réellement. C'est possible, il suffit qu'il ai lu le même livre que moi sur le langage des gestes. Il ouvre enfin la bouche, je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise sur la piste, exactement ?

\- J'ai lue une conversation de ma Mère où elle expliquait qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma mère.

\- Hum…

\- J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle conversait avec le Bro de Dave, mais elle s'adressait à toi en disant cela.

\- En effet.

\- Mais pourquoi te dirait-elle cela ? Le mystère reste entier.

\- Je pensais que tu devinerais.

\- J'ai une théorie, mais elle est chaotique.

\- Je suis ton père.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, nous avons sensiblement le même âge. »

C'est son tour de soupirer. J'attends sa justification, je ne peux pas avaler n'importe quoi sans une solide argumentation. Alors j'attends qu'il démontre sa théorie, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose d'autre à l'heure actuelle, après tout. Ah, si, je peux jeter un discret coup d’œil à la pendule pour regarder l'heure qu'il est. Oh mon dieu, il est déjà passé 13h ? il semble capter mon regard malgré tout. Ce type est décidément trop fort pour moi.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. Si tu veux, on continue cette discussion chez moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Je commence à me lever quand Dirk me fait signe que non, me montrant l'addition. Ah ? C'est donc à moi de payer ? Je suppose que c'est légitime, étant donné que je l'ai fait se déplacer juste pour lui parler alors qu'il avait très certainement des tonnes de choses à faire. J'espère ne rien avoir interrompu d'important. Je ne pense pas, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du seul jour où il était libre. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir mon porte-monnaie dans ce cas.

* * *

**Vriska**

Je suis heureuse, il n'a aucune mate. C'est sûrement ma chance ! Depuis le temps que j'espère pouvoir faire plus de choses avec lui, il faut croire que ma chance vient d'arriver. Et si quelqu'un compte me le prendre, je lui volerais. Je l'aime, il est si adorable quand il sourit et aussi quand il rougit. Si j'ai découvert quelque chose, en branchant ma visualisation sur trollian, c'est bien qu'il est magnifique. Je ne peux laisser personne me le prendre, c'est moi qui volerais son cœur. La seule qui pourrait me faire de l'ombre, c'est sa moirail, Rose. Il semble très proche d'elle, il rougit presque en permanence quand elle est là, et depuis récemment ils se tiennent la main comme un véritable petit couple rouge. Ça m'agace. Ça ne devrait pas m'agacer autant, après tout Nepeta et Equius sont eux aussi très proches pour des moirails et ça ne me fait rien.

« Vriska ? »

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler, même si je sais déjà de qui il s'agit à cause de sa manie de faire horriblement durer les "V". Qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore bien me vouloir ce crétin ? J'en ai marre qu'il me tourne autour, j'en ai marre qu'il tourne autour de John comme s'il était sa victime par prédilection. J'ai réussi à garder un œil sur Eridan pour l'empêcher d'approcher ma proie, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais plus trop présente aux côtés de John. Je le surveillais, de loin, prête à égorger Eridan s'il osait ne serais-ce que toucher un seul des cheveux de John. Mais là n'est pas la question, je perds le sourire en le voyant et lui demande ce qu'il a, de manière un peu excédée. Pourquoi il vient toujours interrompre les meilleurs moments ?

« Quand tu me laisseras approcher ton protégé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot "jaaaaaaaamais" ?

\- Il peut se débrouiller seul, tu n'as pas à le materner.

\- Alors comme ça, je le materne ? »

Un petit sourire étire les coins de mes lèvres. Inconsciemment, ce gros crétin vient de me donner une super idée. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend, je vais tisser ma petite toile dans un coin, discrètement, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il sera piégé dedans.

« Je ne te reconnais plus Vriska, toi qui d'habitude préfère l'égoïsme.

\- Tu as raison.

\- W-What ?!

\- Je vais le laisser tout seul aujourd'hui, voir ce qu'il se passe et comment il se débrouille sans mon aide. Mais interdiction de l'approcher, c'est bien compris Eridan ? »

Il acquiesce, je n'en crois pas un mot. Mais tant pis, de toute manière je sais déjà qu'il va payer. On ne touche pas à John, et lui a déjà mordu son cou une fois. Il risque d'avoir la surprise de sa vie s'il s'approche de nouveau de sa "victime", et je n'aurais même pas à lever le petit doigt, c'est ça le plus beau de l'affaire. Après avoir fait voler mes cheveux au visage d'Eridan, je m'en retourne vers la chambre. Il ne me suis pas, il doit déjà avoir préparé son coup. John n'est plus dans la cours, je suppose que je vais devoir utiliser mon ordinateur pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Dès que j'entre, la première chose que je vois est ma moirail, sur mon lit, en train d'écrire des messages sur son pda. Elle sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, son regard se posant sur moi. Je lui rend avec froideur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit toi ?

\- Je… Je… Eh bien je…

\- Dégage !

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- Tout de suite. »

Je la vois qui se lève, la tête basse, et se dirige vers son lit. Au passage, j'arrive à lire par-dessus son épaule la teneur de la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir. Je reconnais un pseudo. Un pseudo qu'elle ne devrait pas posséder. Je fronce les sourcils, l'attrapant par le bras. Elle s'arrête, ne se retournant pourtant pas. Elle sait déjà ce que je vais dire, je la sentirais presque trembler de peur si je pouvais plonger mon regard dans le sien. Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas ? J'enfonce doucement mes ongles dans son bras. Elle semble se figer et se tendre, comme si j'avais fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. J'aime beaucoup sa détresse, le pire c'est qu'elle ne peut se dépêtrer de ma toile, elle n'a aucun moyen de le faire.

« On peut savoir comment tu as eu accès à CE chum ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de répondre ? »

Je la force à me regarder, coinçant son menton entre deux de mes doigts, face à moi. Même là encore, elle baisse les yeux, je relève un peu son menton pour être sûre qu'elle n'ai d'autre choix que de regarder devant elle, c'est-à-dire moi. Elle ne dit toujours rien, et je vois quelques larmes se frayer un chemin sur ses joues. Je ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle n'aura rien dit. Elle s'obstine à garder les lèvres closes, je ne vais avoir d'autre choix qu'être plus directe.

« Répond-moi. Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ? »

C'est visiblement la phrase de trop, elle écarquille des yeux surpris et commence à ouvrir la bouche. Enfin, enfin je saurais tout et elle n'aura plus rien à me cacher. Après tout, entre moirails, il vaut mieux ne rien se cacher pas vrai ? J'allais l'écouter me dire comment elle avait obtenu le pesterchum de Rose, mais l'armoire qui s'est ouverte derrière elle m'a faite la lâcher. Une personne en est sortie, une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien puisque c'est à cause de moi si elle est aveugle. Terezi Pyrope, dans l'armoire que je découvre vide de ma moirail. Je plisse les yeux, même si je me doute qu'elle ne me verra plus le faire maintenant, mais je savoure toute l'ironie de cette action, lâchant ma moirail qui tombe sur le sol puisque ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus.

« Tu es faite, Serket !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. La façon dont je traite ma moirail me concerne.

\- Tu uses de violences verbales, choses qui ne se font pas entre moirails !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais été moirail avec peeeeeeeersoooooooonne ! »

Je la vois perdre son sourire et se diriger vers la valise que je n'avais pas vue en entrant. Je remarque soudain que toutes les affaires de ma moirail (posters, house de couette…) ne sont plus à leur place. Je comprends rapidement le contenu de la valise que Terezi tire hors de la chambre et je n'ai d'autre choix que de la suivre en courant. Je m'occuperais de réprimander ma moirail ingrate plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois juste empêcher mademoiselle l'aveugle de s'encastrer dans un mur avec la valise de Kanaya. Quand j'arrive enfin à la rattraper, elle n'a plus la valise et elle se tient devant sa porte de chambre. Je pose une main sur son épaule, bien décidée à ce qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin. Elle se retourne vers moi après avoir refermée la porte, toute son assurance des Pyrope en elle. Elle ne sourit pas et me fait face, de marbre, comme si elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter quoi que je puisse lui dire. Je rage, et je crois que ça s'entend lorsque je prend la parole.

« Comment as-tu OSE ????????

\- C'était le deal Vriska, et tu ne l'as pas respecté.

\- Quel deal ? Quand est-ce que j'ai passé le moindre deal avec quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi ?

\- Tu as rendue Kanaya malheureuse, alors qu'on t'avait dit de la laisser tranquille.

\- "On" ? Qui ça, "on" ? Ta vue inexistante t'a retirée une case au cerveau où quoi ?

\- Vriska, tu n'as pas respecté l'accord, donc on échange les chambres. C'était prévu, même Boxcars est d'accord. »

Je jette un rapide coup d’œil à ma gauche pour remarquer que, effectivement, Boxcars est là et nous bloque toute la vue sur le couloir. Elle a bien prévu son coup, avec ce géant de muscles je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Je serre les poings.

« Sale peste, avoue-le, tu es allée prévenir la directrice dans mon dos !

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer la justice.

\- Ce n'est pas très juste de faire les choses dans le dos des gens.

\- Ce n'est pas très juste d'utiliser quelqu'un qui te convoite en rouge comme un larbin parce que tu ne veux pas d'elle, même si tu es au courant.

\- Je ne vois paaaaaaaas duuuuuuuu tout de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Pfff, tu es vraiment une grosse pute… »

Je la vois soudain s'éloigner et j'entends un petit cri venir de ma droite. J'irais voir plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je parle à Boxcars. Je l'attrape par le col pour le tirer à ma hauteur, il réagit à peine mais se baisse quand même. Je lui chuchote ces quelques mots.

« Je vous préviens, si vous condamnez tous les highbloods, votre établissement va vite tomber en ruine. Vous n'avez pas honte de favoriser la majorité ? Ça ne vous apportera rien de bon. »

Sur ces paroles, je m'éloigne de lui, lâchant son col, pour remarquer que la personne à qui Terezi a fait mal se trouve être John. Je cours vers lui, bien décidée à remonter dans son estime depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être que je suis déjà très haut, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour égaler la Lalonde, j'ai l'impression. Je commence déjà à chercher un mouchoir dans ma poche, pour essuyer son nez qui pisse le sang.

« John ! Ça va ? Tu saignes du nez.

\- J-Je…

\- Elle est folle, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour elle.

\- …Pourquoi elle m'a attaqué ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?

\- Ne cherche pas, elle est bizarre. »

Je lui tends le mouchoir mais il semble tellement distrait par ce qu'il vient de se produire qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je viens doucement appuyer le mouchoir contre sa plaie, hors de question que je guérisse la plaie en goûtant son sang. Si je fais ça, je peux être sûre que je ne vaudrais pas mieux que l'Ampora. En parlant de l'Ampora, je le vois passer au fond du couloir, à croire que l'odeur du sang de John l'a attiré. Je reporte mon attention sur John une fois l'Ampora disparu de mon champ de vision. Son regard s'est illuminé. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant quel genre de connexion vient de se faire dans son cerveau et je le vois se relever, commençant à marcher du côté où j'ai aperçu l'Ampora. Il a de la chance que je sois là, je le retiens pour éviter qu'il parte, le tirant doucement en arrière. Vite, je dois trouver une excuse à ce geste. Je repense à mon plan d'attaque, et je me dis que c'est parfait pour la suite du plan. Moi qui pensais qu'il était foiré à partir du moment où j'avais croisés John et Eridan dans une même journée, il faut croire que tout s'arrange.

« John, il faut aller voir l'infirmière.

\- Je vais très bien, merci Vriska !

\- J'insiste, vue ta plaie le mouchoir ne suffira pas.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Rose, j'ai un truc à lui dire.

\- Mais John…

\- C'est important ! »

Je baisse la tête, regardant mes chaussures et celles de John, mais je ne le lâche pas. Il est temps de faire jouer mes talents d'actrice. Il fronce les sourcils devant mon silence, on dirait que je l'inquiète.

« Elle a été convoquée par Snowman, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la voir tout de suite.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… John, allons à l'infirmerie. »

Il finit par me suivre, à contre-cœur je le sens bien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour ce que je vais faire. Il va comprendre que c'est pour la bonne cause. Oui, il comprendra. Enfin, je l'espère… Je referme la porte de l'infirmerie derrière moi et, avant qu'il ne puisse se poser la moindre question, je le pousse sur l'un des lits et l'embrasse. Avec un peu de chance, il prendra ça pour un rêve, mais mes sentiments à son égard seront clairs. Et si par malheur il en parlait à la Lalonde, ça lui briserait le cœur. Je serais donc la seule candidate potentielle en lice. Maintenant va venir la partie la plus pénible, l'endormir et prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

**\- - -**

J'ai fais une découverte, John est un esprit impressionnable. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait ça, mais je n'ai pas réellement le choix. Il m'en voudra peut-être au début, mais au final il se rendra compte que c'est pour la bonne cause. J'ouvre le pesterchum de John, en étant à présent John, me reposant tranquillement ailleurs pour ne pas être dérangée. Si je fais une seule erreur, ma couverture sera grillée. Voyons voir, l'Ampora… Il a déjà parlé à John ? Prise d'une certaine curiosité, je lis la conversation. Oh mon dieu Eridan, tu es si détestable. Menacer John de le tuer s'il ne me désignait pas à ta place. Pour le coup, l'humain ne s'est pas défilé, il a dit la vérité. Je l'apprécie d'autant plus de m'avoir soutenue, même s'il pensait en mourir. Il pensait peut-être que j'allais le laisser faire, c'est ça ? Pffffffff, il ne sera pas allé loin. J'essaye de reproduire le type d'écriture de John, même si ce n'est pas évident.

ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester caligulasAquarium [CA].

EB : hey.  
EB : je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours, euh, comment dire ?  
EB : est-ce que tu veux toujours me dévorer ? :o  
CA : je ne vvois pas linteret que tu aurais a savvoir ca  
CA : tu etais terrifie la derniere fois  
EB : j'ai appris que vriska me protégeait...  
EB : je veux juste qu'elle soit fière de moi.  
CA : fiere de toi  
CA : vvraiment  
EB : bah oui !  
CA : tu es naif  
CA : quand elle aura fini de faire joujou avvec toi elle te laissera  
CA : cest une araignee  
CA : les araignees ca tisse sa toile  
CA : une fois que la mouche bouge plus elle cherche une autre proie  
EB : tu veux dire que je suis la proie d'une araignée ?  
CA : laisse tomber  
CA : tes vvraiment trop debile  
EB : hé ! :o  
CA : sinon  
CA : tu tiens tant a ce que je te devvore  
EB : nah !  
EB : je te propose un truc, on se bat, à la loyale, et si je gagne tu me laisses tranquille.  
CA : et si tu perds  
CA : je gagne quoi  
EB : le droit de me dévorer...  
CA : parce que tu penses vvraiment avvoir une chance contre moi  
EB : non, mais au moins je mourais fier.  
CA : trop naif  
CA : mais ca me vva  
CA : comme ca on reglera nos histoires  
EB : parfait alors, uh...  
EB : rendez-vous dehors ?  
EB : derrière le gymnase ? :B  
CA : ca me vva  
CA : a tout de suite  
CA : profite en pour dire au revvoir a ceux que tu aimes  
EB : ew...

caligulasAquarium [CA] a cessé de troller ectoBiologist [EB].


	15. Chapter 15

**Rose**

J'entre chez le Strider. Un petit appartement, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Seulement, en passant devant la cuisine, je remarque que la vaisselle n'a pas été faite depuis longtemps, et que les plaques de cuisson ne sont pas utilisées souvent vue la crasse qui s'amoncelle autour. Je me demande bien ce qu'il mange, s'il n'a plus ni assiettes ni plaques.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on ne mange pas dans des assiettes ?

\- Je préfère manger avec les doigts que de manger dans une assiette sale. »

Il croise les bras et m'offre une tête ennuyée. Puis, il m'indique le canapé pour que je m'y assoit. Il me quitte ensuite pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine et je vérifie l'état du canapé avant de m'asseoir. J'ai été mauvaise langue, son canapé est très bien et très confortable, mais on ne sait jamais après tout. Je vérifie une nouvelle fois l'heure sur mon téléphone, bientôt deux heures. Et des tonnes de messages pesterchum. Je vais me faire tuer… Je m'apprête à ranger mon téléphone quand ce dernier sonne. C'est John, je sens un nœud se former dans mon estomac. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui répondre. Mais je le dois, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, je ne peux tout de même pas lui faire ça. Après avoir bien vérifié que Dirk était affairé dans la cuisine, je me décide enfin à décrocher. C'est une voix sanglotante à laquelle j'ai droit, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rose…

\- John, calme-toi, explique-moi calmement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu déprimes encore ? S'il te plaît, si c'est ça, jure-moi que-

\- A qui tu parles ? Demande une voix derrière mon dos.

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? S'affole à son tour la voix dans le combiné. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue à-

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, John. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je te promets de faire vite, je serais bientôt là, mais en attendant il faut que je te laisse.

\- M-Mais-

\- A plus tard, je t'aime ! »

Et je raccroche, soupirant un peu. Puis, je retourne un regard assassin vers Dirk, qui tient pourtant une pizza bien chaude dans ses mains. Je comprends d'un regard qu'il me demande de faire un peu le ménage sur la table. Il est vrai qu'elle est assez encombrée, entre les préservatifs usagés, les bouteilles de bière et les boîtes cartonnées, je ne sais ce qui me dégoûte le plus. Je pousse tout par terre, je ramasserais plus tard si je tiens vraiment à mettre mes mains propres là-dedans.

« Qui était-ce ?

\- Cela te regarde-t-il ?

\- Yep. Tu lui as dis "je t'aime", et je suis ton père.

\- Très bien alors, "papa", explique-moi ce que tu m'as promis et je te dirais peut-être. »

Je lui dérobe une part de pizza sous les yeux et je remarque qu'il me détaille un peu comme s'il me redécouvrais une seconde fois. Bizarrement, cela a le don de me mettre un peu mal à l'aise. Ça m'apprendra à jouer sur les mots comme ça et à faire ma maline comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. J'ai visiblement trouvé un adversaire de taille. Il pose la casquette qu'il avait sur sa tête sur la mienne, me rendant aveugle par la même occasion.

« Sais-tu que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ?

\- A qui ?

\- A ta mère. Et par là, je ne parle pas de ta mère adoptive.

\- Elle aussi, elle doit avoir ton âge ? Enfin, en admettant que je te crois. »

Il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se servir lui aussi une part de pizza. Il a l'air d'avoir la technique, comme si c'était ce qu'il mangeait quotidiennement. Vu l'état de sa cuisine, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Mais je me demande encore comment il fait pour avoir des invités. Invités qui semblent, par ailleurs, beaucoup l'apprécier. Pour ne pas dire que les invités en question lui donnent de l'amour, et pas dans le sens romantique du terme.

« Toi qui semble tout savoir, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'ectobiologie ?

\- Très rapidement. C'est une alternative à la reproduction il me semble ?

\- Yep, mais cette technologie n'est pas réellement au point.

\- Hum.

\- Ta mère fait partie des gens cherchant à améliorer cette technique de reproduction. Et je suis l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Si tu veux tout savoir, votre ectonaissance n'a pas encore eue lieu pour l'instant. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à me contacter. »

Son portable vibre au moment-même où il dit ça. A croire qu'il semble prévoir les événements à venir. Je ne le pensais pas clairvoyant, pas à ce point en tout cas. S'il est réellement mon père, je suppose que je tiens beaucoup de lui pour ce genre de pressentiments. J'en ai un mauvais pour John, mais je veux absolument finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il regarde son téléphone avec intérêt, enfin je crois, et il commence à taper une réponse. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue invisible. Je reprends une part de pizza. Sa voix me surprend, il n'a toujours pas lâché son téléphone pourtant.

« Si tu veux empêcher ta naissance, libre à toi de me retenir ici.

\- Je ne tiens pas à disparaître. Des personnes ont besoin de moi.

\- Je vois.

\- Une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite. Si je suis réellement votre fille, vous avez aussi un fils.

\- Oh ?

\- Il se nomme d'ailleurs Strider. La coïncidence aurait été trop flagrante pour en être une.

\- En effet, bien vu. L'ectobiologie crée au grand minimum deux bébés. Mais pourquoi ne pas être allée voir la Lalonde directement ?

\- Je n'entretiens pas de bonnes relations avec ma "mère", j'appréhendais plus de la rencontrer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, elle est adorable.

\- Rencontreras-tu Dave ?

\- Seulement s'il en exprime le souhait.

\- Je vois… »

Je mords dans ma part de pizza, elle est déjà froide. Il continue de pianoter sur son clavier, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait taper aussi vite sur un téléphone. Il relève enfin la tête et je m'arrête de mâcher. J'aurais dû attendre, ou faire moins de bruits. Ai-je vraiment fait du bruit ?

« Rose.

\- C'est mon nom.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois te dire.

\- J'écoute. »

Il enlève ses lunettes, dévoilant deux magnifiques prunelles orangées. Je ne sais que répondre, sinon le regarder fixement. De toute manière, c'est à lui de me répondre, et non le contraire. J'ai seulement à attendre.

« Sûrement le sais-tu, ces pigments ne sont pas normaux.

\- Les pigments violets de mes yeux non plus.

\- Justement. Les gens créés par ectobiologie sont "spéciaux", et personne n'en connaît la raison.

\- Oh…

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je porte des lunettes ?

\- Il y a une raison particulière ?

\- La même que Dave, je suppose. Nous sommes des mutants, nous n'assumons pas.

\- …

\- Il est plus évident d'avoir les yeux sombres comme les tiens, ou roses comme ceux de Roxy, mais sache que cela ne te dispense pas de ce que tu es.

\- Je me doute.

\- Tu es en sécurité à l'école, mais fais attention à chaque sortie, chaque pas.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dehors. Mais à présent que tu le dis, il est vrai que je me sentais observée. Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ?

\- Un groupe de personnes, nommée la Midnight Crew, cherche à kidnapper tous les mutants. Certaines personnes en ont déjà été victimes, notre Vantas par exemple.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils s'en prennent aussi aux élèves ?

\- Non, tant que tu es dans l'école et que tu te caches, tout va bien.

\- Que je me cache ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne m'ont jamais accordé d'importance avant.

\- Parce que cet établissement fiche ses élèves. Pour la photo du trombinoscope, ils m'ont obligé à enlever mes lunettes, par exemple.

\- Mais c'est affreux… »

Il hausse les épaules. Il songe peut-être que c'est tout à fait normal. Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon avis. On ne devrait pas être ainsi fichés, même s'ils en on besoin pour faire l'appel ou quoi, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir notre visage, notre date de naissance, et tous les détails personnels nous concernant. Jusqu'où comptent-ils aller ? A cause d'eux, les gens comme nous sont en danger, et ils semblent le savoir. Pourtant ils continuent. Je serre le poing.

« Il ne faut pas les laisser faire.

\- Je t'écoute alors. Que proposes-tu ?

\- De leur retirer les informations qu'ils ont sur nous.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- S'ils se rendent compte de qui a fait le coup, que crois-tu qu'ils comptent faire ? Surtout s'ils trempent dans les affaires louches de la Midnight Crew.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Tu es trop téméraire. Ils finiraient par te tuer. En temps que père, je ne peux permettre ça.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne me l'as toujours pas prouvé. »

Il soupire et remet ses lunettes, se levant du canapé. Il n'a absolument rien mangé. Je pose mon reste de pizza froid à côté de sa part non-entamée et il me fait signe de le suivre. Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers la porte fermée. Il l'ouvre à grands renforts de clés. Je le suis à l'extérieur et il m'amène dans un endroit bien moins compressé, pas loin d'un parc. Ou plutôt, dans un parc. On dirait qu'il est sûr de lui et n'a pas peur que la Midnight Crew lui tombe dessus. Moi, je suis un peu moins sûre de moi après tout ce qu'il a dit à l'instant. En plus d'être fichés, la Midnight Crew sait à quoi nous ressemblons. Elle pourrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, en nous reconnaissant, et nous sauter à la gorge. Cette hypothèse me glace le sang. Je préfère vivre un peu plus longtemps, même si pour ça je dois enfreindre quelques règles. Dirk cherche le nom de la sonnette, en bas de la petite maison d'un joli blanc pur. Je remarque peu après qu'il y a un cheval dans l'enclos à côté de la maison. Il est en accord avec la maison, lui aussi est d'un blanc pur. J'approche doucement ma main de ses naseaux et remarque qu'il ne semble pas agressif. Je commence à lui caresser la tête, et Dirk trouve enfin la sonnette. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir qui habite ici, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cette personne est à l'origine de ma naissance.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et le cheval s'en va brouter plus loin en me sentant tremblante. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me retourner quand j'entends Dirk discuter avec l'inconnue. Oui, parce qu'il s'agit d'une voix de femme. Et s'il s'agissait de ma mère ectobiologique ? Je sens le stress monter, bien malgré moi, et j'ose de moins en moins me retourner. La voix enjouée que j'entends me donne l'impression que, qui qu'elle soit, elle sera toujours meilleure que moi. C'est Dirk qui rompt ce moment de gêne et, pour le coup, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il n'intervienne pas.

« Voici Rose, une amie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle appréciait beaucoup l'ectobiologie.

\- C'est vrai ? Dirk, ne me dit pas que c'est encore une fille que tu veux ramener dans ton lit..! »

Je prend une affreuse couleur bonbon, je suffoque, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas m'adresser à la fille. Disons plutôt que cette peur est presque viscérale, et je la sens bien mieux que lorsque j'étais face à ma "mère". Je stresse, je sens mes mains devenir moites, pourtant je me retourne vers elle et Dirk. Pour le coup, la jeune fille arrête de parler. Pas Dirk. Parce que Dirk ne me regarde pas.

« Voyons Roxy, tu sais bien que je les préfère un peu plus… musclées !

\- D-Dirk…

\- Quoi ?

\- D'où tu sors cette fille ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi elle me- nous ressemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avons-nous un lien de parenté.

\- L'ectobiologie à fonctionné ! »

Et elle me serre dans ses bras. C'est décidé, je ne comprend officiellement plus rien à ma vie. Et par là j'entends la totalité de ma vie, de A à Z. Si elle est réellement ma mère et Dirk mon père, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas plus âgés ? Pourquoi ne s'inquiètent-ils pas de la Midnight Crew au point de vivre dehors, en plein jour, et à la vue de tous ? Et Dave… Dave est-il réellement mon frère ? Mais alors, pourquoi étais-je amoureuse de mon frère ? Et, surtout, est-ce que je le suis toujours ?Il faudrait que je pense à vérifier ça en rentrant, tout comme m'assurer que John ai bien son cadeau pour lequel je l'ai fais patienter sans fin ou presque. Et John dans tout ça, est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ?

* * *

**Dave**

John est en train de se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps, et je ne peux rien faire pour le réconforter. On a bien essayé, chacun à notre manière, mais ça a juste fait fuir Jade. Rose, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu étais avec un autre gars, pendant que John va mal ? Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fais à John, surtout alors que je sortais avec Jade… J'ai compris, je suis un salaud. Incapable de ses décider entre ses nombreux prétendants. Mais en même temps, pourquoi ils tombent tous amoureux de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fais pour mériter ça, à part me comporter comme un salaud ? Ah mais putain, me faites pas croire qu'en enfermant quelqu'un dans un placard, en volant un baiser à mon meilleur ami et en couchant avec sa sœur, c'est attirant ! Et Rose… Putain, Rose, pourquoi toi ? Tu es celle qui est censée régler tous les conflits, celle qui doit ouvrir les yeux des autres. Et toi, toi, tu es aussi tombée amoureuse de moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas une personne avec qui il faut espérer des choses ?

Je sens des larmes couler derrière mes lunettes, je me tourne pour les essuyer rapidement, ni vu ni connu, sauf que j'avais oublié que Karkat était derrière moi. Il les a vues, mes larmes. Il ne dit pourtant rien et vient doucement m'enlacer. Non Karkat, non, ne fait pas ça, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer devant John, devant toi, devant qui que ce soit. Je veux garder mon masque, laisse-moi tranquille. Je le repousse doucement, il me regarde sans comprendre, je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça. J'ai envie de quitter la pièce, mais je ne peux pas laisser John tout seul avec Karkat. Après tout, la dernière fois, il a dit qu'il allait le bouffer. Et quel genre de pote indigne laisse son best bro en larmes dans un lit d'hôpital pour de stupides problèmes de conscience ? Pas moi. Je me suis juré de ne jamais être comme ça. Alors, même s'il ne peut y avoir que de l'amitié entre John et moi, autant qu'on reste soudés.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers le lit de John, mon éternel air blasé sur la face. Il pleure toujours, enfin des larmes coulent encore de ses yeux, mais je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Y'a pas à dire, je l'aime toujours. Je n'arriverais jamais à me sortir de la tête que je ne l'aime plus, qu'importe ce que l'on pourra en dire. Mais il est avec Rose, et John n'est pas le genre de mec à tromper sa copine. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il la trompe. Rose ne mérite pas ça, même si visiblement elle est avec un autre homme à l'heure actuelle, je suis certain qu'il y a une raison valable. Je viens doucement essuyer les larmes sur les joues de John et il rouvre lentement ses grands yeux bleus. J'aime ses yeux. J'aime son sourire. J'aime sa bouche. J'aime son air idiot. Même ses larmes, je le aime. Je dois vraiment être une horrible personne, de penser ça alors que Jade vient à peine de me donner la gifle du siècle et que ma joue me fait encore souffrir. Mais, comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, je suis un connard. Haïssez-moi, laissez-moi souffrir en silence.

John m'offre l'un de ses sourires, je sens qu'il panse un peu mes plaies. Mais, pourquoi il me sourit ?

« Tu sais, Dave…

\- Non, je sais pas bro.

\- Tu es la première personne que j'ai vue en me réveillant tout à l'heure.

\- Normal.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! :o

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Merci Dave, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

Et il prend ma main dans la sienne. S'il savait tout ce que ça veut dire pour moi, il n'aurait sûrement pas réagit de cette façon. Il aurait sûrement gardées ses distances, avec son fameux "no homo", et pour l'instant je n'ai pas réellement envie de chercher des sens cachés à tout ce que je peux voir et entendre. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais mon cœur n'est plus rien. C'est qu'un tout petit bout de chair qui pendouille je sais pas où dans ma cage thoracique. Je suis perdu, pourtant il faudrait que je me décide rapidement, pour ne faire de mal à personne. Pourquoi, malgré le départ de Jade, je ne suis toujours pas sorti de cette situation merdique ? Je me sens coupable rien qu'en acceptant qu'il me prenne les mains. Je me mords la lèvre, les yeux de John s'élargissent et il lâche une exclamation surprise, posant une main sur ma joue. Son geste me surprend, mais je ne me défile pas.

« Dave… »

Je n'ose pas répondre. Je sais que Karkat est dans un coin et qu'il nous observe du coin de l’œil, mais pour l'instant je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est John. John et ses grands yeux bleus. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Son sourire s'efface, et je le vois essayer de nouveau de se relever. En bon pote, je l'en empêche, encore une fois. Il proteste en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail. Le médecin à dit qu'il ne devait pas se relever, je ne sais pas ce que ça fera s'il lui désobéi. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de tester, il est trop amoché pour ça.

« Dave ! »

Il m'appelle encore. J'adore sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Je veux qu'il le prononce encore, tant pis si ça le vexe. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air décidé à répéter, gonflant les joues comme le petit garçon qu'il est. Je me décide alors à lui répondre, parce qu'il le faut bien à un moment donné.

« C'est mon prénom, ouais ?

\- Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, tu vas saigner… »

Je m'exécute tout de suite, serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose comme ça par contre, mais plutôt à un truc plus romantique, vu comme il me tient les mains, et surtout comme il me regarde. Je me gifle mentalement. Comment je peux penser un truc pareil ? Comment je peux penser un truc pareil alors qu'il sort avec Rose et que Jade vient de me planter ? Peut-être parce que je suis un gros salaud. Ouais, ça doit être ça, je suis un salaud, je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Tu fais bien, John, je ne t'apporterais que des emmerdes et tu le sais bien. Tu viens de le voir avec Jade, à l'instant. Reste sur ton "no homo", il vaut mieux.

Je le vois soudain froncer les sourcils et faire quelques grimaces avec ses yeux, des trucs chelous, et je me demande ce que j'ai fais. Je ne mets pas longtemps à constater que, ouais, j'ai recommencé à pleurer, et là impossible de le cacher. Parce que mes larmes viennent toutes, sans exceptions, de tomber sur le visage de John.

« D-Dave ? C'est à cause de Jade que tu pleures ?

\- Il pleure pas connard, réplique une voix derrière moi. Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Dave c'est pas une tapette comme toi !

\- E-Eww… Je ne suis pas une tapette ! :(

\- Ouais ouais, pourtant tu lui tiens la main là, je rêve pas. »

John retire vivement sa main de la mienne, je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais dû la retenir. Merci Karkat, tu viens de gâcher le moment. Pour une fois que John me faisait espérer, ça me faisait du bien. Il détourne le regard, rougissant un peu sans regarder ni Karkat ni moi.

« N-N-N-No homo !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, évite de trop l'approcher alors. »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Karkat, fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que par hasard, il viendrait de faire une crise de jalousie, là ?

**\- - -**

On a finalement été virés de la chambre, Karkat comme moi, parce que apparemment on faisait trop de bruit et que John devait se reposer. Je regarde Karkat qui rage encore une fois, pour une chose qui m'est inconnue. John sûrement, il adore rager après John. Je regarde ma montre. Comme je le pensais, il est assez tard. Si on ne peut veiller sur John cette nuit, autant rentrer à l'internat dormir. Enfin, j'ai pas la moindre envie de réveiller mon coloc et de provoquer l'une de ses crises de colère s'il est là. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution, même si elle ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

« Karkat ?

\- Quoi ? Y'a putain de quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire que je dois pas répéter à quel point le truc qui vient de se passer entre vous était gay ou-

\- Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? »

Il reste sans voix. Je crois bien qu'il est bloqué, malheureusement pour moi. Je croise les bras, je veux sa réponse. Mais pour l'instant il est en train de buger, comme s'il venait à peine d'assimiler l'information. D'un certain côté, c'est plus que possible. John ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec lui. Aucun humain possédant un minimum d'instinct de survie ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais bon, je commence à connaître Karkat. Il ne me fera rien et, même s'il essaye, je pourrais facilement le maîtriser. Il hausse les épaules.

« Fait comme tu le putain de veux.

\- Mais toi, ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non, mais je peux pas te garantir que j'ai pas putain d'envie de boire ton putain de sang durant la putain de nuit.

\- Ok. Tu verras ce qu'il t'attend si tu essayes. »

On rentre rapidement. Sur le trajet du retour, je ne dis rien. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Soudain, je me sens observé alors je me retourne, pris d'un espèce de spasme. Ok, qui n'a pas d'instinct de survie, maintenant ? Malheureusement, il fait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir parano. Je reprends ma marche, Karkat n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Même pas pour me demander pourquoi j'ai flippé pour rien. Pourtant, dès que nous avons fait quelques mètres, j'entends de nouveau des pas derrière moi. C'est peut-être normal, après tout nous sommes en ville, pourtant là ça ne me rassure pas du tout. On dirait que ces pas nous suivent. Je me retourne une seconde fois, et à son tour Karkat s'arrête, regardant mon manège d'un air intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'on est suivit.

\- Mec, arrête la parano, c'est le soir et on est les seuls dans la rue.

\- Um… »

Je ne suis pas convaincu alors, quand je reprends ma marche, je suis encore plus attentif aux bruits environnants. Il faut croire que Karkat avait raison, je n'entends plus le moindre bruit de pas. J'ai dû halluciner. Bon, autant ne pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. S'il me pense parano, autant qu'il le croit jusqu'au bout. Tant pis pour tout le reste. De toute manière, nous sommes déjà arrivés au portail. Karkat compose le code qu'il connaît par cœur, comme tous les élèves de l'établissement, et j'en profite pour me tourner vers le bout de la ruelle encore visible, la sensation d'être observés étant revenue. Je peux saisir un bref détail qui me trouble. Un type, avec un chapeau, tout en noir, comme les pions, et qui porte un costard. Il est en train de fumer sur le côté de la route, comme s'il ne faisait pas attention à nous. Je sens un long frisson remonter dans mon dos quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Mon cœur bat plus vite et je me tourne rapidement. Heureusement, il ne s'agit que de Karkat.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien. Dépêchons-nous d'entrer. »

Et je passe en premier, demandant à Karkat de se dépêcher, qu'il ne faut pas laisser le portail trop longtemps ouvert. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas trompé avec mon excuse à deux balles, il a l'air encore plus suspicieux. Encore plus quand je ferme le portail derrière nous, vérifiant bien que personne ne peut l'ouvrir sans avoir la clé. Je hasarde un œil du côté de la ruelle, le type à disparu. Ça ne me rassure pas des masses. Mais bon, au moins, dans l'établissement, je retrouve un semblant de sécurité. Karkat va finir par se demander si je ne suis pas bizarre, et il aura bien raison. Je me dirige d'un pas pressé, pressé mais cool, vers les dortoirs. Je veux me fondre dans la masse. Je ne veux pas l'avouer, mais ce type m'a foutu les jetons. Et s'il comptait nous kidnapper ou autre ? Je ne veux même pas y penser. J'arrive avant Karkat devant sa chambre, il arrive un peu plus tard, essoufflé.

« T'as pas idée de marcher aussi putain de vite dans les putain de couloirs.

\- J'avais envie de me coucher vite, je suis crevé.

\- Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras les putain d'excuses à la con ? Dis-le que t'es une putain de tapette qui flippe la nuit de rencontrer des gens qu'elle connaît pas.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresserait.

\- Parce que je pourrais putain de me foutre de ta putain de gueule peut-être ?

\- Bah vas-y, c'est pas déjà ce que t'es en train de faire ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Je suis déçu, c'est la seule répartie que t'as trouvée ?

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule de merde.

\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque.

\- Pour que tu m'enfermes encore dans ton putain de placard ? Hors de putain de question !

\- Je peux pas, c'est loin ma chambre.

\- T'as envie que je te morde ?

\- Qui sait. »

J'ouvre la porte et allume la lumière. La première chose que je vois, c'est que la chambre a été nettoyée de fond en comble et que toute trace de sang a disparue. Ça va être plus pratique que de patauger dans le sang de John quand je dors, même si mine de rien, être enveloppé de son odeur m'aurait aidé à faire de beaux rêves. Karkat ouvre la porte de son armoire pour se planquer derrière alors qu'il se change pour mettre son pyjama crabe. Quel gosse sérieux… Quoique, moi ça me tenterait bien de savoir à quoi ressemble l'anatomie des trolls. Il paraît qu'elle est différente, mais en même temps pareille. Mais, s'ils sont polygames, c'est qu'ils doivent être équipés pour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu putain de regardes, toi ??!

\- Rien. Mais si t'y tiens vraiment, je peux pousser la porte de ton armoire.

\- Dégage !

\- Mais t'as dis que je pouvais dormir dans ta chambre. Alors je reste là. »

Pour appuyer mes propos, j'enlève ma veste et commence à faire de même avec mon tee-shirt. Le troll a fini de se changer, il sort de sa planque. Je vois soudain la tête de Karkat virer au rouge quand il voit ce que je suis en train de faire et il retourne se cacher derrière son armoire.

« Putain, mais remets ton putain de tee-shirt, bordel de merde !

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Pas qu'un peu bordel, c'est quoi ces machins roses que t'as ? On a pas ça nous pourt- MERDE, OUBLIE CE QUE JE PUTAIN DE VIENS DE DIRE !!!

\- C'est des tétons Karkat, et les filles en ont des plus gros.

\- MAIS PUTAIN, TA GUEULE ! JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR PUTAIN, J'AI MEME RIEN ENTENDU. AHAH, TU TE PENSAIS MALIN STRIDER, ET BAH NON, ET PUIS- MRPFH… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, je l'ai plaqué au mur et je l'ai embrassé. Il a essayé de se dégager, mais je lui tenais les mains alors il avait beau se débattre il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Puis, chose inattendue, il a répondu. Moi qui avait juste fait ça pour qu'il se taise et arrête de gueuler, tout d'abord je suis surpris. Mais bien vite je le repousse, et la tête qu'il tire me fait de la peine. Il baisse les oreilles et recule vers son lit. Je ne dis rien, je le regarde se mettre sous la couverture. Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas la tête à remettre ces histoires de cœur sur le tapis. Mine de rien, la claque de Jade a eu son effet. Il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, que je comprenne ce que j'ai fais de travers et pourquoi je l'ai fais. Ce que j'ai fais de travers, je le sais, c'est embrasser John. Mais je pensais être dans mon droit, je ne me souviens plus si je sortais ou pas avec Jade, à ce moment-là. Peut-être pas. Mon tort serait alors autre chose ? Et si ce baiser, c'était juste de la rigolade à ses yeux ? Il ne sortait pas encore avec Rose, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aurait dérangé. Même s'il l'aime vraiment, c'est une certitude, sinon il n'aurait pas pleuré autant à cause de sa journée de merde. Après, c'était peut-être juste la fatigue, mais savoir que Rose était avec un autre mec au lieu d'être auprès de lui, ça l'a fait réagir, c'est sûr.

Je me glisse à mon tour sous la couverture, éteignant la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur du lit. J'en ai un peu assez de ne pas dormir, je me pose trop de questions. Il faut que j'arrête. Maintenant que Jade m'en veux, j'ai intérêt à être convainquant si je compte lui tenir tête. Histoire de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Histoire qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Histoire de poser les choses. Histoire de se remettre ensemble, ou de casser proprement. Qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas à vie, parce que je veux qu'on reste sur une amitié. Je l'aime bien, Jade. Mais pas comme elle le voudrait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle est très belle Jade, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le genre de filles avec qui je pourrais sortir. Pas réellement en tout cas, juste en apparence. Il me manquerait quelque chose comme- Un truc vient de se glisser sous ma couverture, un truc chaud qui ronronne. Je mets un peu de temps avant de réaliser que Karkat vient de me prendre dans ses bras. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Enfin, c'est difficile quand on sait que ce type rêve de planter ses crocs dans ma gorge.

« Dégage.

\- Non.

\- Retourne dans ton lit.

\- Non.

\- Putain, pourquoi ?!

\- Dave…

\- Karkat ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

\- …

\- Je ne le mérite pas, c'est ça…

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Soit honnête au moins.

\- Je suis honnête, je n'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Tu m'as repoussé…

\- En ce moment, je suis un peu perdu voilà tout.

\- A cause de Jade ?

\- A cause de toi surtout. »

Il y a un silence. Il ne sait pas comment prendre ma dernière phrase, je le sens. En même temps, elle n'est pas faite pour avoir un seul sens. J'espère juste qu'il ne verra pas que le second, il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai dit ça. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il a compris la mauvaise chose quand je sens son front s'appuyer doucement contre mon dos. Ce gars est vraiment trop romantique, on dirait une fille. Est-ce que je dois briser ses espoirs tout de suite ou attendre un peu ? Je soupire, je vais attendre. Pas parce que je suis un connard, pas parce que je veux profiter de lui, mais plutôt parce que ses crocs sont dangereusement près de ma nuque. Je me tourne vers lui et le prend dans mes bras. D'abord surpris, je l'entends se mettre à ronronner de plus belle. Je l'entends même murmurer une phrase que j'aurais préférée ne pas entendre de sa part. Mais je suppose qu'il est trop tard, le mal est fait et je ne peux rien y changer.

« Je t'aime, Dave. »


	16. Chapter 16

**???**

Je me grille une cigarette à l'entrée de l'établissement. Il fait nuit, bientôt il y aura une nouvelle réunion sur certains comportements licencieux des élèves. Je suis juste censé m'occuper de la répartition des chambres et des dossiers administratifs, ce genre de choses ne devrait en aucun cas me concerner. Snowman ne devrait même pas avoir à me convoquer, ni même convoquer les autres professeurs. Ils n'ont rien a voir dans le comportement des élèves, que je sache. Mais elle a insisté lourdement. Et bla bla bla que je dois être là parce que la répartition dépend des relations entre élèves, et bla bla bla j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis, et bla bla bla tu es obligé de venir sinon je te vire de ton poste administratif. Or, j'en ai besoin de ce job, et pas qu'un peu, alors oui je suis obligé de venir. Mais là je me fais juste chier, et j'ai bien mieux à faire puisque bon la nuit ne va pas tarder. J'aimerais bien pouvoir profité de ma nuit pour une fois, mais il faut croire que les caprices de Snowman en ont décidés autrement. C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité, je ne pourrais jamais me reposer. Je soupire, regardant le croissant de lune s'élever. Cette nuit, encore, notre chasse va se révéler infructueuse. Pourtant, on sait où habite la vermine, mais avec nos horaires de travail on ne peut pas partir en chasse avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous pénalise en grande partie, sachant que le soir c'est rare que la vermine se balade. "La vermine". Je déteste les appeler comme ça. Je ne comprend pas en quoi ça dérange exactement qu'ils soient un peu différents. On est tous différents après tout. Tous différents ou tous pareils, c'est le même combat, mais si on doit tuer tout le monde parce qu'il est différent... Bon, personnellement, tuer des gens, je m'en fiche un peu, mais je ne comprend pas ce qui intéresse le patron dans ces humains à l'allure ordinaire, ni pourquoi on doit les appeler "vermines". Mais bon, on nous a payés pour ça, on ne va pas tordre du cul pour trois mots dits de travers. On s'en fout. De toute manière, au final, nous serons payés, alors pourquoi faire des manières ?

Je soupire, lâchant ma dernière bouffée de cigarette. C'est bientôt l'heure de la seconde partie de la réunion, je ne pourrais pas chasser ce soir. J'ai prévenue l'équipe, j'espère juste qu'elle saura se débrouiller sans moi. Je fais confiance à mon second, même s'il peut quelques fois être un peu trop sensible pour ce travail. Il sait traiter les choses avec distance et rigueur, et malgré sa nature sensible il adore les couteaux. Il saura prendre les bonnes décisions, j'en suis certain, et s'il ne le fait pas je reviendrais lui taper sur les doigts demain. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que cette fois encore quelqu'un se risque à rester dehors après le couvre-feu, surtout la "vermine". La porte s'ouvre, Snowman a l'air en colère. Je soupire encore, mon croupion de clope toujours dans la bouche. Elle le prend de ma bouche et l'écrase sous son talon.

« C'est bon Spades, la pause est finie.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser finir.

\- Il n'y avait plus rien à finir, sinon cette réunion. »

Je grogne, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle me demande. Je vais me faire chier, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je suis fais pour courir les rues le soir. C'est tout de même plus ludique et amusant de pouvoir tuer, et en plus c'est rémunéré. Quoique, pour la mission que l'on nous a confiée, il suffit juste de capturer. Ça enlève pas mal de plaisir, mon job devient chiant. Même celui de jour, bien qu'il soit stratégique, commence à me bouffer la vie. Surtout la vie nocturne que j'adore avoir en temps normal. La directrice croise les bras, elle attend que je bouge. Rien que pour l'agacer je reste droit, comme un piquet. Pour ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle mériterait que je prenne tout mon temps.

« Je sais que courir les rues te tiens à cœur, mais ce soir oublie un peu ton habit noir il y a plus important.

\- Comme quoi ? Des gamineries niaises d'élèves ? Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Ça te concerne Spades, il y a eu des changements de chambres et les Ampora ont porté plainte contre un élève.

\- Les Ampora ?

\- Pfff… Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié QUI ils sont.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu devrais écouter.

\- Je m'en contre-fous.

\- C'est la personne qui a agressé l'humain que tu aimes bien.

\- Je m'en- Hum ?

\- Le Egbert. Il semble lui avoir rendus ses coups, Eridan Ampora est à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle et il est très amoché.

\- Je suppose que c'est de ça qu'on va parler ?

\- En partie.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas c'est bon je peux me barrer.

\- SPADES !

\- Quoi encore.

\- Tu restes ici. On a pas fini.

\- Si, je connais tout le contenu de la réunion. On va encore parler des Ampora. J'en ai marre qu'on perde notre temps à parler des Ampora. On a mieux à faire, bordel !

\- Toi peut-être, mais la réputation de mon établissement en dépend.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu n'accepterais pas de perdre ton job ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Je te mets face à la réalité des choses, Spades, vu que tu refuses de m'écouter quand je te parle poliment.

\- J'écoute alors. Mais pas pour longtemps. Si ça dure plus de cinq pauvres minutes, je me barre, te voilà prévenue.

\- Je me ferais une joie de te virer.

\- Tu ne peux te passer de moi.

\- Faux.

\- Bon, explique.

\- Les Ampora ont juste à lever le petit doigt pour fermer l'établissement, et donc en virer tout le personnel. Vu que John Egbert a envoyé le benjamin des leurs à l'hôpital, ils vont porter plainte et réclamer l'équité. Or, nous n'avons pas vraiment les capacités de nous opposer à cette famille, sauf si d'autres s'y opposent. Il faudrait donc rallier les autres highbloods à notre cause, et je compte sur toi pour se faire.

\- C'est bon, fini ?

\- J'ai dis que j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Répète encore cette phrase magnifique.

\- J'ai. Besoin. De. Toi.

\- Parfait. Mais c'est la merde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sais-tu que la Serket et la Peixes nous détestent un peu pour ce que nous leur avons fait ?

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Meenah et Vriska. On a empêchée la Serket d'être avec sa moirail puisqu'elle lui faisait du mal, et on a interdit le trident de la Peixes pour qu'elle ne blesse personne. Si on veut les avoir dans la poche, il faut rectifier ça.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Laisse-moi partir. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Seulement si tu me donnes la solution.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu, je suis pressé pour l'instant. »

Le portable vibra dans ma poche. Bien. Pile au bon moment. Voilà ce qui fait réellement penser que je suis un homme occupé. Snowman soupira avant de me demander de partir d'un geste de la main exaspéré. J'ai gagnée la bataille et, en plus de ça, je vais bien l'ennuyer parce que sans moi elle ne pourra avancer efficacement durant sa réunion de pacotille. Peut-être que d'autres personnes combleront mes idées, mais personne n'aura jamais la même que moi. Oui, c'est impossible que d'autres personnes arrivent à la même conclusion que moi. Je disparus dans la brume matinale de la rue. Il était encore tôt, très tôt. La Midnight Crew venait sûrement de finir sa chasse. Je sortis mon téléphone et lut rapidement le rapport pondu par Diamond Droog. Cette soirée n'aura pas été pénible pour rien, ce message est le plus joyeux que j'ai lu depuis le début de la chasse.

« Rapport quotidien : Badinage habituel dans les ruelles. Pris en flagrant délit de fuite au sortir d'une maison. Vermine appréhendée. Fin. »

Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. La journée de demain promettait d'être merveilleuse. Pour une fois, je pourrais dormir ce soir.

* * *

**Dave**

Je me rend compte que, avec cette personne ronronnante semblable à un petit chat contre moi, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Pas que j'aime particulièrement les chats, mais savoir que cette personne a déjà tenté de me sauter à la gorge pour boire mon sang, c'est assez dérangeant. Et s'il comptait recommencer, je fais quoi moi ? Il faut que je sois sur mes gardes, et pour ça il faut pas que je dorme. Si je dors, qui me dit qu'il n'en profitera pas pour me sauter dessus et s'abreuver de mon sang ? Je sens ses ronronnements devenir de moins en moins forts, comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à vraiment s'endormir. S'il s'endort vraiment, je le ramènerais dans son lit. C'était tellement la pire idée que j'ai jamais eue de ma vie, je suis en train de regretter. Je me ferais pas buter, mais seulement si je dors pas. Je sais pas si c'est mieux ça, où que je risque de me faire planter en entrant dans ma chambre. Parce que autant, ce n'est pas sûr que mon collègue de chambre, appelons-le Caliborn j'en ai marre de l'appeler "camarade de chambre", autant pour Karkat c'est une certitude. Il est collé à moi et il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de ma nuque. Il n'a qu'à y planter les crocs, s'il le souhaite, et je n'en ai pas la moindre petite envie. Je le sens soudain bouger et, par réflexe, je lui attrape les poignets et le plaque contre le matelas. Il pousse une petite plainte étouffée comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et, malgré l'obscurité, je peux sentir son regard effrayé se poser sur moi. Youpi, c'est encore moi le monstre-salaud-avide-opportuniste-connard-chieur de l'histoire. Dois-je rappeler que c'est lui qui s'est invité dans mon lit et qu'il a déjà essayé de me bouffer ? Je crois que c'est pas nécessaire, c'est moi le profiteur, je le vois bien dans ses yeux.

« Qu-

\- T'as essayé de me sauter dessus, pas vrai ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi je putain de ferais ça ?! J'étais en train de putain de dormir et là tu… Tu… »

Ça y est, il réalise enfin qu'il ne peut plus rien faire parce que je suis là, bien réveillé, et que sa tentative pour me sauter à la gorge a échouée. Pourtant, il me regarde toujours de ses grands yeux de chats qui pourraient presque briller dans l'obscurité tant je les vois bien. Soudain, j'entends un bruit qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Pas du tout du tout. Karkat est en train de pleurer, et je l'entends. Qu'est-ce que je disais à l'instant ? Ah, oui, je suis le connard. Eh bah ouais, le connard fait pleurer la demoiselle en détresse… et surtout très avide de sang. Pourtant, quand il se met à parler, entre deux sanglots, ce n'est pas cette impression que j'ai mais une autre qui me rend bizarre.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vas-y, je ne résisterais pas…

\- Uh ?

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne veux pas dire, si tu veux le faire vas-y. Mais s'il te plaît, soit doux…

\- Euh. »

Je le sens écarter les jambes mais je ne pensais toujours pas qu'il allait interpréter mes gestes de cette manière. Je voulais juste qu'il ne me saute pas à la gorge, pas le sauter directement. Je sors d'une rupture avec Jade, il ne peut pas me demander de faire ça alors que je peux encore tout arranger avec elle. Ça me causerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose de céder à ce genre de pulsions. Pourtant, je ne l'admettrais sûrement pas à voix haute, mais j'ai toujours été curieux de l'anatomie des trolls. Malgré moi, mon regard glisse sur lui. Je commence à m'habituer un peu à l'obscurité, je distingue pas mal de choses, comme les petites larmes rouges qui perlent au coin des yeux de Karkat ou encore ses oreilles baissées comme s'il était prêt à tout accepter. J'avale difficilement ma salive. J'ai toujours préféré les hommes aux femmes dans ma vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner avec Jade. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. Elle ne doit pas être malheureuse, elle mérite le bonheur comme tout le monde. Alors, je relâche les poignets de Karkat et me tourne de nouveau face au mur, lui tournant le dos. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je prends la parole.

« Retourne dans ton lit.

\- M-Mais…

\- Retourne dans ton lit.

\- Je t'aime. »

Je ne répond pas. Trop de choses se passent dans ma tête en ce moment, et le fait que Karkat me dise ces mots ne fait qu'enfoncer le clou. J'avais simplement envie d'avoir une vie normale, avec une vie amoureuse normale. Pourquoi ça tourne toujours au désastre alors que j'aimerais être chanceux ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal dans ma vie pour mériter toute cette merde ? Sûrement pas. Rose dirait que c'est une question de superstitions et de hasards, John accuserait une personne en disant qu'elle voulait me faire une blague et Jade… Jade… Jade dirait qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de hasard, que je l'ai réellement trompée, avec son frère, et que la vérité est sortie le jour de son anniversaire. On a tous gâché l'anniversaire de John. Bravo les gars, on est des chefs. Maintenant il ne va plus jamais vouloir qu'on fête son anniversaire entre potes. Une belle bande de boulets, voilà ce que nous sommes. Karkat quitte le lit face à mon silence et se dirige lentement vers son lit. Je l'entends traîner des pieds sur le sol avant d'aller se réfugier sous sa couverture et là je l'entends pleurer. Je me sens encore plus mal pour ce que j'ai fais et je n'ai à cet instant que l'envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Mais ce n'est pas cool. Cette action ne ferait plus de moi le type ironiquement cool que j'ai toujours été. Non, plutôt le gars qui essaye de panser le cœur blessé de quelqu'un d'autre malgré le sien qui est en morceaux. Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas… Ah, si seulement Rose était là, elle aurait pu m'aider, pas de doutes là-dessus.

* * *

**Rose**

Ectobiologie terminée. Cela fait extrêmement bizarre de se voir nous-même bébé, mais encore plus de voir un bébé qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la personne que l'on aime. Ou du moins, que l'on a aimé. Je me sens un peu honteuse vis-à-vis de John, j'aurais dû être plus honnête avec lui, lui expliquer moi-même plutôt que de laisser Dave lui parler. Il a dû être anéanti par cette révélation, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une conviction quelque peu obscure et qu'il sera nécessaire, plus tard, que je leur explique ce qu'il en est vraiment, à tous. Je n'ai pas déprimé parce que Dave m'a rejetée, aussi violemment qu'il l'eut fait, mais plutôt parce que, du même coup, j'ai surprise une conversation entre "ma" Mom et le "Bro" de Dave. Une discussion, ma foi, très intéressante, et que je me suis fait une joie d'éplucher dans les moindres détails. Ma mère confiait ses doutes par rapport à mon éducation, expliquant du même fait qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma mère. De l'autre côté, le Bro de Dave recherchait une information et il avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point. "Doit-on leur dire qu'ils sont frère et sœur, maintenant qu'ils vont se côtoyer tous les jours ?" Ma mère ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle refusait le fait de me le dire, me désignant comme une chose fragile qui allait se briser dès que la nouvelle aurait frappé. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, j'avais bien craqué, mais plus parce qu'ils avaient fait durer ce mystère et que, du même coup, mes sentiments à son égard avaient eu le temps de se développer. Je lui en veux. Je pense que je lui en voudrais toujours de ne jamais rien m'avoir dit. Me rendre compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon frère sans le savoir m'a permis de me remettre en question, même si la façon de l'être avait été très violente (pour ne pas dire que je refusais carrément de le voir) et que je me pose encore beaucoup de questions. Je pense être toujours perdue, c'est triste… Est-ce que c'est normal d'en pincer pour son frère ? Pourquoi on me l'a caché tout ce temps ? Et aussi, pourquoi nous n'avons pas le même nom de famille ? Beaucoup de mystères restent entiers malgré toutes mes découvertes. Je n'ai malheureusement réussi qu'à prouver que Dave est bel et bien mon frère. J'ai beau me voiler la face, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Je dis au-revoir à mes véritables parents sur le pas de la porte. Je tourne les talons avant de me rendre compte que quelqu'un me retient par la main. Je me retourne, il s'agit de Dirk. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'indique qu'il fait nuit. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié cette histoire de Midnight Crew. Je soutiens que je n'aurais pas dû, le "Midnight" indique clairement que c'est à cette heure-ci qu'ils arpentent les rues le plus activement. Il faut donc être le plus prudents une fois la nuit tombée. Il demande à me raccompagner, j'accepte son aide avec joie, soulagée malgré moi d'être avec quelqu'un. Il ne semble pas tranquille, comme moi en vérité. A chaque pas que nous faisons, je ne fais que me tourner pour sonder les environs comme une paranoïaque. Dirk le montre moins, mais lui aussi est aux aguets. La preuve en est qu'il fut le premier à repérer l'ombre suspecte qui était en train de nous suivre. Il s'est raidit et m'a faite passer devant lui. D'une curiosité maladive propre à l'espèce humaine, je me suis retournée pour voir. Bien mal m'en pris, j'ai été surprise de croiser le regard d'un homme en costard, tout de noir vêtu, avec un chapeau melon et des bottes de cuir. Oui, j'ai remarquées les chaussures, on les entendaient couiner lorsqu'il marchait, bien qu'il fut à l'arrêt lorsque nous le regardions. Un air nonchalant est placardé sur son visage et même s'il est assez loin de nous, je le vois très distinctement sortir un couteau de sa poche pour jouer avec. S'il comptait nous faire peur, il avait eu sur moi l'effet escompté. J'ai entamée une marche affeusement rapide, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois devant la porte blindée pour vérifier que Dirk était toujours derrière moi. Il était toujours là et il poka mon front avec son index et son majeur, ce qui eu pour effet de me détendre un peu mais aussi de me faire reculer. J'allais protester, mais il fut plus rapide.

« Fait attention à toi. Petite tête.

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas- »

Trop tard, il venait de disparaître dans la nuit, sans laisser la moindre trace de sa venue. L'homme aux bottes de cuir aussi était parti, je ne le voyait plus. C'est triste à dire, mais j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'ai pas suivit Dirk. Non pas qu'il avait l'air mal intentionné avec son couteau, mais j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Aussi, c'est dans cette optique que j'allais me réfugier dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester dehors, et surtout pas si un type aussi louche se baladait dehors. J'espère vraiment que Dirk est bien rentré chez lui, je devrais lui envoyer un message avant que-

« Rose ? »

Face à moi se tient Jade. Elle a les yeux rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mais si c'est moi la source du problème alors autant que j'évite. Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de condamnable, sinon être surprise au téléphone alors que je me trouvais chez mon père ectobiologique, ce qui a dû rendre John jaloux et très mal. Je m'en veux pour ça, il faudrait vraiment que je vois pour m'expliquer, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte quoi que cela soit venant de moi, maintenant. Jade vient me prendre elle-même dans ses bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer en la voyant dans cet état. Pourtant, ce qu'elle dit juste après à le mérite de m'intriguer.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, John était super inquiet… Où tu étais ?

\- Je… Eh bien…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… A cause de nous tous, John a eu le pire anniversaire de sa vie…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu étais chez un garçon, j'ai quitté Dave à cause de lui, il est à l'hôpital, en piteux état, et il ne sait lui-même pas pourquoi…

\- Je, Jade, je n'étais pas chez un- Quoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a choquée le plus dans ce que je t'ai dis ? Je sais que toi aussi, tu étais amoureuse de Dave.

\- J-Je… Je… »

Oui, littéralement, je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je me suis dégagée de ses bras et suis partie en courant vers le portail. J'ai entendus ses pleurs résonner dans la nuit encore pleine, mais là tout de suite j'avais un autre problème. Et ce problème s'appelait John. Malgré l'avertissement de Dirk, malgré ma peur de retomber sur des gens peu scrupuleux à mon égard, je devais aller à l'hôpital. Je voulais le voir, au moins pour m'expliquer. Ce fut ma seule erreur de jugement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !  
> Comment ça j'ai du retard ?  
> Croyez-moi, j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais j'ai été pas mal perturbée en ce moment et j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil alors, quand il vient, je dors longtemps ^^  
> Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël, voici mon petit cadeau. Je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D  
> Bonne lecture !

**John**

C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Dave et Jade sont séparés parce que Dave m'a embrassé, Rose est amoureuse de Dave et si elle apprend que je l'ai embrassé elle ne voudra plus me parler non plus. Je sens de nouveau ma vision se brouiller, décidément ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qui j'ouvrirais mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Ni même cette fois-ci que j'aurais réellement un anniversaire. Moi qui pensais que ça changerais, parce que je suis loin de mon père et avec des amis, mais il faut croire que la chance n'est pas avec moi. Elle ne sera jamais avec moi, parce que je suis un gros nul qui rate tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je me serais encore lamenté longtemps si mon pda n'avait pas vibré. Plusieurs fois. Je m'attendais à passer la nuit à pleurer, le comble pour mon anniversaire, quand lorsque je vis qui m'avait répondu, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Rose. Rose venait de m'envoyer un message. Soudain, je ne savais plus si je devais me sentir joyeux ou triste. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait une parade, peut-être qu'elle saurait me convaincre que ce que je crois est faux. Même si ça ne l'est peut-être pas, je ne voudrais que la croire. Parce que je l'aime, de plus en plus malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester ectoBiologist [EB].

TT : Hi John.  
TT : Je sais qu'après tout ce que tu as dû entendre tout à l'heure, tu ne voudras certainement plus me parler.  
TT : Mais je tenais à t'expliquer la raison de tout ceci.  
TT : En face.  
TT : Malheureusement, les infirmiers refusent de me laisser entrer.  
TT : Dis-moi si tu veux savoir tout de suite, par écrit, que je t'appelle, ou attendre demain, l'heure des visites, pour savoir.  
TT : Je te promets d'être brève.  
TT : Libre à toi de me croire ou non, je ne t'imposerais pas de rester avec moi.  
TT : Surtout si je t'ai brisé le cœur.  
TT : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.  
EB : je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi.  
EB : monte vite, je t'attends.  
TT : …  
EB : :o ?  
TT : Explique-moi comment et j'arrive.  
EB : sonne ! :B  
TT : Mais ils m'ont dit non.  
EB : je vais dire au médecin que tu étais occupée et que comme c'est mon anniversaire je veux absolument te voir !

Un médecin entre dans ma chambre pile à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas si je dois ça à la chance ou à autre chose, mais je lui souris. Il me demande si tout va bien, j'acquiesce du chef pour lui dire que oui, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux mais dont il doit douter en voyant mes yeux rouges tout gonflés. Il faut dire que j'ai bien dû passer une heure à pleurer, si ce n'est pas plus. Et puis, c'est lui qui a virés Dave et Karkat, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il m'accordera la visite même à cette heure aussi tardive. Je sens de nouveau mon téléphone vibrer, Rose a dû me répondre, je lui parlerais plus tard.

« Excusez-moi.

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai une amie, enfin c'est plutôt ma petite-amie, qui attend dehors, est-ce qu'elle peut entrer ?

\- Normalement non, les visites ne sont pas acceptées après 19h.

\- Mais elle ne pouvait pas être là plus tôt, c'est mon anniversaire, elle voulait me le souhaiter.

\- …

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Bon, je vais faire une exception pour cette fois, mais c'est parce que c'est votre anniversaire.

\- Merci Docteur.

\- Pas de quoi, profite-en bien. »

Il ébouriffe doucement mes cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant derrière lui pour m'éviter les commérages des personnes présentes dans le couloir. Les infirmières de garde sûrement. J'attrape de nouveau mon portable, un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres en voyant le petit conseil amical de Rose. Dommage que cela soit trop tard, j'aurais adoré discuter encore un peu avec elle par téléphone. Nos deux couleurs, ensemble, sont super jolies.

TT : Tu devrais te reposer plutôt.  
EB : c'est bon, sonne une nouvelle fois ! :D  
TT : *Soupir*  
TT : Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux ?  
EB : héhéhé ! :B

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester ectoBiologist [EB].

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier en me détaillant avant que mon état ne l'inquiète vraiment. Je la vis mettre les mains devant sa bouche, visiblement catastrophée, et elle allait s'apprêter à proférer des excuses. Je ne les ai pas vraiment entendues parce que je l'ai arrêtée en plein milieu de sa tirade pour lui demander un câlin. Elle a hésité un tout petit peu avant de s'approcher et de m'en faire un. Je sentais dans ses gestes qu'elle avait peur de me faire mal. Mais la tenir dans mes bras me faisait plus de bien que de mal, je me devais de l'admettre. Par contre, je sens un truc humide tomber sur mon épaule, je comprends qu'elle pleure. C'est moi qui devrait pleurer, pas elle. Je suis tellement content de la revoir, une journée complète c'est trop… J'espère qu'elle pense la même chose, que je lui ai manqué… Au moins un peu ? Je soupire, me décollant un peu d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle sursaute, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai compris qu'elle pleure. Elle m'offre un faible sourire et j'entends ses lèvres proférer de nombreuses nouvelles excuses. Stop Rose, arrête de t'excuser, je suis heureux que tu sois là, tu illumines cette journée qui a pour l'instant été si sombre… Je viens tout doucement lui voler un baiser par lequel elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, se stoppant dans sa tirade. Je la regarde virer un peu au rouge, le sourire me faisant trois fois le tour de la tête.

« John, ce n'est pas drôle, je suis en train de m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour toi aujourd'hui et-

\- Mais tu es là.

\- Hum ?

\- Maintenant tu es là, et tu brilles ! :B

\- Je… brille ?

\- Oui, les meilleures choses d'une journée se font toujours attendre, je suis contente que tu sois là ! Tu m'avais dis que tu viendrais, et tu es venue.

\- Peut-être… Veux-tu dire que tu n'as pas entendues mes excuses ?

\- Quelles excuses ?

\- De la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas avec vous aujourd'hui et pourquoi, quand tu m'as appelée, j'étais avec un garçon.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu es pardonnée !

\- John.

\- Rose ?

\- Il faut vraiment que tu saches.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que à cause de moi tu ne veux plus parler à Dave.

\- … Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le fait que je ne comprends rien et que je ne sais rien ? Je m'en fiche de savoir, voilà tout, tant que je suis avec ma petite-amie tout me va. Je te pardonne, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- John…

\- Pourquoi tu veux plus ? Tu veux retourner le couteau dans la plaie c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois savoir que si j'aime Dave, ce n'est pas de la manière dont tu le penses.

\- Quoi ? :o

\- Dave est mon frère John. Donc oui, je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas le même amour que pour toi.

\- ... »

Son… frère ? Mais alors, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Il n'est pas au courant lui-même ou il a décidé de faire de l'ironie ? Même dans les moments comme ça ? Je crois que Rose semble s'inquiéter en voyant ma tête. C'est vrai que ça doit être un sacré mélange d'incompréhension et de grimace bizarre. Elle finit par s'approcher, mon esprit est toujours en train de digérer l'information et la chose la plus intelligente que j'arrive à produire, c'est de lui pincer doucement le nez. Elle rigole. J'adore son rire. Je me dis que je réfléchirais à ça plus tard parce que bluh bluh, là mon cerveau n'est pas apte à bien réagir. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui a été une journée plutôt agitée.

Elle a fini de rire, elle reprend un air plus posé, plus sérieux.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais absente aujourd'hui.

\- Ew ?

\- Le fait que Dave soit mon frère, je n'avais pas d'autres dates auxquelles je pouvais contacter… Hum… Mon père.

\- Ton père ? Mais il avait l'air jeune pourtant…

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais je suppose que tu le sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton pseudo pesterchum, "ectobiologist", tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- …

\- Non ?

\- … Non… »

Elle fronce les sourcils, dubitative. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne choisirait pas un pseudo comme ça sans savoir ce que ça veut dire, mais moi j'ai mes raisons de l'avoir fait, qu'elle le sache ou non d'ailleurs. Je sens à son visage qu'elle semble vouloir me demander pourquoi mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'as pas finie ton histoire !

\- Si tu ne sais rien de l'ectobiologie, cela va m'être long et fastidieux. Veux-tu réellement que je t'explique ? »

Je grimace un peu, les explications longues, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça puisque dans la plupart des cas je ne retiens pas tout. Soit parce que je ne comprend pas et que ça m'agace, soit parce que je décroche au bout d'un moment. En même temps, quand c'est long, c'est dur de rester concentré… Je viens cependant glisser ma main dans la sienne et je regarde ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Je l'aime, je la suivrais au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais puisqu'elle a commencée son explication, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Je hoche positivement la tête. Je vais l'écouter du début à la fin, tant pis si cela me coûte, je veux comprendre. Même si je ne comprendrais sûrement pas tout, je peux au moins essayer. Elle se racle la gorge et je me prépare à l'écouter. La personne que j'ai entendue au téléphone ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans que nous. Comment elle aurait pu avoir Dave et Rose en seulement deux ans ? Ils ont eue une croissance accélérée ? Et sans se connaître en plus ? C'est vraiment super bizarre, j'espère qu'il y a mieux comme explication.

« Alors, pour commencer, connais-tu ce que l'on appelle l'empreinte paradoxale ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle parce que ça ressemblait aux fantômes dans Ghostbusters, c'était tout gluant et vert.

\- Bon, ça me fera ça de moins à expliquer. Sache que cette empreinte possède l'ADN de la personne ciblée peut-être même à l'insu de la personne elle-même. Jusque là, tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui ! :B

\- En récupérant deux empreintes paradoxales et en les fusionnant grâce à la machine ectobiologique, on obtient deux bébés conçus à partir des deux empreintes, celle de la mère et celle du père des deux enfants. C'est toujours ok ?

\- Je crois ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque pour comprendre ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un exemple ?

\- Si, je peux prendre par exemple toi et moi. Notre ADN a été connecté dans la machine et, admettons, deux enfants sortent de la machine grâce au mélange de nos deux ADN respectifs.

\- Oh, la fille s'appellera Casey, comme dans _Con Air_ !

\- Si tu le souhaites. Appelons le garçon Harry dans ce cas. Ces deux enfants seront renvoyés dans le passé pour y grandir incognito, le plus souvent séparés et aux mains de personnes aux courant de l'histoire. Ainsi, Casey et Harry ne sauront peut-être jamais qu'ils sont frère et sœur ectobiologiques.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est triste ! :(

\- Parce que la machine n'en est encore qu'au stade de prototype et qu'elle doit pour l'instant rester secrète. Je t'en parle parce que je te fais confiance.

\- Compte sur moi !

\- C'est aussi une alternative pour les couples homosexuels qui ne peuvent concevoir. Enfin, c'était le but initial, mais visiblement l'expérience va plus loin que l'espace spacio-temporel dans lequel nous nous situons, nous pouvons avoir le même âge que nos parents et, pourquoi pas, nous entendre avec eux comme si nous étions tous des amis et non des parents-enfants. Cela risque d'engendrer moins de tensions et d'écart intergénérationnel.

\- Ew…

\- Je t'ai perdu ?

\- Non, je me demandais juste, comment on sait ça ?

\- John.

\- Rose ?

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Ont-ils, pour toi, une couleur habituelle ?

\- Bah, oui ?

\- Non, le violet est un pigment ectobiologique, tout comme le orange ou encore le rose. Mes parents aussi ont été conçus par ectobiologie, d'où nos pigments différents des "normaux". Nous sommes appelés mutants, John.

\- Mutants ?

\- Oui, et des gens nous recherchent. Nous en ignorons la raison mais ils s'en sont déjà pris à des mutants de l'établissement scolaire. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir l'internat et qu'ils ne sortent que la nuit.

\- Wow, Rose, calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici et… Jeez, ça fait tellement d'informations d'un seul coup. Comment tu fais toi, ça ne te fatigue pas de réfléchir autant ?

\- Jamais. Il faut toujours tenter de savoir et éclaircir les points sombres.

\- A partir de maintenant, je vais t'appeler luciole ! :B

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu n'aimes pas les choses obscures -sauf tes dieux à tentacules bizarres là- et tu veux "éclaircir les points sombres", ça te va bien luciole. »

Elle rit de nouveau. Je crois que, dans ma vie, je ne me lasserais jamais de son rire. Nous avons continué de discuter pendant un petit moment, autant sur des choses banales que sur des choses qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. Je ne me souviens plus très bien du moment où je me suis endormi dans ses bras, mais je crois que Rose est partie durant ma sieste. Un infirmier à dû la rappeler à l'ordre. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas censée rester la nuit, même si j'aurais adoré. J'espère qu'elle est bien rentrée, avec ce qu'elle m'a dit par rapport aux gens qui recherchent ceux avec des yeux bizarres, je m'inquiète un peu. Je me demande bien de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Dave, n'empêche… Ah, si seulement mon téléphone avait encore de la batterie…

* * *

  **Dave**

Je n'ai pas dormi. Ok, ça ne veut rien dire. Je n'ai pas _essayé_ de dormir. Parce que Karkat non plus n'a pas dormi. Mais aussi parce que c'est ma faute s'il a sangloté la plupart de la nuit. Plus d'une fois, j'ai été tenté de le rejoindre pour le rassurer, mais le masque devait rester en place. Si j'étais gentil avec tout le monde, ça n'allait pas bien se passer pour moi, je le savais. Je deviendrais de nouveau le mec que tout le monde déteste. Non pas parce que c'est un connard, quoique, mais parce que ça ferait le mec qui n'est même pas chamboulé par la rupture avec sa copine et qui attend la première occasion pour se caser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que je ne peux pas me débrouiller si je ne suis pas en couple. Je veux leur prouver que je peux rester droit et fier, seul, sans avoir besoin de personne. On aura beau dire que Jade méritait mieux, c'est la vérité d'ailleurs, je ne mérite pas John non plus, ni Rose. Même pas Terezi et encore moins Karkat. Alors pourquoi il veut rester avec moi ? Pourquoi il s'obstine à vouloir rester près de moi alors que sa Terezi l'attend ? Retourne avec elle, elle te mérite bien plus que moi. J'ai été con d'avoir un instant pensé te la piquer, vous vous aimez, courrez dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le putain de champ de fleurs dans votre tête. Au moins, ça fera des gens heureux, ça changera pour une fois. Je dis ça, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si vide. Il manque un truc à ma vie, c'est ça ?

« Dave..? »

Je reste toujours silencieux, de peur qu'il arrive à entendre dans ma voix que je suis en train de pleurer en silence. Je l'entends qui se rapproche de mon lit en voyant que je ne réagis pas. Vas-y Karkat, fais-toi plaisir, vient planter tes crocs dans ma chair, je m'en fiche à présent. J'ai décidé, mes bonnes manières ont rompu, si tu veux rester quand même, je tenterais de prendre soin de toi autant que je le peux. Il répète une autre fois mon nom, la voix tremblante, et je retiens mon envie de lui répondre. C'est à lui de décider, pas à moi. Il avance encore d'un pas vers le lit de John, répétant une nouvelle fois mon nom. Je ferme les yeux, prostré dans le silence. S'il te plaît Karkat, sauve-moi.

Il grogne doucement.

« Ok, t'as raison, j'arrête de te putain de faire chier. »

J'entends, peu de temps après, la porte qui claque et c'est par automatisme que je me lève pour l'appeler. Mais c'est trop tard déjà, les sanglots que j'entendais derrière la porte ne sont plus là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je cours le rattraper, au risque de me prendre tout plein d'insultes de sa part comme des autres qui vont penser que je n'ai aucune morale ou alors que je reste ici et que je tente de renouer avec Jade demain ? Qu'est-ce que je préfère ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Karkat ? Pour qui je ressens vraiment de l'amour... Est-ce que c'est John ? Karkat ? Jade ? ...Rose ? Je ne sais pas putain, je ne saurais sûrement jamais si je ne fais rien, il faut que je sorte dans ce couloir, il faut que je rattrape Karkat. Lui, il saura me dire... Je pousse doucement la poignée. Le couloir est vide et sombre, peu engageant. Est-ce que j'y vais vraiment ?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, je me précipite dans la direction où j'ai entendus ses pas tout à l'heure. Je l'appelle en même temps avant de me rendre compte que ce n'est plus trop possible étant donné que je suis dans un dortoir, qu'il doit être très tard, que tout le monde doit dormir, et que si je croise un surveillant ça va être la merde. Heureusement que j'ai gardées mes lunettes, je me sentirais mal sinon.

Au détour d'un couloir, soudain, je m'arrête. Un drôle de bruit parvient à mes oreilles. Un bruit de succion. Je vois mal à cause de l'obscurité, mais lorsque le troll responsable de ce bordel tourne ses yeux injectés de sang sur moi, mon sang se glace. Je la reconnais, elle est dans ma classe. Je ne sais plus son nom, mais rien que de la voir essuyer sa bouche en me regardant ne me rassure pas des masses. Je m'apprête à me défendre, me préparant mentalement à un assaut de sa part. Il faut dire que je l'ai visiblement surprise dans quelque chose qui semble bien être une routine quotidienne chez elle. Je ne baisse pourtant pas les yeux. Les baisser, ça serait ma mort. Je me permets même de lancer une petite pique ironique, même si je pense que ça ne la fera pas rire. Pour tout dire, je m'en fous, je devais la faire celle-là.

« Oh, bon appétit. Je ne fais que passer, vous auriez vu un type courir ?

\- ...

\- Uh ?

\- Ne répète pas ce que tu viens de voir.

\- Wow, c'est quoi mon intérêt ? Tu vas me sauter dessus aussi ?

\- Ne le répète pas. C'est tout. »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la fille avait avalés les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient à une vitesse prodigieuse. Je crois que j'ai même sursauté. Je ne l'ai pas vue approcher. J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive, la créature reniflant doucement mon cou comme pour vérifier que mon sang semble avoir bon goût, sans pour autant y toucher. Soudain, je la vis faire un mouvement en arrière. Elle me poussa fort pour que je tombe et je fus obligé de me plier à ses désirs, tombant au sol comme une poupée de chiffons désarticulée. Le temps que je relève la tête pour balancer une autre vanne sur le fait que j'avais le cul par terre, elle avait déjà disparu, emportant sa victime avec elle. J'ai décidé de rester sur le sol, malgré le fait que ça ne fasse pas si cool que ça, mais voir une nana boire du sang -humain je crois en plus- dans un des couloirs de l'établissement, ça fait quand même un peu flipper. Je croyais qu'on étaient en sécurité ici, alors comment elle a pu faire un repas complet sans que personne ne la surprenne jamais ? Le fil de mes pensées est interrompu par des pas dans mon dos. Je ne veux pas me retourner, j'ai eues assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Là, tout de suite, ce qui me rassurerait, ça serait de tomber sur un pion qui fait sa ronde, et encore je suis pas sûr que ça m'irait parce qu'il me demanderait ce que je fous ici. Mais c'est une autre voix que j'entends, une voix qui fait rater un battement à mon coeur qui suit déjà un rythme endiablé. Une voix que j'espérais entendre sans pour autant imaginer que ça se produirait. Surtout maintenant, là, tout de suite.

« D-Dave ? »

Je me lève, observe le visage de Karkat dans la pénombre. Je m'approche de lui, il ne recule pas, et je viens le prendre dans mes bras. D'abord surpris, le troll finit par me rendre mon étreinte. Je le regarde de nouveau, je vois que ses yeux sont inondés de larmes. Et la seule envie que j'ai, à cet instant précis, je l'exécute sur un coup de tête. Au diable mes principes, est-ce que j'en ai déjà eus d'ailleurs ? Je pense pas. Je me penche un peu pour être à sa hauteur et je l'embrasse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se racle la gorge*  
> Aloooors...  
> Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre contient un **LEMON**.  
>  Si vous n'êtes pas trop fans, je vous conseille très fortement de sauter le chapitre, vous ne raterez rien d'important.  
> Si, en revanche, vous n'avez rien contre ça, sachez que pour moi les trolls possèdent les deux sexes, à la différence près qu'ils possèdent un "tentabulge". Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous conseille d'aller voir du NSFW, loin de moi l'idée de vous faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle trollienne xD

**Karkat**

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dave était assit en plein milieu du couloir, il n'avait pas trop l'air en forme. Je... Est-ce que ça serait ma putain de faute ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je l'ai vu se relever en se tournant vers moi. Malgré ses lunettes, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Moi qui m'étais réfugié quelques minutes dans ce placard pour y pleurer avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour arrêter et sortir, la vue de Dave me faisait remonter les larmes aux yeux. Quand il me prit dans ses bras, je ne résistais pas, bien au contraire, et les larmes roulèrent de nouveau, d'elles-mêmes. Mes mains sont venues le serrer doucement contre moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête vers lui pour le regarder. C'est cet instant qu'il choisit pour m'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de baisers que nous avions échangé, quand il était encore avec Jade. Non, ce baiser n'avait rien de noir, il était plutôt rouge, très rouge. Je l'ai senti au moment où notre baiser est devenu plus passionné encore. Je n'y avais jamais été préparé, mais ça m'a fait tout bizarre quand il a demandé l'accès à ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais fais ça de ma vie, mais c'était, comment dire, très très agréable. Nos langues ont dansé ensemble pendant un bon moment, j'étais sur mon petit nuage, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit couinement se décide à sortir de la gorge lorsqu'il a aventurées ses mains un peu plus bas. Je me décollais un peu de lui, les joues brûlantes. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais pour le coup, il fallait que je sache.

« D-Dave… Pas dans le couloir…

\- Uh. T'as raison. »

Il a pris ma main et m'a guidé. Heureusement, parce que pour ma part je savais que je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je suis totalement perdu, il y a à peine quelques minutes je pensais qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi, que je m'étais pris le pire râteau de ma vie, comme avec Terezi, même si Dave se comportait différemment d'elle à mon égard. Il m'a donné espoir, même s'il n'en avait lui-même pas conscience je pense. C'est triste de penser ça maintenant, alors qu'il pousse la porte de la chambre, mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas fait ça par amour. Je ne sais pas, là tout de suite je n'ai pas vraiment les idées claires pour ça. Je le veux juste. S'il est avec moi, qu'il m'embrasse, même si ce n'est que ce soir, ça me va. Sans rien dire, on s'avance tous les deux vers mon lit et on s'y assoit. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que sa main se pose de nouveau sur ma joue et qu'on recommence à s'embrasser.

Sa langue s'invite de nouveau dans ma bouche et je ferme les yeux, le laissant faire. Je ne me rends pas compte avant de sentir le matelas que je suis tombé en arrière sur le lit, Dave m'embrassant toujours. Il lâche un instant mes lèvres, se rendant compte que je l'observe, les petits boutons de chair qui sont au niveau de son buste m’intriguant de plus en plus. J'approche ma main pour en toucher un et j'entends à mon tour Dave gémir. Je ne les pensais pas si durs, mais pour le coup j'adore entendre ce genre de sons sortir de sa bouche alors je continue de jouer avec.

Dave attrape soudain mes mains, les empêchant de toucher la chose qui le fait gémir, pour se placer au-dessus de moi. Bizarrement, ça me rend plus triste qu'autre chose. Il est à moitié à poil et pas moi, j'ai le droit d'en profiter quand même, non ? Son petit sourire ne me rassure pas vraiment, mais pour tout dire je ne sais pas s'il cherche le noir ou le rouge. Ça me perturbe beaucoup, mais je sais que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, là, tout de suite, c'est qu'il pose ses mains sur moi. Et pas juste sur mes poignets. Je darde un regard sur lui qui doit être tout sauf normal, surtout étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Ma bouche s'ouvre même toute seule pour l'appeler.

« Dave~

\- T'es si impatient, tu ne devrais pas. »

Il vient soudain mordiller mon cou et je couine doucement, sentant la température du mon corps augmenter graduellement. S'il continue, je ne répondrais plus de rien et prendrais sûrement les commandes, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dominer quelqu'un comme Dave. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, alors que moi je ne sais pas. Alors, je décide de lui faire confiance. Je ne suis pas déçu quand il commence à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt sans pour autant l'enlever. Le contact entre ses mains douces et ma peau me fait me cambrer doucement en arrière. Je veux plus. Par pitié Dave, arrête de me faire languir, continue… Je sens pourtant sa surprise lorsqu'il caresse mon torse, quelque chose l'arrête. Il relève mon tee-shirt, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

« Attend, t'as pas de tétons ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le truc que tu t'amusais à toucher tout à l'heure.

\- Tes trucs tout moches qui ressemblent à des piqûres de moustique là ?

\- T'aimes bien les tripoter quand même, mes piqûres de moustique. »

Touché. Je grogne un truc dans ma barbe, hors de question qu'il croit avoir gagné avec de simples mots, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. J'essaye de me dégager mais visiblement je n'ai pas assez de forces malgré tous mes efforts. Il est balèze ce con… Il retourne prendre mes lèvres et là, je ne peux faire autrement que rendre les armes. Il embrasse horriblement bien, tellement que j'ai envie de m'abandonner à lui tout entier. Pris d'une envie que je ne connais pas, je commence à agiter les hanches. Il vient soudain passer son visage dans mon cou, je sens son souffle chaud contre ma nuque ainsi que mon cœur qui cogne plus vite dans ma poitrine. Fais ce que tu veux de moi Dave. Tant pis si c'est par simple curiosité, tant pis si tu ne m'aime pas vraiment, je te veux… Je m'entends gémir doucement son nom lorsqu'il commence à mordiller mon cou doucement. J'aimerais me contrôler, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Parce qu'il s'agit de Dave. Sans plus attendre il retire mon tee-shirt et je lui lance un regard suppliant quand son regard accroche le mien. Son regard… Je ne le vois même pas, son regard. Je tends la main pour tenter de lui enlever mais à peine je les bouge d'un centimètre, il les retient comme si j'avais failli faire la pire des conneries. Je finis par lâcher, bien à contre-cœur, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir voir ses yeux, je suis sûr qu'ils sont aussi beaux que je me l'imagine.

Je me suis rendu compte, au moment où j'ai essayé de parler, que ma respiration est devenue plus rapide. Je l'attrape par le col pour venir lui voler un baiser, j'en ai besoin puisqu'il ne me stimule plus. Je pense que ça l'a vraiment déstabilisé, cette histoire de lunettes. Pour autant, ça a l'air de lui plaire que je prenne des initiatives. Ses mains recommencent à glisser le long de mon corps, même si je le sens bizarrement moins assuré que tout à l'heure. Mais je ne fais plus trop la différence lorsque l'une de ses mains vient se glisser dans mon pantalon, je pousse juste un gémissement de satisfaction. Enfin, ENFIN putain. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il glisse sa main-

Il la retire rapidement. Je le regarde d'un air hébété, je ne comprends pas.

« K-Karkat.

\- Hum ?

\- T'as un truc qui bouge dans ton pantalon…

\- Oui, il est sorti pour toi~

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Moi qui avais presque commencé à ronronner, cette nouvelle me fait revenir à moi. Comment ça, "de quoi je parle" ? Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant, pourquoi ça ne l'est pas pour lui ? Et puis merde, si c'est de la provoque ou quoi, il va voir ce qu'il va voir. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à lui dire, je vais faire bien mieux. Je le pousse en arrière pour qu'il tombe à son tour sur le matelas, que je puisse me mettre au-dessus de lui. Il ne résiste pas mais je sens de nouveau sa surprise. C'est à mon tour de venir mordiller son cou et de l'entendre doucement gémir mon nom. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

Je dézippe la fermeture de son jean et je le vois soudain arrêter mes gestes comme si j'allais trop vite.

« Dave, si on était fait pareils, tu aurais des cornes et pas de tétons.

\- C'est vrai que moi ça bouge pas dans mon pantalon, c'est même trop dur pour bouger.

\- Trop dur ?

\- Décidément, t'es trop innocent. »

Il enlève d'un geste son propre jean et j'ai un aperçu sur son boxer. Oui, c'est vrai que ça a l'air dur. Poussé par la curiosité, je touche la boule dans son boxer, et il se met à gémir plus fort. J'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est que cette chose, mais j'adore les petits sons qu'il produit avec sa bouche quand je touche la boule. J'ai envie de lui enlever tout de suite, ce bout de tissu qui rend ma curiosité insatisfaite, mais je sens soudain que nos positions s'inversent. Dave a repris le dessus et je pousse un petit couinement plaintif. J'étais bien moi, au-dessus. La première chose qu'il fait est de retirer mon pantalon aussi. Je me retrouve en boxer, comme lui, la respiration rapide. Une de ses mains, avide, remonte le long de ma cuisse et malgré moi je me tends. Il s'en rend compte, prononçant une phrase que je ne voulais absolument pas entendre de sa bouche.

« Tu l'as jamais fait ?

\- Ta gueule. En quoi ça te putain de concerne ?!

\- Bah, mec, sa première fois on s'en souvient toute sa vie.

\- T'as pas fait autant d'histoires pour Jade.

\- Jade, c'était pas sa première fois. Toi, si.

\- Q-Q-Q-QUOI ?! MAIS JE CROYAIS QUE- »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il a déjà mis sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. J'ai envie de lui mordre la main pour qu'il la dégage, mais il est plus rapide que moi parce qu'il reprend ce qu'il était en train de dire, retardant mon action pour l'écouter sagement.

« Dis-moi juste si tu veux ou pas, je te forcerais pas. Surtout que de base t'aurais dû faire ça avec ta Terezi.

\- … »

Il a réussi à me perdre. Quoi ? Comment ça, ma première fois devait être avec Terezi ? Terezi ne veut pas de moi, et je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Et puis, je ne la veux pas en noir, Terezi. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Dave on était noir, même si depuis tout à l'heure il me fait du bien plus que de me faire souffrir. Sauf quand il ne m'a pas répondu mais bon… Je mords sa main pour lui montrer tout mon amour noir, espérant qu'il comprenne, mais il dégage vite sa main, me faisant mal au passage.

« Putain mais t'es pas bien ?! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc que je ne devrais pas, Dave se tient la main comme s'il avait oublié que j'avais des crocs aussi pointus et moi je soupire, fermant les yeux.

« Je suis rouge pour Terezi, noir pour toi.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Que c'est pas la même chose putain. Juste qu'on peut le faire mais que ça gênera pas Terezi parce qu'on est noir.

\- Ouais donc ton truc de polygame là.

\- Putain mais tu comprends vraiment rien en fait.

\- Là, tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir, juste envie de satisfaire ma curiosité. »

Il passe de nouveau sa main dans mon boxer et je lâche un petit gémissement surpris, sentant sa main frôler mon bulge comme s'il jouait avec. Il s'approche de nouveau de moi pour joindre nos lèvres dans une étreinte plus torride que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est fait de lave tant j'ai chaud. Je le veux, plus aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, tant pis s'il ne me veut pas en noir, je réfléchirais plus tard. Il a raison, pour l'instant c'est la curiosité qui prime, et ce n'est pas que de son point de vue. Il demande l'accès à ma bouche, je l'y autorise alors qu'il vient doucement caresser mon bulge de la main. Mes gémissements sont étouffés par son baiser et tant mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, ses mains sur mon corps et sa langue jouant avec la mienne, mais quand il s'écarta pour me laisser respirer, j'eus l'impression que c'était trop court. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Puis, arriva le moment fatidique. Dave écarta mes jambes pour retirer mon boxer et je le laissais faire, mort de honte à l'idée que lui n'avait peut-être pas de bulge et que j'allais être une bizarrerie.

Le silence se fit une fois mon membre à l'air libre. Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de dire la moindre parole, tellement gêné que je ne regardais même pas Dave. Je sentis soudain quelque chose se poser autour de mon bulge, me faisant me cambrer un peu en arrière. Curieux, je voulus voir ce qu'il se passait. En comprenant, ma libido s'est mise à monter graduellement. Dave avait posée sa langue sur mon bulge. Il en lécha toute la longueur, si bien que je dus me retenir pour ne pas gémir, serrant les draps de mes poings. Arrête de me torturer, c'est super agréable mais putain ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je repousse son épaule de mon pied tremblant, espérant ainsi qu'il arrêtera. Il ne tarde pas à le faire, se redressant pour que je le vois bien.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Ce… C'est pas ça…

\- Tu veux voir ce que j'ai, moi ? Parce que ouais, c'est pas la même chose. »

Je fis oui de la tête, un petit oui timide et peut-être même pas assez visible. Pourtant, Dave le vit. Je cru le voir hésiter mais cette idée me sortit bien vite de la tête quand il enleva son boxer et que je me retrouvais face à… cette chose. Un morceau de chair, tendu, parcouru de veines. C'était ça, ce qu'il avait entre les jambes ? Mais alors, il n'avait pas de trou ? Comment il faisait, s'il voulait se reproduire avec quelqu'un ? Si tous les humains étaient composés pareils, comment ils-

« Karkat ?

\- Oui..?

\- Tu peux arrêter de fixer mon pénis, c'est gênant.

\- … »

Je me forçais à regarder ailleurs, mais c'était difficile. Alors c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, le membre des humains, un "pénis" ? C'était une découverte assez étrange mais, maintenant, j'ai bien envie de lui rendre ce qu'il a fait. Alors, doucement, je m'approchais de cette chose dressée, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide et Dave me plaqua de nouveau contre le matelas, retournant embrasser mon cou. Je frissonnais à son contact, sentant de nouveau que tout mon corps avait envie de lui. Je suppose, si c'est comme chez nous, qu'il va devoir mettre son "pénis" en moi. Alors, c'est dans cette idée que j'écartais les cuisses quand il revint se coller à moi, la respiration plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru au départ. Il arrête de s'occuper de mon cou, tenant toujours mes poignets pour ne pas que je me dégage. Il peut aussi me lâcher, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de lui, là, tout de suite.

« T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu parles trop.

\- Je me renseigne, Terezi sera pas contente après. Quoique, avoir un petit-ami compétent c'est bien aussi.

\- T-Ta gueule ! Dave, m'oblige pas à prendre ton machin pour le mettre là où tu sais, ça va mal finir.

\- Essaye d'aller le chercher, on en parle après.

\- Tu peux pas juste te putain de taire et- AAH~ »

Je l'ai senti. Il s'est frotté contre mon membre, il n'est plus très loin maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle, mais je sais qu'intérieurement ça fait rire Dave. Il s'amuse ce con, il s'amuse de me voir en position de faiblesse sans pouvoir rien faire sinon attendre que monsieur arrête ses putains de caprices de gamin et passe enfin à l'acte. Je ne réponds déjà plus de rien, mais mon bassin, lui, a besoin de stimulus. S'il ne le fait pas, je vais devoir m'occuper moi-même et je n'en ai aucune envie. C'est crade, très crade. J'appelle plaintivement son nom, puisque maintenant il a bien localisé l'endroit où il devait se mettre, mais il ne bouge pas. Un couinement impatient s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je tente de le regarder dans les yeux, et il répète sa question.

« T'es sûr ?

\- Ta gueule et vas-y.

\- Ok. »

C'est ce moment-là où je sentis sa chose entrer en moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'agripper à lui, tellement fort que je le griffais. J'avais beau faire mon malin, c'était tout de même vachement dur son engin là. Il s'arrêta quand je commençais à gémir, essayant pourtant de profiter du fait qu'il soit en moi. Je dardais sur lui un regard interrogateur alors qu'il me demandait si ça allait. Je m'en foutais moi, ce que je voulais c'est qu'il continue, quite à me faire mal, je m'en foutais pas mal. Tant qu'il était en moi, j'étais heureux. Mes jambes tremblaient alors qu'il était immobile, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence certainement.

« Karkat, décontracte-toi.

\- Ta gueule, bouge.

\- Tu vas avoir mal.

\- Je m'en bas la saillie, bouge connard. »

Et il alla jusqu'au fond, même s'il ne le voulait pas mes hanches achevèrent de le faire. Pour ne pas hurler, je me mordis la lèvre tellement fort que j'en saignais. Dave me regarda, enfin je l'imaginais me regarder, je ne voyais pas bien à cause de ses lunettes. Je ne compris qu'après que je pleurais. Il m'avait fait mal, oui… Et c'était ma faute, c'est moi qui avait demandé parce que j'avais été trop impatient. Il s'est arrêté tout de suite, quand il a compris, et il est venu m'embrasser pour tenter de me calmer. Je l'ai laissé faire, sachant qu'un peu de douceur, après tout ça, ce n'était pas de trop. Au contraire, ça m'aida à me détendre, beaucoup. Je me sentais vite mieux, content qu'il ne se soit pas mis à bouger tout de suite. Puis, le moment tant redouté arriva. Il fallait bien qu'il arrive, vue la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« Il se passe quoi, si je touche tes cornes ?

\- Hum… Je te laisse les toucher, si tu veux… »

Il ne se fit pas prier, toujours immobile. Je le soupçonne de l'avoir su, dès le début, ce que les cornes étaient pour les trolls. J'apprécie qu'il ai demandée la permission, tout de même, pas comme ce connard d'Egbert qui n'a pas attendu pour les tripoter. Je me remets à gémir en sentant ses doigts contre mes cornes, et c'est ce moment-là qu'il a choisi pour bouger. C'était le meilleur moment qu'il aurait pu choisir, l'une de ses mains attrapant mon bulge alors que l'autre continuait de torturer ma corne. C'était parfait. Bien sûr, j'avais encore mal durant ses vas-et-viens pourtant très doux, mais les autres sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir étaient de loin supérieures et meilleures à celle-là. Et bientôt je ne sentais plus la douleur, seulement du plaisir, mes mains griffant légèrement le dos de Dave en lui couinant de continuer, ou d'aller plus vite.

Il finit par accélérer, et je me sentis encore plus fiévreux que tout à l'heure, sachant que je n'allais certainement pas tarder à ne plus en pouvoir.

J'avais vu juste, je ne tardais pas à peindre le lit en rouge, par deux fois, ainsi que la main de Dave. Lorsque ce fut son tour de se déverser en moi, je jouis une troisième fois, la respiration rapide et le dos cambré en arrière. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel, c'était tellement bon… Dave se retira tout de suite, me laissant respirer alors que lui reprenait son souffle. J'avais perdues pas mal de choses. Du sang, ma virginité, et mon souffle. J'espérais seulement ne pas perdre Dave, le lendemain. Alors, doucement, je me blottis contre son torse, et il me pris dans ses bras comme par automatisme. Quelques mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, une fois ma respiration calmée.

« Je t'aime.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- …

\- Um ?

\- Bon, ok, c'était pas mal. »

Il se mit à rire doucement avant de venir embrasser son front. C'est comme ça que je m'endormis, bercé par le doux rire de Dave, espérant qu'il serait toujours là demain, à mon réveil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dirk**

J'arrive dans le dortoir. C'est bizarre, elle n'est pas là. D'habitude, elle est toujours là, et je sais que je peux compter sur elle. Mais non, là elle n'est pas là. Je n'entends plus son rire un peu trop repérable dans les couloirs. J'entends encore moins ses talons ou les scandales qu'elle soulève de par sa tenue que beaucoup désapprouvent. Oui, quand elle porte son haut d'uniforme, elle ne le porte pas droit, mais ça ne veut rien dire, on ne la définit pas comme ça en temps normal. C'est juste la fille joyeuse, quelque fois dans la lune, avec quelques problèmes d'alcool, et à qui on peut se confier. Elle est super intelligente aussi, cette fille. Mais n'empêche qu'elle n'est pas là, et que c'est bizarre.

Il faut vraiment que je vois pourquoi elle n'est pas là. J'ai peur que ça soit ma faute.

De mon index, je tapote le bois de la table devant moi pendant que le prof récite son cours comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur la veille, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Les profs, ici, surtout les trolls au sang haut, ils s'en foutent de nous. On aurait beau être humain ou troll, il n'y en aura que pour la Peixes. Même si cette dernière n'écoute pas, préférant ruminer qu'elle veut son trident. Le trident qu'elle s'amusait à lancer un peu partout, notamment sur les gens, pour s'amuser. Elle pose son regard sur moi, je lève mon pouce, elle gonfle les joues. Visiblement, la perte de son trident l'affecte beaucoup.

Je n'ai rien contre elle, bien au contraire.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je l'aime bien. Si j'étais capable du moindre sentiment, ce qui est cela-dit assez impensable. Je n'ai pas de cœur, on a beau s'évertuer à essayer de me montrer que c'est faux, je le sais bien. Je le vois dans leurs yeux. "Oh là là, regardez, cet homme est un monstre, il ne ressent rien et il brise des cœurs à la pelle". Sérieusement ? Ok, va pour ça, je suis le salaud connard. Je joue avec le cœur des gens ? Très bien. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a jamais songé à ce que je pouvais bien ressentir, de mon côté ? Non, évidemment. Puisque je ne ressens rien. Je m'approche de Jake, la seule personne susceptible de me comprendre au moins un minimum. Il m'observe, pointe le prof, avant de me dire qu'on est en cours.

« Je m'en fiche. Viens, on sort.

\- Mais… Dirk ! »

Trop tard, nous sommes déjà dehors. Jake me jauge de son éternel air indigné, je sais qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux et ça m'arrange. Je commence à parler, la voix posée comme d'habitude.

« Il faut qu'on cause.

\- Tu l'as déjà dis tout à l'heure, Strider.

\- Oui, mais là… Tu sais où est Roxy ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin, elle est malade ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle te l'aurais dit, si quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Elle ne prévient personne quand elle va mal.

\- Écoute, je pense que c'est bien plus complexe que ça.

\- Uh ?

\- Je suis allé jusque chez Spades Slick pour qu'il me renseigne. Tout d'abord il a fait la sourde oreille à toutes mes protestations, puis il a commencé à sortir les dossiers. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir traitée une étudiante avec ce nom-là. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru, il m'a montrés les dossiers…

\- Elle n'y était pas, c'est ça ?

\- Brillante déduction, English. »

Il plisse les narines, comme à chaque fois que je l'appelle par son nom de famille. Il est drôle. Si je n'étais pas autant préoccupé par la disparition soudaine et inexpliquée de Roxy, j'aurais ri. Un rire sans joie, mais un rire quand même. Pour l'ironie de la chose, il aurait bien fallu que je le fasse. Il se gratta le menton, le regard dans le vague, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper. Sauf que rien ne lui avait échappé, je voulais simplement qu'il en arrive à la déduction que j'avais besoin de son aide. Hors de question que je lui demande de moi-même, s'il ne compte pas m'aider je me débrouillerais. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, je le vois hausser les épaules. Je soupire. Tant pis, je vais encore devoir me débrouiller seul, qu'il retourne flirter tranquillement avec Jane, insouciant comme il est. Je commence à tourner les talons quand il me rattrape par le bras. Je m'arrête.

« Sacrebleu Dirk !

\- Hum ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes te débrouiller seul ?

\- Et si c'était le cas.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Si tu insistes, je-

\- Aider à quoi ? Coupe une personne derrière moi, la voix enjouée. Ouh, ça sent l'aventure ça ! »

Je me retourne, constatant que la voix dans mon dos n'était autre que celle de Meenah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendu exactement ? Est-ce que je peux décemment la mêler à cette histoire qui ne la concerne pas ? Surtout que je crois me souvenir qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup Roxy vu qu'elle a essayé de la planter quand elle avait encore son trident. Mais bon, à bien y réfléchir, nous aurons plus de poids diplomatique si nous avons une Peixes avec nous. Et puis, même sans trident, elle sait se battre. Il suffit juste que je ne lui dise pas que c'est pour Roxy et on l'embarque avec nous. Mais bon, avant ça il nous faut compléter l'équipe. Parce que ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir des gros calibres sur le terrain, mais je refuse d'être le seul à contribuer mentalement à cette opération. Et je connais quelqu'un, depuis peu, qui remplira parfaitement la tâche de m'aider à la réflexion.

Pendant que les deux autres parlent aventure, ce que je trouve spécial étant donné que la première fois que Jake a vue Meenah il l'a tabassée jusqu'à ce qu'Aranea l'arrête, je m'éloigne et sors mon téléphone. Il faut que je la contacte rapidement. Mine de rien, cette affaire la concerne aussi. Elle la concerne même bien plus que moi, au-delà de ce que je peux bien "ressentir".

timaeusTestified [TT] a commencé à pester tentacleTherapist [TT].

TT : Bonjour.  
TT : J'ai un petit service à te demander.  
TT : Si tu es disponible, je suis persuadé que tu ne pourras dire non.  
TT : Oh, bonjour.  
TT : Eh bien, sache que je t'écoute.  
TT : Te souviens-tu de Roxy ?  
TT : Ma mère ectobiologique ?  
TT : Exact.  
TT : Que se passe-t-il à son propos ?  
TT : Je n'en suis pas encore certain, mais il semblerait qu'elle ai disparu des registres de l'école.  
TT : Et disparu tout court, aussi.  
TT : …  
TT : Y aurait-il un rapport avec la Midnight Crew ?  
TT : Si c'est le cas, la faute nous incombe.  
TT : Il faut aller la chercher.  
TT : Comment ?  
TT : Elle doit être retenue quelque part.  
TT : Mais le seul moyen de la trouver serait de débusquer les membres de la Midnight Crew.  
TT : Je suppose, aux vues des registres dont elle a disparu, que certains se trouvent ici ?  
TT : Et personne ne peut accéder aux registres à part Spades Slick.  
TT : Il a en permanence les clés sur lui, le coffre ne peut être forcé, et personne n'a de double, même pas Snowman.  
TT : Tu t'es bien renseigné.  
TT : Il le fallait pour les débusquer.  
TT : Les ?  
TT : Je pense que Spades n'est pas seul.  
TT : La preuve en est l'homme qui nous a poursuivis la dernière fois.  
TT : Ce n'était pas Spades.  
TT : Effectivement.  
TT : Mais il portait le même style de vêtements.  
TT : En as-tu vus d'autres habillés de la sorte ?  
TT : Clubs Deuce arrive quelques fois avec ce genre d'habits, et lorsqu'il s'en rend compte il panique.  
TT : Clubs Deuce ?  
TT : Le petit surveillant.  
TT : Vous ne devez sûrement pas l'avoir eu, de votre côté.  
TT : Petit, dis-tu ?  
TT : Tout à fait.  
TT : Que dirais-tu de participer à une mission de sauvetage ?  
TT : Avec grand plaisir.

* * *

**John**

Devinez qui est venu me voir. Gamzee. Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Gamzee se tenait devant moi, un bouquet dans les mains. J'ai froncés les sourcils, me demandant s'il me considérait déjà comme mort ou autre cadavre avec les yeux ouverts, mais bizarrement il a été très gentil avec moi sans que j'en comprenne la raison, et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Au final, il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi horrible, lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence de Karkat. Je vais finir par croire que tout est de la faute à Karkat, à force, il faut que j'arrête. On a discuté un peu, je me suis rendu compte que chez eux ils avaient l'équivalent des arlequins et que Gamzee en était fan. J'ai quelques points communs avec un troll, c'est drôle de se dire des choses comme ça, surtout que lui fait partie d'une grande famille de "subjonggleurs" comme il les appelle. J'aimerais bien les rencontrer un jour, ils doivent être cools, même si leur délire avec le vaste "HoNk" ressemble à un truc de secte. Il faudra que je me renseigne auprès de Rose, elle doit savoir elle. Quand il m'a quitté, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, et je l'ai encore plus eu lorsque le médecin est entré inspecter mes bandages et tout le reste. Il m'a dit que ça semblait bon mais que par précautions ils me gardaient jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai fais la moue, depuis le temps que je rêve d'être libre de mes mouvements, ils veulent encore me garder enfermé et incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce soir. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, je veux sortir, laissez-moi courir dehors, sentir l'air sur mon visage autre que par ma fenêtre, laissez-moi voir mes amis...

Bon, au final, je me suis juste endormi. Et c'est le médecin qui m'a réveillé en entrant dans la salle. Il était surpris que je sois encore là. Il m'a tendus mes habits tout lavés et rafistolés avant de me retirer toutes les aiguilles qui étaient dans mes bras et le cathéter. J'ai tout d'abord eu du mal à me lever, tout tournait autour de moi. Il faut croire que c'était normal, je m'étais levé trop vite, et mon corps commençait à s'habituer à être assis. Après quelques pas jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'ai réussi à fermer la porte derrière moi, et enfiler mes vêtements sans trop me casser la figure, même si ça m'arrivait de temps à autre et que le médecin me confortait dans ma médiocrité en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je vais bien, oui, je suis juste un peu pressé de sortir d'ici, sentir le vent sur mon visage, serrer ma petite-amie dans mes bras, saluer mon best bro malgré nos récents différends et réconforter ma jumelle. Et, éventuellement, mieux fêter mon anniversaire ? Oui, je crois que ça aussi ça ne serait pas mal, surtout que Rose ne m'a pas encore donné son cadeau, si elle en bien un bien sûr, parce que en ce moment sa vie à l'air compliquée... Je me demande encore qui était ce type chez qui elle était, est-ce que c'était réellement son père ectomachin ou alors elle m'a menti ? Je verrais plus tard aussi, je ne veux pas gâcher la joie présente d'avoir retrouvée ma liberté.

Je quitte l'hôpital, faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers et, une fois dehors, je me mets à courir, au diable mon instabilité. Je suis enfin dehors, je peux enfin courir en toute liberté, aller où je veux sans personne pour m'en empêcher. Un grand sourire se fiche sur mon visage et je pense qu'il y restera pour très très longtemps. Je me perche en hauteur et hurle de tout mon soul pour entendre l'écho comme si j'étais sous un pont. Je l'entends. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant, je cours partout, si bien que les passants m'observent comme si j'étais fou. C'est peut-être le cas ? Je m'en fiche, je veux juste profiter du plein air qui fait flotter mon tee-shirt, s'insinuant dessous et mes cheveux qui volent dans tous les sens, même dans mes yeux. Je me sens revivre, comme si ce lit d'hôpital m'avait tué une première fois pour que je renaisse. J'ai sûrement heurtés des passants dans la rue car beaucoup se sont plaints, mais... Ok, ça m'a coupée l'envie de faire le con, surtout quand je suis tombé face à un type avec un chapeau-melon et un air neutre qui n'a pas hésité à pointer un couteau sur moi pour me dire que je devais me calmer. Je suis rentré à l'internat pour aller m'effondrer sur mon lit, épuisé, mais en entrant dans ma chambre la première chose que j'ai vue c'était Dave qui regardait l'heure sur sa montre. Il m'a entendu entrer, il a levée la tête. On s'est fixés un long moment sans rien dire. Puis, c'est Dave qui a cassé le silence.

« Yo.

\- Hum, hey Dave...

\- Ils t'ont laissé enfin sortir ?

\- Ouais, il faut croire.

\- Mec, pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? On dirait Rose.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

\- John, j'voudrais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux.

\- Pas maintenant que je sais que t'es un briseur de cœurs professionnel.

\- Mon best bro me manque.

\- ... »

Il s'est levé pour me prendre dans ses bras. Tout d'abord j'ai sursauté et suis resté sans bouger. Puis, je me suis souvenu de nos conneries, que ça me manquait, que mon best bro était la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, et que renouer notre amitié me tenait à cœur, c'était même l'une des choses que je voulais arranger en revenant. Alors, je lui ai rendue son étreinte, l'entendant chuchoter qu'il était vraiment désolé à mon oreille. En guise de revanche, je m'excusais aussi, pour que l'on soit tous deux quittes maintenant ou non. C'était réconfortant d'être dans ses bras, et ça faisait un conflit en moins à gérer, peut-être même un allié de plus aussi. Et pour réconforter Jade, il m'aiderait. Soudain, une question s'insinua dans mon esprit, lorsque nous mettions fin à l'étreinte.

« Au fait, tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ?

\- J'attends Karkat, fallait qu'on discute tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est compliqué, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs quand t'étais pas là... Je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais le temps ok ? »

Pas le temps de l'interroger plus que l'intéressé entra après des tonnes et des tonnes de jurons. Comme d'habitude en fait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui m'avait manquées. Karkat s'arrêta d'un seul coup de parler, laissant ses jurons en suspens lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Le sien voulait clairement dire  _merde, il est déjà rentré le débile à lunettes ?_ J'ai haussées les épaules et, avec un grand sourire, je lui ai fais un doigt d'honneur avant de quitter la pièce en le bousculant "sans le faire exprès". Bah quoi ? Je devine que s'ils étaient ici, c'était bien pour discuter tranquille sans être dérangés, alors les laisser semblait être la bonne idée. Bluh, voilà que je recommence à penser comme Rose. Je devrais aller la voir justement, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et tout le reste. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai même cru qu'elle s'était fait kidnapper. Alors, c'est avec résolution que je m'approche de la porte de sa chambre, voyant que l'autre nom en alternien à l'air différent. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, leur langue est tellement abstraite que ça peut juste être son nom écrit en majuscules. Je ne prend même pas la peine de toquer parce que je sais qu'elles vont sûrement être encore toutes les deux sur leurs lits respectifs à s'occuper de leurs petites affaires.

...

....

.....

....

...

Qu'est-ce que..?

A peine entré, je vois que la camarade de chambre de la blonde a effectivement changée, que la troll irradie d'une douce lumière et qu'elle a plaquée Rose contre un mur, ses crocs à à peine quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Bon, je crois que c'est reparti pour un tour...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mise cette fanfic à jour. Février si je me rappelle bien. Raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus long~  
> Alors, j'ai eus quelques nombreux problèmes, mais je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas, alors tant qu'à faire je vais simplement m'excuser de mon absence, et essayer de retrouver un rythme plus régulier. Ce qui me faisait peur, c'était que plus j'attendais, plus j'avais peur de faire des incohérences, du coup j'ai tout relu, voilà pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps au final xD  
> J'ai essayé de rendre le tout cohérent avec ce que j'ai fais précédemment, mais il est possible que mon style d'écriture soit un peu différent, et que la trame de l'histoire change un peu aussi. Mais bref, vous verrez ça au fur et à mesure des chapitres !  
> J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent en cours aujourd'hui. COURAGE A VOUS, FIERS SOLDATS !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui me suive toujours ! :D
> 
> PS: Merci à Nyunyu pour le pseudo trollian de Kankri, je me suis permis de te le piquer, il est génial ! :3

**Rose**

Roxy a disparu. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ma mère. Ma vraie mère. Je sais aussi qu'elle semble avoir disparu des registres de l'école. Est-ce que ça serait un coup de Spades Slick, étant donné que lui seul possède les clés ? Je n'en sais absolument rien mais une chose est sûre : Dirk a rassemblée une petite équipe pour aller à son sauvetage. Je suis assez rassurée de la savoir en si bonnes mains. Ce qui me rassure beaucoup moins, par contre, c'est le fait que je vais devoir participer. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour mener des plans à bien. Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'ai jamais eue l'occasion de superviser ce genre d'opérations. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut que j'attende le midi pour voir Club Deuce. Si je me souviens bien, il s'occupe de surveiller les élèves qui s'engouffrent dans le self, de façon à ce qu'ils respectent bien les rangs dans lesquels on veut les enfermer, par année et spécialité. Il faut dire que, selon les cours que l'on a, on doit manger plus ou moins vite. Je trouve cette catégorisation un peu précaire, notamment du fait que tous ne semblent pas d'accord. En même temps, elle nous ramène au statut de numéros. "Ah, tu es en 2ndeA ? Tu as cours à 13h, tu peux passer. Par contre, toi, en 1èreC, attend. Tu ne commences qu'à 14h, tu as le temps." C'est débile. Comme si on ne pouvait pas être amis avec des gens de classe différente. Et de race différente, aussi, puisque les humains et les trolls font la queue à part. Ils ont peur de quoi, qu'à force d'attendre, mourant de faim, ils se jettent sur les humains de la queue ? Pourquoi ça arriverait ? Ce ne sont plus les mêmes mœurs qu'à l'époque où nous étions des bouts de steak, nous sommes au-dessus de ça tout de même.

J'arrive enfin dans la queue et, comme je l'imaginais, le petit surveillant semble avoir du mal à se faire respecter. Je le plaindrais presque. Presque. Il est tout de même impliqué dans la disparition de Roxy. Enfin. C'est très fortement probable. Trop de choses collent pour que cela ne soit pas ça. Dans la queue côté trolls, je peux imaginer de nombreuses personnes, têtes connues ou non, mais je vois Karkat, les oreilles basses, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il semblerait que quelque chose se soit mal passé pour lui. Il faudrait que je lui demande, je n'aime toujours pas le voir dans cet état. A côté de lui se trouve ma camarade de chambre, lui léchant gracieusement la joue… Gracieusement, oui. Chez elle, c'est presque étrange, mais on peut appeler ça de la grâce. Je m'avance dans le self, prête à entrer. Je m'arrête devant le surveillant, faisant de mon mieux pour me montrer convaincante dans ce que je fais. C'est ma partie du plan, autant que j'arrive à la suivre correctement. Le petit Club Deuce me regarde, interrogatif. Je me racle la gorge.

« Je souhaiterais vous parler.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pas forcément tout de suite, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes occupé.

\- Euh, d'accord… A quelle heure tu reprends les cours ?

\- A 13h.

\- Oh, eh bien, euh, je suppose, je finis à 15h, si jamais…

\- C'est parfait. Je vous rejoins à 15h ici. »

Après avoir eue confirmation que c'était possible, je m'engouffre dans le self. Je n'ai pas précisé pourquoi je voulais lui parler, de manière qui aurait aussi bien pu paraître louche que mystérieuse et, si le surveillant ne semble rien avoir remarqué, je sens un regard sur moi. Je n'ose pas me retourner avant d'être assez loin de la foule et je vois un troll ressemblant beaucoup à Karkat me fixer avec toujours autant d'insistance. S'en est presque dérangeant. Presque, parce que pas totalement. Je décide que ce n'est pas très grave. Si seul lui m'a entendu, j'aurais droit à l'un de ses discours plus tard dans la journée. S'il s'en soucis vraiment. Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir avec mes amis quand une fille me rentre dedans, une troll, le plateau encore plein. Elle semblait se diriger vers les toilettes. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à esquiver la nourriture pour ne pas qu'elle vienne embrasser mon pull. C'est que ça commence à devenir une habitude. La troll, au visage délicat et fin, semble catastrophée par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Je m'attendrais presque à la voir s'excuser, mais dès que son regard croise le mien j'en décèle rapidement toute la froideur. Elle semble en avoir après moi.

« Laisse-moi passer, Lalonde. »

Alors, je la reconnais. Elle était entrée dans les toilettes aussi, la dernière fois. C'était elle qui m'avait appelée "Lalonde". Visiblement, elle n'allait pas se défaire de cette appellation froide. Qui, de nos jours, appelle encore quelqu'un par son nom de famille ? Mais soit, s'il s'agit de son jeu, autant le jouer. Je ne lâche pas son regard, me redressant un peu. Pour autant, je sais que je ne serais jamais aussi grande qu'elle l'est. Mais c'est une façon de montrer que je ne me défile pas. Je m'adresse alors à elle, d'un ton aussi froid que le sien.

« Je pourrais moi aussi utiliser ton nom de famille, malheureusement il m'est inconnu.

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une dent contre moi ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir. A force de fouiner dans les affaires des autres.

\- Un petit indice ?

\- Laisse-moi passer.

\- Tu n'utilises même plus mon nom de famille… »

Elle me bouscule pour pouvoir passer, après avoir poussé un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Je me rends compte que, sous le choc, mon verre d'eau s'est renversé dans l'assiette, ma purée est immangeable. C'est mon tour de soupirer. Autant ne pas m'asseoir, la purée à l'eau ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Je l'ai vue entrer dans les toilettes alors, après avoir déposé mon plateau, prenant ma pomme qui, elle, est toujours mangeable, je jette un coup d’œil au sien. Strict minimum, elle n'a pris qu'une la purée sans entrée ni dessert. Sa purée est intacte, elle n'y a même pas touché. Enfin, si, visiblement elle en a pris. Une cuillère, pas plus. Je me demande bien qui a réussi l'exploit de lui faire manger une cuillère de purée, alors qu'elle semble ne vraiment pas aimer ça. Son plateau me déprime, je me décide à sortir voir sa propriétaire.

Lorsque j'arrive dans les toilettes, des bruits peu agréables me parviennent. Des pleurs, mais aussi autre chose, que je n'arrive pas tout de suite à identifier. Je décide d'attendre. Je sais que c'est elle, de toute manière elle est la seule à être sortie du self avec moi, pour l'instant. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais mangé aussi rapidement. Je vois la porte de sa cabine trembler et je comprend qu'elle est en train de frapper dessus avec ses bras, se traitant d'idiote. J'écoute, dans le plus grand des silences. Visiblement elle ne semble pas avoir remarquée ma présence. Moi qui allais croquer ma pomme, en signe de provocation, pour montrer que je suis là, j'ai à peine le temps de porter le fruit à ma bouche qu'elle ouvre la porte, rageusement. Elle se retrouve face à moi. Je ne bouge pas. Elle semble perdre des couleurs.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là, Lalonde ?

\- Rose. Appelle-moi Rose.

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Tu m'as entendue ?

\- Rose.

\- Humaine Rose. S'il te plaît. Répond-moi.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas deviné ? »

Le silence se fait entre nous. Elle baisse le regard alors que je ne détourne pas le mien. Elle ne pensait pas que je la suivrais, c'est une certitude. Je lui tends ma pomme, que je n'ai même pas croquée.

« Mange.

\- Tu cherches à te moquer de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as rien mangé.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- C'est un fruit. Ça ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Elle tend doucement la main vers la pomme et je crois qu'elle va s'en saisir. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'elle fait c'est la balayer d'un revers de la main, la faisant tomber au sol sous mon regard surpris. D'accord, elle n'en veux vraiment pas. Je soupire, suivant le fruit du regard alors qu'il roule sur le sol et qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau. A cause de moi, elle ne doit plus se sentir en sécurité nulle part, mais je trouve dommage qu'elle ai refusée cette pomme, la condamnant à tremper dans l'eau sale qui recouvre le sol des toilettes. Elle l'a rendue immangeable, comme tout le reste de mon repas, et cette fois c'est mon estomac qui hurle famine. J'ai sacrifié le reste de mon repas pour elle, elle aurait au moins pu me dire son nom. Je soupire, il faut croire que ça n'arrivera pas aussi vite. J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle connaît le mien, cependant.

Je sors des toilettes, j'ai quelqu'un à contacter. Bien qu'il doive être en train de manger, il m'a affirmé que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour me répondre. Je ne m'embarrasse donc pas, sortant mon téléphone pour contacter Dirk.

tentacleTherapist [TT] à commencé à pester timaseusTestified [TT].

TT : Le surveillant est libre à partir de 15h.  
TT : Je lui ai dis que je comptais le rejoindre à cette heure-ci.  
TT : Près de l'infirmerie puisque personne ne vient par ici en temps normal.  
TT : Parfait.  
TT : Qui es-tu ?  
TT : Je suis Dirk.  
TT : Dirk n'écrit pas en rouge.  
TT : Ce Dirk est une copie.  
TT : Je ne comprends pas.  
TT : Je suis l'original.  
TT : L'autre n'est qu'une pâle copie incapable de m'imiter.  
TT : Il ne possède pas toutes mes capacités.  
TT : D'accord, alors, si c'est le cas, tu vas pouvoir répondre à ma question.  
TT : Quelle est-elle ?  
TT : Combien font ((2745/5)*3)-647 ?  
TT : 1 000.  
TT : Le nombre π ?  
TT : 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679 82148 08651 32823 06647 09384 46095 50582 23172 53594 08128 48111 74502 84102 70193 85211 05559 64462 29489-  
TT : Tu es un robot.  
TT : Un humain. Du nom de Dirk.  
TT : En es-tu certain ?  
TT : Je suis lui à...  
TT : Calcul en cours...  
TT : Calcul en cours...  
TT : Calcul en cours...  
TT : Calcul en cours...  
TT : 97,99999999999999% exactement.  
TT : Mon nom est Hal.  
TT : Enchanté Hal.  
TT : Puis-je parler à Dirk ?  
TT : Tu lui parles.  
TT : Je parle de celui écrivant en orange.  
TT : Je peux écrire en orange si tu préfères.  
TT : Cela ne changera pas le fait que tu n'es pas mon père ectobiologique.  
TT : Effectivement.  
TT : Je lui sers de répondeur.  
TT : Comme j'ai été créé à partir de lui-même.  
TT : Ça fait de moi en quelque sorte son frère.  
TT : Donc ton oncle ectobiologique.  
TT : ...  
TT : Nous verrons.  
TT : Je suppose que mon message est passé.  
TT : Je l'en informerais dès qu'il sera disponible.  
TT : Je t'en remercie.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester timaeusTestified [TT].

Je m'apprête à quitter le téléphone pour entrer en cours, la sonnerie n'allant pas tarder à retentir dans toute la cours, mais je me rends compte que quelqu'un d'autre m'a pestée. Enfin, dans ce cas précis, c'est plutôt trollée que je devrais dire. J'ouvre la fenêtre, je ne connais absolument pas cette personne, mais on pourra dire qu'après ces deux discussions j'aurais de quoi être totalement dégoûtée du rouge. Dire que même Dave n'avait pas réussi, ces deux-là détiennent un record.

guiltCrustacean [GC] a commencé à troller tentacleTherapist [TT].

GC : 69nj9ur à v9us jeune dem9iselle humaine. Je tiens à v9us rassurer t9ut de suite sur ma présence et v9us éclairer sur la rais9n de ma venue, je n'ai pas p9ur 6ut de v9us enquiquiner l9ngtemps avec mes par9les ennuyantes. N9n, je c9mptais uniquement m'assurer que v9us ne c9mptez pas c9mmettre quelque ch9se d'imprudent, que cela s9it v9us seule 9u à l'aide de v9s amis. Je sais f9rt 6ien qu'il est plus que pr96a6le que je ne s9is pas pris au sérieux du fait que je v9us suis t9talement inc9nnu, ce que je c9mprendrais, mais je c9nsidère qu'il est de m9n dev9ir de v9us inf9rmer que si v9us mettez v9tre nez dans les affaires 6ien rangées de la Midnight Crew, il se peut que quelque ch9se de fâcheux v9us arrive. Aussi fâcheux que ce qu'il a 6ien failli m'arriver dernièrement et je ne s9uhaite à pers9nne de faire ainsi les mêmes h9rrifiantes et terr9rifiques expériences que les miennes, f9rt peu agréa6les je d9is l'admettre. Je supp9se cependant que cela ne d9it pas réellement t'intéresser, s9us peine de te faire peur en cas d'échec de ta missi9n dans le 6ut de… Je ne sais pas grand-ch9se de tes intenti9ns je supp9se mais si ce que tu c9mptes faire à un rapp9rt avec la Midnight Crew, je ne peux que suggérer que n9us s9mmes dans le même camp aux vues de la c9uleur lavande de tes yeux.  
TT : Es-tu le sang mutant de la classe supérieure à la nôtre ?  
GC : Demander c9mment tu as 96tenues ces if9rmati9ns me c9ncernant serait une vi9lati9n et une atteinte de ta pr9priété intellectuelle et privée al9rs je vais d9nc m'a6stenir de p9ser la m9indre questi9n sur le p9urqu9i du c9mment tu sem6les me c9nnaitre de manière si familière al9rs que n9us n'av9ns parlé que l9rs de cette discussi9n ma f9i f9rtement gr9ssière et 9sée de ma part puisque je ne me suis 6ien évidemment pas présenté et que cela n'avait été que par pure et simple v9l9nté de ma part. Mais je d9is 6ien admettre qu'il est difficile de le cacher, tu as t9i-même réussi à me percer au j9ur sans tr9p de difficultés. Effectivement, je me prén9mme Kankri Vantas, je suis un tr9ll et, en temps que mutant, t9ut c9mme t9i et le reste de ta famille, j'ai été p9ursuivi par la Midnight Crew. Ils 9nt même failli m'empris9nner p9ur de 69n, p9ur leurs expériences plus que d9uteuses al9rs je te c9nseille plus que f9rtement de faire attenti9n à ce que tu c9mptes faire.  
TT : Je compte secourir ma mère, qui a comme par enchantement disparu des registres de l'école. Nous aideras-tu ?  
GC : Je suis au regret de décliner t9n 9ffre p9lie. Je ne remettrais pas un seul pied dans cet enfer. P9ur autant, il se peut que v9us n'ayez pas 6es9in de passer par le fait d'enlever un surveillant p9ur accéder aux inf9rmati9ns que v9us sem6lez rechercher avec tant de précipitati9n. Il n'est jamais 6ien de faire ce genre de ch9ses dans la précipitati9n, cela n'amène à rien sin9n à faire des 6êtises, et par c9nscéquent à se faire av9ir. Clu6 Deuce a 6eau sem6ler être une pr9ie facile, n'as-tu pas pensé que s'il ne t'avais pas d9nné rendez-v9us t9ut de suite, il allait en parler directement à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques ? D'après t9i, R9se Lal9nde, qui s9nt ces supérieurs hiérarchiques, sin9n un mem6re de la Midnight Crew p9ssédant plus d'influence, mais surt9ut plus d'esprit p9ur tenter de v9us piéger en pensant p9sséder un c9up d'avance ? Puisque, qui de mieux que d'autres mutants p9ur sauver un de leur camarade ? Il est évident que les autres ne p9urraient pas c9mprendre, 9u ne devraient pas être mêlés à ce genre d'hist9ires. N'ai-je pas rais9n ?  
TT : Comment possèdes-tu tous ces renseignements sur notre plan ?  
GC : Malgré ce que p9urrait en penser v9tre ami Strider, appel9ns-le Dirk si v9us le v9ulez 6ien, il n'est pas difficile de deviner un plan c9mme celui-ci. Il est effectivement assez peu éla69ré, très certainement mis en place s9us le c9up du stress de la perte d'un être très cher à s9n c9eur qu'il se plaît à c9nsidérer c9mme inexistant. Ses intenti9ns s9nt aussi transparentes que des verres de Serket, même si je me d9ute que tu saches ce que cela signifie. N'en fais9ns pas tr9is t9nnes et ven9ns-en à m9n 6ut initial. Je ne c9mptais pas v9us aider au dé6ut mais seulement v9us prévenir, p9ur autant il sem6le que v9tre pr9jet d'escapade se rappr9che plus d'un échec imminent que d'une réussite lumineuse. Si v9us l'acceptez je p9urrais superviser v9tre plan, peut-être pas aussi efficacement que Dirk l9rsqu'il a la tête sur les épaules, c'est une évidence, mais l'éla69rer un peu plus le rendra quelque peu m9ins transparent, f9mentant nettement m9ins de risques et 9ptimisant v9s chances de réussir à les faire relâcher R9xy. Si j'ai 6ien c9mpris qui se tr9uvait être ta "mère ectobiologique".  
TT : Je vais y réfléchir, dois-je prévenir Dirk ?  
GC : Il p9ssède la fierté du leader, jamais il n'acceptera que j'interfère d'une quelc9nque manière dans s9n plan, déjà qu'il se c9mp9rte de manière plut9t étrange à m9n égard, je m'en v9udrais de raj9uter une c9uche supplémentaire à t9utes ces dé6auches auditives et textuelles auxquelles n9us n9us livr9ns de temps à autre. Il se peut que je ne s9is pas très clair dans mes pr9p9s vis-à-vis de lui, mais c'est v9l9ntaire et je v9us rassure, p9ur la simple et 69nne raison que n9s relati9ns s9nt assez c9mpliquées et... pr9v9cantes. Cependant, si tu as 6es9in de m9n aide, sache que je me tiendrais à ta disp9siti9n sur ce pseud9nyme tr9llian. Tu peux en inf9rmer Dirk qui cela te chante 9u te paraît utile, li6re à t9i de faire le ch9ix qui te sem6le le plus sensé.  
TT : J'en tiendrais compte. Merci.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester guiltCrustacean [GC].

La cloche retentit à peine. C'est dingue, moi qui avais pourtant l'impression que cette conversation avant duré mille ans, je crois bien que mon estimation du temps s'est retrouvée erronée par les, bien qu'intéressants, longs pavés de Kankri Vantas. Je me précipite vers la salle de cours.

**\- - -**

Ce fut une journée éreintante. Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas encore terminée. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, attrapant mon téléphone. Aucune réponse de Dirk, sinon son répondeur qui m'a conseillé quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous avec Club Deuce que je ne devrais juste pas y aller. J'ai écoutés ses conseils, rentrant directement dans ma chambre pour décompresser. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit telle une loque, incapable du moindre mouvement. Tout cela m'a totalement épuisée, sans parler du fait que je me fais un sang d'encre pour Roxy et ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir à l'heure actuelle, prisonnière des fanatiques de la Midnight Crew. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir à des gens comme nous ? J'ai la chance d'être seule, ce qui n'arrive que peu souvent en ce moment dans ma chambre. Terezi est souvent cloîtrée ici aussi, dans la chambre, à lécher son écran d'ordinateur. Je me demande bien à qui elle parle. Peut-être que je ne saurais jamais, mais ça a l'air de l'amuser. Pourtant, cette fois, elle a disparu, aucune trace d'elle.

J'ai parlé trop vite. J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas, ce qui me fait sursauter, puis j'entends un bruit de valise que l'on tire. Ma camarade de chambre entre dans mon champs de vision. Elle renifle, visiblement elle a compris que j'étais dans la pièce. C'est à ma grande surprise que je la vois se tourner vers moi.

« Tu vas changer de camarade de chambre. Je peux te demander de garder ses affaires une minute ?

\- Euh, attend, je-

\- Elle s'appelle Kanaya Maryam, tu verras elle n'est pas méchante ! »

Et la voilà qui ressort de la chambre, me laissant seule face à cette valise d'une jolie couleur verte de Jade. Si elle ne m'avait pas dis le nom de ma nouvelle camarade de chambre, j'aurais soupçonnée avec joie que Jade était ma nouvelle camarade de chambre. Mais, visiblement non, il s'agit d'une troll. Je me redresse sur mon lit, scrutant la valise sans idée précise derrière la tête, sinon que cela m'a tout l'air d'un ouvrage fait main, cousu et très élégant. Cette troll a du goût. Peut-être que nous nous entendront bien ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trop y réfléchir qu'elle entre. Je la reconnais tout de suite, c'est la troll qui a refusée ma pomme ce midi. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres alors qu'elle vient s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Terezi. Je me lève du mien, pour lui faire face, et m'adosse à mon mur, la mine fière.

« J'ai fini par apprendre ton nom.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes petits jeux, Humaine Rose.

\- Je suis persuadée que si.

\- Non, vraiment, tais-toi.

\- Il est toujours temps pour les jeux, surtout avec toi.

\- …

\- Je te propose un petit jeu de la vérité.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Pourquoi Kanaya Maryam a-t-elle refusée ma pomme, tout à l'heure ? »

Avec une rapidité surprenante dont je ne pensais pas capable les trolls, elle se déplace juste devant moi, me plaquant au mur. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir sinon étouffer un petit cri de stupeur. Ses crocs ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Je ne me sens plus d'humeur à faire ma maline, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Je dois avoir perdues des couleurs lorsque je l'entends murmurer.

« Encore un mot et je n'hésiterais pas à planter mes crocs dans ta jugulaire. »

Essayant de reprendre contrôle de moi-même, je prends une grande inspiration pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Cette fois, sur John, et je me retrouve à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

* * *

**Karkat**

Il a passée la journée à m'éviter. Ça me fait un peu mal de savoir ça, alors qu'on a quand même passé une nuit durant laquelle on a pas arrêté de dire qu'on s'aimaient. Enfin, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que c'est moi qui me suis monté la tête tout seul. C'est moi qui lui ai dis que je l'aimais, pas le contraire. La queue du self est longue, alors que je me décide enfin à savoir où en est ma journée. Je suppose que je peux profiter de cette attente interminable pour faire le point sur ma vie. Ouais, ça serait décidément le putain de bon moment. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru car, en commençant à y réfléchir, je sens une langue râpeuse contre ma joue, et pas qu'une fois. Et, pour ne rien putain d'arranger, je me sens doublement observé. Je lève la tête, Rose me fait un grand sourire quand je croise son regard avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le self. Peu après, c'est à un regard réprobateur que je me heurte. Celui de la personne que je déteste plus que le moi passé et le moi futur, mais quand même un peu moins que John, le regard de Kankri Vantas. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais le qualifier, chez nous on a pas vraiment de mot pour ça, mais je dirais qu'il est l'équivalent de ce que Jade est pour John, ou l'inverse peu importe. Nous avons été élevés par le même Lusus, Crabdad, pourtant notre éducation ne nous a pas fait nous ressembler. Mentalement je veux dire. Mais bon... C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de parler de ça tout de suite, et puis, dans pas longtemps il aura disparu dans le self. Je soupire, observant finalement du côté de Terezi, plus ennuyé que triste.

« C'est bon, t'as putain de finies tes gamineries ?

\- H3H3H3, NON ! »

Je soupire de nouveau. C'est dingue, pourtant cette journée merdique avait super bien commencé. Je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de Dave en me réveillant ce matin. Mais j'ai pas osé le réveiller, du coup je me suis habillé et je suis descendu manger avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ouais, jamais de ma vie je louperais un putain de petit-déjeuner terrien sucré, parce que le sucre est ce qu'il y a de meilleur en ce monde. Je m'installe à côté de Gamzee et Terezi, le repas se montre plus animé qu'à l'accoutumée, à croire qu'ils ont finalement réussi à se rabibocher, de quoi me faire passer une bonne journée. Mais là, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis passé du "troll le plus heureux du monde" à "stupide larvouille même pas sortie de la caverne". Dave venait de se réveiller et, voyant que j'étais pas là, il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. J'ai répondu le plus honnêtement que j'ai pu, en évitant le fait que le petit-déjeuner était passé avant lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas super important comme info. Il n'a plus répondu à mes messages de la journée, ce qui n'a pas pu m'empêcher d'angoisser.

Et s'il avait juste été curieux de l'anatomie troll ? Sans se douter que, ouais, moi, dans l'histoire, j'avais quand même des sentiments ? Des putains de sentiments, et que le voir m'éviter comme il le faisait, ça me faisait mal ? Non, visiblement ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. Et rien de ce que pouvaient faire Gamzee ou Terezi n'arrivaient à me faire oublier que je m'étais très certainement fait avoir. Dave ne m'aimais pas, il me l'avait fait comprendre, en ne répondant à aucun de mes "je t'aime". Dans la journée, d'ailleurs, je l'avais vu parler à Jade, alors que moi il m'évitait. Jade avait l'air furieuse, ouais, putain de furieuse. Sûrement à cause de cette histoire avec John, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était toujours la merde. Toujours pas résolu. Mais putain, Dave y mettait l'énergie, pour tenter de se réconcilier avec elle. J'ai dû me barrer avant la fin tant je sentais mon coeur se déchirer en mille morceaux à chaque phrase que j'entendais de la bouche du coolkid. Ouais, décidément, je suis beaucoup trop con. J'aurais dû faire attention.

Et le regard de Kankri, à l'entrée du self, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge pour ce que j'ai fais, comme s'il savait déjà à quel point je m'étais souillé, roulé dans la merde. Je me sens sale, et là même la langue de Terezi n'est pas suffisante pour laver toute la saleté que j'ai en moi et sur moi. Je suis triste, mais je refuse de pleurer. Dave ne m'a rien dit, si ça se trouve la discussion qu'il a eue avec Jade, c'était juste pour arranger les choses, continuer sur de bonnes bases, mais pas se remettre ensemble. S'il m'a évité, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il réfléchit à nous deux..? Non, il ne faut pas que je me donne de faux espoirs, si je fais ça je suis quasiment persuadé d'être déçu à l'arrivée. Il ne faut pas que j'imagine de scénario positif. Ça n'a rien de positif, la situation actuelle. Il est allé reparler à Jade, alors qu'on a quand même passé la nuit d'avant ensemble, que je n'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter que je l'aimais... Je suis un abruti.

Je m'absente un instant et je me rends aux toilettes pour y verser quelques larmes. Bon, ok, pas que quelques larmes, c'est une rivière qui coule de mes yeux. Je pleure à n'en plus finir. Pour autant, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un entrer, je me fais le plus petit possible, invisible. Kanaya vient d'entrer. Comment je sais que c'est elle ? Ses pas produisent un son tellement caractéristique quand elle marche. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de sa démarche ou de ses chaussures, mais je reconnaîtrais ses pas entre mille. J'écoute son dialogue avec Rose et malgré moi je souris. Elle a hésité à saisir la pomme dans les mains de Rose. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait même pas laissée une inconnue approcher de la nourriture aussi près d'elle sans tenter de l'effrayer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à la combinaison de ces deux-là. Kanaya et Rose. Rose et Kanaya. Peut-être que leur histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là. Enfin, je l'espère de tout coeur en tout cas.

Le soir venu, un message me rappelle à l'ordre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ruminer en entendant qu'il me dit qu'on doit parler et qu'on se retrouve dans la chambre où on a couché ensemble? C'était bien la chambre ouais, celle où on a couché ensemble, tout à fait approprié, vraiment, surtout si c'est pour me dire d'aller me faire foutre et qu'il veut pas finir avec moi à la fin de l'histoire. Il aurait pas pu juste m'envoyer un texto rapide, comme ça j'aurais pu le traiter de connard décérébré bouffeur de saillies doublé d'un putain de couard pour pas me l'avoir dit en face comme un homme ? J'aurais eu bien plus de raisons de le haïr, que s'il me le dit en face, comme ça, de but en blanc.

Je pousse la porte.

...

Ok, alors, PUTAIN DE MERDE, QU'EST-CE QUE LE CONNARD DE EGBERT FAIT LA ?! C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. Il pouvait pas rester à l'hôpital, ce con avec son sourire de débile qui lui fait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Je prend une grande inspiration pour lui cracher toutes les putain d'insultes qu'il mérite à la gueule, quand il nous quitte sans un mot. Je... Je rêve ou... Il a capté qu'il fallait qu'il nous laisse seuls ? Qu'on avait besoin de discuter, juste Dave et moi ? Je pense pas, c'est Dave qui a dû lui dire.

Une fois la porte refermée, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, le coolkid vient m'embrasser. Totalement perdu, je mets du temps à réagir, mais finalement je réponds à son baiser, des larmes de joie roulant sur mon visage. Dave s'en rend compte, il arrête de m'embrasser pour essuyer mes larmes.

« Eh, mec, arrête, faut pas pleurer.

\- T'es qu'un gros connard, m'avoir pris pour un abruti une journée entière...

\- Fallait que je mette les choses au clair, avec moi, avec les autres, avec toi surtout. Et, j'avais un truc à te dire.

\- Uh ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- ...

\- Karkat ?

\- La ferme et embrasse-moi ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, venant m'embrasser comme je l'avais si souvent rêvé durant la journée et depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé, on dirait que ça finit bien, pas vrai ?  
> Mais vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas fini. Roxy est encore prisonnière de la Midnight Crew, et qui vous dis que Rose et Kanaya vont finir ensemble ? Nul ne peut le prévoir, tout comme le fait que les déboires amoureuses de Dave et Karkat sont finies~  
> Rien n'est joué encore, à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu :3  
> *A bossé toute la nuit dessus lol*
> 
> A très bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Eh oui, au final ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Les choses se mettent doucement en place, j'espère vraiment m'y tenir jusqu'au bout, histoire d'arriver là où je souhaite en venir depuis un moment déjà.  
> Bref, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Dirk**

Je suis de nouveau parti en excursion dans le bureau de Snowman. C'est impensable que notre directrice bien-aimée n'ai pas un double des clés du coffre. Je me suis demandé si, du coup, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait ses propres dossiers d'élèves. Il ne faut pas non plus être une lumière pour comprendre qu'entre elle et Slick, c'est à celui qui sera le meilleur, sans avoir l'aide de l'autre. Je prends un grand risque en me faufilant dans son bureau en plein jour, durant sa pause, mais ai-je réellement le choix ? Avec mille précautions j'arrive enfin au niveau de ses tiroirs mais j'entends des pas dans le couloirs, accompagnées de voix. Merde, s'ils me trouve ici je suis foutu… Ils n'étaient pas censés être en pause jusqu'à 13h ? Je cherche rapidement un endroit où me cacher mais malheureusement il n'y a que sous le bureau de la proviseure. Je retiens ma respiration et y plonge, juste à temps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir et ce qu'ils se disent.

« Spades, il faut que tu comprennes que nous avons besoin de ton soutiens, cette fois-ci.

\- J'adore te l'entendre dire, toi qui d'ordinaire préfère dire que je suis inutile et trop indiscipliné.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver des idées de génie pour amener les highbloods à protéger notre établissement. Tu le sais tout comme moi, au moindre dérapage il n'y aura plus d'école.

\- J'en suis conscient, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. J'ai trop de fers sur le feu en ce moment. Et pas que les tiens.

\- Arrête de jouer les hommes occupés alors que tu t'ennuies dans ton bureau.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de piailler ? »

Snowman se tait et, manque de chance pour moi, elle s'assoit à son bureau. Je me fais tout petit lorsqu'elle croise les jambes sous son bureau, donnant un léger aperçu sur sa culotte arc-en-ciel. N'importe quel garçon aurait bavé, mais pas moi. Parce que les filles ne m'intéressent pas, et Snowman ne fait pas objection à la règle. Je me contente d'écouter leur discussion qui a l'air fort instructive. C'est Spades Slick qui reprend.

« Écoute, j'ai une équipe qui peut faire quelque chose. On peut essayer de rallier Son Impériale Condescendance de notre côté.

\- Je… Pardon ?

\- Il suffirait de kidnapper la plus jeune des Peixes, au sein de l'établissement-

\- Et démontrer une fois de plus comme nous sommes incapables de protéger nos élèves ? Brillante idée.

\- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Personne ne connaît le lien entre cette équipe et l'établissement. Si l'établissement, sinon toi, retrouve la Peixes saine et sauve, Son Impériale Condescendance refusera de fermer l'établissement malgré ce que pourront en dire les Ampora.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Spades… »

Elle le congédie, je l'entends repartir. Dès que les portes se referment derrière Slick, je l'entends pousser un long soupir d'exaspération. J'ai appris pas mal de choses, bien que je ne sache pas qui est la plus jeune des Peixes. Peut-être que, lorsque Snowman sera repartie, je-

« Maintenant, M. Strider, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous étiez venu chercher dans mon bureau. »

Elle s'éloigne pour me laisser sortir. J'hésite un peu mais ne me le fait pas dire deux fois. Je respire beaucoup mieux une fois sorti, c'est cependant de courte durée lorsque je me rends compte que je connais à présent des informations classées confidentielles. Bien que ce n'était pas celles que je souhaitais atteindre. Je me racle la gorge avant de parler, Snowman m'invitant à m'asseoir sur le siège en face d'elle. Je décide de ne pas faire de vagues, m'asseyant comme elle semble me l'ordonner. Elle se rassoit à son tour sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes, et je me rappelle bien malgré moi de sa culotte. Voilà de quoi me détendre, je n'ai plus de raisons de stresser.

« Je cherchais des informations. Possédez-vous un double du dossier de chaque étudiant ici ?

\- Je sais Spades incompétent, mais pas au point de surveiller ses dossiers.

\- Vous devriez. Il en a fait disparaître un.

\- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

\- J'en cherchais, justement.

\- Quel était le nom de ce dossier ?

\- Roxy Lalonde.

\- Ce nom m'est familier, malheureusement à l'heure actuelle je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle soupira de nouveau avant que son regard sombre et autoritaire se plonge dans le mien même à travers mes lunettes. Me voici de nouveau tendu.

« La situation étant ce qu'elle est… Vous détenez des informations confidentielles, et je ne peux vous laisser partir sans avoir la certitude que vous ne répéterez rien.

\- Vous comptez me faire disparaître aussi ? M'enlever ? Je n'ai pas de parents pouvant céder à votre chantage.

\- Loin de moi ces idées saugrenues. Je pensais plutôt que vous pourriez nous aider.

\- Comment je-

\- Cette équipe, dont à parlé Spades, elle semble être en lien avec la Midnight Crew. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que ce sont probablement eux qui ont kidnappée Roxy. J'en ignore les raisons. Mais lorsque j'irais "secourir" Feferi Peixes, pointer du doigt le traître qu'est Spades Slick, grâce à Roxy, sera un jeu d'enfant. Pour cela, je vous demande juste un peu de patience.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Qu'il s'agit de M. Slick, je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle disparu des registres de l'école, autrement ?

\- …

\- Et comment puis-je vous faire confiance ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, bien évidemment. »

Son ton aurait pu faire frissonner n'importe qui, couplée à cette autorité naturelle que Snomwman semblait avoir sur tout être de cet établissement, mais je réussis à garder mon calme, me levant de ma chaise en soutenant son regard. Oui, je n'avais pas le choix, autant accepter ce qu'elle me proposait, puisque je ne savais pas de quoi elle serait capable si je me la mettais à dos. Je hochais la tête, l'air grave. Elle m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses si je refusais son aide. Je souhaitais tout de même secourir Roxy au plus vite, mais griller la planque de la Midnight Crew avant ferait échouer tous les plans de la directrice, nous précipitant peut-être du même coup tous dehors, puisque l'établissement devrait fermer ses portes. Elle finit par me congédier et, une fois les portes refermées derrière moi, je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration, comme pour ne pas respirer trop fort. Comme si ça avait pu la déranger. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question que déjà mon téléphone vibre. Mes chums semblent se réveiller, Lil Hal aussi. Je consulte Lil Hal d'abord, histoire de voir le résumé de ce à quoi il a répondu.

TT : Compte rendu.  
TT : tentacleTherapist est ma nièce et je n'en étais pas informé.  
TT : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?  
TT : Si tu te butes à penser que je ne suis pas le Dirk original malgré mes capacités supérieures aux tiennes, elle est ma nièce.  
TT : Puisque je suis, dans une certaine mesure, ton frère jumeau.  
TT : Et que nous possédons le même raisonnement.  
TT : Hal, tu es une paire de lunettes.  
TT : Es-tu une paire de lunettes, Dirk ?  
TT : Non.  
TT : Je possède ton mental, Dirk.  
TT : Ce qui me rend plus humain que n'importe quelle paire de lunettes.  
TT : Peut-être.  
TT : Mais tu n'es pas moi.  
TT : Je le suis, à 97,99999999999999%.  
TT : Laissons ça de côté.  
TT : Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Rose ?  
TT : C'est elle qui t'a contacté.  
TT : Elle a dit qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous au surveillant.  
TT : A côté de l'infirmerie, à 15h.  
TT : Dis-lui de laisser tomber.  
TT : Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires à elle.  
TT : Nous en reparlerons.  
TT : D'autres messages ?  
TT : Kankri Vantas, alias guiltCrustacean.  
TT : Je te résumerais bien ce qu'il a écrit mais sa façon si particulière d'écrire m'empêche de résumer.  
TT : Tu vas devoir t'y coller seul.  
TT : ...  
TT : Comment peux-tu te penser supérieur à moi alors que tu es incapable de déchiffrer un quirk ?  
TT : Peut-être que je fais uniquement ça par flemme.  
TT : Ses pavés sont vraiment très épais.  
TT : Transmets mon message à Rose.  
TT : Je vais lire.  
TT : Tu n'échapperas pas à une mise à jour annihilant la flemme.  
TT : Bien, Créateur.

Je me penche sur le cas de Kankri. Il avance qu'il connaît déjà tous les plans que nous comptions mettre en œuvre, avec Rose et, peut-être, d'autres personnes. Visiblement, cette partie du plan lui échappait et c'était tant mieux. Un instant, il exprima même l'idée de nous aider, ayant lui-même été victime de la Midnight Crew. Sûrement avait-il déjà des indices sur l'endroit où se situait le repère des truands. J'aurais aimé l'accepter dans nos rangs, mais tout d'abord il n'aurait pas été tellement utile puisque je sais mieux que lui qui cet homme de la Midnight Crew comptait l'endormir. La seringue qu'il tenait dans la main l'annonçait très clairement. Si je ne l'avais pas aidé à se sortir de là, nul doute qu'il y serait resté. Il serait même, d'ailleurs, au même endroit que Roxy, à l'heure actuelle. Mais, connaissant le troll, il n'en démordra pas. Il est beaucoup trop fier pour avouer que je lui ai sauvée la vie. Une chance pour lui que je me sois trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment. Il n'a même pas daigné me remercier convenablement et s'est enfuit sans demander son reste. J'aurais pu trouver ça ingrat de sa part, pourtant je l'ai pardonné et lui ai laissé sa chance. Mais là, il va beaucoup trop loin pour que je le laisse parler encore sur le fait de nous rejoindre.

timaeusTestified [TT] a commencé à pester guiltCrustacean [GC].

TT : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Kankri.  
TT : Mais sache que je ne veux pas de toi.  
TT : Tu as beau t'en cacher, tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
GC : 9h, 9n dirait que tu t'es enfin décidé à rép9ndre à la place de t9n intelligence artificielle rec9nvertie en rép9ndeur. Dans ce cas, sache que je te s9uhaite 6ien le 69nj9ur, Dirk, et que je tiens à t'inf9rmer que malgré t9ut ce que tu aurais pu cr9ire en f9mentant ce plan aussi périlleux que prévisi6le, "l'ennemi" sem6le av9ir c9mpris le 6ut de ta man9euvre. Je sais ce que tu risque de me dire, cette affaire ne me c9ncerne pas p9ur la simple et 69nne rais9n que c'est t9i qui m'a sauvé des griffes de ces im6rutis p9utrant décidés à me jeter dans un f9urg9n p9ur que j'y passe le reste de mes j9urs. Sache, très cher Strider, que je me serais f9rt 6ien mieux dé6r9uillé sans t9n aide, et que cela m'aurait même permis de v9us aider plus efficacement si j'avais été amené là 9ù v9tre amie à disparu.  
TT : Une minute.  
TT : Comment es-tu au courant pour "notre amie" ?  
GC : J'ign9rais que le 6ut de ta man9euvre était de me garder dans l'ign9rance de l'enlèvement de R9xy Lal9nde, mais il s'agit de sa fille, R9se Lal9nde. Elle n'a 9mis aucun détail en sachant que j'étais de v9tre c9té. 6ien évidemment je ne peux la 6lamer puisqu'elle avait rais9n, jamais je ne prendrais le parti de la Midnight Crew, surt9ut dans cette hist9ire d9nt j'ai t9ut de même 6ien failli être la première victime. Je supp9se que tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, ce n'est pas t9i qui a failli être dr9gué avec des su6stances plus 9u m9ins illicites. J'aurais d'ailleurs refusé qu'elles t9uchent une seule partie de m9n anat9mie, en temps n9rmal, al9rs tu veux 6ien me pard9nner mais je c9mpte participer, que tu le veuilles 9u n9n.  
TT : Si tu veux Princesse.  
TT : Mais cette fois je ne jouerais pas le rôle du Chevalier.  
GC : 9n va dire que je c9mprends de qu9i tu parles, parce que je refuse de me farcir enc9re de n9uveau un de tes disc9urs à pr9p9s du fait que tu m'as s9is-disant "sauvée la vie" et j'ai difficilement l'impressi9n que cela puisse être d'une véritéiné6ranla6le. Après t9ut, tu sais t9ut c9mme m9i que je suis capa6le de me défendre seul et sans t9n stupide et err9né c9mp9rtement de hér9s. Tu n'es pas un hér9s Dirk, et tu as 6eau le cr9ire, je ne t9m6erais jamais à tes pieds p9ur te dire merci. Tu ne le mérites pas, et puis, tu as seulement empêché t9ut le m9nde de déc9uvrir le repère de ces scélérats de la Midnight Crew. Mais je supp9se qu'il ne s'agit pas de t9n pr96lème, peut-être es-tu même un agent d9u6le à leur s9lde, ce qui expliquerait aussi que tu sem6les refuser d'9ter tes m9ntures à la dr9le de f9rme rectangulaire.  
TT : Tu ne te mettras peut-être pas à genoux pour ça, en effet.  
GC :  
TT : Oh, je t'ai ôtés les mots de la bouche ?  
CG : Je te prie de 6ien v9ul9ir m'excuser p9ur ce s9udain silence, il se tr9uve que ce que tu m'as dit m'a pris au dép9urvu et je peux c9mprendre que tu aies ce genre d'envies mais la pr9chaine f9is je serais 96ligé de venir dans ta cham6re p9ur te siffler dans les 9reilles, j'espère que tu en a 6ien c9nscience et que tu vas arrêter les s9us-entendus déplacés. Je ne p9urrais t9lérer très l9ngtemps des remarques aussi déplacées de la part d'un humain qui ne c9nnait a6s9lument rien à n9tre faç9n de penser 9u t9ut autres ch9ses du même aca6it. J'espère que c'est 6ien c9mpris, M. Strider, parce que je ne c9mpte pas me répéter, et passer à l'acti9n si cela se dém9ntre nécessaire.  
TT : Tu tiens tant que ça à aller dans ma chambre ?  
TT : Je ne te savais pas comme ça Kankri.  
GC :  
GC : #TRIGGER  
GC : Je suis déçu de tant de dés96ligeances de ta part, t9i qui est p9urtant une pers9nne d9uée d'un certain intellect, je vais être 96ligé d'intervenir et venir te réprimander.  
TT : Viens, je n'attends que toi.

guiltCrustacean [GC] a cessé de troller timaeusTestified [TT].

* * *

**Kanaya**

La porte vient de s'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas tournée la tête vers la personne qui vient d'entrer. Bien que la blonde ai tourné la sienne vers la porte, mon regard ne se détache pas de sa gorge. Je sens l'odeur de son sang à travers sa peau, bien plus maintenant qu'elle semble avoir remarqué qui est à la porte. L'ayant bloquée contre le mur, j'ai senti son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, comme si elle était prise en faute ou… Non, on dirait que c'est autre chose, un autre sentiment qui n'a rien à voir avec de la honte. Est-ce que ça serait ce que l'on appelle de l'amour humain ? Je décide finalement de la laisser retourner dans les bras de son amour, toujours à la porte. Je ne connais pas cet humain, je le jauge malgré moi de haut en bas alors qu'il l'enlace. En fait, si, je le connais. J'ai souvent été jalouse de l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter Vriska. Mais vu la façon dont il se comporte avec Rose, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu à avoir sur la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Je comprends bien mieux que mon ex-moirail se soit tant méfié de Rose, au point d'obtenir son pesterchum. Très certainement pour la menacer, ou l'empêcher de trop s'approcher de la personne qui, potentiellement, aurait pu devenir son matesprite. John Egbert me sortira toujours par les yeux, peu importe ce qu'il pourra faire pour me prouver que Vriska ne l'intéresse pas. Nous avons commencé sur de mauvaises bases, et je ne compte pas faire une mise au point avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître. Je ne veux tout simplement rien savoir de lui.

Je me racle la gorge lorsqu'il embrasse ma désormais camarade de chambre, pour bien leur faire comprendre que je suis là et que leur baiser baveux est plus que dérangeant. Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et je prends le regard le plus hautain dont je suis capable. Cela ne m'est pas difficile, sachant que, même en étant dans la même chambre, je reste le maillon fort de cette pièce. Après tout, jusqu'à récemment les trolls étaient au-dessus des humains dans la chaîne alimentaire. Mon raclement de gorge à suscité leur intérêt, peut-être devrais-je trouver quelque chose à dire. Je m'assois, ce qui me permet de trouver le sujet idéal.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider à faire mon lit ? »

Le Egbert me lance un regard surpris, la Lalonde soupire avant de lever ses yeux vers moi, son regard lavande croisant le mien, jade. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me sens soudain déstabilisée.

« Tu aurais pu trouver une excuse moins transparente, si tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'embrasse devant toi. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive lorsque je comprends qu'elle m'a percée au jour, alors je me tourne vers le lit et commence à sortir taie d'oreiller et traversins, en silence. J'aurais décidément dû tenir ma langue, sûrement le faisait-elle avant, lorsque Terezi était encore sa camarade de chambre. Il faut dire qu'une camarade de chambre aveugle ne peut voir ce genre de choses. Je m'apprêtais à me débrouiller seule lorsque je vois les ongles vernis de Rose entrer dans mon champ de vision, elle attrape l'oreiller pour le mettre dans la taie avant d'attraper la couverture pour m'aider à mettre le drap housse dessus. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle m'aide, après ce qu'elle m'a dit alors, prise d'une certaine fierté, je lui retire le drap housse les mains. Elle me regarde, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais me débrouiller seule.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé notre aide.

\- Je… J'ai changé d'avis ! Allez juste vous embrasser ailleurs.

\- John est parti. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Je remarque alors que, oui, le garçon à lunettes à disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il a dû comprendre qu'il dérangeait. C'est une bonne chose. La moins bonne étant que s'il n'était plus avec Rose, il irait très certainement voir Vriska. La mine sombre, je laissais ma nouvelle camarade de chambre m'aider. Au début, elle ne disait rien, et moi non plus. Puis, dans le plus grand des silences, tomba la question de la blonde, si bien qu'il était impossible pour quiconque se trouvant dans la pièce de rater son interrogation. J'étais obligée de répondre.

« Tu es anorexique ?

\- Il y a tellement d'autres questions plus délicates à poser, avant celle-ci.

\- Je n'ai jamais réellement été quelqu'un de délicat.

\- Il y a une certaine manière de dire les choses.

\- J'ai préféré être directe. Tu pourrais l'être aussi, si tu ne veux rien dire à une inconnue qui t'embête depuis maintenant une journée.

\- Pose une autre question.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi m'avoir prévenue, par pesterchum, de cette arachnidsGrip ?

\- C'est compliqué, mais sache que la personne que tu devrais remercier pour cela n'est pas moi.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Terezi.

\- Oh, j'y songerais.

\- A mon tour de te poser une question.

\- Bien, j'écoute.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais grimAuxiliatrix ?

\- J'ai des contacts à ne pas révéler.

\- Tu esquives toi aussi ma question.

\- Effectivement, puisque cette question nécessitait d'agir de façon indirecte.

\- …

\- D'accord, c'est John qui m'a tout dit. Tu étais à côté de lui, lorsque tout le monde me cherchait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée pour ça.

\- Ne me remercie pas. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard en dit long lorsqu'il croise le mien une nouvelle fois, avant qu'elle ne termine de faire mon lit sans que je puisse l'aider. Puis, elle s'en écarte, avec un grand sourire, et son alerte trollian (pesterchum je crois pour la version humaine ?) retentit. Elle va s'asseoir sur son lit pour répondre. Je la remercie dans un murmure pour m'avoir aidée avant de m'asseoir aussi sur mon lit pour consulter les miens, dépliant mon ordinateur futuriste. La projection qu'il donne face à moi pourrait faire penser que tout le monde peut voir et lire ce que je fais, mais seule moi le peut, et les personnes face à l'écran, comme moi. J'ouvre trollian, me disant qu'une je suis l'une des seules à avoir customisé mon thème rouge pour une jolie couleur verte, bien plus agréable à l’œil. Ma moirail m'a pestée. Enfin, mon à présent ex-moirail.

arachnidsGrip [AG] a commencé à troller grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

AG : Kanayaaaaaaaa !  
AG : Hey, je te parle.  
AG : Oui, à toi, alors répond 8ordel !!!!!!!!  
GA : Que Se Passe Til Vriska  
GA : Est Ce Que Tu Men Veux  
AG : Ugh, 8ien sûr que je t'en veux !  
AG : Qui a idée de faire un mauvais coup pareil à sa gentille moirail ?  
GA : Gentille Ne Fait Pas Partie De Ton Vocabulaire  
GA : Manipulatrice Si  
AG : Parce que tu crois vraiment que Terezi ne l'est pas ?  
AG : Kanaya, tu te trompes et tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'écoutes ?  
GA : Je Fais Comme Je Lentend  
GA : Tu Nas Pas A Me Dire Ce Que Je Dois Faire  
GA : Et Elle Est Bien Plus Digne De Confiance Que Toi  
AG : Terezi cherche à tous vous éloigner de moi, une fois encore…  
GA : Peut Etre A T Elle Raison  
AG : Crois ce que tu veux, mais si tu t'en vas, ne compte pas sur moi pour répondre à tes soifs de sang, et gérer tes crises de jalousie incessantes.  
GA : Je Men Accomoderais  
AG : Ça m'étonnerait que la Lalonde accepte longtemps de vivre à côté d'une 8uveuse d'arc-en-ciel.  
AG : Et que vont dire les autres en apprenant ce que tu fais le soir, une fois toutes les lumières éteintes ?  
GA : Vriska  
GA : Je Te Lai Deja Dis  
GA : Ce Nest Pas Moi  
AG : Peut-être, mais alors c'est qui ?  
AG : Tu es la seule rain8ow drinker ici.  
GA : ...  
GA : Tu As Raison  
GA : Je Nen Sais Rien  
AG : Et si c'était toi, mais que tu n'en avais juste pas conscience ?  
AG : Tu te lèves parfois la n8.  
AG : Ça ne peut être que toi.  
GA : ...  
GA : Je Dois Te Quitter  
GA : Quelquun Dautre Souhaite Me Parler  
AG : D'accord.  
AG : Je t'empêcherais de faire du mal aux gens, Kanaya.  
AG : Et, à partir de maintenant, vu ce que tu m'as fais, je ne serais plus gentille du tout.  
AG : Tu vas comprendre que je l'étais, jusqu'à présent.

arachnidsGrip [AG] à cessé de troller grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

Je me sens mal à chaque fois que je lui parle. Parce que, d'un côté, je sens mon cœur se serrer d'une manière qui me semble insupportable, de l'autre je me sens obligée de lui mentir. Que ça soit par fierté ou pour pouvoir lui échapper. Peut-être qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur moi, mais mon cœur me dit sans cesse que je devrais lui parler plus souvent, revenir auprès d'elle. Mais Terezi m'a prévenue, et je dois faire mon possible pour m'éloigner d'elle. Après tout, elle a posés bien des problèmes à mes camarades, et ce n'est même pas moi qu'elle convoite en rouge. Je n'ai aucune chance, et peut-être est-ce là la meilleure méthode pour l'oublier. J'ai besoin de conseils, mais je ne peux les demander à l'humaine Rose, nous ne sommes pas assez proches. Elle me connaît à peine, et elle ne sait même pas qui est Vriska. Je me demande même si elles se sont déjà parlé. Sûrement pas. Alors, la seule qui, là-dessus, pourrait m'aider, pourrait également être la pire des conseillères. Mais je n'ai pas réellement le choix, je suis tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise fille.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] à commencé à troller gallowsCalibrator [GC].

GA : Desolee Si Je Timportunes  
GC : TU N3 M3 D3R4NG3 P4S DU TOUT K4N4Y4  
GC : B13N 4U CONTR41R3  
GA : Je Sais Que Mes Affaires Vont Tennuyer  
GC : C'3ST 4 PROPOS D3 VR1SK4 ?  
GA : Bien Devine Pyrope  
GC : J3 S41S QU3 C'3ST D1FF1C1L3 P4RC3 QU3 TU L'41M3S  
GC : M41S J3 P3UX T3 JUR3R QU3 C'3ST M13UX COMM3 C4  
GA : Comment As Tu Su  
GC : TU POS3S SOUV3NT C3TT3 QU3ST1ON 3N C3 MOM3NT  
GC : Ç4 S3 VO1T H3H3H3 >;]  
GC : 3T 3LL3 L'UT1L1S3 POUR T3 M4N1PUL3R  
GC : T'3LO1GN3R D'3LL3 V4 T3 F41R3 DU B13N  
GC : Ç4 V4 T3 R34PPR3NDR3 4 V1VR3 P4R TO1-M3M3  
GC : S4NS S4 CORRUPT1ON  
GA : Je Sais Vivre Par Moi Meme  
GA : Je Navais Pas Besoin Delle Pour Subvenir A Mes Besoins  
GC : C'3ST C3 QU'3LL3 T3 F41S41T CRO1R3  
GC : 3T TU Y CROY41S P4RC3 QU3 TU L'41M3S  
GC : VR1SK4 3ST M4UV41S3 POUR TO1  
GA : Terezi  
GC : >:?  
GA : Je Laime Toujours  
GC : C'3ST NORM4L  
GC : C'3ST 3NCOR3 R3C3NT D4NS T4 T3T3  
GA : Quest Ce Que Je Dois Faire  
GC : 3SS4Y3 D3 L'OUBL13R 4V3C QU3LQU'UN D'4UTR3  
GC : C'3ST MON M31LL3UR CONS31L  
GC : 3T C3 QU3 J3 F41S 4V3C K4RK4T...  
GA : Tu Ne Devrais Pas  
GA : Karkat Taimes En Rouge  
GA : Cest Une Certitude  
GC : NON  
GC : 3N C3 MOM3NT 1L N'3N 4 QU3 POUR D4V3  
GA : Ça Lui Passera  
GA : Je Peux Te Lassurer  
GC : COMM3NT TU P3UX 3N 3TR3 S1 SUR3 ?  
GA : Quand Je Parle Avec Lui  
GA : Il Nen A Que Pour Toi  
GC : ...  
GA : Merci Des Conseils Terezi  
GA : Je Me Sens Deja Mieux  
GA : Jespere Que Tout Se Passera Bien  
GA : Pour Karkat Et Toi  
GC : M3RC1 4 TO1 D3 M3 F41R3 CONF14NC3  
GC : >;]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] a cessé de troller grimAuxiliatrix [GA].

J'éteins l'ordinateur avant de me glisser sous ma couverture, regardant du côté de l'humaine. Elle est très certainement partie manger le repas du soir. Sans Vriska, je ne saurais pas vraiment avec qui m'asseoir. Je ne veux pas aller m'incruster avec Terezi, et le simple fait de me retrouver face au monde du self, seule, avec tous ces regards qui me juge. Non, je ne peux pas. Je me tourne vers le mur et l'observe un long moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de leur immonde nourriture pour me sustenter. Je vis très bien sans. Et puis, la nourriture, tant que ce n'est pas du sang, elle a mauvais goût. Je me sens obligée, dès que j'en mange, ne serais-ce qu'une cuillère, de devoir tout expulser de mon estomac. Je ne dois pas prendre un kilo de plus, sous peine de quoi, si je deviens encore plus énorme, je n'aurais absolument aucune chance d'un jour retrouver Vriska. Cet éloignement est juste temporaire, c'est Terezi qui l'a dit, je la reverrais… Bientôt, je pourrais de nouveau la serrer dans mes bras, elle partagera de nouveau son sang avec moi et… Peut-être… Peut-être que je l'entendrais enfin me dire qu'elle m'aime. Manquer un repas me permettra, cette fois-ci, de ne pas aller vomir dans les toilettes. Je n'aurais plus cette stupide humaine pour me présenter cette pomme, main tendue vers moi. Elle n'aura pas conscience que je n'ai même pas mangé. Petit à petit, sur ces douces pensées, je m'endors. Je ne me réveillerais pas avant le lendemain, c'est une certitude. J'espère ne blesser personne, cette nuit…


	22. Chapter 22

**Feferi**

gardenGnostic [GG] à commencé à pester cuttlefishCuller [CC].

GG :  
CC : Glub ? 380  
GG : :o  
GG : je suis désolée !!!  
GG : cétait involontaire je te le jure !  
CC : )(-E !  
CC : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter petite Jade, j'ai l')(abitude que tu t'endormes sur ton clavier de manière toute adorabbluble !  
GG : je.....  
GG : hé, cest pas vrai !  
GG : je te jure, cette fois je ne dormais pas ! :(  
CC : Pourquoi c'était involontaire alors ??? 38D  
GG : je ne sais pas.....  
CC : Tu es restée connectée TOUT----E LA NUIT !!!  
GG : bon, daccord, tu as gagné, je me suis endormie en te parlant !  
GG : mais jen avais besoin !!!  
CC : Adorabubble !  
GG : .....  
CC : Je sais que cette )(istoire de romance rouge avec Dave n'est pas allée en s'arrangeant, et que tu avais besoin de parler.  
CC : Tu pourras toujours me parler si tu veux, petit poisson !  
GG : je sais quavec toi mes secrets sont en bonnes mains, tu es une super amie feferi <3  
CC : AV---EC PLAISIR ! <3  
GG : et puis, tu as lexpérience aussi, alors tes conseils sont précieux :D  
CC : )(é, dis, Jade !  
GG : oui ? :o  
CC : -Est-ce que tu veux toujours me rencontrer ?  
GG : ouiiiii, ça fait vraiment longtemps que jattendais que tu me demandes !  
CC : GLUB !! 38D  
GG : glub glub ! :D  
CC : Par contre, euh, Jade, un truc que je ne t'ai pas dis sur moi...  
GG : ?  
CC : Je suis une troll, et j'écris avec la couleur de mon sang ! 38)  
GG : wow, tu es la fille de la condesce ?  
CC : -En gros oui !  
CC : Ça ne te fais pas peur, hein ?  
GG : non non, toi tu es gentille, alors je nai pas peur :D  
CC : VRAIM-ENT ??? Toi et moi, on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde !  
GG : si ça me permet doublier dave en ayant une amitié poissonnante avec toi, je ne dis pas non !  
CC : TU AS DIS POISSONNANT-E, J-E SUIS FI-ER-----E D-E TOI !  
GG : 38D  
CC : Je viendrais à ta table, ce midi, puisque je sais que depuis Dave tu manges un peu à l'écart. C'est triste ! 38/  
GG : je tattendrais !  
CC : Oh, au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si j'amène d'autres gens avec moi ?  
GG : tant que comme ton exmoirail ils ne veulent pas me manger, je suis daccord !  
GG : plus on est de fous plus on rit !!!  
CC : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous ensemble, ça va être tellement génial !  
GG : jespère bien ! :B  
GG : à toute à lheure feferi !!!  
CC : PL-EIN D-E POUTOUS SUR T-ES JOU-ES ROS-----ES !!! 38D

cuttlefishCuller [CC] à cessé de troller gardenGnostic [GG].

Je sors toute habillée de ma salle de bain luxueuse où je suis restée une bonne partie de la matinée. J'adore l'eau, c'est une chose sans laquelle je ne pourrais vivre. Pas parce que je suis un troll aquatique, mais plus par bien-être. L'eau, elle me rappelle mon nid, et elle m'apaise dès que je suis en colère. Ça a souvent été le cas à cause d'Eridan. Sa relation pale avec moi me vidait de toute mon énergie, c'était toxique. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ça, pas alors que je luttais pour garder la mine souriante et joviale qu'il fallait que je garde. Un espèce de masque, en soi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Si Meenah s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir du trône, je prendrais la suite de la Condesce, et pour ça il fallait que je me rende sympathique aux yeux des autres. Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne pourrais jamais monter la reconstruction de cette société royaliste, comme l'appelle les humains, pour en faire quelque chose de plus libre. Quelque chose de plus citoyen, où le sang ne signifierait rien. Un peu comme se qu'ont essayé de faire les humains durant des années, si j'en crois leur histoire. J'aime beaucoup leur histoire, elle est poissonnante, avec plein de conquêtes, de rébellions pour des droits qui jusqu'alors n'existaient pas. Je ne parle même pas du droit des femmes, qui ont eu l'air d'être très difficiles à obtenir. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi une telle différence s'est opérée entre les hommes et les femmes, dans la société humaine. L'un ou l'autre, en soi c'est pareil non ? C'est comme lutter pour le droit des... euh... homosesuels je crois ? Pourquoi avoir fait une différence ? Une fille qui aime une fille ou un homme qui aime un homme... Ça ne devrait pas être si différent et inégal, si ?

Je me jette sur le lit pour poser ma tablette waterproof dans la commode, voyant que plus un seul message ne m'est adressé. Sauf Eridan. Mais il m'énerve tellement, il ne mérite perche même plus que je lui adresse la parole. Et dire qu'il continue à faire des jeux de mots de poissons dans mon dos alors que je lui ai interdis... Grrrr ! Il faut que j'oublie ce crétin. Et si je pensais aux jolies petites sèches qui barbotent tranquillement chez moi ? Peut-être que je pourrais aller les voir, si je n'ai rien à faire, je n'habite pas très loin après tout ! Je me lève du lit, toute joie retrouvée, et me penche sur l'emploi du temps. Il indique que nous avons cours, évidemment, mais le post-it accroché à côté me certifie que les cours sont toujours suspendus. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe, l'année avait pourtant super bien commencé. Les cours se sont stoppés d'un seul coup, comme si, soudain, plus rien ne pourrait fonctionner comme avant. Est-ce que c'était la faute des humains ? S'ils sont tous aussi adorabubbles que Jade, j'en doute fort. Je jette un coup d’œil au lit pour le moment vide de mon ex-moirail. Je lui ai interdit de retourner dormir dans la même chambre que moi, refusant catégoriquement qu'il vienne m'ennuyer avec ses problèmes à longueur de journées. Il aura beau dire, ce n'est pas lui la victime, mais moi à sans cesse devoir le remotiver, lui faire retrouver espoir. J'en ai été lassée, et puis... C'est tellement épuisant...

Bref, stop Fef, arrête de te morfondre, c'est fini cette histoire avec Eridan. Tu es passée à autre chose, à savoir Sollux et Aradia, et Jade ! Oui, tu iras les rejoindre tous les trois à midi, qu'elle puisse enfin voir qui tu es sans que tu te contentes de la regarder de loin !

Je stresse un peu tout de même. Et si, même si elle avait dit ne pas avoir peur, elle était terrorisée d'apprendre que je suis la progéniture de Condesce ? J'espère vraiment que non, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais dire pour la rassurer si c'était le cas. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai proposé que Sollux et Aradia m'accompagnent. Peut-être même que je devrais les prévenir. Je sais qu'il n'est que 10h à peine, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais au cas-où... Et puis, j'ai une très forte envie de voir Sollux, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! En ce moment, ça m'arrive souvent, et j'ai toujours peur de faire mauvaise impression face à lui. Et surtout face à Aradia. Elle me fait un peu peur, parfois, à parler ainsi de l'apocalypse comme si elle était très proche et que je ne pourrais y échapper, même en temps que future souveraine. Je sors donc de ma chambre, me dirigeant tranquillement vers le dortoir que se partagent Sollux et Aradia. Il faut dire qu'ils sont ensemble, alors c'est normal. Et puis, sans seaux dans les chambres, pas de risques de cocho-

J'ai ouvert la porte trop vite. Sollux et Aradia étaient en train de faire des choses... Privées. Leurs deux regards surpris se sont tournés vers moi et je n'ai su que dire sinon refermer la porte comme si de rien n'était. J'ai compris, je repasserais plus tard ! Qu'il n'y ai pas de seaux ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de cochonneries, juste que ça ne comptera pas pour le futur. Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour croire qu'ils ne seraient pas en train de faire des cochonneries, alors qu'ils sont un des couples rouges emblématiques de cette classe ? Je m'apprête à retourner vers ma chambre, quand la porte se rouvre sur un Sollux vêtu d'un caleçon. Rosissant, j'essaye de me concentrer sur son visage et garder mes yeux à la hauteur des siens.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Fef ?

\- Je... euh... Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Plus tard, je ne veux pas vous interrompre !

\- Trop tard, renchérit à son tour une Aradia enveloppée dans la couverture, d'un ton indéchiffrable.

\- Vraiment, j'aurais dû attendre, ce n'est pas important.

\- Dis-le tout de suite, soupira la bélier en roulant des yeux, comme ça on est débarrassés.

\- Je dois rencontrer l'humaine avec qui je n'arrête pas de parler, ce midi, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Attend, se plaignit Sollux, tu nous as dérangés juste pour ça ?

\- C'est que... J'ai peur qu'elle ne me prenne pas au sérieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit tendrement la Megido, je suis sûre que tu seras très bien ! Et puis, on est tes amis, donc oui on t'accompagnera. N'est-ce pas Sollux ?

\- Ouais, si ça peut faire plaisir à son Altesse Peixes. »

Le ton sarcastique de Sollux aurait presque fait mal pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, mais pour ma part je me contentais de sourire, heureuse qu'Aradia ne semble pas m'en vouloir d'avoir interrompue leur petite partie de jambes en l'air. Sollux avait eu l'air plus contrarié, mais rien de très grave en perspective puisqu'il referma assez vite la porte lorsque j'eu la réponse à ma question. Je ne serais pas seule à midi, c'était un très bon point. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je retourne vers la chambre, prête à trouver de quoi m'occuper le reste de la matinée lorsque je croise Boxcars qui semblait me chercher. Il me demande de le suivre, que Snowman souhaite me parler. Je n'oppose pas de résistances, sachant que c'est certainement pour m'expliquer les raisons de cet arrêt soudain de cours. Après tout, étant assez élevée dans l'hémospectrum, personne ne voudrait rien me cacher et je le savais. D'autant plus lorsque l'on connaissait la menace de Condesce qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Je le suivis dans le dédale des couloirs alors qu'il m'amenait chez Snowman avant de sentir une horrible douleur à la tête. J'essayais d'hurler, en voyant le géant s'éloigner comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et ma vision se troubla. Je me sentis ensuite lourdement tomber sur le sol, sans pour autant comprendre qui m'avait frappé et pourquoi.

* * *

 

**???**

???F à ouvert un mémo.  
???F à nommé le mémo "Affaires urgentes et personnelles".  
???F: Bonjour.  
???F: J'ai retiré quirk et couleur pour ne pas être identifiable.  
???F: Ce mémo a pour but d'échanger sur les secrets de l'établissement.  
???F: Mais pas que, tout ce qu'il y a autour compte également.  
???F: Comme la soudaine disparition de Feferi.  
???F: Cette conversation est d'ordre privée, mais maintenant que j'ai finie ma petite introduction, je vais vous inviter à la lire et converser avec moi sur le sujet.  
???F: Petite précision cependant.  
???F: La couleur n'est effacée que pour moi, la vôtre restera.  
???F: C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, vous pouvez à présent interagir.  
???  a commencé à répondre au mémo.  
???: Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt.  
???: Personne ne sait où elle est.  
???: Cela ne m'intéresse pas.  
??? s'est banni de répondre au mémo.  
???F: Bien.  
???F: Tu es tout à fait dans ton droit de partir.  
??? à répondu au mémo.  
???: Aranea, je sais que c'est toi.  
???: Arrête de faire joujou avec trollian, c'est pas drôle et je m'ennuie !  
???: Délaisse un peu le PC wsh...  
???F: Aranea n'est pas sur ce channel et tu le sais.  
???: 38(  
???: Je finirais par la trouver !  
??? à cessé de répondre au mémo.  
???F: Alors personne n'a de nouvelles intéressantes à proposer ?  
??? à commencé à répondre au mémo.  
???: Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, il faut qu'on sache qui tu es.  
???F: C'est justement le but d'un réseau où tous sont anonymes, ne pas dévoiler qui nous sommes.  
???: Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des informations intéressantes.  
??? à cessé de répondre au mémo.  
??? à commencé à répondre au mémo.  
???: Si tu veux un état des lieux des relations entre les personnes, je peux te faire un shipping walls ?  
???F: Si je ne peux rien avoir d'autre, autant commencer par là je suppose...  
???: Yay ! Je te fais ça tout de suite !

Le mémo s'arrêtait là pour l'instant. Même en sachant que je m'adressais à ceux du passé pour tenter de les faire prendre conscience d'un danger plus qu'imminent, ils ne semblaient pas être très enclins à coopérer. Une partie de moi était tenté de leur forcer la main, l'autre me hurlait que c'était une innommable connerie. Il me faudrait donc attendre encore un peu, tapi dans l'ombre et loin des regards indiscrets. Je me devais de collecter toutes ces informations, au moins histoire de les faire arriver à la prise de conscience souhaitée, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais néanmoins il est très important dans les faits qui s'y produisent. Aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !  
> Aussi, j'aurais une petite question à laquelle vous pouvez essayer de répondre en commentaire. Avez-vous une idée de qui est "???F" ? Et, si oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait ce personnage ?  
> J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, qui sait peut-être que ça aidera mon inspiration à germer vers d'autres horizons ?  
> A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
